The Prophecy - Thranduil Ficlets
by Annielle
Summary: The Prophecy story with Thranduil as the lead character, in the form of little ficlets!
1. Chapter 1 - An outrageous claim

**Title: The Prophecy –** **Thranduil Ficlets**

 **Author:** Annielle

 **Summary:** The Prophecy story with Thranduil as the lead character, in the form of little ficlets!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings and any of its characters.

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe, some content not suitable for minors. You can think of this version of Thranduil as the Elvenking of the Glorfindel version, appalling character and secret dragon injuries included. This will be my last version of the Prophecy story, as I believe I have covered all possible angles. Please do not forget to review to let me know your thoughts!

 **Chapter 1 – An outrageous claim**

The Greenwood party had arrived in Isengard last of all the invited parties. It was no coincidence. Thranduil had wanted to show the Istari that his realm would come to the gathering on his own schedule. They were already lucky that he had deigned making an appearance, him who had not left Greenwood for centuries. Only the most outrageous of claims could have made him make that journey. And Thranduil was a curious ellon, although he would never admit it out loud.

He had received the visit of Mithrandir months ago. The wizard had explained that a prophecy had been found, regarding the rebirth of elven heroes that would help Middle Earth face the growing darkness, and unite both Men and Elves against Sauron. A woman, from a different world of all things, would be the naneth of these reborn elves.

The Elvenking had laughed in Mithrandir's face. Truly, he had not heard something so preposterous in his entire life, and he told the wizard so. It was quite a statement, considering all the idiotic things people told him on a daily basis. Legolas, who had been standing beside his throne, had miraculously kept his serious expression. Then again, Thranduil's son respected the grey wizard much more than the king ever did.

Mithrandir had simply waited for the king to regain his serious demeanor. Once he had stopped laughing, Thranduil had started asking more questions, mostly to find flaws and other absurd allegations in the wizard's story.

 _Why was Mithrandir in Greenwood to talk about this prophecy?_ Saruman had seen that three elves could be the potential adar of these reborn elves. Most likely, the ellon representing Greenwood was Legolas.

 _Who were the other two?_ Saruman had traveled to Lothlorien to discuss the same matter with Celeborn and Galadriel, as their Marchwarden was another potential ellon. Radagast had traveled to Imladris to discuss with Elrond and his captain, Glorfindel.

 _Why would the elven lords believe this story that seemed to be coming from an elfling's story book?_ Because the woman was real. She was already here, in Middle Earth. The wizards had gone to get her in her world, almost a year before. She had been in Isengard all this time, until she had been deemed ready to meet her potential mates.

At that point, Thranduil had realized that Mithrandir was very serious. He had no doubt that in Orthanc lived a woman that the wizards wanted bound to an elven lord. Binding an elven lord with a mortal would cause his fading. What was their goal, to weaken an elven realm by having one of their important lord fade within the next few decades? Mithrandir even had had an answer about that. The woman had become a half-elf, with many elven characteristics, undeniable proof of the favor of the Valar. Binding with her would be an honor.

At that point, Thranduil had exchanged a glance with his only heir. He would never allow him to bind himself with a half-elf, even one who was blessed by the Valar. However, he was most curious to see what Elrond and Galadriel would do. Would they fall in the wizards' trap? Because it could only be a trap. This whole story seemed like a fairy tale, and Thranduil had stopped believing in fairy tales quite early in his childhood.

And so three months later, and purposely at least a week later than the appointed time, the Greenwood party arrived in Isenguard. They set their tents far from the camps of the Imladris and Lothlorien elves, just to maintain their distance as they had always done with their kin. The Elvenking and his son were offered rooms in Orthanc, but Thranduil preferred to stay with his warriors, and quite frankly, did not want to do anything that would be interpreted as cooperation and compliance with the plan designed by the Istari.

The elven leaders met outside the presence of the wizards and at Thranduil's suggestion, agreed on the terms of the negotiations with the Istari. Questions were prepared and restrictions expressed. None of them were pleased with the events and they sought to understand what the wizards had to gain in this. They agreed that no elf would meet the woman before a meeting was held with the wizards and all terms agreed on. The meeting with the Istari was set for the next day.

Thranduil could not find sleep that night. His tent was close to some of the most beautiful trees of Isengard, which he had not visited in centuries. It had been a long while since he had walked amongst such beautiful gardens. His own forest was growing dark with every passing year, and Legolas had informed him that the people of Middle Earth no longer called his forest Greenwood, but now called it Mirkwood. How disrespectful! Although he had to admit to himself that when he compared what his forest now looked like with the nature in Isengard, there was no comparison possible anymore.

He strolled in an alley with beautiful, centuries old oak trees, majestic, so peaceful and strong. Owls were singing their songs while little animals were running out of his path as he went further away from the camp. Lost in his thoughts, he never realized that his path was soon to cross another, in which an unfamiliar lady was quietly strolling too. He noticed her before she saw him and he stopped, hidden behind a tree while she kept walking ahead. There were no female servants in Isengard. If there was a female, it could only be that woman Mithrandir had mentioned. At least, that part of the tale had been true.

He could see her very well under the moonlight. Long, slightly wavy hair that seemed auburn in the dark, and must be much lighter in the daylight. She was tall, with curvier forms than an elleth. Her waist was small while her breasts were round and her hips wide. She was wearing an elven dress, dark red with a small train behind her. She moved with confidence, he thought, for someone who should know that her status was still very uncertain. So far, she looked like a very beautiful woman. As he discreetly followed her, he searched for signs of her being a half-elf, like Mithrandir had claimed. He had to get much closer and a little on her side to see that she indeed have slightly pointy ears, not pointy enough to be an elf, but definitely too pointy to be the regular ears of a mortal. She also moved with too much grace for a human, and seemed to be able to see the birds and flowers despite the darkness. Her hearing didn't seem as developed as his, since she had not heard his almost silent steps as he followed her.

As he tried to see her face better by walking closer to her right side, he inadvertently walked on a twig. Before he could hide, she turned in his direction, looking for the source of the noise. Their gazes crossed.

And that was when it hit him. She would not bind with Glorfindel or Haldir. Nor would she bind with Legolas.

There was only one ellon that he would allow for her to bind with. Himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Wizards

**Chapter 2 –** **Two wizards**

Valerie Thompson was now used to her life in Isengard. When two wizards had shown up at her house, more than a year before, they had asked her in rudimentary English to follow them through a portal that was floating in her backyard. One had been richly dressed in white, held a metal staff, and had a long white beard and long white hair, although he had black eyebrows above eyes that displayed no gentleness at all. The other had been as grey as the first one had been white, poorly dressed with a wooden staff that had seen better days. Notwithstanding the fact that she couldn't explain why they were standing in her home and what that watery veil in the air was, she had called the cops, and the wizards had disappeared through said portal when the cops had arrived with their sirens blaring.

She barely had had a day to recover when they had reappeared again in her living room. She had been immobilized by what she later understood was a spell, and had not been able to call the police while they had had time to finish their sales pitch. She had been half listening while they had talked about a prophecy, a different world, and her getting married to some lord of the elf race. She had honestly thought that she was hallucinating. They had left, warning her that they would come back in a month to take her through their portal, and to use that time wisely to bring closure to everyone in her life.

She had woken the next day, wondering which part had been a dream and which had been real. She remembered that she had been unable to move. They had seemed to truly be there. The door was unlocked, leading her to believe someone truly had been there in her house. She had not been living with anyone at the time, being in between two relationships. She had not dared speak to her sister Allison or her friends about the events. Alone, she had found a good way to avoid the problem – she had spent the next month living at the hotel closest to her work. She had taken most of clothes and had left everything else behind.

She had kept working as the editor in chief of a fashion magazine part of the family business, burying herself in work to forget that she had experienced something strange that could not be explained. She had tried not to think about it, but she had known when the month would be up, and had braced herself for the worst.

On the evening exactly a month after the last occurrence, she had barely slept in her hotel room. She had finally fallen asleep in the middle of the night, persuaded that she had dreamed all of this, or worst case, that they had lost her track.

How very wrong she had been.

Before dawn, light in her room had awoken her. The two wizards had been standing there, at the foot of her bed, their expression grim. They obviously had not found the delay amusing. Nor the fact that she had not been ready to leave with them. As in a dream, she had found herself being pushed through the portal by the white wizard while the grey one was looking at her with pity. She had known this wizard would always be an ally, while she would have to be wary of white one. He had seemed to be the leader, his eyes dark and his expression severe.

The first few days had passed in blurry shock. They had been right. There was a different world behind that portal, a world where magic existed, as she had witnessed daily since then. She had screamed, cried, tried to hurt herself, but had finally understood that there was no way back. She either had to adapt or die. She had left a few people she loved behind, including her sister Allison, but she had not been close to the rest of her family and had no children yet. She was only 30 after all, an age where many women were still focusing on their career as she had done.

Eventually, she had chosen to adapt to her new life. She had listened again to the story they had told her before, and this time, had asked questions. While she had not been pleased to hear that there was some dark force in their world, Isengard appeared peaceful enough for the threat to seem remote. She was not enthused with the fact that the wizards wanted to marry her with an elven lord, but as she had noticed some transformation in her body that made her half an elf, who was she to complain? And there was the small matter of immortality. She had not decided yet if she believed that, and if it was a gift or a curse.

She had spent the first months learning to speak, then read and write in Sindarin and in Westron, the common language of Middle Earth. She had been taught about the history of Valinor, of Middle Earth, about the gods of the elves who had apparently chosen her to be the mother of reborn elves. She had walked countless hours around the beautiful grounds of Isengard, swam in the river and practiced archery, something that had only been possible after Gandalf had argued for days with Saruman. Apparently, a female practicing archery could be a problem for her potential future mates, just like a female riding astride. Screw them.

The three wizards had left her for weeks under the care of the servants, to go discuss the prophecy with the elven leaders. They had come back, announcing that representatives of all three main realms would arrive within the next months.

Earlier that day, the last delegation had arrived. From the window in her room, she had seen them arriving by the gate, one of the elves riding a beast that looked like a huge deer. It was an elk, she had been informed later. When each of the groups had arrived, she had been watching them from afar, wondering which ellyn may be destined for her. For some obscure reason, she was not allowed to meet with any of them until Saruman had agreed with the leaders. She was confined in her rooms, only allowed to go outside for a stroll at night, when all the elves were back in their tents or in their rooms in Orthanc.

She did not understand why they insisted that she could not choose her future husband herself. Correction: she could choose him, but within a short list of three elves. While she had never met an elf before. Did they look human, or like some strange, fairy creatures? Radagast, the most peculiar wizard of the three, had told her they looked like men, but more beautiful and peaceful, and with pointy ears.

The first one she saw was beautiful indeed. Breathtaking. The most alluring being she had ever seen. And he had been following her during her midnight walk in the gardens.

* * *

Thank you to Anathemas, Shetan20, princessnera, glassary, btlmotormouth, Maggie, Paperlanterns86 and Leia-san for your great reviews. I hope you enjoyed the Valerie introduction!


	3. Chapter 3 - Lies

_Chapter 2 ended with:_

 _The first elf she saw was beautiful indeed. Breathtaking. The most alluring being she had ever seen. And he had been following her during her midnight walk in the gardens._

 **Chapter 3 - Lies**

Her eyes were emerald green, a rare color that was not marred by her frown. Her features were dazzling for a human, but not as refined as the facial features of a true elleth. Yet, her skin was perfect, her lips full and she had a perky nose that gave her a mischievous air. How beautiful she must be when she smiled, which she did not at the moment. It was obvious that she was wary, bracing herself for a possible attack from an unknown stalker.

He did not understand why he was drawn to this elleth. He was not looking for a mate, in fact, he had spent most of his reign without a queen, except for the short two centuries when he had been married to Bereth. Their marriage had been one of convenience, and they had had nothing in common, if not for the elfling that had been born a few years after the wedding. Once the heir to the throne had been born, Thranduil had stopped visiting her bed, Legolas' arrival putting an end to this chore. When she had died, attacked by orcs on her way back from Lake-town, he had felt no pain, if not for the fact that his son would be without a naneth. They may have been mismatched, but Bereth had been a good mother to his son.

Under these circumstances, why did he suddenly want this elleth for himself? What would he gain from this, if not additional worry, inconvenience and annoyance? Why was the idea that she could be happy with another ellon so distasteful, so unacceptable to him? Just the thought of her kissing Glorfindel made him sick. The Balrog Slayer deserved her far more than he would ever do. Haldir? He was another ellon who would probably appreciate having a mate, and again, far more deserving than he was. And Legolas? He had a flash of his son making love to the elleth, their blonde and red hair blending on the pillow while his son moved rhythmically above her. His fists closed, ready to attack his own heir. _What was happening to him?_

"I apologize if I scared you," he whispered to the elleth, keeping his voice low and softening his gaze as much as he could. After all, he had no idea if she was a fearful female or not. It would not help if he frightened her at their first encounter. He was aware he was the most difficult male of Middle Earth, all races combined.

"You should not be here," she said with an accent he had to admit was charming. "I am not supposed to meet anyone before a few days. This is the garden that is reserved for me for the duration of the council."

"I am sorry, I must have gotten lost. I was not aware of any restrictions. The gardens are so beautiful here, in Isengard." He thought he did a pretty good job at looking innocent.

"They are," she agreed. "There are no trees such as those where I come from."

"Are you… Are you that elleth that everyone is talking about?" He truly should consider a career change and become an actor. He would be exceptional in roles of virtuous youngsters, if her reaction to his words could be trusted. She now had her guard down and was genuinely smiling to him.

"Yes, I am. My name is Valerie. But why am I certain that you already knew that?"

She had asked her question quite impertinently, but in a manner he thought was endearing. He allowed his gaze to reflect a bit of his usual intelligence and sarcasm. Just a bit. "I always appreciated cleverness. It makes conversations much more interesting."

"Ours would be if you introduced yourself properly."

"I am not one of the ellyn that have been… selected for you."

He thought he saw a quick flash of disappointment in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to analyze it further.

"And who are you then?"

"I am an elf from Greenwood." He thanked the gods that he was not wearing his crown or his circlet. He was quite certain that the wizards had taught her the meaning of those.

"That is not what I asked. What is your name?" she insisted.

He could easily see that she wondered why he was not open with her. He certainly was not going to identify himself as the Elvenking immediately. He wanted to know the kind of elleth she was before. Wanted to see if she was worthy of him. The fact that she was only a half-elf did not play in her favor. However, each time he locked his eyes with hers, a voice in his fëa was screaming _mine_ relentlessly.

He said the first name that came to mind, one that didn't belong to an elf of his party.

"Oropher." As soon as the word was out, he could have kicked himself. Why did he use the name of his adar?

"Like the former king of Greenwood?" she asked with curiosity. "The one who died during the battle of Dagorlad?"

The wizards had taken care of her education, that was for sure. "Yes. My parents named me in his memory." He was angry with himself, and he hoped she would drop the subject now that her curiosity was satisfied.

"I see," she simply replied. "Well, Oropher, it was a pleasure to meet you. I am afraid I must leave before Saruman hears that I have lingered outside when people were still walking on the grounds."

"Or we could walk together a little more. Is the wizard that scary? I am not familiar with him. I am not important enough to have ever spoken to him." Another lie. They were accumulating at an alarming rate.

"Is he scary?" she repeated. "I guess not. He loves his status and likes when people follow his commands, but he is easy to deceive, at least when he assumes that you are a feeble female. There, you know it now. The perfect method to manipulate self-important males. Flattery and fake obedience. Will you tell him this secret, one of the oldest ones shared by females of every race and time?" she grinned.

He offered her his arm to continue walking. She hesitated briefly before intertwining her arm with his. He was taller than her by a head, and from that higher point, he could smell the intoxicating scent of her hair. "I admit I have observed this behavior in the past, when ladies use it with the king of Greenwood. He sees through them, he is not as easily deceived as the other self-important males, as you call them."

She laughed. "I am sure he can be deceived just like anyone else. I may try some day, if I meet him."

She was more than welcome to try. How he would love to play this game with her!

* * *

 _I want to thank the following readers for taking the time to send me a review: Leia-San, Maggie, Phox (chapters are shorter, but there may be more of them at the end!), AHealingRenaissance, Aralinn, glassary and princessnera (Thranduil acting like an innocent youngster, did you like that?)._

 _And for the questions:_

 _Maggie – I haven't quite decided yet if Allison will make an appearance. Is it an original character that you like? I know some readers really liked her pairing with Glorfindel._

 _AHealingRenaissance – you are right, Saruman didn't bring Valerie to Middle Earth out of generosity… He has a plan, which Thranduil will completely destroy in the next chapters..._

 _Glassary – you are quite right, even the Valar's plan is in jeopardy!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Attraction

_Chapter 3 ended with:_

" _I admit I have observed this behavior in the past, when ladies use it with the king of Greenwood. He sees through them, he is not as easily deceived as the other self-important males, as you call them."_

 _She laughed. "I am sure he can be deceived just like anyone else. I may try some day, if I meet him."_

 _She was more than welcome to try. How he would love to play this game with her!_

 **Chapter 4 -** **Attraction**

They had agreed to secretly meet again the following night. In the afternoon, he had spent the entire council arguing with Elrond and Celeborn, and finding objections to every proposal made by the wizards, with the intent of causing additional delays before Valerie would meet her chosen suitors. He looked like a royal pain in the arse, but this was no surprise for his counterparts. Furthermore, he had asked many questions on Legolas' behalf, while he truly was asking for himself. How had Valerie been brought up to speed about elven customs? How well was she adapting to their world? What were her main traits of character? Was she truly immortal? Legolas was observing him nervously, wondering why his adar was suddenly so interested in the elleth and in the proceedings.

The fact was that Thranduil was not yet ready to admit to anyone that he wanted her to be his bonded mate. He was not even sure if he wanted to even bond with her, or just keep her as his favorite. He needed to know her better, assess how matched they truly were. He also wanted to understand what this reborn elflings business entailed. Would he be imposed the constant visits of the other elven leaders each time an elfling would be reborn? Would there even be reborn elflings if he was Valerie's mate? This last question, he knew, would have no answer from anyone currently living in Middle Earth.

When he finally met Valerie later that day, he continued to act as a simple Greenwood elf living in the entourage of the king. He could see that she had made extra efforts in the way she dressed and did her hair, and she was a sight for sore eyes. While they walked side by side in the garden, he kept touching her arm or her hand, needing this physical contact already each time he was in her presence.

OoOoO

At first, Valerie had been seduced by his physical appearance. He looked like an angel, although his eyes didn't quite fit with his divine features. He had the eyes of someone who knew what he wanted, an ellon who would be ready to do what he needed to do to get it. She realized that he was telling her half truths. She had been a business woman in her world, she was not gullible at all. She knew he reciprocated her attraction. She was very disappointed that he was not one of the chosen mates. She was certain who he was exactly, but she knew deep down that he was not Haldir, Glorfindel or Legolas pretending to be someone else. Otherwise, he would have told her so to gain a head start with his peers.

Each time he touched her, she could feel a tingling sensation that was hard to resist, especially for someone who had not been intimate with a man for more than a year. It certainly was not going to happen with one of these wizards! However, Oropher was probably her last chance of having contacts of a sexual nature before she was sent off to another realm, married to an elf that she could more or less choose.

She had wondered all day if there were such things as one night stands in Middle Earth and if so, would Oropher be scandalized if she made a move? He certainly did not look like an innocent in that regard. A splendid specimen such as him must have a trolly of ladies after him everywhere he went.

"Do you know all the ellyn who could be my mate?" she asked, trying to find a subject that could eventually lead to a more interesting one. That conversation had to start somewhere...

He stiffened and dropped her arm. "Why do you ask?"

"I am curious. Getting married is a life changing decision."

"I know them. But I am not friends with any of them." Would she ask him what they looked like? He certainly was not going to promote the ellyn he secretly considered his rivals!

"I have seen drawings of Imladris and Lothlorien. These realms look beautiful."

"Will that really have an impact on your decision?"

"Maybe," she answered with hesitation, taking his arm again to keep walking. "After all, I have never seen these lands either, and quite frankly, it does not seem like I will be given time to fall in love with my future mate. Under the circumstances, is it not normal to also look at the places I could live and consider them a factor in my decision making?"

She had a point there, she was approaching this as an arranged marriage, which it probably was for her at the moment. However, he was fairly certain that once she met these elves, her interest would definitely peak for one of them. He gritted his teeth.

"The other option is less appealing, although I have not see any drawings. Living in caves seems sinister," she continued. "I can imagine the darkness and humidity!"

"There is nothing sinister about my caves!" he thundered, dropping her arm again.

She turned to him, analyzing his glare with a frown. "You are very possessive of these caves. You act as if they belong to you."

He realized his mistake too late. "I am a citizen of Greenwood," he said apologetically, "our fortress is in the mountain, that is a fact, but it is no less impressive than Lothlorien and Imladris."

She started walking again, but didn't take his arm this time.

"We have skylights all over, bringing rays of sunlight in the caves. We have a dome and multiple bridges, the view is breathtaking like Lothlorien at night!" He found himself in the awkward position of following her while he argued for his realm. Who did she think she was to put him in this position! A little voice in his mind told him that she had no idea he was the king, and that it was his own desire to maintain her ignorance.

"I am sure it is," she replied dismissively. Who was this Oropher, whose moods were changing so quickly? He seemed passionate despite his coldness. She could feel he was conflicted. He was nothing like how the wizards had described elves. They were supposed to be peaceful beings unless they were threatened. This particular one was not peaceful at all, despite his attempts to control his temper. She had heard about an elf who was short-tempered. The king of Greenwood. But he was supposed to wear a crown of flowers while Oropher was not. As per what she had heard about the Elvenking, he would never hide his position and walk around the Isengard gardens with her. No, he could not be the king of Greenwood.

However, this did not change the attraction she felt for him. If anything, it only made it greater. She herself had been known for her short temper in her world, and her temperament had scandalized Saruman quite frequently in the past year. Being married to an ellon who would simply acquiesce to all she said and asked for would be boring. She needed a challenge, and this ellon would provide one to her – until she had to make a choice between the three others.

He surprised her when he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I assure you, Greenwood's fortress is on equal footing to the other realms."

His gaze was piercing, attempting to convince her about the splendor of Greenwood. She had no doubt whatsoever that he was absolutely convinced that Greenwood was the best realm to live in in all Middle Earth. The tension suddenly changed between them. They were standing, facing each other, too close for propriety.

"I believe you," she murmured, her eyes never leaving his, just about ready to follow him if he decided to make a move.

He stared at her, angling his face as if he was observing a strange being. Could he hear the wild beating of her heart? Could he tell how much she desired for him to kiss her? God, he was so gorgeous. His features were perfect, with his straight nose, his ice blue eyes under these dark eyebrows, his long, silvery blonde hair, his pointy ears. And his lips, they looked so soft! He had the face of an angel, the eyes of a sex god. She wanted those lips on hers oh so badly.

She moved her chin up, just a hint. He slowly pulled on her hand until she was almost touching him. He bent his head towards her until his lips were just a hair's breadth away from hers. He waited there, expecting her to make the next move, to officially confirm that she wanted this too.

* * *

AHealingRenaissance: yes, I can guarantee that he will come to regret the day he lied to her…

Aralinn: Saruman did have a plan, and although Thranduil doesn't know exactly what it is, he wonders why the wizards are taking such an active participation in the proceedings. This is why he is asking so many questions, under the pretense of protecting Legolas' interests.

Princessnera: Thranduil will want to take what he wants, he just doesn't realize Valerie may not be as compliant as he thinks she will be!

Glassary: at the moment, she suspects he is lying, but she cannot imagine he is the king, not with all she heard about Thranduil. It will be brutal when she hears he was the king all along!

Maggie: since this story is shorter, Allison will probably not make an appearance. I haven't decided yet on this. Each time I write a version, I am always a little sad to leave aside the other ellyn. Each of them is unique and interesting in his own way, and they all deserve happiness! I take it that Glorfindel was your favorite of the three?


	5. Chapter 5 - Midnight dip

_Chapter 4 ended with:_

 _She moved her chin up, just a hint. He slowly pulled on her hand until she was almost touching him. He bent his head towards her until his lips were just a hair's breadth away from hers. He waited there, expecting her to make the next move, to officially confirm that she wanted this too._

 **Chapter 5 – Midnight dip**

He didn't want Valerie to meet her suitors. Unfortunately, he was running out of excuses to postpone the meeting. All questions had been answered and reassurances given. By then, Galadriel was getting suspicious and Saruman impatient. The wizard was openly glaring at him.

Thranduil sighed and lifted his hand in capitulation. By this gesture, he finally gave his approval for the meeting to take place. Tomorrow. Was he ready for this? He scowled as Mithrandir proposed to have the gathering in the morning, and to have each ellon meet Valerie alone for a few minutes. He didn't think he could witness this. And he couldn't imagine Valerie's reaction upon learning that he was the king of Greenwood. To her, he was Oropher, a simple elf part of the royal entourage.

He remembered all too well their kiss. Valerie had put her lips on his, and given him a soft peck. It was all it had taken to drive him wild. He had grabbed her waist to pull her completely against him, and had opened her mouth with his own. It was unclear in his memory, but he thought he may have moaned from the pleasure this simple act had given him. They had kissed for a few minutes until she requested that he let her go. She had been panting and shivering in the cold night air.

"You did not like our kiss?" he had asked, concerned but still demonstrating absolute confidence.

"Quite the contrary... I liked it too much... If we continue..."

He had known exactly what she had hinted. Even now, as he thought of the previous night, he could feel his desire rise again. Tonight would be the last night that he could see her alone before she met the other elven leaders and the three champions. Would she be strolling in the gardens tonight like she usually did? Would she wait for him?

What could he do to ensure she only wanted him, that she would be completely indifferent to Legolas, Glorfindel and Haldir when she met them the next morning?

OoOoO

"I was wondering if I would see you tonight," she told him when they met in their usual garden path.

He didn't reply but held out his arm for her to take. They walked silently for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. He had no idea what he could do or say in order to... what? State his claim? He still wasn't sure what his plan should be.

"I am to meet the potential mates tomorrow," she said after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I have heard."

"I must admit, I am not very enthusiastic."

"Why not?"

How could she tell him that she was afraid not to like any of the three elves? That she was afraid of being married for an eternity to an ellon she didn't know, while she wanted to make love with Oropher? Once she was bound, there would never be any opportunity to have intimacy with him. Not even a midnight stroll. Certainly not a heated kiss.

He stopped and cupped her chin. "This may be our last night together."

"Yes."

"I am not enthused about that."

"Why not?" she asked as he had done before. She was now inappropriately close to him again, their lips almost touching.

"I want..."

He did not finish his sentence, but she knew what he was thinking. He was not someone who would wear his heart on his sleeve. He desired her as much as she wanted him. In her world, this would be normal. She knew some elves were having sex outside of wedlock, while others just waited to meet their fëa-mate before being sexually active. Which one was Oropher? How could she find out?

"I want to have a swim in the river. The night is ideal."

"You want to go for a night dip in the river?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do. Would you like to join me?" This was probably the lamest proposal she had ever made, but what could a woman do with so little to work with? Gardens, camps nearby, wizards watching over her, and no area where they could have privacy?

She didn't wait for his answer. The river wasn't too far, she knew the way since she went for a dip regularly when the temperature was warm. She knew he was following her, but she preferred not to look at him. He would either do it or not, she would not pressure him into anything.

Once on the river bank, she gathered her courage, took a deep breath and lowered the sleeve of her gown on her left shoulder. She then proceeded to do the same with the right, and lowered the entire dress from her body until it pooled at her feet. She heard the intake of his breath. He was near behind her, probably beside the oak tree close to the river. She knew her long hair was hiding her back, but not her backside. She slowly walked in the water, until she had water up to her waist. And then, she turned around, exposing her front to him.

He was leaning against the oak, watching her like a hawk, but with a neutral expression.

She lowered herself until she had water up to her neck. "The water is refreshing. You have no idea what you are missing."

"In this scenario of yours, was there a possibility for me not to miss the important part, but skipping the midnight dip?"

She replayed his words in her head, understanding that he had just admitted that he wanted to be intimate with her, without the skinny dipping in the river. At least on his part. She could acquiesce, but she wanted him to prove that he was willing to make an effort in order to get what he wanted. She assumed, by the way he had been with her in their previous encounters, that he was an ellon who was used to get all he wanted. It would be good for him to have someone standing up to him once in a while.

"I am afraid not," she purred. Would he really undress and join her?

He did not. He just stood there, observing her with a condescending smile. She swan for a few minutes, she had told him after all that she wanted to swim to the river. She was very disappointed and humiliated, but worked hard to keep her emotions at bay so he wouldn't see it. When she came out of the water, she resolutely walked in the direction of her gown, but he had seized it while her attention was elsewhere.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked nonchalantly.

She quickly tried to grab it and but he was quicker. As she pulled on her dress, he pulled on it too and she ended up colliding with his body, completely naked and wet against his tunic.

This was the real Oropher. The one who looked at her with a mix of haughtiness and greed. Not this softer version of him who had spoken oh-so gallantly to her in the past two days. The sad thing was… it worked for her. Her interest for him sky rocketed.

"If you are not going to undress, please give me back my gown. However, if I am given a choice… I would like you to remove your own clothes so we can be on equal footing."

His gaze trapped hers while he started to move. She knew he was undressing, but she could not watch anything else than his eyes. Once he was immobile again, she put her hands on his shoulders and explored the plains and valleys of his torso and his arms. He was more muscular than she had expected, his long tunics giving him a slender look than he truly was. He must have been training regularly, unless all elves had a similar innate built? After all, she still had not met any other elf and had no one to compare him to.

However… there he was, naked as the day he was born, his light skin glowing in the moonlight. He had refused to join her in the river, but he was now in a better mood if the hard length she could feel on her stomach was a good indication.

She would not do as he had done and try to hide her true personality. She had had many lovers over the years in her world, and she was not going to act like an innocent for the sake of propriety. Anyhow, he was not part of the group of ellyn that she could bind herself to, so who cared if he thought she was a libertine? It was now or never, she may not get another chance to have sex with this ellon who was attracting her like no other before.

She lowered her left hand and grabbed his testicles while her other hand started stroking his elfhood. His eyes bulged before he closed them and he leaned his head against the tree bark. She smiled in a predatory manner. She had found a way to gain the upper hand with him.

* * *

AHealingRenaissance: he is a very confused ellon right now. He is a very smart man, but when it comes to love, he is dumb! And she found a way to gain a bit of control of their relationship…

imurhuckleberry: I think she will teach him humbleness, but mostly in private. Public humiliation will never work for him!

Aralinn: she knows he is lying, but not to what extent!

Princessnera: she will find out soon who he truly is. She will not be happy, not after what happened in this chapter!

Leia-san: Saruman is a resourceful man, he will try to adapt his plan, but with Thranduil in the way? His chances of success are much lower.

Maggie: Legolas is worried that Thranduil tells him in private that this bond should never take place, that Valerie is too beneath him, and that in public, he keeps asking questions about her and the reborn elflings… Yes, he thinks his adar is changing his mind, but since he hasn't met Valerie yet, he doesn't quite know what to think.

Earthdragon: Valerie will be very disappointed that he lied to her, especially now that they have been intimate. She will see it as manipulation and interference. Thranduil is used to submissive people, only Legolas is challenging him so far. It will take time before he accepts that Valerie can challenge him. I agree with you about the difficulty of making a choice between the four of them. Thranduil starts with a major head start, unless he finds himself behind the start line because of his lies!

Glassary: the fireworks will start as soon as she discovers who he truly is…

Lyryenn: Saruman hasn't turned evil yet, but it will happen within a few years. It doesn't mean his plan is not carefully designed for his own personal benefit! All will be revealed soon, stay tuned!

Stubs1101: I enjoy writing about Thranduil a lot. It allows for explosive situations, like the Haldir version also allowed. All it takes is a passionate ellon…


	6. Chapter 6 - Three warriors

_Chapter 5 ended with:_

 _His eyes bulged before he closed them and he leaned his head against the tree bark. She smiled in a predatory manner. She had found a way to gain the upper hand with him._

 **Chapter 6 – Three warriors**

Valerie had taken a bath before going to bed, knowing that the pure elves had an acute sense of smell that may allow them to smell Oropher's scent on her skin. That part taken care of, it had left her wondering if Saruman or Mithrandir would see the graphic images that kept replaying in her mind with their magic. On the other hand, why would they suspect her and even try to look in her head? As far as they were concerned, she was still their innocent protegee anxiously waiting to meet her future husband.

She had difficulty falling asleep, absolutely confused about her feelings on meeting the three ellyn the next day after she had experienced the most passionate sexual encounter of her existence with Oropher. She had been attracted to him, but after this, she knew she wanted more. She wanted a repeat, and the opportunity to see him outside of these secret meetings they had had. She wanted him. Not the three others. Perhaps they were as interesting as Oropher? She doubted it, but she had to see for herself. She barely slept that night.

The next day, Radagast came to her rooms and walked her to the hall where she was going to meet the elven leaders and the three ellyn she could choose. The strange wizard was trying to comfort her, knowing she was feeling uncomfortable. Anyone would be intimidated and Valerie was no different, however she was used to being under the spotlight in her world and was too proud to show any signs of apprehension. She held her head high and started smiling with confidence as she entered the hall.

There were just a few people in there, some sitting while others were standing, but even if they were close together, she could tell that there were three distinct groups. One with a couple that glowed under the sun light shining through the window, both of them blonde and regal, with a few warriors around them. Then, there was another regal ellon, this time dark haired and intimidating, surrounded by two dark-haired ellyn who were obviously identical twins and an elleth whose beauty was over and above anyone she had ever seen. Beside them stood an impressive warrior with golden hair and glowing skin. The third group was more simply comprised of a few warriors and a scholar. Oropher was nowhere in sight. That was probably for the best, as she didn't know if she would have been able to avoid blushing after the evening they had shared.

Radagast directed her to a seat between Gandalf and Saruman. It seemed she was going to meet these people sitting down like a queen receiving her court. Looking at all these beautiful beings, some of which obviously were rulers of their realms, it didn't make sense to her. She gently removed her hand from Radagast's arm and turned around to face the three groups.

"Dear Radagast, will you introduce me please?" she asked, showing that she was not going to be treated like a queen, which she was not, nor like a merchandise, which Saruman seemed to think she was. Said wizard hissed behind her while she heard Gandalf chuckle softly. He always had a soft spot for her.

Saruman was behind her in a flash, which was surprising for such an old man, but then again, she understood he was ageless and only took the appearance of an old man to make humans accept his behavior and wisdom more easily.

"My dear Valerie, let me make the introductions myself," he said loudly for everyone to hear. "I see you did not wear the dress I had selected," he whispered angrily in her ear.

"It was too ordinary," she replied in the same tone. He had wanted her to dress in white like a sacrificial virgin, which everyone knew she was not. She was a self-confident woman, half-elleth, whatever she now was, and she had character and flare. She was not going to make all these elves believe she was a shy little thing that they could use as a laying hen and put aside when things got interesting. She had made that clear by wearing her favorite dress, one that Gandalf had bought for her in a place called Minas Tirith. It was dark blue with an empire waist showing quite a bit of cleavage, the skirt opening on a white underskirt adorned with silver and blue embroidery. She could not imagine how much the wizard had paid for it and how he had carried it back to Isengard, but this had been one of the most decisive sign that unlike Saruman, Mithrandir really, really liked her.

"It was perfect for the occasion."

"I did not think so. It made me look like a school girl." She felt his grip on her arm but it was the end of their argument, as many people were now joining them and got into hearing distance.

OoOoO

That evening, Valerie was sitting in her room, replaying the events of the day, her mind more confused than ever. All the elves had been intimidating, although she had tried very hard not to show her uneasiness. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond had looked at her with such wisdom in their eyes, she had almost felt as if they had been able to read her mind. They had been very nice to her, even if she had somehow known they could be formidable and terrifying if need be.

And then, she had met the three ellyn she could potentially choose as spouse.

Glorfindel had been first, the captain of Imladris army, the realm of Lord Elrond. He was a massive warrior, his torso and arms showing he was sword training daily. His long golden hair had been braided warrior-style, and his blue eyes, which had looked at her gently, had a strange expression. She had immediately known that this ellon was a tormented one. She had read about elven history and knew he was a reborn elf. He had died fighting a balrog, saving the people of Gondolin after their city had been attacked by Melkor and his army. She imagined he still had the mental scars from his first life and death. They had had a nice chat, mostly discussing the Imladris city and its architecture. He had inquired about her occupations in Isengard since her arrival.

Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, was almost as impressive as a warrior. He lacked Glorfindel's torment and seemed a little conceited, although his status and physical appearance gave him the absolute right to be arrogant, in her humble opinion. He had made her laugh, telling her about his brothers and sister-in-law, and describing the wonders of Caras Galadhon, the city in the trees. It was with him that she had had the most fun during the day.

Prince Legolas was another warrior, although another type. He had the reputation of being the best archer in Middle Earth and to be deadly with his elven knives. While he lacked the physical strength of Glorfindel and Haldir, he made it up with agility and speed. He too was blonde, but he had ice blue eyes that were very similar to Oropher's. She had wondered about the resemblance between the two of them, but since she hadn't wanted to raise suspicions with questions about the elf who had been meeting with her, their discussion had been mainly about his realm in the caves and his duty as captain of the guard. He had apologized about his father's absence. She had not been sad not to meet him, the king's reputation was horrendous.

All three ellyn were interesting in a different kind of way. She had felt that all three of them would allow her to be herself, unlike Saruman who was trying to make her fit into his own personal idea of the perfect elleth. It was clear this image was derived from his encounters with Lady Arwen, who seemed to be such a sweet being.

All of them being warriors made them very similar in her mind, as her life as the mate of a warrior frequently on duty would be lonely indeed. She would have to make many friends and live in an interesting city to keep herself busy. Which raised the question about what her profession would be. Being a princess seemed ludicrous to her, although she had no idea what the duties of a princess were in the elven world. As the mate of Haldir or Glorfindel, she could be whatever she wanted to be.

 _What if she became the mate of Oropher?_

She pushed that question far away in her mind. He was not one of the alternatives. Or could he be? The wife of a scholar. What was the life of the wife of a scholar like in Greenwood? Was Oropher a cousin of Legolas? That could explain why she could see a resemblance between the two of them. With all these elves looking eternally young, it was darn hard to figure out the family relationships!

It was clear that she would need to meet them all again before she could even eliminate one of them as an option. Maybe she should avoid meeting Oropher until she had made her choice. Saruman was never going to let her marry a simple scholar from Greenwood. She knew he had grand plans, even if he never shared them with anyone.

* * *

In the next chapter, Thranduil makes an important decision after getting feedback on Valerie from his own son! That will be his wake-up call!

Thanks to AHealingRenaissance, glassary, Lyryenn, Phox (the prophecy will need some adjustment for sure!), stubs1101 (I wouldn't say hate, but anger will be there!), princessnera and Maggie (Thranduil couldn't care less about their reaction…)

Earth Dragon: you are right, he doesn't know what true love is, and in that sense, Valerie may have the upper hand for a little while until he learns how to cope with his own feelings… You will hear from the Valar in a few chapters, you will see if they expected this to happen or not...


	7. Chapter 7 - In the king's mind

_Chapter 6 ended with:_

 _It was clear that she would need to meet them all again before she could even eliminate one of them as an option. Maybe she should avoid meeting Oropher until she had made her choice. Saruman was never going to let her marry a simple scholar from Greenwood. She knew he had grand plans, even if he never shared them with anyone._

 **Chapter 7 – In the king's mind**

Thranduil had spent the entire day pacing in his tent. He did not know how many times he had almost joined the group of elves in the tower, only to realize at the last second that this would have been the worst idea ever. He kept wondering if Valerie was enjoying herself, if she thought the three ellyn were interesting. _Two_ , he corrected in his mind. He had specifically asked Legolas to ensure the elleth would not be seduced by him. He had claimed that this half-elven elleth was too beneath him for Greenwood to accept her as a princess, and Legolas had agreed to submit to his adar's will. He hoped that his son truly had obeyed him in this.

When Legolas finally came back to his tent, Thranduil asked to get a full report on the events of the day. Legolas stared at him, noticing his father's obvious nervousness. Sensing his disquiet, the Elvenking sat regally on his chair, immediately regaining his composure, albeit not quickly enough for his son not to notice something was truly amiss. Legolas decided not to immediately confront his father, who usually didn't like to share his personal thoughts, and simply replied to his inquiries.

"She is… beautiful, in a strange kind of way. She does not have elven facial traits, although her ears are slightly pointy and she does seem to have a dim inner light that I have never seen in any mortal before. But her hair! Under the sunlight, her hair was like burning fire, her heavy locks curling softly around her face."

The prince noticed that his adar was staring at him, a strange expression on his face, one Legolas had never seen before. Was it… was it envy? Was his father jealous? Impossible! He decided to push a little further to see if his adar would reveal more with his facial expression, something very unusual. As a rule, Thranduil's face was unreadable.

"And her eyes! Green like emeralds, and so observant! She was watching me, searching my face as if she had seen me before, as if she was trying to recognize someone she knew." Legolas had said these words to intrigue his father, but after he had pronounced them, he realized they made a lot of sense.

Thranduil stood from his chair and turned his back on his son before it became too obvious that Legolas' words were upsetting him deeply. He knew he had been an open book for a few seconds and that Legolas had noticed.

"You should come tomorrow to meet her. I know you think she is too beneath me to bind with me, but you have to see her at least once. She is delightful," Legolas ended, knowing he was fishing for another reaction.

This last sentence cut through the Elvenking better than a knife would have. He took a moment to breathe, feeling the pain somewhere in his chest. What was that? Jealousy? Envy? Legolas had been seduced by Valerie, he found her attractive, that was clear. This had to stop. Immediately. He could live without Valerie if her destiny was to be with Glorfindel or Haldir, but he could not live with her being his daughter-in-law. He would never allow that. The thought of seeing her daily, laughing with Legolas, sleeping in his bed every night… It made him sick.

He turned around to face his son, his expression terrifying. "I commanded you not to get close to her, not to seduce her or let yourself be seduced by her. Was that such a difficult task? I forbid you to see her again!" he cried before storming out of the tent, leaving behind a flabbergasted Legolas.

Thranduil walked briskly to the area where he had met Valerie previously, hoping she would stroll in the gardens again tonight. He had made his decision. Valerie would not belong to any other ellon than himself. Even if it caused the worst diplomatic crisis the elven realms of Middle Earth had ever seen.

Unfortunately, Valerie didn't leave her apartment that night. When he went back to his tent, Legolas had left for the privacy of his own tent.

The next morning, desperate to see Valerie before she actually fell in love with Haldir or Glorfindel, or worse, with his own son, he attended the formal breakfast in Isengard's dining room. It was the first time that he attended an event with Valerie, and the other elven leaders seemed surprised by his presence, although they didn't make any comments. He politely nodded to them and took a seat near Legolas. They all made light conversation, waiting for Valerie to join them. Thranduil could not understand this nervousness he was feeling in his gut. How could an elleth make him lose control like this? Of course, he never had had any feelings for his deceased wife, and as such, he had never experienced anything close to that fast connection he felt for Valerie. An overwhelming fascination that he was unable to resist.

As a young ellon living in Doriath, Thranduil had had a few lovers, although his hobbies had revolved around training and combat. He had been sure of himself and carefree, even as he followed his father Oropher east to found the kingdom of Greenwood. His character had abruptly changed when he met a dragon on his path. At the time, the Silvan elves had been living in Amon Lanc, the fortress which was later attacked and taken by Sauron to become Dol Guldur, forcing the elves to flee further north in the caves that were now his realm. A great serpent of the North had been flying in the vicinity of the fortress, forcing the army to plan an attack that had been doomed from the beginning. Few elves had survived the encounter, and those who had had brought back to King Oropher his severely burned by dragon fire and soon-to-pass son. Saruman had been visiting the king at the time and when it became clear that Thranduil would survive although his burns would never heal, he had taught him the necessary magic to hide his hideous injuries. After many warriors had sailed to Valinor and after the passing of his adar, it only left three people in Middle Earth who knew Thranduil's secret: Saruman, himself, and Legolas, in whom he had confided without showing him his real physical appearance.

After that fateful moment with the dragon, Thranduil had never been the same. Gone were his interests for the ellith and for his training, both replaced by a will to survive at all cost and a darkness that he had been unsuccessful to hide from his adar. The death of his father and his ascension to the throne had sealed his fate. A few months before his passing, Oropher had insisted that Thranduil bound himself to a noble elleth from Lindon. Bereth never had loved him, more interested in becoming queen than to have a real relationship with her husband. Thranduil had had to be intimate with an elleth for the first time since being injured by the dragon, and the lack of physical attraction had made the task of having an heir one of the dullest experiences of his life. Fortunately, Bereth had become pregnant quickly and they never had had to be intimate again until her passing. He had been celibate since then.

Valerie had stormed in his life like a tsunami, leaving behind devastation in his well-controlled mind. She had suggested to be intimate in the river, and he had resisted the impulse to join her in the water although he had watched her very closely. He had even stolen her clothes to make sure she would be standing near him naked as the day she was born. It had not been his most subtle tactic, but it had done the job. When she had dropped to her knees in front of him, and taken his elfhood in her mouth, he had discovered the revelation of his first fellatio ever. He had then taken her against the tree like a commoner, but she had not seemed to mind if her enthusiastic participation and her cries of pleasure could be trusted. He remembered his unbridled passion, so out of character. It had been an epiphany. He loved sex just as much as anyone, if not more, and he wanted a repeat, as soon as possible.

As he has was reliving in his mind their most intimate moment when he had entered her silky core, crushing her against the tree and lifting her left leg with his arm to experience deeper penetration, he felt the subtle brush of a mind against his. He immediately shut his mind off, knowing that Galadriel had attempted to read his thoughts. Had she seen anything? He glared at her and she turned back to her husband, frowning. She must have seen something. He replayed the memories and wondered if she had seen anything identifying Valerie. He could not pinpoint exactly when Galadriel had entered his mind. The Lady of Light would have to be put back in her place. Who did she think she was to enter his mind as if he was a commoner of her realm? After all, he was the only true crowned ruler in all elven realms!

Had Galadriel seen the image of his hand removing the heavy locks of red hair hiding a perfect breast? And what if she had? Everyone would need to be informed of his claim sooner rather than later. No one could oppose the will of a king.

* * *

In the next chapter: the scene we all have been waiting for!

Wendy: Yes, Valerie was very happy in the Haldir version, it is the one with the least drama!

Vikingswordoftruth: Thank you, I hope this story will meet your expectations!

Glassary: Legolas is getting suspicious now!

Earthdragon: Valerie will not hide the truth – you will see in the next chapter. She can be manipulative, but she will not hide that she has been with someone else…

Stubs1101: he is now in all the settings for the blowout, do you think he sees it coming? Not at all!

princessnera: he made his decision, but the wall is getting closer and closer!

Aralinn: she already attacked Saruman without even knowing what the wizard has in mind!

Lyryenn: he is now ready to face the music – prepare your popcorn for the next 2 chapters!

AHealingRenaissance: the prophecy remains the same – for now… until the truth comes out for all to hear.

Thank you also to Beagle Brother!


	8. Chapter 8 - Betrayal

_Chapter 7 ended with:_

 _Had Galadriel seen the image of his hand removing the heavy locks of red hair hiding a perfect breast? And what if she had? Everyone would need to be informed of his claim sooner rather than later. No one could oppose the will of a king._

 **Chapter 8 - Betrayal**

Valerie knew that she was supposed to meet Haldir, Legolas and Glorfindel again today. There would be a formal breakfast with the delegations, and then, she would be invited to spend some alone time with each ellon, to get to know them better. Saruman seemed to be in a hurry to marry her off, and although she knew that it would be her role in the prophecy, she could not help but think that it was a little too quickly. She had never thought that an arranged marriage would feel like this. And to think that her potential mates were extremely attractive and heroic. How would she have felt if all three had been uncouth rangers like the ones Saruman had received in the past?

As she was getting dressed, she decided to wear the simple white dress Saruman had wanted her to wear the day before. There was no need to antagonize him further. After all, she would be gone in a couple of weeks and would not see him for many years. She was better off making peace with him before her departure. She left her hair loose, knowing that her red curls fascinated the elves, who all seemed to have straight hair. She knew she was not as magnificent as Lady Arwen and Lady Galadriel, but if she had a physical asset, she was going to use it. Knowing this, she pulled her bodice lower on her breasts to show more cleavage. That too, was a physical asset that had generated quite a bit of interest the day before. She smiled to herself in the mirror. She was quite beautiful, even for a simple half-elleth.

Satisfied with her appearance, she slowly walked to the dining room, still confused, still wondering if she had done the right thing when she had accepted her destiny. Was it too late to change her mind? She knew she was no longer human, that going back home was no longer an option. However, could she decide to stay in Middle Earth, without binding herself to one of the three strangers, as interesting as they were? What would she do, where would she go? It was doubtful that the humans would welcome an immortal half-elf, while the elves would reject her if she refused to follow the path the Valar had traced for her. Even the Greenwood elves. Probably even Oropher. Now that they had been intimate, perhaps he was no longer interested in her.

She knew perfectly well that her hesitation was due to her lapse in judgment when she had slept with Oropher. That had been a grave mistake. She had thought of it as her last moment of freedom, and it had become the tormenting idea that maybe she was not meant for this destiny. She preferred Oropher to the others, despite the fact that he was trying to deceive her most of the time. She could see through his deceptions, she knew he was not a nice man. She could not believe that an experienced woman as she was would fall in the trap as old as the world, fall for the mirage of the bad boy you thought you could change. She knew better. She knew he would not change. Ever. And she only knew how he was on his best behavior! Why was she so attracted to him?

It was because she was lost in her thoughts about him, confused about her own feelings, that she was stunned to find herself in the same room than he was. She froze on the door step.

Oropher was sitting with the elven rulers, aloof and unconcerned by their conversations. His expression was cold and bored, but his beauty absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing a wooden crown with flowers and berries, wearing rich garments like no other people were wearing. He was sitting beside Legolas, and their resemblance suddenly hit her. When Legolas stood to introduce his father, he didn't even need to say who the ellon was. She knew he was the king. The one they called the Elvenking, the only elven ruler who was officially crowned.

In an overwhelming wave, all the information she knew about him came back to memory. How his father _Oropher_ had died with most of his army at the battle of Dagorlad, because he had decided to attack without waiting for the signal from the High King Gil-Galad. How _Thranduil_ had never accepted and recognized his father's mistake. How he literally was a recluse in his fortress deep in the woods. How he disrespected all the other elven leaders, and only did as he wished, what he thought was best for his realm. His unnatural love for gems and treasures. His failed arranged marriage, that had conveniently ended when his wife had been killed by orcs as she had traveled to Lake-town.

This was the ellon who had tricked her into sleeping with him. This was beyond being a bad boy. He was a despicable… _bastard_!

That last word came out loud, and everyone heard it. Suddenly, everyone was silent, staring at her. Without thinking, she walked swiftly into the dining room until she stood in front of the Elvenking, grabbed his glass of cold white wine and shoved its content in his face. She then threw the empty crystal cup in Saruman's direction, somehow associating the manipulative wizard with the treacherous king. The wizard barely avoided the cup by moving his head at the last second. The cup exploded in a thousand pieces on the wall behind him.

She didn't stay to see what happened afterward. She ran out of the dining room, tears of humiliation on her face. She barely made it out of the room before the shouting started.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Thranduil has some explaining to do, since Valerie left him to deal with the mess. The reactions of the elven leaders will not be positive!_

 _Thank you to AHealingRenaissance, Lyryenn, stubs1101 (Valerie is too shocked for the moment to make him pay, but she will!), glassary (Legolas' reaction will be in a few chapters), princessnera and Maggie for your support!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Revelations part 1

_Chapter 8 ended with:_

 _She didn't stay to see what happened afterward. She ran out of the dining room, tears of humiliation on her face. She barely made it out of the room before the shouting started._

 **Chapter 9 – Revelations part 1**

"Valerie! Come back right now!" Saruman yelled after Valerie as if she was a misbehaving child defying his authority. The crystal cup thrown in his direction had deeply offended him.

"What have you done to her?" Mithrandir asked the Elvenking with a frightening voice, in full defensive mode to protect his protegee against the unpleasant king of Greenwood.

Thranduil slowly took the towel offered by a servant and dried his face and neck with a composed expression, as if he was simply removing some light dust after a horse ride.

"I have no idea what went on in the mind of this poor elleth," he claimed evenly.

"I do not believe you," Celeborn replied, expressing what everyone thought in the room. "If you did not deserve it, you would be standing and asking for her head on a plate."

"Lord Celeborn, I do not believe our past encounters permit you to make an accurate character assessment. You do not know me." The Elvenking's icy voice gave the shivers to the most impressionable elves in the room.

"My adar is certainly not the blood thirsty monster you are describing," an offended Legolas intervened, his hand on one of his knives.

"Have you taken advantage of her innocence?" Lady Galadriel inquired, frowning as she remembered the flashes of nudity she had been able to see in the king's mind. She thought she had seen some red locks in the images the king had created.

"Take advantage of her innocence? My Lady, with all due respect, this is a grown elleth we are talking about, not some innocent child you have found in the woods!" Bronadon, the king's first councilor, valiantly defended his lord.

"Maybe he is not the ellon we always thought, maybe he is as libidinous as his son," Celeborn spat.

"Celeborn, I believe you are confusing me with your own grandsons," Thranduil replied, standing up with a frightening expression. "Do not ever dare repeat such words when speaking of my son or myself. I will not hesitate to cut your tongue to ensure such words will never pass your lips again!"

Celeborn stood, his chair falling behind with a loud noise. "Are you threatening me, Oropherion? You are no better than your father and -"

"Enough!" Elrond shouted while Galadriel grabbed her mate's arm to pull him back close to her. "Everyone sit down, and we will discuss this calmly and with the respect everyone deserves."

Arwen put her grandfather's chair up and moved it behind him. Celeborn and Thranduil glared at each other until Galadriel whispered to her mate that he was not himself, to not let the king of Greenwood succeed in making him lose his self-control. Celeborn broke the staring contest and looked at his mate. He realized she was right. Between the king and him, he was the better ellon.

"Please accept my apologies for my unacceptable conduct. I got carried away and said words that I now regret." With a respectful bow, the lord sat on his chair and remained silent for a little while.

"Please take note that I do not regret any of the words I have said, since all of them were true." Thranduil sat down with an offended expression, while gleefully watching the expressions of Elrond, his sons and the rest of their family.

"Your Majesty, we are profoundly apologetic for Valerie's inexcusable conduct. Whatever imaginary offense she feels she is a victim of, we will ensure that she will regret her actions and suffer the punishment you deem necessary."

Thranduil had never seen Saruman being so obsequious. It was a first, and he could not resist testing how low the wizard would go to secure his approval.

"I am deeply hurt by all these accusations. I am not certain that the Istari have properly prepared this elleth for the task ahead of her. Your little experiment is complete failure. I refuse that my son binds himself to such a person."

Saruman's disappointment to have lost one candidate was palpable. However, the White Wizard did not have the intuition of the Grey Wizard, who had learned more about the human and elven behaviors during his travels than this superior did, him who was spending most of his time in his tower.

"Were you… intimate with her?" Mithrandir whispered with the concern of a fatherly tutor.

 _He loves her,_ _has_ _genuine_ _protective feelings for her,_ Thranduil realized. Of all the Istari, Mithrandir had always been the king's favorite. He had not seen the blue ones in millennia, Saruman knew his most important secret and threatened him to reveal it at least once every century, and Radagast was just a crazy old man with some powers. Truthfully, Mithrandir did not deserve to suffer in his affection for Valerie. After all, she was such a charming creature, he could not be mad at the wizard for loving her so completely. He deserved the truth.

"Yes."

Immediately, Elrond's sons stood and started shouting insults while Arwen started to sob noisily. Celeborn smirked evilly while Galadriel closed her eyes to absorb the shock. Beside them, Haldir looked so offended that the king almost laughed. Near Arwen, Glorfindel was frowning. Thranduil was impressed by his calm and cleverness. Obviously, Haldir would benefit from lessons from the lord of the Golden Flower.

But for the moment, Thranduil's only concern was the reaction of his son. He turned to Legolas only to see that his son had learned well from his father and king. His face was impassive, making people think that he had known all along. Only someone who knew him very well could tell that he was shocked by his father's behavior and would be questioning him in the privacy of his tent as soon as they could leave.

"Silence!" Saruman yelled above all, his staff hitting the floor to have greater impact.

Everyone turned to him. "So you admit it? You took advantage of her innocence?"

"Please stop describing her as an innocent elleth," Legolas replied.

"She is 30 years old!" Arwen cried.

"She is a grown elleth, my Lady," Glorfindel told the daughter of his lord. "The situation may be delicate, but let us not say that the king is an offender."

"How did it happen?" Elrond asked.

"I am afraid this is none of your business. What happens between two consenting adults remains between them."

"This situation changes the matter at hand. Haldir, will you consider taking the lady as your mate now that you know… now that you know what happened?" Celeborn tactfully asked his Marchwarden.

"I am not certain, my Lord," Haldir replied. "I cannot hide that I am highly disappointed. Her actions are not following the elven ways."

The king lifted an eyebrow and looked at Elrond's sons, known all over Middle Earth for the multiple lovers they had had, both elven and mortal. His reaction was enough for Haldir to realize he was insulting his Lady's family with his righteousness. He himself was not totally pure in this regard, having had a few lovers in the past millennia. He sent an apologetic look at Lord Celeborn, who was glaring at him. This was not his best moment.

* * *

 _The next chapter is part 2 of Revelations. We will see Glorfindel's decision about Valerie, now that Haldir shared his opinion about the current situation._

 _Thanks again to wenderful51, AHealingRenaissance, Lyryenn, princessnera, glassary, Maggie, Phox (Legolas will not forgive easily!), stubs1101 and Aralinn. Looks like many of you liked the wine being thrown in the king's face! What cruelty! :-)_


	10. Chapter 10 - Revelations part 2

_Chapter 9 ended with:_

 _The king lifted an eyebrow and looked at Elrond's sons, known all over Middle Earth for the multiple lovers they had had, both elven and mortal. His reaction was enough for Haldir to realize he was insulting his Lady's family with his righteousness. He himself was not totally pure in this regard, having had a few lovers in the past millennia. He sent an apologetic look at Lord Celeborn, who was glaring at him. This was not his best moment._

 **Chapter 10 – Revelations part 2**

Now that Haldir had expressed his reservations about courting Valerie, it was time to ask Glorfindel for his own opinion on the matter.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, turning to his lieutenant.

"Lady Valerie is an intriguing elleth, very different from anyone I have ever met. Other world, other customs. What happened between the king and her was probably normal in her world, and this does not mean that she should be rejected as if she was a whore," he said, glaring at Haldir.

Thranduil could only commend Glorfindel for his perceptiveness, but his reaction did not follow his own personal plans. He had expected Haldir and Glorfindel to reject Valerie, while Legolas would have obviously let him decide what the next steps were. The Elvenking had been planning to take all the necessary time he needed to decide what he would do with Valerie. Take her back to Greenwood as a concubine? Bind himself to her? Spare himself the trouble of having a mate again and leave her in Isengard after he got bored by her? Deep down, he knew that last option was not truly one, but he did not have the strength to admit it to himself yet. He wanted to feel like he still had some control, that he could go back home and resume his life as it had been before without thinking about her ever again.

"I did not mean to say that she is a whore," Haldir attempted to backtrack.

"We all know what you meant, Marchwarden," Elrond cut without his usual courtesy, hinting that this was exactly what Haldir had meant. "I believe Mithrandir should go get the lady's version of the events. This could guide us about what should be done next."

Mithrandir stood and left the room after getting approval from Saruman. Radagast followed him, all too happy to escape the charged atmosphere in the dining room.

"Glorfindel is still willing to see if he can find an understanding with Valerie," Elrond started again, receiving a nod from his captain. "Haldir retracted his interest. Legolas?"

"I will not be pursuing Lady Valerie," the prince replied, unable to look at his adar.

"Then we will let Glorfindel and Valerie get to know each other and decide if they want to bind," the lord of Imladris concluded.

"Absolutely not!"

Thranduil realized he was the one who had said the words when everyone stared at him.

"Your Majesty, you are not part of the prophecy," Saruman stated delicately. "But your son..."

"Neither my son or Glorfindel will bind themselves to the lady." There was a finality in his tone that informed everyone that Thranduil had never been that serious.

"Are you suggesting that… you will make her your queen?" Arwen inquired to clarify his thoughts.

"Dear Arwen, what I decide is no one's concern."

"I beg to differ," Celeborn said. "Your actions will prevent the accomplishment of the prophecy. I assume you remember that reborn elflings are expected, to unite all elves and men against the darkness growing in Middle Earth? With your considerable ego, you will deprive Middle Earth from a solution to win against the forces of Sauron?"

"We brought her here to see the prophecy realized. I refuse to let all our efforts go to waste!" Saruman's expression was no longer obsequious, it was now calculating as if he was assessing which alternative would most benefit the Istari. He was letting his true self come out, and all the elven leaders saw that the White Wizard was no longer the peaceful being he had always been.

"You keep speaking of Valerie as if she had no choice in the matter," Galadriel remarked. "I suggest that we ask her what her wishes are. After all, her reaction to the king earlier does not make me believe that she is considering any type of relationship with him. She may prefer Glorfindel after all."

"From now on, please consider her my business. I will let you know my decision." Thranduil put all his powers of persuasion in these sentences. He truly believed they should all go back to their realms and let him make his own arrangements about Valerie. He was the only king in the room after all.

"Will you crown her, your Majesty?"

Thranduil could visualize the wheels turning in Saruman's head. With his protegee queen in Greenwood and the fact that he knew the king's secret, the wizard thought he would be able to control Greenwood indirectly. How wrong he was.

"I wish I could look in my mirror," Galadriel stated regretfully. "I could see if the reborn elves have disappeared from Middle Earth's future." She truly was desolate, and the disappointment in her eyes made Thranduil feel like an elfling who had saddened his naneth.

The guilt lasted for about five seconds in Thranduil's mind. Elrond and Galadriel had rings to protect their realms. Why did they need reborn elflings? Greenwood was completely unprotected, other than by the sheer courage and absolute lethalness of his son and his army. He had no pity to waste on the other realms, certainly not the mortal ones. A dark voice, in the far back of his mind, reminded him that he should be ruling all these people, force them into submission and create an empire in Middle Earth, one that would make Mordor tremble. He easily forced the voice back where he had successfully kept it caged since his encounter with the dragon, when he had lost physical integrity and gained an evil that tormented him night and day. This last fact, not even Saruman and Legolas knew about. This evil hiding in his fëa was his own burden to bear, and certainly not something he should share with an elleth. Valerie's soul was still pure, she should not be tainted by this vileness. Binding may be out of the question for that reason.

Thranduil stood, and the entire Greenwood delegation stood after him. The king could see that his counselors could barely look at the other elves in attendance. Cowards. Only Legolas was holding himself like the prince that he was.

"Thank you for this wonderful conversation, and for your hospitality. Saruman, please advise Lady Valerie that I will be visiting her later in the afternoon. Please ensure that she will be ready to receive me."

Without a look back, he left the room. Legolas followed but went to his own tent instead of confronting his adar. This left Thranduil wondering if his son did not disapprove after all.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, the "he said/she said" arguments start!_

 _I really appreciated the support of wendurful51 (Saruman is getting worse, no?), Lyryenn (Glorfindel will get a reaction out of Thranduil soon!), glassary (will try to update more frequently then!), princessnera, AHealingRenaissance, earthdragon (the king has a lot to think about before his next move), stubs1101 (Legolas will not forgive quickly) and Maggie (Glorfindel will be very nice to Valerie next time he sees her…)_


	11. Chapter 11 - She said

_Chapter 10 ended with:_

" _Thank you for this wonderful conversation, and for your hospitality. Saruman, please advise Lady Valerie that I will be visiting her later in the afternoon. Please ensure that she will be ready to receive me."_

 _Without a look back, he left the room. Legolas followed but went to his own tent instead of confronting his adar. This left Thranduil wondering if his son did not disapprove after all._

 **Chapter 11 – She said**

"Valerie, please open the door."

Gandalf was using a gentle voice to convince her to let him in. She had no idea if he was angry or disappointed. Probably both. She was not proud of her loss of control. She should have acted as if she had not recognized the king of Greenwood. She should have ignored him, shown him that he was a jerk that she refused to acknowledge.

"Valerie!" he called again.

"Maybe she is crying," she heard Radagast whisper. Poor old, crazy wizard. She had been crying for about a minute, before rage had taken over. Many beautiful objects lay broken on the floor at the moment. She hoped none of them had been precious and expensive.

"I am not crying! I want to be left alone! Is that too difficult for you to understand?"

"Unlock this door! You know I can unlock it if I want!"

She ignored him, curious to see if he could truly unlock her door. A minute later, the wizard was entering her room, followed by Radagast.

"Thank you for respecting my privacy," Valerie challenged him.

The wizards sat on the two chairs near her bed and just waited.

"Did you have anything to tell me?" she sarcastically inquired after a few minutes.

"Valerie," Gandalf said gently. "Please stop acting like this. I know you are hurt. You do not have to put up an indifferent front. Am I not your friend?"

"I do not know. Are you?"

"Do you truly doubt it?" he said, staring at her. She lowered her eyes, knowing he was right. "What happened?" he gently asked.

She knew he wanted to hear the whole story, not just a retelling of what he had witnessed earlier in the dining room.

"I was in the garden the first time we met. I was quietly strolling, late at night, in the area that Saruman said I should limit myself to, I swear I did not disobey his orders!"

"We believe you," Radagast said.

"I was minding my own business, when he arrived from the aisle with the large oaks. He said he was part of the Greenwood delegation, but gave me a false name, and certainly never hinted that he was the king."

"So he did deceive you," Gandalf stated.

"Yes and no. I knew he was giving me a show, acting like a person he was not, more accommodating and friendly than what he truly was. It… it gave me a thrill. I wanted to see how far he would go. I was about to meet three ellyn that could become my mate, and I wanted to have one last choice before it was too late..."

"You were intimate on that first night?"

"God, no! But not much later, quite frankly. We kissed on the second night. On the third one… Gandalf, I must tell you, it would not have happened if I had not pushed him. He gave me the choice when we kissed. And when we had sex, that was all me. I am more to blame than he is."

"You make it sound as if you have taken advantage of him. He deceived you, managed to meet with you every night despite the fact that he knew he was not allowed as per the established rules, and you want to take all the blame?"

"All right, we both share the blame."

"Are you attracted to him?" Radagast gently asked.

Valerie hid her face behind her hands while she was reflecting on the question. Might as well tell them the truth. They would not use it against her. Not these two wizards. "Yes. Very much. From the very first moment we met. I am nowhere near as attracted to the other three."

The two wizards looked at each other and turned back to her. "Since the first time you saw him? It was not gradual?"

"Have you taken a look at him? He is physical perfection personified."

The wizards had heard ellith describe the king before. They all were attracted to him, until he opened his mouth to speak or glared at them. The attraction usually turned into dread very quickly, and the physical perfection into a matter of no importance.

"He is unpleasant," Gandalf simply remarked, trying to see if Valerie was about to reach the conclusion all ellith eventually came to.

"I know. Somehow, I find this… challenging, I guess. I never liked men who are like doormats. I want to be mentally stimulated, I want to fight once in a while… And there is something about his eyes… they are piercing my soul. They are calling to me. Yes, that is what I feel. Called to him."

"You called him a bastard."

"Well, he was acting like one!"

"In public. In front of the other elven rulers and their entourage. In front of his own people."

"He deserved it. Do not expect me to apologize. In fact, he should apologize for deceiving me. Please let him know that."

The wizards looked at each other, skeptical. Did she truly think the king would submit himself to her desire and grovel at her feet? Maybe she was a good match for the walking disagreeableness that the king was.

"You should pray Varda, ask for her advice," Radagast whispered to Gandalf. "You must do it tonight. Maybe the plans of the Valar have changed. This immediate attraction..."

"I know," the grey wizard replied, knowing what Radagast implied. Had Thranduil finally found his fëa-mate in Valerie? The ways of the Valar were obscure. He needed to get advice on the best course of action.

In the meantime, he had a protegee to console. He knew that she was deeply hurt despite her stoic front.

OoOoO

"Olorin," said the apparition floating in front of him, a gentle smile on her magnificent face. "My dear servant."

Varda was watching Gandalf with a light in her eyes that told him she was enjoying to see him as an old man, the form he had chosen when he had sailed to Middle Earth for his mission. The queen of the Valar and her mate Manwë had selected him to be their representative in Middle Earth. She had appeared to him only twice in the millennia he had been here. The fact that she was in front of him meant that the Valar considered the situation dire indeed.

"My Queen, thank you for the honor of your presence. Your humble servant is asking for your guidance in this most complicated situation. As you know, I have found the prophecy you had asked me to find and I followed your instructions. I searched for the woman you had selected, the one that would have the essential personality traits to raise the many reborn elves of your choosing. We brought her to Middle Earth and until now, she had been very collaborative."

"You like her."

"I do, my Lady. She is very engaging. Courageous in front of all the changes we forced into her life."

The queen of the Valar smiled.

"We summoned in Isengard the three potential adars of the elflings. And then, an attraction flourished between her and the most unexpected ellon. I am afraid that the prophecy is at risk. Please tell me what should be done. We cannot force her to marry Glorfindel or Haldir, but we need these reborn elves! I can feel that Sauron is growing impatient. He is looking for his ring, and if he finds it…"

"It will be the end of Middle Earth as we know it."

"Please give me your advice."

"This is an unforeseen situation. One even the Valar had not expected. Thranduil is not… predictable to us."

"Why? Aren't the hearts and souls of all elves open for you to read?"

"It is not for me to tell."

"What are your instructions then?"

"I have conferred with Manwë. Whatever her decision will be, there will be prophecy elflings. If Thranduil and Valerie decide to bind to each other, we will have to adapt the prophecy in order to secure his acceptance. He cares for very little outside of Greenwood. I must admit that her choosing Glorfindel would make everything easier. But it is her life, her choice. Let us not take that away from her."

"Can the king bind himself to another elleth? After all, he is already bound to Bereth."

"She was not his fëa-mate. She is still in Mandos, and once she is released, there will be no bond between them. They both are free to bind with another elf."

Gandalf knew his time with the queen was coming to an end. Already, her apparition was dissipating.

He bowed to her. "Thank you, my Queen, for your support and guidance. I will be at your service until the end of time."

"Olorin?" she whispered affectionately. "Remember, all the trials ahead of you will make you a better maiar. I am so proud of you, my faithful servant. I will be with you every step of the way."

On these cryptic yet supportive words, Varda disappeared, leaving him alone in his room. He was worried about the trials she had mentioned, but he had so much more important matters to take care of. First on the list, an audience with the king before the situation became even more convoluted.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Thranduil is doing some explaining and Valerie does something_ _really_ _foolhardy…_

 _wenderful51: At the moment, Valerie is not willing to accept what he has to offer. A compromise will need to be found, or the story will end quickly!_

 _Lyryenn: Glorfindel will intervene in the next two chapters._

 _Stubs1101: yes, there will be action in the next chapters!_

 _AHealingRenaissance: he met his match – but will he realize that anytime soon? That remains to be seen, and it will give us some delightful scenes in the meantime._

 _Princessnera: I am sure you will like Glorfindel even more in the next chapters. He is such a gentleman!_

 _Earthdragon: Thranduil retained some evil from the dragon, and this changed his personality. Do not get me wrong, I am very fond of this character! He is one of my favorites. My take is that after what happened to him with the dragon attack and the resulting permanent injury, after the death of his wife, he is an emotionally scarred ellon, and the fact that he meets an elleth that he may love will not suddenly change him. Changes can only be gradual, and will require strong pushes from the people close to him. I think you will find answers to your comments starting in chapter 18. Answering you completely now would reveal some elements of the plot too early in the story…_


	12. Chapter 12 - He said

_Chapter 11 ended with:_

 _On these cryptic yet supportive words, Varda disappeared, leaving him alone in his room. He was worried about the trials she had mentioned, but he had so much more important matters to take care of. First on the list, an audience with the king before the situation became even more convoluted._

 **Chapter 12 – He said**

"You know very well that I do not trust the others," Thranduil said while sipping his wine. He had planned to visit Valerie this afternoon, and he would be with her at the moment if the wizard had not paid him an untimely visit.

"Do you not trust me, at least a little?" Gandalf asked.

Thranduil stared at the wizard for a long time. "Of all of them, I trust you the most. But you must know that this confidence is extremely limited."

"And I will endeavor to earn more of it, your Majesty. I am on your side."

"On my side? Truly?" Obviously, the king was not buying it.

"Let me correct my previous statement. I am on Valerie's side. I have yet to decide if that puts me on your side too or not."

"That, I can believe. How is she?"

"She is upset. You lied to her. Did you expect anything else?"

"She threw a glass of wine in my face and called me a bastard. In public. That should be enough compensation for the minor inaccuracies and unstated facts. I expect a little remorse on her part for her odious conduct."

The wizard stared at the Elvenking, trying to assess if Thranduil believed his own words. "I am afraid she does not consider this enough. She asked me to tell you that she is expecting a formal apology."

Thranduil's face clearly expressed that he was not intending to apologize at all. "Then she will wait a long time."

"Your Majesty, I beg you not to play with her. She was greatly offended and she needs that apology in order to forgive." Mithrandir waited for the reply, but it never came. He sighed. "I will give you time to think about it. In the meantime, may I ask what your intentions are?"

"No."

"Sire, please… I like Valerie very much."

"I realize that. This is the only reason why you are here sitting in my tent, instead of having been sent back to Orthanc without an audience like Saruman, who came to my camp before you did."

"She is innocent..."

"Believe me, and I speak from experience, she is not innocent. She knows exactly what she is doing."

"This is not what I meant. She is young, mature for a human, but immature for a half-elf. I want to protect her. The last thing I want is for her to be treated as your concubine in Greenwood, without the respect of your people, being exposed every day to hurtful judgments. And what of any children you may have? Will you let them be treated as bastards, born out of wedlock?"

"I would never let her be exposed to shame," the king replied, attentively watching the movement of the wine he was swirling.

"What would her status be then?" Gandalf was trying to make eye contact with the Elvenking, but the ellon was refusing to.

"I have not quite decided yet."

"I am sorry then."

"About what?" This time, the king looked at the wizard.

"Until your intentions are clear and in Valerie's favor, I will not support your cause, nor will I encourage Valerie to soften her position. You will find me in your way, everywhere you go."

"She is not a child. I am certain that she will not accept your control."

"You forget something important," the wizard said, standing up, knowing his audience was over. "She trusts me. I have always been there for her. You, on the other hand… in her eyes, you are just a liar. A king with a bad reputation, who used his status to take advantage of her. An ellon with whom she shared an ephemeral night, one that she does not intend to repeat. She got what she wanted out of you. She will move on to her another potential suitor, Glorfindel. I will strongly advise her to explore a relationship with him. At least, the Lord of the Golden Flower is willing to bind himself to her and treat her with the respect and love she is owed."

The wizard left the tent without looking back, leaving a disgruntled king behind. Thranduil was wondering if Valerie was truly going to get closer to Glorfindel, if she had only wanted to have sex with him without planning to follow him to Greenwood. That would be quite a blow to his ego in front of all the elven leaders.

OoOoO

After her conversation with Gandalf and Radagast, Valerie had gone from disappointed to angry. She knew the grey wizard had decided to pay a visit to the Elvenking, and pass on her message that she expected an apology for his deception. He had told her not to expect this admission to come quickly, that the king would more than likely think that he was allowed to treat her this way.

She had seen Gandalf come back from the Greenwood camp but he had not visited her yet. He was probably giving an account of his conversations to Saruman. She paced in her room, impatient and bitter, yearning for a way to spend that angst into a different manner. If she had been in her world, she would have taken her car and driven at high speed, craving for the adrenaline rush that would make her forget Thranduil and his schemes. Under her current circumstances, a horse ride would have to do.

Orthanc was a colossal tower with many levels, designed with rooms in the middle and an endless staircase encircling the outer walls from the bottom to the complete top of the tower. Valerie had attempted to climb all the stairs one day, but she had not been able to finish the odyssey in one go. The architect had thought about this challenge and had planned for little hidden alcoves on each floor. Valerie's apartment was on the tenth floor and therefore, she had to pass many floors and alcoves on her way to the stables. She was half-way down when she heard a few people climbing up. One of them had the voice of the ellon she had spent a few evenings with. She hid in the nearest alcove to watch them go up the stairs in the direction of her rooms.

"Mithrandir says she wants an apology. Maybe you should consider apologizing."

"I do not recall asking for your opinion."

The sound of their footsteps was getting closer, but the two ellyn remained silent.

"I do not owe her an apology," the voice of the king eventually said. "She should be honored that I have developed a certain interest for her. Not many ellith have been able to say the same in the past."

"Somehow, I do not believe she will favorably accept that argument."

"I want to speak to her before Mithrandir does. I know he is with Saruman at the moment. He promised that he would protect her against me. I must see her before he can put ideas in her head."

Valerie could now see the two ellyn whispering to each other. She obviously knew one of them was Thranduil, but she now saw that he was with his son Legolas. Memories of her passionate night with the king came back rushing to her. He was so gorgeous, why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Ideas?"

"To demand that I bond with her. Or to marry Glorfindel."

"Adar, I never asked you what your plans are. Are you planning to bind yourself with her?"

They were now out of her sight, but she could still hear their whispers, although more faintly. She absolutely wanted to hear the answer to that last question. She came out of her hiding place and went in the stairs, listening attentively but the king must have murmured because she didn't hear anything. She only heard his son's reply.

"She will not like that."

Valerie huffed, even angrier if that was possible. She ran down the stairs and reached the stables, determined to go for a long ride out of the ramparts of Isengard, and to only come back when she had made a decision on a course of action. Neither Gandalf or Saruman, and certainly not Thranduil, would have a say about her life from now on.

When she arrived in the stables, she walked to the stall where her mare usually was when she passed in front of Radagast's sled, parked in a corner. The cute little rabbits usually pulling it were around, unafraid of the multiple horses nearby. Was this sled truly going as fast as the weird wizard claimed it did? It seemed unlikely that the rabbits could run faster than a horse. Why not test it now, when she was in dire need of adrenaline and in the mood for rebellion? She was not angry with Ragadast, but she knew her actions would drive Saruman insane. Yes, borrowing the sleigh was definitely the way to go.

"Hello, little cuties!" she whispered to the rabbits. They looked at her as if they understood her words. "I really need to get away from this place. No one here truly cares about me. I need time to think, and I don't want anyone to follow me."

They kept staring at her.

"Would you mind… I don't know, bring me somewhere where I can have some privacy? I would prefer if that could be quick, Saruman will probably want to see me soon. I do not like him, you understand?"

The rabbits looked at each other, seeming to agree on something. They positioned themselves in some sort of order in front of the sled, and she tentatively stepped on the fragile wooden structure, grabbing the bar. The moment she did that, the rabbits started moving slowly the sled out of the stables, and in the direction of the gate. They gained a certain speed quickly, but it was much slower than the speed of her mare. She was not impressed so far. It was only once they passed the gate that the rabbits' speed increased significantly.

At first, Valerie was thrilled to go as fast as a car for the first time in a year. Her hair and her dress were flowing in the wind, the feeling of freedom was exhilarating. Until she realized that she was actually going as fast as a car without any protection, and that she remained on the sleigh by her sole grip on the bar. She went from being exalted to scared, seeing how fast the landscape was passing in her side vision. She held on for dear life on the bar, having no idea how to command the rabbits to slow down or even stop. They no longer were cute little bunnies, they were evil little things that were putting her life in danger. Could they not tell that she was inexperienced in riding their sled? Could they not tell that she was terrified? She yelled at the top of her lungs when they got closer to the edge of a forest, realizing that they were planning to go in there instead of staying in the valley.

She was right to be frightened! They did not even slow down, but started zigzagging between the trees, the sleigh barely missing tree trunks every now and then. It was during one bigger sway that her hands slipped off the bar and she went flying to her right, her body hitting a tree at full speed. Pain exploded in her shoulder, and it was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness.

The rabbits encircled her, wondering why she had let go, but knowing something was wrong with her. Radagast had never fallen from the sleigh, and they were not sure what to do. They instinctively surrounded the unconscious Valerie, wondering why such a beginner had tried to ride their sled.

* * *

 _How will Valerie come back to Isengard after this? And what will everyone think of her little escapade?_

 _Stubs1101: The Valar would have to change their plans about the prophecy, but they can always find something that would gain the interest of the king… They can be creative._

 _Lyryenn: Did you like her little excursion outside of Isengard?_

 _Princessnera: Thranduil didn't say much, but I think Mithrandir gave him plenty to think about!_

 _AHealingRenaissance: at this point, the king is still set in his old ways – but I think Mithrandir will throw a stone that will cause major ripples in Thranduil's quiet little pond!_

 _Earthdragon: Valerie (and Mithrandir) would never accept that she becomes his concubine only – but he is only starting to realize that. And you are right, Glorfindel is still interested and could steal her away!_

 _Maggie: When I decided that in this version, it was the Istari that were going to get her in her world, I was thinking that she needed one to be emotionally closer to her, more affectionate and protective of her. Mithrandir was the obvious choice, after all, no one can imagine Saruman being like a father figure to someone. It would be quite scary. So yes, Mithrandir will have a special place in this Valerie's life..._


	13. Chapter 13 - Rescue

_Chapter 12 ended with:_

 _The rabbits encircled her, wondering why she had let go, but knowing something was wrong with her. Radagast had never fallen from the sleigh, and they were not sure what to do. They instinctively surrounded the unconscious Valerie, wondering why such a beginner had tried to ride their sled._

 **Chapter 13 - Rescue**

Thranduil was extremely displeased not to have seen Valerie that afternoon. She had not been in her apartment at the appointed time for his visit, and somehow, Legolas had seemed cheerful, as if his adar's humiliation had been a soothing balm on his own hurt pride.

He heard a commotion far away from his tent, and curious as to why people who were usually serene were shouting like this, he came out and realized that the commotion was located near the Orthanc stables. He walked in the direction of the group, comprised of the three wizards and some elves from Imladris. Radagast was loudly complaining that his sleigh had been stolen and was probably damaged, and then cried out when he thought his rabbits may have been hurt.

"Just pray that Valerie did not hurt herself," Saruman cut impatiently. "We can worry about your sled later. It was just an old piece of wood that should have been burnt as firewood years ago."

Radagast seemed about to sob, but Mithrandir touched his shoulder in support. "We will repair your sleigh if needs be, my friend. For the moment, we need to find Valerie and see if she is safe and sound."

"I told you that she is like a child," Saruman grumbled, getting his horse ready. "If you tell her not to do something, she will do it just to test your limits. I know she is testing my patience way too much. She will have to get in line and obey from now on."

"Where is she?" Thranduil asked, inviting himself in the conversation. Mithrandir turned his cold gaze to him.

"Why do you care?" he asked without courtesy.

"I was supposed to visit her this afternoon, but the servants said she had gone for a ride."

Saruman snorted. "If only she had gone for a ride! At least, we know she is a competent rider."

"Valerie decided to go for a ride," Mithrandir informed the Elvenking, "but it seems that she finally decided to try using Radagast's sled. She had been asking about it for months, and I guess she thought now was a good time to disobey our order to stay away from it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Valerie likes speed. In her world, there are… carts that can go twice as fast as a horse, and she used to love those. She has been craving for speed adrenaline since her arrival here. She must have been extremely upset to actually choose to disobey today of all days."

"All my people will be looking for her within the hour," the king said regally, trying to take charge.

"It will not be necessary. I am asking for help to my allies, your Majesty. I am not certain that we are," the wizard said. "Lord Elrond and his sons, Lord Glorfindel, and of course Saruman and Radagast have already accepted to help. We shall be back soon, she cannot have gone very far. Radagast will be calling his rabbits to see where they are. They should still be with her."

Thranduil gritted his teeth. Mithrandir had gone ahead with his plan to put Valerie and Glorfindel together as much as possible. The wizard was not making empty threats. It was something to take into consideration in his future dealings with him.

OoOoO

Valerie opened her eyes, only to see the nose of a rabbit way too close for comfort. She screamed and the animal moved away. Her second thought was about her aching shoulder. She tried to move her right arm but the pain was too great. She could tell that her shoulder was probably dislocated or worse, broken. What an idiot she had been! She had wanted to piss off Saruman, imagining herself coming back to Isengard triumphantly while the wizard was outraged. Instead, she would go back to Orthanc walking behind the sleigh, in pain, dirty and exhausted. In fact, she didn't even know if she could walk up to there. There must be at least a few hours of walking with the distance they had covered, and she did not think she could make it. She was such a moron!

She sat down with difficulty, not moving her right arm, and leaned against the tree. The rabbits were watching her attentively.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Why don't you go get some help, instead of staring at me like useless little creatures?" She hid her face behind her left hand. "Gods, what am I supposed to do now?"

She groaned in pain as she tried to move her arm again. There was definitely something very wrong with it.

"Do you think one of you can go back to Radagast and bring him here? I honestly do not think I can walk. And I will not get on your sled ever again, even if I had the use of my two hands."

Two rabbits left the group while the others stayed near her. Hours passed. Sundown was approaching and the temperature started dropping. Valerie was only wearing her riding dress without a cloak. However, the temperature was the least of her concerns. She was no longer annoyed with herself. She was downright scared. There probably were wolves in this forest, and her arm was getting swollen and even more painful than before. How could she protect herself from wolves with only the use of one arm?

She started hearing noises, and looked around in the semi-darkness to see what was approaching her. The two rabbits reappeared, followed by an elf. Valerie was so relieved that she started to cry.

"Lord Glorfindel! God, I am so glad to see you!"

The ellon looked glorious in the fading light with his golden hair and pale skin, but quite frankly, she would have welcomed Saruman with a loving attitude at this point.

"Lady Valerie! You are lucky that these two rabbits saw me riding near the edge of the forest. You seem to be in a dire situation. Are you hurt?" He crouched in front of her to observe her more closely.

Valerie dried her tears with her left hand and pointed to her right arm. "I cannot move my arm. The shoulder is very painful. It may be broken or dislocated."

"Do you give me permission to touch you, to see if I can feel a dislocation? This is an injury I am familiar with."

"Of course, do what you have to do. I just want to go home!"

He delicately touched her shoulder through the fabric of her dress, both in the front and in her back. "I am glad it is a simple dislocation rather than a break. The recovery time from a broken shoulder is very unpleasant."

He made eye contact with her. His grey eyes were gentle and curious. "You call Isengard home?"

"It is just an expression. I certainly do not feel like it is-" With a sudden movement, Glorfindel had grabbed her arm and manipulated it in the necessary way to reduce the dislocation.

Valerie cried in pain and then stopped, realizing that the pain was significantly reduced and that she could now move her arm. She tested it a few times. "I have always taken for granted the mobility of my limbs. Thank you so much! Although I would have appreciated a little advance notice."

"You would have braced yourself, making the procedure more complicated. I hope you will forgive me," he said, smiling. He had a gorgeous, perfect smile. Why could she not be in love with him? He would make a much more decent husband than that perfect liar in Isengard.

"Of course I will, you are my savior after all," she said. She almost batted her eyelashes but she knew he was expecting total honesty from her. Being a flirt with him would not help her situation.

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Glorfindel and Valerie have an honest discussion about their situation…_

 _princessnera: the competition will start in the next two chapters!_

 _Wendy: no smacking will be necessary – he will just need to see the potential relationship between Valerie and Glorfindel and he will change his tune!_

 _AHealingRenaissance: it almost seems like you read in my mind! Yes, Glorfindel found her, and they are about to have a nice chat without any witnesses…_

 _Lyryenn: Glorfindel found her, and it will make Thranduil very very unhappy!_

 _Earthdragon: the bunnies run fast, but I imagined they didn't bring her too far before she actually fell off the sled. Glorfindel was able to find her within a couple of hours of horse ride… The fact that Glorfindel found her will raise more than just protective instincts in the Elvenking!_

 _Aralinn: she was just a few of hours away from Isengard – she was found quickly yet she had to endure quite a few hours of suffering and cold… Thranduil has been processing Mithrandir's words, and wait until he realizes who found her!_

 _Phox: I guess you will like the discussion between Glorfindel and Valerie in the next chapter – it will help bring this in the right direction…_

 _stubs1101: for sure it wasn't Valerie's most glorious moment – but the temptation had been too great for months. I imagine Valerie is the type of woman who liked speeding with her car back in her world – the sled was the thing closest to a car in Middle Earth!_


	14. Chapter 14 - Glorfindel

_Chapter 13 ended with:_

 _Glorfindel had a gorgeous, perfect smile. Why could she not be in love with him? He would make a much more decent husband than that perfect liar in Isengard._

" _Of course I will, you are my savior after all," she said. She almost batted her eyelashes but she knew he was expecting total honesty from her. Being a flirt with him would not help her situation._

 **Chapter 14 - Glorfindel**

"Do you feel well enough to go back to Orthanc?" Glorfindel asked her.

"I am tired and cold, but I really want to get back to my room to rest. I suppose I will not be able to use my arm for a bit?"

"Not for a few days. I will ask Lord Elrond to look at your shoulder when we arrive."

He helped her to stand and removed his cloak to put it around her shoulders. "My horse is right there."

"We have to bring back Radagast's sled. He will be really disappointed if we leave it behind."

"The Rhosgobel rabbits will bring it back even if there is no rider."

As he was helping Valerie to mount his white stallion, she watched said rabbits as they aligned themselves in their usual order and started pulling the sled through the trees. Glorfindel sat behind her and took the reins, his arms touching to her waist.

He was close, really close, she could feel his strong chest against her back. He pulled her closer to him, making sure they would be more comfortable on the stallion, and then, they were on their way back, the rabbits running ahead, much slower than earlier that day.

"So they can go slower! I wonder why they did not slow down when they realized that I was inexperienced," she said to break the uncomfortable silence. "I will keep that in mind."

"You truly think there will be a next time?" he chuckled, knowing the Brown Wizard would never allow that.

"I guess not. Radagast will probably keep the rabbits locked somewhere. And that is assuming that Saruman will not keep _me_ locked into my rooms."

"He would never do that. You still have people to get better acquainted with. Like the king, for example."

Valerie was totally shocked by that declaration. Why had Glorfindel said that? "I am not certain what kind of answer you are expecting," she eventually replied.

"Well, it seems clear that neither Haldir and Legolas will be your future mate. Haldir because he is a fool, and Legolas for obvious reasons. As for me… I would be willing to get to know you better. However, I have seen how you acted towards the king this morning. It was a little excessive for the affront you suffered."

"He lied to me!"

"You never lie?"

"I am like everyone else, I lie once in a while."

"And so he lied to you. He must have thought that you would be more interested in his status than in his true self. This is something that many lords and ladies face when it comes to choosing a lover."

"I thought most elves did not have lovers."

"Some do, even if most do not. I am certain you have heard about Lord Elrond's sons," he delicately said.

"I did," she confirmed. She knew that they had the reputation of having had many lovers, ellith and women, and to sometimes even share their conquests.

"Well, many times they have had lovers who were very interested in the potential of becoming ladies of Imladris. I have warned them many times about their choices."

"I think all of you look incredibly gorgeous. There is no need of status for an elleth to be attracted to you."

"Are you speaking of the elven race in general, or are we talking about certain people in particular?"

"I have never seen a race that looked so beautiful."

"You are now part of it."

"Half of me is part of it. I am still uncertain about my own status and how I will be accepted by both races."

"There is no doubt in my mind that the elves will accept you with open arms. I know that the people of Imladris would, if you were to come back with me."

This was his very first reference to the possibility of them becoming mates. And it was a very tempting offer. He was such a gentleman, a magnificent and noble warrior. She wished he was the one she had met while strolling at night, although it was doubtful that he would have been intimate with her outside of wedlock. No, only that royal jerk would have done that.

He leaned closer to her and she felt his breath on her neck. "But why do I feel that I am out of the race?" he chuckled. "From the moment you threw his drink in his face, I have known that you are in love with the king."

"I am not going to lie to you and say that you are wrong. I have known I wanted him from the moment I first saw him. I wish it had been different. I wish it was you that I felt this for. I am terribly sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. The ways of the Valar are obscure, and the chemistry between two elves very mysterious. There was no harm done, I have not yet developed any attachment, although I admit I would have liked to get to know you better. You are a fascinating elleth, despite the disappointing fact that you cannot control Radagast's sleigh."

She laughed at the jest, but was still sorrowful. "This may sound lame but… maybe we could be friends?"

"This is not lame at all. I would like to be your friend. The Valar know you will need one in the times ahead of you."

"Yes, my future does not look so bright at the moment."

"Maybe I can help you with that. Or rather, give the king a little nudge in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"The king would benefit from a reminder that he does not control your life, that you have a choice to make too. He could be led to believe you and I have become close during your little escapade."

"Yes, I believe it would do him a world of good. Thank you, my friend."

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Glorfindel executes their plan flawlessly…_

 _W: we have to realize that Thranduil is a king recognized for his difficult character, who was not planning to find a mate and finds it extremely inconvenient, especially when Valerie is a half-elf coming from a different world. It will take time for him to forget his beliefs about his own status as royalty and adapt to this changing world. I can promise that you will start to like him at some point, give him a few more chapters!_

 _Princessnera: oh he will, and Thranduil's reaction will be immediate!_

 _AhealingRenaissance: In his wisdom, Glorfindel knows he doesn't stand a chance against the king. But he will help Valerie, he really worries about her relationship with Thranduil and what it will mean for her._

 _Lyryenn: a few more chapters and you will see what kind of compromises Thranduil is willing to make._

 _Stubs1101: Mithrandir will be there to protect her against Saruman's unpleasant comments, but Radagast will never allow her to use the sled again even if she would like to!_

 _Leia-san: Glorfindel will only make one single, little move and Thranduil will attempt an immediate checkmate! Will he be successful though?_


	15. Chapter 15 - Rivals

_Chapter 14 ended with:_

" _The king would benefit from a reminder that he does not control your life, that you have a choice to make too. He could be led to believe you and I have become close during your little escapade."_

" _Yes, I believe it would do him a world of good. Thank you, my friend."_

 **Chapter 15 - Rivals**

The Elvenking was pacing in his tent, waiting for the search party to return. Finding out that Valerie was foolhardy was an unpleasant discovery. The elleth's strange behaviors were accumulating at a bewildering pace. Mithrandir had allowed her to practice archery, which was against the Greenwood traditions. She also rode her horse astride rather than sidesaddle like a proper lady. She had a wicked tongue and was excessively impulsive. And now, he needed to add to the list that she was brave to the point of foolishness. They would need to discuss her behavior seriously as soon as she came back to Isengard.

He only came out of his tent when he heard clamors outside. He could see that many riders were coming back, Radagast enthusiastically welcoming his rabbits and checking that his sled was intact. Where was Valerie?

Then he saw them. He froze on the spot, watching the scene with astonishment. Valerie was sitting in front of Glorfindel on his white stallion Asfaloth. She was enveloped in his cloak and leaning against his chest, looking sick and exhausted. In one smooth movement, Glorfindel dismounted with Valerie still in his arms. He gently secured her against his chest, her face in the crook of his neck, their gold and fire locks mixed on her shoulder.

"Lord Elrond, she is hurt and needs your immediate attention!"

"Give her to me," the lord requested, "I will bring her to her room to examine her."

"I must decline, I promised her I would protect her and care for her until she was safe in her quarters. She wants to remain with me."

The Lord of Imladris made a gesture in the direction of the main door and Glorfindel followed him, Valerie still cradled in his arms. Saruman and Mithrandir joined them, inquiring about Valerie's injuries. All Thranduil heard were the words _hit a tree_ and _shoulder._

He stood there, in the middle of the yard, shocked that Valerie was hurt, but even more dismayed that Glorfindel seemed to care for her so much, and that Valerie was actually allowing him this familiarity. As if… as if she had fallen in love with the ellon she would forever consider her savior.

He would not step aside and let them act like two lovebirds. He had been there first, had made a claim, and Glorfindel would have to step aside. The Elvenking walked with determination in the direction of the door and started climbing the stairs leading to the apartment he knew belonged to Valerie.

Saruman and Glorfindel were waiting in front of the closed door. At least, the Lord of the Golden Flower was not allowed to enter her quarters. Which meant that Valerie was currently alone with Elrond and Mithrandir. The Grey Wizard was truly like a father figure to her.

"Your Majesty," Glorfindel said. "May I inquire about your presence here?"

"I would like to know how Lady Valerie is doing. She did not seem in the best of health when she arrived."

"She had a dislocated shoulder, caused by her fall from the sleigh going at full speed," Saruman replied with a voice full of empathy. "She was lucky that Lord Glorfindel knows how to reduce a dislocation. He was the one who found the poor child."

Anyone who did not know that Saruman was a deceitful being would have believed that he loved Valerie dearly. Only the Elvenking knew the extent of his duplicity. Centuries of the White Wizard threatening him to reveal his secret had taught him that. How the other elven leaders did not see that side of him was beyond him.

"She is such a charming lady, it breaks my heart to know she has been in pain and cold for long hours," Glorfindel added.

"Cold?" the king asked. "How does she feel cold?"

"She is a half-elf," the wizard replied. "Although she is mostly elven and immortal, she does have some remaining characteristics of a mortal. Amongst them, she unfortunately suffers from the cold and the heat, unlike you elves."

That was a bit of unpleasant news, he knew his caves were cold and relatively humid. But he was getting ahead of himself. Why worry about her in his caves while he had a much bigger threat standing in front of him in the form of a golden reborn warrior?

"I want to see her," he demanded haughtily.

"Why would you think you are entitled to intrude in the lady's intimacy?" Saruman asked, a nasty glint in his eyes.

They all knew Valerie and him had had sex. To imply that it was improper to enter her room while she already had company was a little over the top, in Thranduil's opinion.

"Because I said so."

"You are not her guardian, I am."

"Surprisingly, I thought her true guardian was Mithrandir."

"You are mistaken. Valerie will not do anything without my express permission."

"As we saw today, I guess. She took Radagast's sled with your express permission, I presume?"

The escalating fight was cut short when Lord Elrond came out of Valerie's room, closing the door behind him.

"The dislocation was properly treated, thanks to Glorfindel and his usual competence in medical matters. I only wish all warriors had half your knowledge, my friend. I bandaged her shoulder, she will need to rest for a few days. I gave her a sleeping draught, she was exhausted yet could not fall asleep because of the excitement."

"Thank you," Thranduil and Glorfindel said at the same time. They stared at each other warily while Elrond was frowning.

"Her rest should not be disturbed by petty fights right beside her doorstep. Can I invite you all for a well-deserved glass of wine?"

Saruman huffed and went down the stairs, followed by Glorfindel and Elrond. "Will you not join us, Thranduil?" Elrond asked.

"I will stay a little longer. I wish to speak to Mithrandir when he comes out of her rooms."

"As you wish." Elrond dragged his captain with him. "What game are you playing?" the lord whispered to Glorfindel.

"I am playing with the king," the lord of the Golden Flower replied. "It is quite pleasant to finally get a reaction out of him."

* * *

 _In the next chapter, Thranduil finally gets to speak privately to Valerie. But will she like what he has to say?_

 _Princessnera: Glorfindel did not have time to fall in love, and has enough wisdom and modesty to recognize it when he has no chance with a lady. I will have to find him a mate sometime in the story…_

 _AHealingRenaissance: I think she will confuse him more than scare him. Although she will soon show her claws…_

 _vikingswordoftruth: Saruman will keep hiding his plans for a few months. He will only show his cards when the time is right._

 _Glassary: did you like how Glorfindel gave that nudge to Thranduil?_

 _Stubs1101: Legolas is not quite ready to participate in any plot, he is still shocked about his adar's behavior!_

 _Maggie: Legolas is only angry with his father, Valerie can hardly be blamed for what happened. Although I know already that Legolas and Valerie will not become very close friends (those chapters are already written)._

 _Earthdragon: the review I was replying to said that Thranduil was borderline abusive, to which I replied that his difficult character is normal behavior for a king of his stature and character. We are on the same page on that one. But if he wants to have a mate one day, he will have to consider that elleth as his equal, and not expect her to be some sort of concubine or servant. Valerie doesn't want to be queen, she wants to be on equal footing with her spouse, whether he is a scholar (as she originally thought) or a king (which is the truth he hid). They will eventually find some common grounds, but it will take work on both sides._

 _Lyryenn: they will remain friends after this – she will owe him big time!_


	16. Chapter 16 - Undesirable visitor

_Chapter 15 ended with:_

 _Elrond dragged his captain with him. "What game are you playing?" the lord whispered to Glorfindel._

" _I am playing with the king," the lord of the Golden Flower replied. "It is quite pleasant to finally get a reaction out of him."_

 **Chapter 16 – Undesirable visitor**

Valerie was awakened by the sunlight. She tried to move her arms but remembered the events of the previous day when she felt some pain in her shoulder and saw the heavy bandages. She would have to rest for a few days, Lord Elrond had told her when he had examined her.

She turned her head to see if Mithrandir was still sitting nearby as he had when she had fallen asleep, only to see that the wizard was indeed still in her room, but with King Thranduil no less.

All the anger from the previous morning rushed back to the forefront of her mind.

"What is he doing here?" she asked the wizard, ignoring the king as if he was a ghost.

"The king wanted to visit you, and I granted permission."

"I did not grant mine. I want him out of my room immediately."

"I wish to speak to you," the king started, insulted to be ignored but willing to forget her affront in order to discuss their situation.

"And I do not. You and I have nothing to discuss. I would request that you respect my wishes and leave my room. Immediately."

"I think I will go," Mithrandir said.

"Gandalf!" she cried. "You cannot leave me alone with him!"

"You should start calling me Mithrandir, my child, like the elves call me. Remember that you are one now."

"What does it have to do with anything? Wait! Do not leave!"

The wizard gave her a sad yet gentle smile and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone with the king of Greenwood.

"Please leave," she asked the king.

"Now, now, do not make a drama out of it. So, my name is Thranduil and not Oropher. What does that change in our relationship?"

"Let me make one thing clear immediately. There is no relationship between us. We had sex, it was great while it lasted, and now we are done. Leave my room this moment!"

"This is where you are wrong. Explain to me what a name difference changes to the situation."

"It is not only a name difference! I thought you were a scholar from the king's entourage, that, I could have lived with. But to know that you are the king, the unpleasant one that everyone warned me about? That you lied to me and used me as a meaningless sex treat? Why are you even here by the way? You would like a repeat before going back to Greenwood? I am sorry, it seems that I will be bedridden for a few days."

"You were not a meaningless sex treat."

"How many concubines do you have warming your bed back in Greenwood?" she spat angrily.

"None."

"I do not believe you."

"I am not lying."

"You do not have a good track record in terms of honesty. I am not stupid. Go tell your falsehoods to someone else."

"I have no concubines. I have not had one in millennia. I was briefly married for a time, to Legolas' naneth. There has not been anyone else for a length of time that you probably cannot imagine yet." The king was silent for a time. "Legolas has a concubine in Greenwood, if we are going to be honest. I disapprove but he is a grown ellon and makes his own decisions in that regard."

"You disapprove that your son has a concubine."

"Yes."

She snorted. "Do you think he disapproves that you had sex with me while I was supposed to be bound to either him or two other ellyn? One might say it may add some tension to your father and son relationship."

"I never asked myself the question. I am king. My conduct shall not be questioned by anyone."

"Well, I know one person who will question your behavior. Me. I do not want to have anything to do with you anymore. You are not an ellon of the prophecy and therefore, I cannot allow you to continue with your insistence. Lord Glorfindel is an ellon of irreproachable behavior, noble and caring. I want to get to know him better and see if I will bind myself to him, as it is the will of the Valar."

Thranduil stood from the chair and walked to her bedside. Valerie held his gaze, although she was a little frightened by the dark light in his cold eyes.

"You are mine, Valerie. You will not pursue him."

"I do not belong to anyone. Not to Saruman, and certainly not to you!"

"You will come with me to Greenwood."

"I will not! You are delusional!"

"Stop being so stubborn and admit you want to come with me!"

"I do not want to go with you! Why do you not admit that it is you who wants me in Greenwood?"

"I do!"

"What?"

"I would not demand that you come to Greenwood if I did not want you there."

"Whatever for?"

"This is a silly question. Do I really have to answer that?"

"Whatever for?" she repeated, her voice harder. She knew exactly what he had in mind, she just wanted to hear it officially.

"To be with me."

"As what?"

"Just to be with me."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to renounce to an honorable life in Imladris with Glorfindel, in a relationship that would be, in all likelihood, a loving one, and for what? A life beside Legolas' concubine? To be the first whore of the kingdom? To see my children being called bastards by all Middle Earth?"

"It would not be that way. Not exactly."

"But close enough, right? I am sorry, your Majesty. I am flattered by your generous offer. I am certain that you will easily find another elleth for that role."

"I want no other," he insisted.

A quote from one of her favorite movies came to mind. The timing was perfect to drop it.

"Frankly, my dear, I do not give a damn."

The king stood straight, his lips in a thin, angry line. If looks could kill, she would be dead. He majestically turned around, his long tunic swirling around him and he left the room, banging the door behind him.

She immediately started to cry. She knew she had gone too far. He was attempting to express his desire for her to follow him to Greenwood, and he had no idea how to handle the situation they found themselves in. The previous night, Mithrandir had told her that if she truly wanted to be with the king, she should not leave for Greenwood without being bound to him or even crowned as queen. Otherwise, her situation as concubine would be eternal.

It seemed that she would not even be that. What would she become now, a fool in love with a king, living forever with the wizards? Or maybe, she would move to Imladris and try to move on. Maybe one day, she would forget Thranduil and fall in love with Glorfindel?

* * *

 _Thranduil simply cannot let go. He really wants her. In the next chapter, he will finally learn the meaning of the word compromise…_

 _stubs1101: did you like how very indelicately Thranduil attempted to make his claim?_

 _Princessnera: already thinking about that. I think I found someone for him…_

 _Pandorag: the fact that the chapters are shorter than in my previous stories allows for quicker updates. But I understand how there is less to read each time, and the wait seems long!_

 _AHealingRenaissance: Mithrandir gave advice to Valerie privately, but she finds it hard to follow, as her heart is telling her otherwise. And she insulted him while following the wizard's advice…_

 _glassary: so far, he was not too aggressive. However, he hated her reference to her possible life with Glorfindel. If he expected an easy conquest, she has shown him otherwise!_

 _Lyryenn: did you like how Valerie told him she could have a great life with Glorfindel in Imladris? She too can play the game!_

 _W: If he had not known before, he now knows that she will demand more respect than he had been planning to offer her in Greenwood. Wait until you see their next conversation!_


	17. Chapter 17 - A long list of demands

_Chapter 16 ended with:_

 _What would she become now, a fool in love with a king, living forever with the wizards? Or maybe, she would move to Imladris and try to move on. Maybe one day, she would forget Thranduil and fall in love with Glorfindel?_

 **Chapter 17 – A long list of demands**

She had wanted some peace and quiet during her recovery, and her request had been mostly respected. Glorfindel had sent her flowers every day. She wondered if he was doing that as a friend, or to aggravate the king some more.

She had not seen Thranduil in the past week, but she knew his delegation had not left Isengard yet. She had no idea why and did not ask Mithrandir, the only person whose presence she could tolerate.

She was spending her days reading under the sun in one of the gardens, comfortable with her warm cloak and the hot drinks the servants were bringing once in a while. Her right arms was no longer swollen and painful, and she was running out of excuses for hiding like a coward. She knew that she would eventually have to come out of her isolation, but she had no idea what the wizards and the elven leaders were expecting from her. Her life was at a standstill yet she needed to make a decision about her future.

She threw her book on the table and closed her eyes, breathing deeply to get rid of the knot in her stomach.

A shift in the light informed her that there was a presence in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Thranduil standing there, his hair shining under the sun. He was wearing a long, silvery tunic opening on black leggings and high leather boots. He was wearing his crown today, with some small dark red flowers in it. It was the king visiting her today, not the elf who had been her lover.

At least, his eyes no longer held the angst she had seen in them the week before when he had been in her room.

"Will you send me away?" he asked evenly.

"No. My anger is spent, I believe."

"May I sit with you then?"

She nodded and closed her eyes again before he could read in them how happy she was that he was there. She felt like a pathetic schoolgirl. How could his presence have such an effect on her?

"It would not be like you described."

She knew what he was talking about. Her status in his kingdom should she follow him to Greenwood.

"How would it be then?"

"You would be respected, I would make sure of that. No one would dare make comments about your status. I would not allow it. Any children we may have… I would recognize them as my own. They would not be considered illegitimate by my people. You would be happy."

His offer had not changed. He was still coming back with the proposal of her being his concubine. She believed him when he said no one would make degrading comments, at least in front of them. But in the privacy of every home of Greenwood, would she be known as the royal whore? Her children would never be considered potential heirs to the throne. And where did that leave the prophecy?

It was a relief that she had kept her eyes closed. She could not see the convincing looks he was without a doubt throwing in her direction. The Valar knew how she would easily capitulate if she even looked at him right now. She was tempted already with just his deep, rich voice. She almost accepted on the spot.

"I cannot," she finally murmured brokenly. "I want more."

"What do you want from me?" There was a desperate edge to his tone this time. "You have the ambition of becoming a queen?"

"I never wanted to be a queen. I was living a happy, fulfilling life before Saruman and Mithrandir forced me to come here. My opinion was never asked, my fate was sealed to be mated to an ellon that I could not even choose! Along the way, our paths crossed and their plan was shattered. But it changed my view on things. I will no longer accept to be wed against my will to someone I cannot choose. I want to love an ellon and to be loved in return. I want to be on equal footing with this ellon, to have my opinions be listened to and appreciated. I want a family that my mate will be proud of and love. I aspire to have a fulfilling life again, do you understand?"

"You have a long list of demands."

"I am afraid they are the minimum terms that any of my suitors must be aware of."

"Very well. I understand." She opened her eyes and saw that the king was watching her with a cold expression. "Thank you for your time," he said, before turning around and leaving the garden.

OoOoO

She had gone to bed early that night, knowing that the next day, the meetings with the elves would start all over again. Saruman seemed to think that there was still a chance of Glorfindel and her hitting it off. After her discussion with Thranduil earlier that day, it seemed that the Lord of the Golder Flower may very well be her only option left if she did not want to find herself homeless and rejected in Middle Earth. She was not certain why the people of Greenwood and Lothlorien were still in Isengard, unless they were just curious to see if she would bind herself to Glorfindel and accomplish the prophecy with him.

As she was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, she thought she heard a noise in her boudoir. Some light scratch on her outer door, that she could hear all the way from her bedroom. She knew the hour was not that late, but much too late to be appropriate for a visit. She attentively listened to see if she would hear the noise again. She heard it again, this time the scratch more insistent. Someone truly wanted to see her tonight, although discreetly since they did not knock, which could have been heard by the servants.

She covered her nightgown with her dressing gown and walked to her boudoir barefoot. She opened the door just slightly enough to see who her visitor was. And there he was again, gloriously dazzling as usual.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" she whispered, wondering if he was there to try to convince her again, or worse, if he wanted to have sex one last time before his departure. How insulting if it was the latter!

"Valerie, let me in before anyone sees me."

"Why are you here?" she insisted.

"I am here to comply with one of your demands."

"I beg your pardon? Which demand are you referring to?" She could not even remember all she had told him earlier that day. And which demand could he comply with in her apartment, at night, and in secret?

The king pushed the door open and Valerie moved aside to let him in, curious to know what shenanigans the king had been planning again. Thranduil closed the door quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I will bind myself to you, now, tonight."

She stared at him. This was so unexpected, even in her wildest dreams, he would not have accepted so quickly. She could hardly believe that he had feelings for her. Not when he was standing in front of her with a serious expression, as if he was doing a business deal. The absence of romance in the proceedings was one thing. But was he truly being honest?

"Please do not play with me," she appealed, her voice trembling. She knew elves bound to each other while making love, but generally, there was some sort of wedding ceremony for their family and friends before the real binding happened. Thranduil was here in the most absolute secret, unwilling to have a public wedding ceremony. What would stop him to have sex with her without the binding words being pronounced once during the night?

"Valerie, I swear on my honor, and with the Valar as my witnesses, that I am here to bind with you."

She knew she had made many more demands earlier that day, but she guessed the bond was the first step. She could work with that and get the rest later on, as the months went by. She had no idea if he loved her, but for him to be willing to sacrifice his precious freedom to be with her meant that there was something in his heart that burned for her, even if he was not willing to recognize it yet.

He walked to her and cradled her face with his hands. "Valerie, will you bind yourself to me?"

* * *

 _Should she say yes?_

 _W: He finally understood what she needs, it took him a long time to get it…_

 _AHealingRenaissance: Legolas had a concubine in the Legolas version, before he decided to go to Valerie's world. She is the same one and only…_

 _Lyryenn: baby steps, as you said! One week later, and he finally understood!_

 _Princessnera: She didn't make it hard, she simply respected her principles and herself. It doesn't mean it wasn't painful to him, poor Thranduil!_

 _Glassary: Yes, Legolas has a girlfriend in Greenwood, the same than in his version of the story. Maybe Valerie will get to meet her… if she says yes._

 _Readergirl4985: Even if these are ficlets, I will still have an ending that the readers will hopefully like – there is still a lot to tell about Valerie and Thranduil!_


	18. Chapter 18 - Binding

_Chapter 17 ended with:_

 _She knew she had made many more demands earlier that day, but she guessed the bond was the first step. She could work with that and get the rest later on, as the months went by. She had no idea if he loved her, but for him to be willing to sacrifice his precious freedom to be with her meant that there was something in his heart that burned for her, even if he was not willing to recognize it yet._

 _He walked to her and cradled her face with his hands. "Valerie, will you bind yourself to me?"_

 **Chapter 18 - Binding**

She said yes, of course. His lips were crushing hers in the following instant. She abandoned herself to his kiss, feeling his unleashed passion in the way he was almost painfully pulling her against his body, with his hands roaming on her waist and back.

"I have wanted this for a week now," he whispered feverishly. "I want to be with you, to be inside you now."

Now that she knew he wanted her that much, she decided to even out the balance of their power. She backed away from him, removing his hands from her body while smiling enticingly. She turned around and went in the direction of her bedroom, slowly removing her dressing gown one shoulder at a time.

"This nightgown leaves little to the imagination," he purred, commenting on the translucid material and short length of the gown. He followed her to her bedroom.

She knelt on the bed, facing him, extending her hand in an invitation to join her.

"I am going to make love to you all night," he promised haughtily while removing his boots, tunic and undershirt, only keeping his leggings on.

"And I will hold you to that promise," she replied, examining his muscular, hairless chest. His skin was light and without any imperfection. She wanted to touch it again, feel its warmth and smoothness against her fingertips.

"You still wear too much clothing."

"I thought my nightgown left little to the imagination? But if you prefer that I remove it..." She slowly pulled on the silky string keeping the low collar closed, and the bodice of the nightdress fell, revealing her breasts to his eyes.

His gaze turned predatory. He climbed on her bed and slowly pushed her to lie down while he took position above her. They gazed into each other's eyes while his right hand gently massaged her left breast, reacquainting himself with the size and shape. He rolled the pink nipple between his fingers until she closed her eyes, moaning. She was so aroused and had reached that state so quickly, she could feel the wetness between her legs. His mouth covered hers again, his tongue invading her mouth in a gentle caress until she was left panting. Valerie observed his face, amazed at the affection she could feel in this kiss while his face remained absolutely expressionless. So, he was going to be a stoic lover and husband, hiding what he truly felt? On the other hand, his actions spoke louder than words. He had offered to bind himself to her, proving his seriousness when it came to their relationship. She lifted her head to capture his lips again, this intimacy feeling more satisfying than any other kiss she had shared before. She felt connected to him, closer to him with each stroke of their tongues.

"Take me," she pleaded once they stopped to breathe. "I want to feel you inside me while we kiss."

"Not yet, impatient one. I have more to discover. Our first time was done hurriedly, in fear of being discovered, against a tree, no less. I will take my time tonight. I want to know every inch of your body."

He started kissing her neck while her hands roamed on the smooth skin of his back. She cried out when he took a nipple in his mouth and gently bit it. He looked at the resulting erected tip and moved his head to do the same to her other nipple. She took his head between her hands to keep his mouth there, feeling a strange link between his mouth on her nipple and the aching need between her legs.

He shivered despite how hot their passion was. She realized it was when she lightly brushed the tips of his ears that he shuddered. She purposefully rubbed the tips until he moved upwards to look at her and asked her to stop.

"Why?" she asked, wondering if she had displeased him, or even hurt him.

"Things will end too quickly if you do not stop."

"Just by touching the tips of your ears?" she smiled, knowing she would put away that information in her mind for use at another strategic moment.

"Yes. Our ears are very sensitive," he replied seriously.

"Then touch me, if I cannot caress you," she asked, wanting to feel his hands in that part of her anatomy he had been neglecting. He did not comply, starting to thoroughly kiss and lick her breasts again, and then moving on to her firm stomach.

"Please," she pleaded feverishly, not sure what she was asking for but knowing she was not getting it. He was very close to her burning core, and she wondered if he would take her in his mouth, if this was regular practice in the elven world.

"I wonder how you taste," he whispered before taking her swollen bud in his mouth. She was heavily panting as he sucked and licked her folds while he slowly inserted a finger in her core to gently massage her insides. The pleasure was building quickly, she could feel her muscles bracing themselves for her climax, her moans loud and clear in the room.

"Please do try to be silent, my dear, we would not want anyone to interrupt the proceedings before we are done, now, would we?"

She looked at his face, noting how large his pupils were, how hungry his expression was. No, they should not be interrupted, they would both probably die of frustration if Saruman showed up at her door. She nodded, and he went back to his ministrations while she bit her lips to make no sounds. Her still heavy breathing and the sudden jerks of her stomach allowed him to know exactly when her climax hit her, and he put his other hand on her mouth to muffle her soft noises. She sucked on his fingers while she rode the wave, grateful that he kept licking her until she came down from her high. She stared at the ceiling, recovering her strength after this powerful orgasm, more glorious after not having had a lover for more than a year.

He licked his way back to her mouth, and they kissed again while she felt his engorged elfhood against her thigh. She opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, inviting him inside her while she was still exhausted from the pleasure he had given her. There was no way she could take the lead at the moment, her limbs feeling like cotton.

He slowly entered her, his face hidden against her neck. He made no noise whatsoever, but she heard and felt his profound breathing against her skin. He stopped once he was buried to the hilt, his penis closely gloved into her silken, heated core. He could not remember ever feeling the body of an elleth being so hot. Only with Valerie had he ever felt that way. Was it because she was half-elven? He was not one to complain, certainly not about that or about the fact that her body had more curves that any other elleth he had ever been with. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands.

He slowly moved out of her, sensing the cold air until he slid back home into her body. How was he going to remain silent, he had no idea. Valar, this was like heaven in Middle Earth!

"Faster," she gasped, arching her body against his, her breasts caressing his chest, and he complied, lifting his upper body on his forearms to watch her beautiful, flushed face between the screen created by his own loose hair. And he saw it there, on the pillow, the mix of her red hair with his own silvery one, the mix of colors he had imagined could have happened between his son and Valerie. But it was his hair in the mix now, which reminded him what the purpose of the current moment truly was.

He moved in and out of her, the slapping noises of their bodies covering her gasps each time his elfhood rubbed that sweet spot inside of her. He wanted to do this to her every day, forever. They had been made for each other, their bodies perfectly matched, their characters challenging each other. She had to be his, he needed to secure his ownership. Right now.

"Valerie, look at me," he asked. She opened her beautiful emerald eyes, a little lost, a little wild with the thrill and bliss of the moment.

"Valerie, I am binding myself to you, now and for eternity."

She cried out when he gave a particularly more forceful thrust.

"Say it too," he demanded. "Valerie, you need to say it now, before it is too late!"

"Thranduil, my love… I am binding… Oh yes, yes, like this!"

"Valerie!" he cried, knowing they were both on the verge of climax. He did not want to be uncertain of their bond. Already, he knew he was holding back, protecting her from this darkness the dragon burns had left in his soul. He was sufficiently suppressing the exchange not to corrupt her while still sharing himself enough to be considered bonded to her. But if she did not say the words, there would be no true bond between them…

"I am binding myself to you, Thranduil… for now… and forever."

They suddenly were both surrounded by a blinding light and the pleasure hit them hard, Valerie muffling her cries against his neck while he bit his lips not to reveal to her how much ecstasy he was truly feeling. It had never been like that with Bereth or any of the others. He was in uncharted territories with Valerie, his mate now. His wife.

He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled her body to him, her head secured against his neck, to ensure she would not see his open face. He needed to regain his control now, before she realized how much power she had over him.

* * *

 _In the next chapter: how will the wizards and elven leaders react to this?_

 _Stubs1101: he will change, do not worry. He knows what he is getting himself into, although she may not… But he plans to take good care of her, in his own way._

 _Ahealingrenaissance: yes, it is the same elleth, who still has some growing to do, you will see!_

 _Lyryenn: they will attain equal footing at some point, but we are not there yet. They both have to gain a better understanding of each other._

 _Princessnera: he realized she was not going to change her mind. He wanted her that much! He is very possessive, and with Glorfindel around, sending her flowers daily…_

 _Glassary: the midnight binding is because he wanted to do it in his own way, not Saruman's way – we can understand that easily! Saruman will change his plans._

 _W: he will not say the words anything soon, unfortunately. But we have to look at his actions – this is his only way of expressing himself at the moment, until he is ready to open up._

 _Elodie: their binding doesn't mean that everything will be like a dream from now on, far from it. I still have many, many chapters to go!_

 _Vikingswordoftruth: he did not promise anything about that yet. She had to take a leap of faith!_

 _Phox: he realized she would never accept to be his concubine, he had to bind himself to her to get her. This was a major step for him, after the fiasco of his first marriage. He trusted her as much as she had to trust him. Doesn't mean it will be easy, but it's a start!_


	19. Chapter 19 - News travel fast

_Chapter 18 ended with:_

 _He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled her body to him, her head secured against his neck, to ensure she would not see his open face. He needed to regain his control now, before she realized how much power she had over him._

 **Chapter 19 – News travel fast**

"We have not seen Lady Valerie in a week," Arwen told her grandmother Galadriel. "I wonder when Saruman will consider her recovery complete."

"We cannot stay here forever," Lord Celeborn said to his mate. "Now that we know that Haldir will not be taking her as his bonded mate, we may as well go back home. Our people need us. We have been gone long enough now."

"Glorfindel may still have a chance with her," Lord Elrond said. "I will be staying until we will know for sure."

The captain of Imladris nodded, keeping a straight face not to raise suspicions. He knew that he had no chance with the lady, she was already well entangled in the king's web. He had been sending her flowers every day since their return to Orthanc, something he purposely did to drive the king mad. Lord Elrond had thought it a charming gesture, a sign that Glorfindel may be winning the prize in the end.

Mithrandir was observing him, somehow knowing that Glorfindel was not being totally honest with all of them.

Erestor was introduced in Elrond's tent, an agitated expression on his face. It was clear that something of significant importance had happened.

"My Ladies, my Lords, I have just heard the most singular news this morning. It was brought to my attention by some of our warriors."

"What is it, my friend?" Elrond asked.

"Lady Valerie has been seen in the Greenwood camp this morning."

"This may be just mere rumors, designed to discredit her further," Arwen said.

"Our warriors have been told this news by some Greenwood warriors of their acquaintance, people they can trust. Lady Valerie had breakfast with the king, alone, without a chaperone, in his private tent. When they came out, he presented her to his people as his bonded mate."

There was a general cry of surprise, people talking all at once until Erestor raised his hand to indicate he had more to tell them.

"The Elvenking presented her as his mate, and as his queen. The Greenwood people had to swear allegiance to her, this morning, in a quick ceremony. Even Legolas did it, although it would seem he is not in speaking terms with his adar at the moment."

"He did it, he bound himself to her and completely destroyed the prophecy," Lady Galadriel whispered regretfully.

"He did not destroy the prophecy," Mithrandir intervened. "Varda gave me the great honor of appearing to me last week. We discussed the possibility of Thranduil doing what he just did. She said the Valar would have to adjust their plan, but that the prophecy would still take place. We should not be worried about the reborn elves."

"I think we should be worried about Valerie," Lord Celeborn said. "She is young. He will not treat her well, she will greatly suffer under his dominion."

"I do not believe so," Lady Galadriel replied to her mate. "She is young, but has a strong character. And she was able to convince him to bind himself to her, to make her his queen. She could have ended up only being his concubine. I am not certain how she did it, but she gained the upper hand, if only for a moment. She could do it again, I would bet."

"He is not completely without feelings," the wizard added. "I spent the night at her bedside, when she was brought back from her little excursion. The king joined me. We talked. Believe it or not, there is a heart beating in that chest."

"I can hardly believe your words," Lord Celeborn said.

"Meeting the reborn elflings will be more difficult if they are born in Greenwood. Thranduil will keep them away from us," Lord Elrond added.

"I have not found a solution to this yet," the wizard admitted. "We will have to trust Valerie to maintain the relationships between all our realms. It is her role, her duty. I instructed her already about that."

A servant interrupted the conversation. "Lord Bronadon of Greenwood is here to see you, my Ladies and Lords."

"Let him in," Lord Elrond authorized, and a moment later, the first councilor of Greenwood was introduced in the tent. He bowed to them all, noticing their concerned expressions.

"I can see that news travel fast," he simply said, trying to hide his triumph. His king had won the game, stealing this incredible lady for himself from under their noses. The prophecy children would be born in their realm, and his king had found a companion at last. He hoped this would improve his character, but would not bet on this with anyone.

"We have heard the news," Lord Elrond confirmed.

"We will be leaving for Greenwood tomorrow at dawn. The servants are already gathering the queen's belongings so we can depart at once. She wishes to say her goodbyes to all of you. Their Majesties will grant you an audience this afternoon."

Everyone heard Celeborn gritting his teeth. His mate put a calming hand on his arm.

"We will be there, Lord Bronadon. We are pleased to hear the news of the king's nuptials. We will congratulate them in person." Lady Galadriel smiled to the councilor, who recognized the gentle dismissal.

"Lord Glorfindel," he said, turning to the Imladris captain. "I have a special message for you. From the king himself. Despite all the joy that the daily delivery of your flowers brought to his mate this past week, he wants me to inform you that your gifts will no longer be welcome. The king will be looking after the queen's happiness from now on, and we all know he will succeed in that."

On these last words, the councilor bowed and left the tent to go back to the Greenwood camp.

"I am not so certain that he will make her happy," Arwen commented. "He is so unpleasant and so cold."

Mithrandir stood with a determined air on his face.

"Where are you going?" Lord Elrond inquired.

"I want to speak to Valerie. I will never accept to have to wait for an audience to meet with her." The wizard left to go visit his protegee. The king who would be able to keep her away from him was not born yet.

* * *

In the next chapter, Valerie arrives in Greenwood, in this unknown new life as queen and mate of Thranduil…

W: now they are entering the phase where they need to adapt to each other, accept the presence of the other in their life. It will not be that easy!

AhealingRenaissance: yes, he is holding back, there will be consequences to that – until the situation becomes explosive!

Lyryenn: He will eventually have to share all his secrets with her. But he is not ready at the moment, their relationship is still too new. You will see Valerie's reaction to the truth in a few chapters.

Stubs1101: yes, once in a while, when she needs something from him! Ha Ha

Aralinn: He went all the way, bonded mate and queen. What she doesn't realize yet is that he held back a part of his soul. She will not be happy with that once she discovers that information.

Princessnera: they start their lives as husband and wife – it will not be an easy adaptation (otherwise, the story would end there!) And prophecy elflings need to be born…


	20. Chapter - First morning in Greenwood

_Chapter 19 ended with:_

" _I want to speak to Valerie. I will never accept to have to wait for an audience to meet with her." The wizard left to go visit his protegee. The king who would be able to keep her away from him was not born yet._

 **Chapter 20 – First morning in Greenwood**

Valerie opened her eyes, hearing some noises in the room next to her bedroom. It probably was one of her ladies preparing her clothes for the day. She knew the seamstress was delivering today all her new gowns, made of warmer fabrics recently purchased in Lake-town. No other elf living in the caves actually needed these types of fabric to fight against the cold and humidity of Greenwood's caves.

She turned her head and saw a roaring fire in the chimney. This chimney had been purely decorative for millennia. Some adjustments had had to be made to make it truly functional. This was only one of the changes that had been done to accommodate what she called her special needs.

Before they had left Isengard, Thranduil had sent a letter addressed to an elleth called Ninaelil, the message carried by the biggest bird she had ever seen, courtesy of Mithrandir. She had not dared asked who the elleth was, knowing that acting like a curious, or worse, jealous wife would not be well received by her mate, especially on their first day of married life.

Valerie pulled the comforter higher up and enjoyed the warmth of her bed a little longer while she let her thoughts wander to the recent weeks. Her life had drastically changed, and she was still adapting to her new role as wife and queen.

She would never forget the expression on the faces of the elven leaders as they had said their goodbyes. They had seemed convinced that she had made a mistake that she would come to regret. She herself was not certain she had made the best choice, but she would have to make do. Thranduil, after that first night as bonded mate, had spent much time with her but they had not made love again since their departure.

There was a simple explanation. They had traveled at a fast pace and had only stopped for a few hours every night to allow her some rest. They could not have been intimate with all these people around them. Furthermore, the journey had been exhausting. Her newly appointed bodyguards, Brethilon and Cadworon, had been riding beside her while Thranduil had been at the front of the line on his elk. Each time she had not been able to keep her eyes open, one of her guards had informed the king that she needed to rest. Many times, Thranduil had requested her presence and had ridden with his sleepy wife against his chest, once she had overcome her fear of his giant mount.

They had arrived the day before, right before dusk. Many people had been waiting for them and had bowed to the king and his new queen. She had been introduced to everyone but could not recall a single name this morning. Except for Ninaelil. The mystery had been solved, her mate had sent a letter to the housekeeper. Bronadon's mate was a beautiful elleth who had been in charge of the fortress since the death of the previous queen. There also had been another elleth standing near Ninaelil, one who had seemed close to Legolas. As she had walked to the royal aisle, where the royal family had their quarters, she had seen that elleth discreetly follow Legolas to his room. She supposed the elleth was the concubine that Thranduil had mentioned before.

Thranduil and Ninaelil had lead her to the apartment reserved for the queen, comprised of ten rooms, most with skylights. This was when Ninaelil had explained that the chimney was perfectly functioning now, and that her new dresses were ready, with appropriate fabrics for her needs. The king had been satisfied with the report, and had thanked the housekeeper for taking such good care of his queen.

Valerie had expressed her gratitude to Ninaelil as well, eager to be finally alone with her husband. Unfortunately, Thranduil had wished her a good night, and after a quick goodnight kiss, he had left for his own apartment. Despite her disappointment, Valerie had fallen asleep almost immediately in the comfortable bed with heavy sheets and a beautifully embroidered comforter.

A discreet knock on the door took Valerie out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called.

Ninaelil entered the room with a plate full of food. "Your Majesty, I hope you have slept well."

"Very well, thank you," Valerie replied, sitting down in her bed. "I know I owe you for all the comforts in my apartment."

"You do not owe me anything. I am at your service. If there is anything I can do to make you even more comfortable, please do not hesitate to let me know."

"I certainly will," Valerie replied.

Ninaelil was observing her, as if she was trying to assess what kind of elleth she was. Valerie let her do it without question.

 _She is quite beautiful, although she is not what I expected,_ Ninaelil was thinking. But quite frankly, she had no idea what were the king's preferences in terms of beauty. He had never shown inclination for an elleth ever since she had known him. When she had received a letter from the king informing her that he had bonded with an elleth, she could not believe his words. She had followed his instructions regardless, afraid of the king's reaction if she had not followed them very carefully. She had congratulated herself when the king had entered the yard on his elk, only to dismount quickly and help a red-haired elleth to dismount her own mare. He had held her securely, as if he thought someone could steal her away. That had been the first sign that the king had not made a marriage of convenience this time around. That and the fact that he had left the queen under her care the night before, with a regretful and hungry expression that the exhausted queen had not seen.

The new queen had a glint in her eyes that told her she would not let the king walk all over her like he did with everyone else. That would be interesting. What would be even more interesting was to see how Queen Valerie would act with Amareth, the prince's lover. With the servants, the elleth had been acting like a princess while she was only a concubine. She was hoping that Legolas would marry her eventually. Ninaelil was certain that Amareth would see Valerie as an obstacle on her way to be part of the royal family. Ninaelil personally did not like Amareth at all, she was an upstart who was jealous of Ninaelil's position as the most important lady of Greenwood, that is, until the king brought back a new wife.

"The seamstress is ready to take your measures. Most gowns just need the final adjustments, based on the approximate measurements the king sent. I see that he was very close to the reality."

"How did Thranduil know what my measures are?" Valerie asked, but she blushed without requiring an answer.

Ninaelil found peculiar to hear the king being called with such familiarity, but she imagined it was customary if you had shared the bed of the king.

"Will you have breakfast in bed, my Lady?"

"No. Do I have some sort of small dining room in the apartment?"

"Yes, you do."

"Then bring me my dressing gown, and have someone tell the king that I will be expecting him for breakfast in that room."

Ninaelil stared at the queen. "The king has been up and working for many hours already, as per his usual routine. He does require… less sleep than you do."

"His routine may change a little, Lady Ninaelil. I would appreciate if you could give him the message."

Ninaelil decided to deliver the message herself, just to see the king's reaction. She passed by her mate's office before, to tell him the story. Bronadon laughed and bet that the king would leave his office within a few minutes to go see his mate. Ninaelil bet that he would not, that the king would wait until his usual pause, later in the afternoon.

In the end, they never settled the bet. The king was very annoyed by the request while he was in the middle of his correspondence, and did not immediately pay a visit to his new wife. He only did after an hour, but way before his usual break time. What he told his wife, or what she told him, they never knew. But from now on, the king always spent some time with his wife in the morning when she woke, if only to wish her a good day.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, we will see Valerie's first day, including her first encounter with Legolas' girlfriend…

AHealingRenaissance: I can see that you remember well Amareth. She is still the same, and Valerie will meet her in the next chapter.

Glassary: that will happen in the next chapter. We will see that Thranduil is no longer willing to tolerate his son's behavior with his concubine.

Princessnera: Valerie's life will be a real whirlwind for the next few weeks!

Stubs1101: she is caught in Thranduil's life now, it will take her a few weeks before she can put her foot down and make some changes. In the meantime, she allows him to make decisions, like how and when they will leave Isengard and the other guests. Fear not, she will quickly be in control of the situation.

Maggie: I am happy that you remember these 2 characters. As you can see, they will be in this story too. As for Thranduil, he doesn't want elflings anytime soon. Will the Valar listen to him? That remains to be seen!

Elodie: from the first time I saw him in The Hobbit, even if he didn't say a word in the first movie, I decided that I would incorporate him more in my stories. I had fun writing about him in the Legolas version, and then in the Glorfindel version, but I really wanted him to have his own story. I hope you like how I describe him!


	21. Chapter 21 - Interrogation

_Chapter 20 ended with:_

 _In the end, they never settled the bet. The king was very annoyed by the request while he was in the middle of his correspondence, and did not immediately pay a visit to his new wife. He only did after an hour, but way before his usual break time. What he told his wife, or what she told him, they never knew. But from now on, the king always spent some time with his wife in the morning when she woke, if only to wish her a good day._

 **Chapter 21 - Interrogation**

Valerie had spent her first day with Ninaelil, after a brief breakfast with her mate, who had deigned interrupt his work to wish her a good day. A kiss on her forehead and he had gone back to his private study, where his councilors had been waiting for him. She had been disappointed by the beginning of her first day in her new home, although she understood that her mate must have had a backlog of work following his trip to Isengard. Surely, in a few days, Thranduil would be caught up and be able to spend a few hours every day with her.

Once she had voiced that assumption, Ninaelil had explained that the king was working 18-hour days without what Valerie had called a weekend. The concept of having two days off every week had seemed strange to the housekeeper. She had then proceeded to explain to Valerie that the king would benefit from a queen involved in the affairs of the fortress, explaining that she herself was spending many hours every week with the king to take his orders.

Valerie had quickly understood that any task that she was taking over would give some time off to her husband, time that he could spent with her. She had asked the housekeeper to explain what her duties were, and when Ninaelil had taken out a huge book, Valerie had valiantly opened it and listened carefully to her explanations.

Hours later, and after a session with the seamstress as the final fitting for her new wardrobe, Valerie had wanted some time to relax before dinner, and Ninaelil had shown her the way to the royal family's sitting room. She was in information overload, she missed her mate, and she wanted to spend some time alone in a comfortable room.

Valerie entered in the sitting room and froze when she saw that another elleth was already there, quietly reading in a couch. She knew her name was Amareth and that she was Legolas' lover, although she was surprised that she had access to the family quarters. However, the elleth seemed at ease and used to the situation, so who was she to question it if Legolas and Thranduil were comfortable with her presence in this room?

"Good day, Valerie," the elleth said, lifting her eyes from her book for a few seconds before going back to her reading.

"Good day, Amareth," Valerie replied, before walking around to observe the area. The furniture was beautiful, much more sumptuous than what she had seen in Isengard. There was a bookcase with impeccable leather covers, and this, she had heard, were Thranduil's favorite books. There was a library elsewhere in the fortress where all other books were being kept. She touched the first books, wondering if her mate had touched them recently, curious to know what kind of reading he liked. She took one that seemed more used than the others and went to sit on another sofa.

Amareth was still paying no attention to her, fully absorbed in her book. Valerie opened her book and read slowly the still challenging elven characters. The tome contained what seemed to be poems. She had never read elven poems, most books in Isengard had been about history and practical matters such as warfare and spells.

She started reading the first one, her full attention on the poem for a little while when Amareth stood, announcing that she needed to go get ready for dinner. Valerie nodded in return and went back to her book. She stayed there for a while until she heard a noise at the door.

"Your Majesty," Ninaelil whispered, "the king is waiting for you in the private dining room. I apologize… I completely forgot to tell you that he expects dinner to be served at 7 sharp every day, and that he hates when people are late."

Valerie stood and put the book back in the bookcase. "Please do not worry, I will explain to the king that I was reading and lost track of time."

"You need to change, wear an evening gown for dinner," Ninaelil continued.

"This gown is fine," Valerie replied. Quite frankly, all the dresses that Thranduil had ordered for her were all so sumptuous that she could not tell the difference between a day gown and an evening gown. "I will wear an evening gown tomorrow at dinner, I promise."

Ninaelil seemed to evaluate the dress before she shrugged, knowing there was no time for the queen to change. The ellith walked swiftly in the direction of the dining room reserved for the family, and Valerie entered, surprised to see that her husband was alone sitting at the end of a massive table. She wondered if she would be sitting at the other end of the table like in the old movies, but the king nodded without a smile and indicated with a hand gesture that she should sit next to him.

Valerie sat down on the designated chair and realized the table was set for only two.

"Your son will not be having dinner with us?"

"Legolas went back to the forest road. He wanted to see his warriors after a lengthy absence."

"So soon? I would have expected that he would want to spend a few days here in the comfort of his home..."

"Legolas is currently… not speaking to me. I do not know what his intentions are."

Thranduil had said those words as if he had been commenting on the cleanliness of the tablecloth. Without emotion or facial expression. She could guess a reason or two why Legolas was angry with his father, but she had no idea what kind of relationship they had and did not feel entitled to interfere. At least at the moment.

"Will Amareth be joining us?"

"Amareth?" This time, he seemed interested in her question. "Why would Amareth even be allowed in this room?"

 _I_ _f Amareth was not allowed in the dining room, why was she allowed in the sitting room?_ Valerie thought.

"I was just asking," Valerie replied, not wanting to trouble her mate with petty comments and requests on her first day.

But her husband would not let go. "How do you even know who my son's concubine is? Did anyone introduce you to her?"

"I was told about her… and… I met her."

"Who introduced you to her?" His voice was cutting like a knife, like the one he was holding in his hand. That was not reassuring.

"Where did you meet her?" he asked as he continued the interrogation.

"In the sitting room?"

"What was she doing in the sitting room?"

"Reading?" Valerie answered with questions, not understanding why she was being interrogated, and uncertain if her answers would please or upset the king. The latter seemed more realistic.

A servant entered the room, bringing two bowls of soup while another brought a loaf of bread that smelled delicious. Ninaelil entered behind them, to make sure that the king was satisfied with the first course. The king waited for the two servants to leave before he started questioning her again.

"She was reading in the sitting room?"

Valerie looked at Ninaelil, wondering why the king was not being more discreet in her presence.

"My dear, I asked you a question," he insisted coldly. It seemed that Ninaelil was allowed to hear the family discussions, as opposed to the servants.

"Yes, she was," Valerie replied, annoyed, not understanding what the problem was.

"Did she speak to you?"

"Yes."

"Did she stand up?"

"Thranduil, I do not understand your concern-"

"Did she stand to acknowledge your arrival in the room?" he cut, clearly stating each word separately.

"No." Valerie now saw where this was going. She needed to stop this, it was not worth it to make a scene.

"What did she tell you?"

"Thranduil..."

"Valerie, I hate repeating myself, and you are forcing me to do so way too much at the moment. When I ask questions, I expect a clear and immediate answer. What words did she use when you arrived in the room?"

Valerie looked at Ninaelil but the housekeeper was acting like she was deaf. Their eyes crossed and she could see compassion in her eyes.

"She wished me a good day."

"I want to hear her exact words."

"She said: _good day, Valerie_."

"Good day, Valerie," the king repeated, turning his piercing gaze to the housekeeper. "Lady Ninaelil?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"You know everything that happens in this fortress. Did it escape your attention that Amareth comes and goes as she pleases in the royal aisle?"

"No, my Lord, it did not."

"Do you not think it is inappropriate for her to do so?"

"My Lord," Ninaelil started helplessly, "Amareth..."

"Thranduil," Valerie cut, "it is my understanding that Amareth shares Legolas' bed. Is it not normal for her to be in the royal aisle, at least once in a while?"

The king turned his eyes to her, and she could see the grateful expression of the housekeeper standing beside him.

"Quite frankly, if you believe her presence to be inappropriate in the royal aisle, just ask your son to control her comings and goings," she added.

"I shall do so," he said evenly. He turned to Ninaelil again. "In case you did not realize, after the queen, you are the elleth with the highest level of authority in the kingdom. I expect you to ensure that my commands are reinforced. I do not want this… elleth to be ever again seen in the royal aisle."

Valerie was suddenly grateful that Thranduil had married her. What an awkward situation she would be in without this precious bond.

"Yes, my Lord," Ninaelil agreed.

"And do teach her how to address a queen. Next time she sees my wife, I expect nothing but the utmost reverence."

"I will, my Lord."

"Now leave us."

Ninaelil bowed to them and fled the room.

What a nice first dinner home with her mate! Where was the ellon of her first days of bonded life?

* * *

A/N: I felt I owed you a quick update, since the previous chapter had been published a little later than usual! In the next chapter, Amareth will wish she never insulted her queen…

stubs1101: there will be a few little fights, let's say adjustments, but the real big fight will come after a few months. That will be their first true test. It is coming in a few chapters…

AhealingRenaissance: Amareth would never have stood a chance with the king, that is why she went for the weaker one of the two. Unfortunately for her, I have plans for Legolas…

glassary: fireworks in the next chapter... This was only setting the stage for the drama!

W: he is willing to compromise on certain things – but in the case of Valerie and Amareth, he will be as cold and unforgiving as he can be. Good thing his angst is not directed to Valerie…

princessnera: he is back after a lengthy absence, he needs to spend time with his councilors. Plus, he doesn't want his people to realize that Valerie is his weakness. He will try to hold the cold facade for a while, but his people will not be fooled for long…

Maggie: Valerie will eventually help Legolas and Thranduil reconcile, but she will have a hard time finding a good bond with her much older stepson…. who could have been her mate. A little awkwardness is normal, I guess!


	22. Chapter 22 - Amareth

_Chapter 21 ended with:_

" _And do teach her how to address a queen. Next time she sees my wife, I expect nothing but the utmost reverence."_

" _I will, my Lord."_

" _Now leave us."_

 _Ninaelil bowed to them and fled the room._

 _What a nice first dinner home with her mate! Where was the ellon of her first days of bonded life?_

 **Chapter 22 - Amareth**

Thranduil was reading a report from one of Legolas' lieutenants who was on duty in the forest when Ninaelil opened the door of his private study at the same time than she had knocked, not allowing him to grant his permission for her entrance.

"Your Majesty… You are needed at once in the queen's dressing room!"

Convinced that Valerie's well being was at stake, the king stood and swiftly followed the housekeeper until he started hearing voices coming from his mate's apartment. They reached the dressing room and the king stopped to observe the scene. The two protagonists had not even noticed their arrival.

Amareth was admiring her beauty in a large mirror, wearing a gown that was too richly adorned to be owned by a simple elleth of the realm, even if she was the prince's lover. This was obviously a dress that Thranduil had ordered for his new wife. Said wife was standing in a dressing gown beside Amareth, obviously just out of bed with her red hair undone.

"Amareth, I am running out of patience. You are not welcome in my apartment, you are trespassing. I am not certain what is going on between Legolas and you, but please leave me out of it and go see him."

Amareth ignored Valerie and started moving around to see the effect of the short train behind her in the mirror.

Valerie's tone suddenly increased by an octave, her face now red as she finally lost control. "You will immediately remove the dress or I swear that I will rip it off your body and will force you to walk back to your room naked."

Thranduil had never seen Valerie angry like this. She looked ferocious; she truly seemed about to physically hurt the elleth in front of her. Amareth suddenly turned around to look at Valerie straight in the eye, as if they were equals.

"Before you arrived, I had privileges. Last night, I heard that you had managed to get them removed. I will not lose them because the king foolishly decided to bind himself below his station. I was there before you, I have been with Legolas for decades! These gowns should be mine, not yours! You are stealing my position in the kingdom!"

"Amareth, for the last time, remove the gown or I will tear it until it is in shreds."

"No!" Amareth defied the queen.

The king thought it best to intervene before the altercation took a violent turn. The elleth was triggering a sadistic reaction in him.

"Amareth, do immediately as your queen ordered," his voice cut through the argument. The ellith turned to him, suddenly discovering his presence.

"Your Majesty-" Amareth started feebly, losing all her self-confidence.

"Remove the gown, immediately."

Amareth looked stricken. "In front… in front of you, your Majesty?" she asked, her voice trembling, her hands instinctively covering her bosom.

"Yes."

Amareth looked around for help but Valerie and Ninaelil ignored her silent pleas. The elleth removed the gown gently, careful not to damage it. She was left in her undergarments, trying to hide herself by keeping the dress against her chest. The king extended his hand, and the elleth hesitantly gave him the dress, which he threw in the roaring fire in one swift movement.

"Thranduil!" Valerie cried. This gown had been one of her favorites in her new wardrobe!

"Lady Ninaelil, please ask the seamstress to create a dress exactly as this one, since the queen seemed to like it. Have her make it in a different color, since I do not want to think of Amareth each time my wife wears it. You can tell her that Amareth irremediably damaged the other one and that I had to get rid of it."

He then turned to Amareth. "I want to make myself clear. I no longer wish to see you in this aisle of the fortress. This order comes from me. For decades, I have looked the other way when your conduct was inappropriate because my son seemed fond of you. But no more. He will never bind himself to you, so you may as well return to your previous station in the realm since you will never be part of this family. Do I have to make myself even more clear?"

"No, your Majesty," the elleth whispered shamefully.

"One more thing. I do not want to see you anywhere near the queen. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty. May I be excused?"

"I thought I heard my wife say that you had to go back to your room _naked_ ," the king said with a cruel grin.

"Thranduil, no!" Valerie said, her tone disapproving. "Let her go, this scene is already unpleasant enough."

The king turned back to Legolas' lover. "You heard your queen. Go!"

Amareth bowed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Leave us!" Valerie told Ninaelil.

The housekeeper looked at the royal couple, wondering what would happen next. It was the first time that Ninaelil saw someone stop the king while he humiliated someone who deserved his angst. The new queen seemed in a nasty mood. Should she leave them alone?

The king looked at her with a raised eyebrow, disbelieving that the sweet housekeeper was feeling protective of him. She left the room, resisting the envy to put her ear on the door to listen to the conversation. Instead, she went to the queen's room to put the bed in order. It was clear that the king had spent the night there, since there were multiple spots of dried semen in the bed sheets. She was removing the sheets when she saw Valerie's nightgown on the floor. It was torn. She preferred not to know what had happened in this bedroom. She could imagine Valerie in passionate settings, but with the cold king? It seemed odd. She almost wondered if it truly was the king who had spent the night here. She blushed in shame to have thought that the queen had cheated on the king, even as a jest in her own mind.

OoOoO

"Why did you say that? Did you really wanted to see her naked?" Valerie accused.

"Do not be ridiculous," Thranduil replied haughtily.

"She is very beautiful. Did something ever happen between you and her, maybe before Legolas started having an affair with her?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked, somehow looking pleased.

Valerie was upset, upset that she had found Legolas' crazy girlfriend trying on her new dresses, but she was also outraged that her husband had intervened by destroying her favorite dress in the whole lot, and requesting to see naked the beautiful yet delusional elleth.

"You are jealous," the king repeated with a grin.

"No, I am not jealous! I simply find your conduct obnoxious."

He walked up to her, gloriously dazzling with his ice blue eyes trying to read her soul. She retreated until her back was against the wall, but he followed her up to there.

"I want no other than you," he told her seriously, touching her left cheek. His fingertips trailed from her face to her neck, and then went lower until he inserted his hand in her dressing gown, massaging her breast with a hand that was now expert at giving her sensations. She moaned, forgetting all about their fight.

"I need to take you."

"We already made love at dawn, before you went to work," she reminded him feverishly. This was her second day in his caves, and already, they had made love five times. She would be sore if they kept that pace going.

He did not even bother to answer. He removed her dressing gown and touched the apex of her thighs to see if she was as ready as her facial expression promised. Her folds were wet, ready for him.

"Your body seems to think the night was not enough, my delicious, jealous mate." He opened his tunic and pulled down his leggings to reveal his hard elfhood. "It so happens my own thinks the same."

He slid into her once, twice, a third time before he was buried up to her womb. He began thrusting forcefully into her in one of the most passionate couplings they had had so far. Her back was hitting the wall with every push, it was a little painful but strangely, it increased her pleasure.

On the other side of the wall, Ninaelil stared at the door. There was no mistaking what was happening in the queen's dressing room. The king was truly fond of his mate. She was glad. The king deserved some happiness. One did not turn so bitter without immense suffering. If the new queen was giving him love and comfort, she would forever have Ninaelil's gratitude and loyalty.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Legolas and Valerie have a heart-to-heart conversation.

AhealingRenaissance: Thranduil has finally started to show his passion, although his unpleasant character comes back during the day, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde… And Amareth finally lost it!

Stubs1101: She looked for trouble, and she found it!

Princessnera: Thranduil has known Amareth from afar for many decades, and knows what she is capable of doing. He knows Valerie would not start a fight with Amareth, unless Legolas' girlfriend started it!

W: Thranduil is a workaholic, and Valerie will have to work around that. Ninaelil will fully accept Valerie, now that she sees that Thranduil truly loves her. She will become a great friend and ally.

Elodie: I know I used to write much longer chapters in the other stories… I felt like doing short ficlets for a change, although it means I have to skip certain scenes to go faster in the story. Also, to answer your other question, I wanted a name that is a little unusual for the main character, Valerie is a bit uncommon in English. Do you speak French?

Lyryenn: And it was even worse the next day for Amareth!

Glassary: he is still unused to sharing his life with a mate, and he is still approaching her how he would approach any of his subjects when he doesn't get what he wants. That will change soon…


	23. Chapter 23 - Stepmother

_Chapter 22 ended with:_

 _On the other side of the wall, Ninaelil stared at the door. There was no mistaking what was happening in the queen's dressing room. The king was truly fond of his mate. She was glad. The king deserved some happiness. One did not turn so bitter without immense suffering. If the new queen was giving him love and comfort, she would forever have Ninaelil's gratitude and loyalty._

 **Chapter 23 - Stepmother**

Valerie was standing in front of the door where she knew Legolas was working with some of his lieutenants. Thranduil's son had been away from the fortress for weeks, only sending succinct reports as if he only was the captain of the army rather than the heir to the throne. He had come back from the forest two nights before, and after a quick meeting during which he had paid his respect to his father and new mother-in-law, they had not seem him again.

She knew adar and ion would ignore each other for weeks if she did not intervene. She had never seen them interact with each other as family; by the time they had left Isengard, they were already not in speaking terms, except for the strict duty of a captain reporting to his king. She had to assume that they loved each other, even if Thranduil never shared his feelings in general. But that was another problem that she was far from solving, as far as she could tell. Getting her mate to open up was a far greater challenge than she had expected. And that would not happen if the tension between both ellyn remained at that level. Thranduil and her needed some sort of peaceful life if she wanted to fully connect with him.

She could hear voices behind the door, so Legolas was working, but she was planning to go for a ride with her bodyguards soon, and she would be too busy later during the day to speak to Legolas. It was now or never.

She knocked. The voices stopped. There was a moment of silence during which she imagined Legolas had made a face, wondering who dared intrude in his meeting while his door was closed. He finally gave permission to enter, which she did while putting on a pleasant smile on her face.

Legolas was with two elves she was not familiar with, and with Cadworon and Brethilon, all standing around a table and studying a map of the forest.

"Your Majesty!" all the warriors said, bowing respectfully.

"Good morning," she told them all, before turning to Legolas. "Captain, I apologize for the interruption, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you, in private?"

"Of course!" the prince replied. "We will continue this later," he told the warriors, who all bowed and left the room.

Legolas offered her a seat before sitting at his desk.

"You do not have to call me captain," he started. "I know that we do not know each other well, but you now are my stepmother, you should call me Legolas," the prince said with a sarcastic grin.

"As long as you do not call me Naneth! Valerie will be fine." They stared at each other before bursting in laughter, the thought of Legolas calling Valerie Naneth being too strange and hilarious.

"I cannot promise that I will not call you that way in public," he continued to tease her.

Valerie thought it was a good start. May as well attack the bull by the horns. "How have you been?"

"Good." So he was not going to help her.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things. The first one is your friend, Amareth."

"I know what happened."

"I know that you are in a romantic relationship with her. She did some things while you were away, I think she was testing her position versus mine, and I want you to know that I am more than willing to accommodate you and her in the way that you -"

"Amareth is no longer a concern," he cut.

"What?"

Legolas sighed deeply. "Not that it is any of your business, but I heard that you actually went to speak to the chief cook to ensure that Amareth would find her former position back and that the kitchen staff would treat her with respect. I appreciate the gesture, and this is why I will tell you to stop worrying about her. Amareth and I are childhood friends, we became lovers a few decades back. She was more attached than I was, and I knew that she was taking some liberties with our people and was attempting to be treated as if she was my wife. I allowed her to do that because… well... because it was more convenient not to say anything than to have to deal with the problem. I apologize that I left you to deal with the issue."

"I did not really, your father did."

"I am certain that you intervened to lessen his wrath." He stared at her, knowing full well the king would have done something awful without her intervention. Running back to her quarters naked would have been a terrible humiliation for Amareth.

"I will not deny that."

"Thank you. Amareth is grateful for both your intercessions on her behalf. We ended things in a friendly manner despite her disappointment, after I reconfirmed that bonding with someone is not part of my plans. It never was."

This was the opening she had been looking for. "Then why are you angry at your adar for bonding with me, if this was not part of your plans?"

"This is something different."

"How so?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Honesty is all I am looking for. I spent a year with a wizard who was not very forthright, I do not want that here."

"My father was completely against the plan of the Istari. His instructions were clear: we were attending out of curiosity, to see the events unfold. I was not to allow you to seduce me, or seduce you myself. It was forbidden. He considered a binding with you to be improper, since you are a half-elf," he delicately said.

"I am sure his words were harsher than that." She knew her mate by now, he must have been pretty disdainful about her before meeting her in person.

Legolas didn't deny it. "And then, a few days later, I hear that not only did he not follow his own commands, but that he actually was intimate with you after centuries of celibacy. I could not understand it. And you fell for him, that too, I could not fathom."

"He can be very charming when he wants to."

"Do you love him?"

"I do. From the first moment I saw him, my heart was taken."

"Does he love you?"

"Who knows, with your father? He would rather make out with an orc than discuss his feelings."

"That is a very disturbing image. I wish you would never have put it in my head," Legolas said, smiling and frowning all at once.

"He bound himself to me, a half-elf he barely knew. He gave orders to ensure my comfort even before I arrived here, and he has been treating me like a queen. I would think that he loves me, although he never said the words."

"Can you not feel it through your bond?"

"Feel it through my bond? What do you mean?"

"Bonded people have told me in the past that they can feel the emotions of their mate."

"I cannot say that I feel that, but then again, my bond is very recent," she ventured, taking a mental note to ask Ninaelil. The elleth was on her way of becoming a true friend.

"I have to admit that with the information available, I tend to agree with you. He must love you. Very much."

He stared at her, waiting to see if she was done with the conversation.

"Why are you angry with him, then? We love each other, we are bound. Will you not have some pity for your father and the turmoil he found himself into back in Isengard? His actions may have been reprehensible, but in the end, all is well that ends well. Your father is happy, you were not hurt, if not for a bruised pride. And he misses you."

"He told you that?"

"Of course not! But I know which chair is yours in the dining room, because his eyes search for you there. He looks at the door of your quarters when he passes by it. He is grabbing any report you send him from the forest as if he was a maid expecting a letter from her lover."

Legolas pensively stared at the wall. "I miss him too."

"Great. Have dinner with us tonight. That is an order from your queen. I will not take no for an answer."

"You are one meddling, pushy elleth."

"Never said I was not. Oh, one more thing."

"A reconciliation with my father is not enough?"

"That was for you. There is something I need for myself," she grinned while standing. Brethilon and Cadworon were probably waiting for her near the stables by now.

"What is it?" he sighed dramatically.

"I need you to find me a bow. Mine must have been misplaced when we left Isengard. I thought I had put it with my luggage, but I never saw it again."

Legolas knew very well where her bow was. He had heard his adar tell a servant to leave it behind, as archery was not a proper activity for a queen. He was not going to tell Valerie that. He would let his father handle this.

"I will see what I can do." He could not wait to dump the problem in his father's lap.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Valerie serves a well-deserved lesson to her mate…

AhealingRenaissance: he is starting to realize what he got himself into, just wait for the next chapter. Valerie will be showing her claws…

Lyryenn: is there a man on this earth who doesn't like his girlfriend to be a little jealous? :-)

ErynielGreenleaf: I guess Glorfindel was the closest to the Noldorin lord that Elrond is. The difficulty with Elrond is that he is already bound with a mate waiting for him in Valinor. Wouldn't you find it awkward that he could fall in love with another elleth? I am afraid that Celebrian is kind of untouchable for many readers as she went through so much suffering…

princessnera: he must have thought that Amareth had ruined the dress for good just by wearing it. And imagine if he had not done so. One day, Valerie could have worn the dress in front of Amareth and the elleth could have hinted that it suited her better… Awkward!

W: He would have been game to humiliate her so much after she disrespected Valerie in such a blatant manner. Thranduil doesn't forgive fools!

stubs1101: she was frustrated that Legolas was not popping the question – and now, he will never do it. She lost everything in the end.

Glassary: siblings will come in a few chapters… Stay tuned!

Aralinn: Legolas already give her food for thought with his comment about feeling Thranduil's emotions through their bond while she does not...


	24. Chapter 24 - The ride

Chapter 23 ended with:

Legolas knew very well where her bow was. He had heard his adar tell a servant to leave it behind, as archery was not a proper activity for a queen. He was not going to tell Valerie that. He would let his father handle this.

"I will see what I can do." He could not wait to dump the problem in his father's lap.

 **Chapter 24 – The ride**

Her bodyguards were waiting for her with her mare already saddled. She smiled to them, Cadworon replied with an engaging smile and Brethilon simply bowed. Between the two brothers, Brethilon was definitely the party pooper while Cadworon was as pleasant as a deadly Greenwood warrior could be.

She noticed that the saddle was unlike her usual one, the pommel was different, higher, with two parts.

"What is this?" she asked, stopping in front of her mare to look more closely at the new saddle.

Cadworon looked at her with an expression that she could only describe as the face of a car salesman. "His Majesty wanted you to have a new saddle, is it not beautiful?"

"It is," she confirmed, "but I am not stupid, I can recognize a saddle for riding sidesaddle rather than astride."

"Well yes," the bodyguard continued, valiantly fighting a battle on behalf of his king. Brethilon seemed completely uninterested behind him. "We are to teach you how to ride sidesaddle."

"I already know how to ride."

"But riding astride -"

"Is something that I am planning to keep on doing. I do not see what is inappropriate in it. Please go get my real saddle."

Cadworon looked stricken. He turned to his brother.

"I am afraid we will have to get the king's permission to do that," Brethilon said, sounding bored, although she could see a light of interest in his eyes.

"You need permission?" Valerie repeated. "I will get you your permission. Get my saddle ready. I want it on my mare by the time I come back. Give me 15 minutes."

"You think she will make him change his mind?" Brethilon asked his brother as they watched the queen walk decidedly in direction of the entrance.

"I cannot imagine how she would. He was pretty set on her learning to ride in an appropriate manner."

OoOoO

Valerie entered in his private study without knocking. It was not unexpected. He knew her bodyguards had received her new saddle.

"My love," she said sweetly, although her eyes promised everything but sweetness, "I have seen your wonderful gift."

Thranduil was confused, was she happy or not with her new saddle?

"I am however going to regretfully return it to you. Perhaps Ninaelil would like it?"

"It is a queen's saddle, a very expensive one at that! It is not fit for a housekeeper!"

"But I cannot ride sidesaddle, you see, or I will lose my training."

"What training are you talking about?"

"I need to make sure that I do not lose my ability to ride you, my love, like I did the other day. Maybe I can refresh your memory and show you again how important it is that I remain skilled in the art?"

She had managed to join him behind his desk, and sat in his lap to open his tunic, caressing his abdominal muscles until she went down to open his leggings, accessing his groin. His breath itched, and it did not take long before his length hardened under her hand. He did not say anything, just watched her with interest. Then again, he rarely had any facial expressions, even during a passionate night.

She lifted herself to give him enough room to pull down his leggings, which he did quite swiftly for an ellon who did not seem all that interested in the proceedings. She knew him much better by now! She put some saliva on her fingers and applied it on her folds, lifting her skirts in the process. An instant later, he was inside her, and she grabbed the back of his chair for more stability.

"Shall I show you how my riding practices are crucial?" she asked.

"Why don't you? I am very curious."

 _Curious? What a joker!_ She started slow up and down moves, concentrating on his face rather than on her own pleasure. His breathing accelerated, and so did her movements. In the end, it was one of their quickest lovemaking. He came very quickly, his closed eyes and his pulsating elfhood the only signs that he had peaked. She had not had an orgasm, it was not important since this was more a lesson than an act of love. He was not going to make decisions for her based on his own sense of propriety. If she allowed him to do that now, there would be no limit to his interference in the future.

She knew he kept handkerchiefs in one of his drawers, it was not their first time in his study. She took one and wiped herself carefully. She stood and bent over his face to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I will ride the way I want, my love, whether it is you or my mare. Please keep that in mind," she said with a sweet voice yet with a steely touch in her eyes.

She left the soiled handkerchief on his desk and left his study, quite proud of herself. She wondered if he had a facial expression at the moment. She walked back to the stables, meeting Legolas on the way.

"Valerie, I thought you were going for a ride?"

"I am, I was a little delayed."

"I was on my way to see my father."

"He is in his study. He seemed pretty serene when I last saw him."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can go see him, I am certain your conversation will be a calm one."

OoOoO

Thranduil was watching his wife from the balcony of his private study, which was one of the only rooms with a balcony in the entire fortress. She was walking back to her bodyguards, who had, he could see, changed her saddle for her old one. She was in total control of these two. She truly was the best match for him.

There was a knock on the door, and he distractedly gave permission to enter to the intruder. He realized it was Legolas when his son appeared on the balcony. They both watched Valerie, who eventually saw them as she mounted her mare without help.

She smiled to them and lifted her skirts a little, just enough to show her leather boots and the fact that she was riding astride. She blew a kiss in her mate's direction and the three of them were gone.

"She wants a bow," Legolas simply said. "What should I do?"

"Give it to her. I am learning to pick my battles."

Legolas was speechless. His father was truly changing, or at least, when it came to his wife. He must truly love her. In that case, who was he to comment on how his father had achieved matrimonial bliss? He must have been stricken by love and unable to think clearly. Love and Thranduil were not a natural combination.

"How are you?" he asked.

 _I hate that I depend so much on her. I hate that she can make me happy with just one smile, that she can use that to her advantage to obtain whatever she wants._ But Thranduil did not say these words. His internal struggles were for no one to hear, not even his mate.

"I am doing good. You?"

 _I ended_ _my relationship_ _with Amareth, which was a relief. I am still angry with you, but I will forgive since I can see that you love her. The Valar help you with that spitfire you took as_ _a_ _wife. I will like her, I know, and will support both of you._ However, he did not say these words.

"Good. I would like to talk to you about the request for protection that Lake-town sent."

Things were back to normal between father and son.

* * *

 _A/N: in the next chapter, we make a time jump – and Valerie has an announcement to make that will shock the king…_

 _AHealingRenaissance: the announcement may or may not have something to do with your question…_

 _princessnera: the completeness of the bond will come up in the next few chapters, and it will not go very well._

 _Lyryenn: Thranduil didn't want to fight after the saddle problem, he will let her have a bow. He is finally learning!_

 _Aralinn: Legolas will be more present in the second part of the story, I promise._

 _Stubs1101: if you like waves, get ready for the next chapter. It will be a real tsunami!_

 _World-classgeek: thank you very much! How do you like the Haldir version versus this one?_

 _B: thank you so much for pointing out the mistake – it is corrected now. Hope you enjoyed the most recent chapter._

 _Riddicks-gurl1988: There are so little Thranduil fics out there, I am glad that you particularly appreciate this one._

 _Maggie: as you saw, they didn't really settle all their disagreements. These two have important communication issues – they simply started talking again, which in their relationship, means forgiveness..._


	25. Chapter 25 - Sickness

Chapter 24 ended with:

"I am doing good. You?"

 _I ended_ _my relationship_ _with Amareth, which was a relief. I am still angry with you, but I will forgive since I can see that you love her. The Valar help you with that spitfire you took as_ _a_ _wife. I will like her, I know, and will support both of you._ However, he did not say these words.

"Good. I would like to talk to you about the request for protection that Lake-town sent."

Things were back to normal between father and son.

 **Chapter 25 - Sickness**

 _6 months later_

Ninaelil was looking at her queen with concern. It was the third morning in a row that Valerie was waking up with a sickly complexion, feeling nauseous for an hour before she was able to come out of bed.

"You are still not feeling well, your Majesty?"

"I am fine. Just give me a few more minutes, Nina. I could use some more sleep."

Ninaelil gently touched Valerie's forehead to verify if she was feverish and fortunately, the queen was not. The housekeeper left the queen's bedroom, deciding that it was time to go seek the help of the chief healer. The queen had been minimizing her health issues, and quite frankly, Ninaelil was not sure how to handle those since elves never got sick. The healing staff was mostly specialized in the treatment of the injuries of the Greenwood warriors.

She went to the healing halls and entered the office of the chief healer, knocking on the door frame to get the attention of the ellon who was writing on a parchment. Ellavon and Ninaelil had been childhood friends and knew each other very well. He was a talented healer, able to treat the most serious of injuries and always staying calm in the most dire situations.

"Ninaelil, we do not see you frequently in these halls! What can I do for you?"

"I am concerned, Ellavon. I need your advice. It is about the queen. I fear for her health."

"Tell me what your concerns are."

"She has not been feeling well for the past few days. She is nauseous, sleepy, dizzy even. How is that even possible?"

"The queen is a half-elf, we are still discovering to what extent her human side is present. I am not pleased to hear that she can get sick. She will be the first patient in as long as I can remember with a sickness we will treat in these halls."

"Can you see her now?"

"Of course, our queen is the highest priority! Is the king with her?"

"No."

"No?"

"He is not aware that she is unwell. She did not want to add to his worries."

"He must be feeling it through their bond!"

"Their bond is… unusual. They do not seem to feel each other as they should. We discussed this, her and I. I have come to believe that it is due to the fact that she is a half-elf."

"It is possible. Let us go visit her. Where is she now?"

"Still in her bed."

"At this late hour?"

"She could not find the strength to get up."

When Ellavon stood beside the queen's bed, he tried to ignore the signs that showed that the king had spent the night there, the second shape in the bed, some objects belonging to an ellon, even that faint smell of sexual encounter that lingered in the air. He had heard that the king shared a true bond with the queen, that this was not a marriage of convenience. He was glad to get confirmation of that, although he would never show it.

The queen truly looked unwell. She had this greenish complexion that could be caused by an indigestion. Sure enough, as the queen opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes grew big and she dry heaved. Only his quick reflexes allowed him to grab a nearby pot to help the queen before she threw up some bile.

"Your Majesty, I assume you did not have breakfast yet?" he asked after helping her clean herself.

"No, I did not," Valerie whispered.

Ellavon sent a look full of reproach to Ninaelil. The presence of the pot near the bed showed that Ninaelil had witnessed the queen being sick before. She had omitted to mention that. He would have to do a physical exam, but the queen showed many symptoms of pregnancy that he had heard the mortal females were suffering from.

"I have a few personal questions to ask you. Please answer me honestly, this will remain between you and I. Ninaelil should leave."

"I have nothing to hide from Ninaelil."

"Very well. The king and you are having encounters of a sexual nature regularly?"

"Yes," Valerie answered, her complexion going from greenish to a nice pink flush.

"At what frequency?"

"At least once a day."

"Since your bonding?"

"Since we arrived here."

"When was the last time that you had your monthly cycle?"

Valerie remained silent. She could not exactly pinpoint when.

"It has been around two months," Ninaelil answered for her.

"I would make the assumption that you may be with child, your Majesty. Although I would need to proceed with a physical exam to confirm my suspicions."

"It is not possible. Thranduil said that an ellon controls the fertility of his semen, and he decided we would wait a few years before we attempt to have a child. An elfling is not part of his short-term plans."

This was puzzling to the chief healer. The queen was right, ellyn actually controlled the potency of the seed, and he tended to agree with the queen that the king was not planning to have another heir anytime soon.

"Can I please proceed with a physical exam then? To try to find an explanation for your symptoms?"

The queen nodded, and Ninaelil gently pulled the comforter that hid the body of the queen. Ellavon started by checking her pulse, then palpated her neck to see of her lymph nodes were swollen, and eventually moved to her stomach. This time, he definitely felt a swelling that was abnormal. He examined her a little further, but he was certain his original assumption was right: the queen was with child, and was probably three months along, although you could barely see it with your eyes.

"Your Majesty, I must congratulate you. You will have an elfling to take care of in a few months from now."

Ninaelil made a little ecstatic noise, which had Valerie look at her as if she had grown a second head.

"How is it even possible?" she asked the housekeeper.

"I do not know, but this is the greatest of news! I am so glad!" Ninaelil replied, climbing on the bed to take the queen's hand in hers. "I am relieved that you are not sick. We will all take care of you, you will have nothing to worry about!"

The queen still looked stunned, but she seemed well and was no longer in need of his expertise. Ninaelil was there to help her absorb the news.

"Your Majesty, I will visit you every morning from now on to ensure your continued health. I bid you a good day, and congratulate you again on this wonderful event."

The healer left as the two ellith were no longer paying attention to him.

"I must tell Thranduil right away," Valerie said, slowly overcoming her surprise. "Please find my dress robe, I cannot wait until I am entirely dressed."

When she entered Thranduil's study, he was with Bronadon. The councilor's eyes bulged when he saw his queen in her dress robe and he did not wait for the king to dismiss him. He almost ran out of the study, closing the door behind him.

"My dear, you know I prefer when we maintain a certain decorum in front of the staff," Thranduil chided her.

"I have the most amazing news to share, my love. It could not wait."

She sat in his lap, smiling like a lunatic. "Ellavon just confirmed it. I am with child."

It took a little moment before the king reacted, but it was not the reaction she had been expecting. He made them stand and then pushed her away from him.

"Who is the sire of the elfling you are carrying?" he spat.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, an explosive situation unfolds, as Thranduil's evil side comes to the surface when he thinks she is cheating on him...

Stubs1101: Being a femme fatal is the quickest and easiest way Valerie found to gain some control over her relationship!

Princessnera: Valerie will soon take care of his absence of expressions. She can understand if he is like this with strangers, but certainly not with her.

Riddicks-gurl1988: Congratulations on your recent marriage. Was the announcement what you expected it to be?

Glassary: Thranduil is used to always win. Since Valerie likes to win too, it is best for Thranduil to let her do what she wants so he doesn't lose face in front of his people!

Lyryenn: so yes, she got pregnant after all their _activities_. But the news didn't create the reaction she was expecting!

W: Legolas finally accepted what had happened between Thranduil and Valerie. Quite frankly, only his pride was hurt, so as a mature ellon, it was time for him to let go. And he get painlessly got rid of Amareth at the same time…

AHealingRenaissance: the bond discussion will happen very, very soon. Especially after she is being accused of cheating on him!

ObiLucius: Did you like Thranduil in the Legolas version? As a father-in-law, he was quite horrible for a time!

Maggie: this story is taking place after the events of The Hobbits. I will start putting the years at the beginning of each chapter soon.


	26. Chapter 26 - Reasoning

_Chapter 25 ended with:_

 _She sat in his lap, smiling like a lunatic. "Ellavon just confirmed it. I am with child."_

 _It took a little moment before the king reacted, but it was not the reaction she had been expecting. He made them stand and then pushed her away from him._

" _Who is the sire of the elfling you are carrying?" he spat._

 **Chapter 26 - Reasoning**

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" she asked, her happy mood killed instantly. She could not believe he had just accused her of cheating on him. With whom could she have had sex other than the king? Who would even dare looking at her with an appreciating glance?

"You heard me perfectly. Who is the father of this child? With whom have you been frolicking?" he yelled, hitting his desk with both his fists. She had never seen him this angry. His angst was usually expressed with extreme coldness, not with yelling and physical violence. His eyes were like burning fires, and something must have been wrong with her vision because his face seemed blurred.

She would have laughed in his face if he had not been frightening her at the moment. She wondered if he could attack her physically. Would anyone come to her aid if they heard a commotion in his private study? Maybe only Legolas would dare. She had no idea where he was in the fortress at the moment. Hopefully, he was in the royal aisle and had just heard his adar scream like a mad ellon.

She had to keep her temper in check and escape the situation until he regained control over his emotions.

"I will not even bother answering you, Thranduil. You have insulted me like I have never been insulted before. I understand that we were not planning to conceive, but it happened. I will talk to you when you have calmed down, not before."

At that moment, she heard a knock on the door and someone started opening it immediately without waiting for permission to enter. She realized it was Legolas. She turned around quickly and ran towards the door.

"Keep your father away from me!" she cried while she passed him.

She heard Thranduil running after her, and he would have caught her if Legolas had not put himself on his path. Valerie was able to escape while Legolas held Thranduil against a wall in his study.

OoOoO

"Your Majesty," Bronadon said respectfully, "I understand your dilemma. You have always been making sure that your semen was not fertile during intercourse, but maybe one day you forgot-"

"No, I never wished to have a child now!" the king cut his councilor.

Legolas was sitting with them while Ninaelil was quietly crying in a corner of the study.

"Maybe Valerie, as a half-elf, can get pregnant from an ellon at all times," Legolas speculated.

"Highly unlikely!" the king replied.

"Perhaps the Valar decided that it was time for her to have a prophecy elfling and they made it happen against your will?" his son continued with the speculations.

"That would make a lot of sense," Bronadon approved. "After all, you have been bonded for more than eight months. The Valar could have become impatient."

Thranduil frowned, thinking about the possibility.

"Quite frankly, Adar, I do not believe that any ellon would ever dare try to seduce Valerie. And she loves you… She would never have an affair. This explanation makes more sense than any other that has been suggested so far. She is pregnant with your child, even if the Valar intervened."

"How can we be sure?" the Elvenking asked. He seemed regretful for the first time in the hour it had taken Legolas and Bronadon to finally calm him down and make him see reason.

Ninaelil whispered something from her corner.

"I beg your pardon?" Bronadon asked.

The elleth seemed to hesitate, but then a determined expression appeared on her face. "Maybe you would know if you had listened to her instead of accusing her of a crime against your bond," she said to the king.

Her reply was so disrespectful to the king and so unusual coming from her that the three ellyn stared at her, speechless.

"Ninaelil!" her mate finally cried. "Your Majesty, please excuse her. She is distraught by the disappearance of the queen! I am certain that she regrets her words, do you not, Ninaelil?"

The elleth's expression contradicted his statement. She was saved from a difficult moment when a servant knocked on the door to introduce Brethilon and Cadworon. The two bodyguards informed them that the entire fortress had been searched, and that no one could find the queen. The guards assured them that the queen had not crossed the gates, that she was still somewhere inside the fortress.

"Find her!" the king ordered in his most unpleasant tone.

The two bodyguards escaped the study, and Bronadon excused himself and his mate under the pretense of participating in the searches. He was truly trying to get her away from the king's wrath. Ninaelil ignored him and followed the guards, inquiring about the locations where searches had already been made.

Back in the study, Legolas kept trying to calm his father down.

"Do you truly think that she could have had an affair with anyone in the realm?" he challenged Thranduil. "I do not want to sound like I am meddling, but my quarters are very close to the queen's suite. I know you are… very active in a certain regard. Can you honestly say that you think she would still crave for the attention of another ellon?"

The king did not reply.

"Do you?" Legolas insisted with steel in his voice.

"It is unlikely," Thranduil eventually admitted.

"So we agree that you made a mistake. Now, I have not heard all that was said between you, but with the yelling I heard and her escape, I imagine that you turned this joyful moment into the most awful moment of her life?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. I will apologize to her when she returns to her suite."

"And you think that it will be enough?"

"It will have to be."

"Adar, you have not been honest with her. You never told her about the dragon burns and the scars-"

"You have never seen my scars either!"

"I was talking about the mental scars. You never gave me any details, because you are overly secretive about this, but I know that you still have some of the dragon's evil in you, and that it comes out when you are deeply angry like you were today. Am I wrong to think that if I had not arrived at that exact moment, you would have hurt her?"

"In all likelihood, I... would have hurt her, yes."

"She needs to know about this, so she can be on her guard."

Thranduil stared at his son for a while before admitting out loud that Saruman was presumably going to try to manipulate him by threatening to reveal his secret to Valerie.

"All the more reason to inform her."

"You are right. I have much to apologize for and to discuss with her. And to think I accused her and insulted her rather than celebrate her pregnancy. It is our first child. She will never forgive me."

"She will only forgive if you are completely honest and sincere. I will let you think about what you will tell her and I will go help with the searches."

Six hours later, Valerie was still missing. The entire fortress was in uproar.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Thranduil makes a big revelation…

AhealingRenaissance: He was too scary for Valerie to fight back. The evil emerged and took over, he was not controlling himself anymore. But they will have to seriously discuss their relationship following this…

princessnera: he was controlling the fertility of his semen – the most plausible explanation was that she had cheated on him. He jumped to conclusion without looking for another explanation…

Lyryenn: Legolas and Bronadon reasoned with him – he was so angry that he could not think of the Valar interfering without some external help…

W: since he is still unsure of their bond, it was his first assumption…

stubs1101: since he truly was scary, she was afraid and escaped the situation rather than fight back. But he will have to explain his conduct – and Valerie will hear a certain story for the first time!

Glassary: you are right about that – this will require a lot of discussions and reflection on both sides!

Riddicks-gurl1988: his angst took over completely. He was no longer in control. He has a lot to explain, and he will have to do it in the next chapters!


	27. Chapter 27 - The real Thranduil

_Chapter 26 ended with:_

" _You are right. I have much to apologize for and to discuss with her. And to think I accused her and insulted her rather than celebrate her pregnancy. It is our first child. She will never forgive me."_

" _She will only forgive if you are completely honest and sincere. I will let you think about what you will tell her and I will go help with the searches."_

 _Six hours later, Valerie was still missing. The entire fortress was in uproar._

 **Chapter 27 – The real Thranduil**

"My Lord?" Amareth said to the prince, touching his arm to get his attention, while Legolas was completely focused on a plan of the fortress that Cadworon was showing him. "May I interrupt for a moment?"

"Amareth, I am sorry, but I do not have the time to discuss-" Legolas replied, not even looking at her.

"It is important!" she insisted, her voice louder than before.

Legolas sighed and asked Valerie's bodyguard to give him a moment with Amareth.

"What can I do for you?" he asked kindly despite his impatience. He had to find his stepmother before his father turned into a dragon. Thranduil was incensed that his mate had disappeared out of thin air and that no one could find her. The king was extremely agitated and was confined to his apartment by his son, who knew his adar could attack anyone at the moment. Warriors were getting ready to search the forest, in case the queen had escaped through a hidden door on the North side of the fortress, the only door that was unguarded since it only opened from the inside.

"It is about the queen. She asked me not to reveal where she is, she made me swear..."

"Where is she?" he asked, grabbing her arm unconsciously.

"She came to see me this morning. She said my room was the only place where people would not think to look for her."

"Is she still there?"

"Last I checked, yes. She has been mostly sleeping. I believe she cried a little. I gave her food, I did what I could, but I think his Majesty needs to take care of this situation."

"Thank you, Amareth. I really appreciate your honesty. I will make sure that the queen is not angry with you for revealing her hiding place. Cadworon? Let us go there immediately!"

Amareth gave him her key and the two ellyn walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. There was no answer, the room was completely silent on the other side. Legolas took the key Amareth had given him and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he saw Valerie, still in her dressing gown, sitting on the bed, just waiting. It was clear that she was unwell, but she looked at them with a half-smile.

"It took longer than I expected for her to betray me."

"How are you?" Legolas asked. Cadworon seemed so genuinely relieved that she extended her hand to him and he bent over it in respect.

"I am sorry if I worried you, Cad." It was clear that she was not sorry about worrying the others.

"My queen, I am so glad to find you safe and sound. I would have gone to Mordor looking for you."

"I am not certain I would still be safe and sound if the king had been allowed to have his way this morning." This remark was addressed to the prince, although she was not looking at him.

"My adar was distressed, but it is no excuse for his unacceptable behavior. He has come to his senses and is ready to discuss with you."

"However, I am not ready to speak to him and-" she stopped, putting her hand in front of her mouth while she fought a wave of nausea.

"Let us get you back to your own bed. I will ask my father to leave you in peace until tomorrow morning. Will that be enough time?"

Valerie waved her approval with her hand. To ensure her quick return to the royal aisle, he simply lifted her from Amareth's bed and carried her up to her apartment, under the questioning stares of the Greenwood people they met on the way.

Ninaelil appeared the moment Valerie returned, and against all rules of protocol, hugged her queen fiercely. It was the housekeeper who reinforced Valerie's request not to see her mate until the next morning. Valerie was impressed that the housekeeper had suddenly grown a backbone and held her ground with the king. What an interesting development.

OoOoO

They were sitting in her boudoir, Valerie and Legolas on one side of a small table while Thranduil was sitting on the other side, looking subdued. She had to relive the memories of what had happened between them the day before to ensure that she would not jump over to the table and sit in his lap to comfort him. He was not the one who needed comfort, she reminded herself, _she_ was the offended party.

"I asked you both to meet me because I have not been completely honest with you in the past. Legolas knows parts of the story I am about to reveal, but you, Valerie, have been kept completely in the dark."

"Father-" Legolas started as if he wanted to stop the confidences of his adar.

"No, Legolas, let me speak. She deserves to know."

"What are you talking about?" Valerie asked. Her mate turned to her. He leaned in her direction and extended his hand for her to take, but she crossed her arms to send him the message that he was not forgiven. Thranduil sat back in his chair, and seemed to gather his courage to speak.

Legolas tried to take her hand. She uncrossed her arms and let him, staring at him while wondering what Thranduil was about to reveal that seemed so dramatic.

"Our people were still living in Amon Lanc when my life was thrown off track. By a great serpent of the North."

"A dragon," Legolas whispered to a curious Valerie.

Thranduil continued as if he had not been interrupted, reliving the memories he was describing. "The fire-drake had been flying over our kingdom for a few hours. We were not certain what his intentions were, but we could not let our terrified people be exposed to this threat. I was my adar's captain at the time, just like Legolas is mine today. I had to lead the attack, although I was fearful as I had never been before. I picked a few of my best warriors, hoping that we could ambush the dragon or drag it away from our fortress. My memories are blurry. I remember the serpent perched on top of an immense rock, laughing at us, telling us that our armors and shields would not protect us from his fire. He was targeting me in particular, saying that my father would see my body roasted like a fried pig."

Valerie turned questioning eyes to Legolas. He did not seem to know what she was surprised about.

"Dragons talk?" she whispered.

"Of course," he replied on the same tone. "Dragons do not talk in your world?"

"There are no dragons in my world!"

"Three warriors tried to attack him while his attention was on me. He burned them," Thranduil said, his eyes closed, "their bodies turned into ashes almost instantly. I tried to negotiate with him, to let my other warriors go but he killed five more. Courageous ellyn who had families, who sacrificed their lives to save mine. At this point, I was left with only three warriors. We all thought we were about to die. Some days, I wish I had. Valerie, the elf I was died that day."

"What do you mean?"

"The dragon was there to kill me, to weaken the realm and hurt my father in the most painful manner – through his son and only heir. I remember how he moved his head backward and breathed in before the fire started coming out, right in my direction. I protected myself with my shield but the metal immediately melted. There was devastating pain, the likes I had never felt before and never did again. Once I was down on the ground, the dragon assumed I would soon die and simply flew away, laughing. I do not remember that part, obviously. I was too busy howling in agony. The three warriors who were still alive carried me back to the fortress through a secret door and brought me to the healing halls. My adar was already there with his guest, Saruman. Over the next few days, the pain did not diminish. I could not sleep, I simply cried myself hoarse for days, begging my father to end my life. He never had the courage."

Valerie felt like she was about to vomit. She had had no idea that Thranduil had gone through such a horrific experience. Legolas did not seem surprised, but his grim expression showed that he hated that story just as much as Valerie hated hearing it for the first time.

"I am glad he did not," she said with compassion. "Because you have recovered, it is all behind you. If he had killed you, we would not have met. You would not have had Legolas. Our people would not have you."

"You are wrong. I have not recovered."

"I understand that you still have mental scarring-"

"My scars are still there, both physical and mental."

Valerie stared at him, not understanding. She had seen Thranduil naked countless times since they had bonded. She had not seen one scar on his skin. Not one. She felt Legolas put more pressure on the hand he was holding.

"My body never recovered. Dragon fire contains evil that cannot be cured. My skin and flesh are burned permanently, and the evil remains in my fëa, turning me into a corrupted being."

"Thranduil?" Valerie asked with uncertainty. She did not understand what he was saying. Was he a reborn elf? His body was perfect, his face like an angel's, he was not permanently scarred!

"After weeks, the pain eventually became manageable. But I was dreadful to look at. No healer could look me in the eye, even my father could not keep his eyes on me. Saruman was still at the fortress as he had helped in my care. He was the one who showed me how to use an enchantment to hide my injuries. The warriors who had brought me back and the healers who had cared for me were sent to Valinor. Only my father and Saruman knew of my secret once they were gone."

"Magic? You are using magic?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. I use magic to recreate the face I used to have before I fought that dragon. I want you to understand who you are bonded with, Valerie. You need to see me, see who I truly am, to understand why I act this way. There is evil in my soul, a dark voice constantly encouraging me to hurt people, to conquer territories, to take everything I want for myself. I listened to the voice at the battle of the five armies, during which I fought only to get a chest full of diamonds. That was the dragon evil in me leading my actions. The only other occurrence of listening to the voice was when I met you. I decided you would be mine, and the voice was encouraging me during our entire courtship. However, I am sure you have noticed that I frequently lose my temper on small matters. I almost never act as per the plans of that evil voice, but I still experiment little sparks of darkness overwhelming me without an actual voice making suggestions… like yesterday."

"Adar, I believe it is enough for today," Legolas said, attempting to stop the conversation as if he knew what his father intended to reveal next.

"Thranduil, what do you mean about permanent injuries and magic?" Valerie asked again.

"I was taught a spell by Saruman, one that conceals my injuries and covers them with an image of normal skin. It is in place at all times, although I control it at will."

"I felt your skin! It is perfect!" she insisted.

"I can see that I will have to show you. I wanted to be completely transparent with you anyhow."

"Adar! No!" Legolas cried.

Valerie stared at her husband, still not believing his words but should they be true, braced herself for the looks of a person with third degree burns on their face.

She screamed and moved her chair backwards when she saw Thranduil's face. Beside her, Legolas was white as a ghost, obviously seeing his father for the first time too.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Valerie needs to absorb the shock of the revelation… I want to take a few seconds to wish all my readers happy holidays! I promise to publish the next chapter before the end of the year. I am sure you want to see what happens next quickly!

Philosophie88: Thranduil is finally revealing all his secrets to Valerie. And to Legolas too, his son had never seen his true face either. This honesty should bring them much closer in the future – if Valerie can recover from the shock and the angst that she had been kept in the dark about this! I am glad to hear that you enjoy my stories!

Princessnera: he probably thought he would never have to be that open with Valerie. After all, if he had controlled his emotions when she told him she was pregnant, he probably would not have told her yet… He is truly afraid of rejection.

Lyryenn: he is putting all his cards on the table, finally. The thing is – will Valerie refuse to keep playing in his game?

AHealingRenaissance: I would wait for the vampbush for now, he truly is a suffering ellon and he will need all his strength now that he came clean. Valerie's first reaction doesn't bode well at all.

W: yes, and the tension keeps going up…

stubs1101: Legolas will always support her from now on, but Thranduil is finally coming clean and Valerie understands better what she is dealing with. She will not allow herself to put in that kind of situation ever again…

Riddicks-gurl1988: he is giving her the details – but this is so much for her to take in, no one knows how she will react…


	28. Chapter 28 - Despair

_Chapter 27 ended with:_

 _Valerie stared at her husband, still not believing his words but should they be true, braced herself for the looks of a person with third degree burns on their face._

 _She screamed and moved her chair backwards when she saw Thranduil's face. Beside her, Legolas was white as a ghost, obviously seeing his father for the first time too._

 **Chapter 28 - Despair**

Thranduil's face was the most horrible war zone she could ever have imagined. On the left side of his face, he had no more skin, no more flesh, just sinews and holes. His left eye was completely white, blind without a doubt. There was some scarring on his neck going underneath his collar, and when he moved his left hand in front of himself, she saw that the skin was horribly burnt there too.

"Of my god! Oh my god!" she cried, staring at him until she could no more. She stood and ran in a corner of the boudoir, falling on her knees before vomiting her breakfast.

Legolas stood to help her but Thranduil remained in his seat, his face now perfect as she had always seen it.

"I disgust you," he stated. "That is what I had expected. I tried to protect you from this as much as I could. I shared the strict minimum of my soul with you when we bound, to ensure I would not pass some of this evil to you. Your soul is still pure, I am thanking the Valar every day for that blessing."

"I know our bond is weak," Valerie whispered after wiping her mouth with Legolas' handkerchief. "Nina tells me she feels Bronadon's emotions, can feel if he is close to her or not. I never felt anything like that for you. I do not even feel if you love me or not."

"I think I should leave," Legolas said, sensing the discussion was quickly becoming too personal for him to witness.

"No, I am the one who should go," Thranduil said, slowly standing from his chair as if he had a huge weight on his shoulders. "Valerie, I have been keeping you away in an attempt not to contaminate you with my evil. But this monster you are bonded to has feelings for you, with all that is left of his heart."

On these last words, the Elvenking left her boudoir. She heard the main door of her apartment close behind him. She immediately started sobbing, Legolas holding her against him.

"Did you know?" she asked while he rocked her like a child, both of them sitting on the floor.

"I knew about the dragon and the enchantment. I had never seen… his injuries."

"You should have told me. You both should have told me! Or Saruman!"

"I apologize. I thought it was his secret to tell, and I let him determine how and when you should be informed. And Saruman would never have told you. He has been holding this over my adar's head for centuries, threatening to reveal his secret to the world if he did not comply with his directives."

"Saruman is a bad wizard!"

"I know. However, the other elven leaders do not seem to realize it yet."

"What should I do now?"

"Go to bed and take a sleeping draught. You need to rest. You can think once you are calmer and less emotional."

"Do you think it still hurts him?" she asked, her green, curious eyes trying to read the answer on his face. She would no longer accept to be kept in the dark, that was clear to him.

Legolas was pleased that despite the revelations, Valerie was still worried about his father. She did not see him as a monster, even if he looked like one physically.

"I admit I never thought to ask. Now that I saw his injuries, I am worried about that too. It cannot feel comfortable, even if there is no pain," he sighed. "Valerie, please be honest. Would you have married my adar if he had showed you his true looks before your binding?"

"Probably not," Valerie admitted, her cheeks red in shame. "I would probably be living in Imladris with Glorfindel by now. Knowing myself, I would not have allowed things to develop further between us."

Valerie closed her eyes and silently cried, understanding the predicament Thranduil had found himself in since the day they had met.

OoOoO

Two days had passed, two days without seeing her mate. He had sent her a message that he would wait for her to make the first move, once she was ready. She had resumed her usual activities and duties. Everyone was very sweet with her, as if they all knew that she was pregnant and that an ugly scene with the king had followed. They probably knew. Elves gossiped just like any other race.

However, there was something that made her feel better in their words and kindness. It was clear that they wanted to support her, but it was also obvious that they were extremely devoted to the king. They were all saying a word in his favor. They did not know the details of his secret, but they seemed to know he had suffered very much and blamed his difficult character on this. Cadworon and Brethilon had been especially vocal when they had gone for a ride the day before. She had listened to their advice about marriage and forgiveness with patience. If only they knew the extent of the issue.

As the days passed, Valerie realized that her mate was the same ellon today than when she had first met him in Isengard. It was her perception of him that had shifted. She missed him greatly. And she still loved him. Yes, he had kept an even darker secret than not telling her he was king when they had first met. But could he be blamed for this? If she had been in his shoes, would she have revealed this horrible secret to an ellon she had just met? Probably not. Thranduil had also been protecting her against himself all this time. He had said he loved her. She knew she loved him just as much as she had loved him before he had attempted to hurt her.

Furthermore, they were having a child. It was either a prophecy child, in which case, the Valar had approved their bond, or a child of their blood. An elfling sharing half of him. A little creature she would love with all her heart, whether she were their own or a reborn elf.

It was time for her to face her mate. He was probably in his bedroom at this late hour. She put on her dressing gown and used the connecting door between their apartments to join him. The door was unlocked, as if he had been waiting for her to join him when she was ready. She walked all over his apartment, looking for him. She finally found him in his boudoir, drinking wine directly from a half-empty bottle while three more empty ones had been carelessly thrown on the floor near him. He seemed a little inebriated if his red eyes and slow reactions could be trusted.

She sat in front of him while he kept drinking without saying a word. He seemed to be dreading her words, bracing himself by drinking some more.

It was hard to believe that this flawless face was an illusion. That beneath this skin, perfect visually and to her touch, lay a destroyed visage. It explained so much of his character. And one could only be impressed with his courage, his resilience. She was still shocked, but she knew she loved him still. More if that was possible. She had to break the ice. He was extremely worried, she could tell, with his future happiness in her hands.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Thranduil and Valerie finally have the long overdue conversation about their bond… and she hears the three words for the first time… Happy New Year, dear readers! May 2018 be full of success and love!

princessnera: and now, he is truly convinced that he will lose her…

stubs1101: She screamed because it was beyond anything she could have imagined. Quite frankly, when you look at his destroyed face in the movie, it is a horrific sight! I myself would have jumped backward in horror, even if he was my mate (which, unfortunately, he is not. Sigh..)

W: Saruman will make his first move fairly soon, once he hears that Valerie is pregnant.

Philosophie88: Yes, he was hurt before he married his first wife, when the Greenwood elves still lived in Amon Lanc. You could say that he has dragon sickness in a sense, but it is beyond that. There is truly some darkness in his soul, a voice talking to him when he has the opportunity to make an evil action…

Lyryenn: yes, she will be able to overcome the shock, but at the moment, the king is convinced he is about to lose his wife…

Riddicks-gurl1988: yes, her love for him will not disappear because of the burns, even if her first reaction didn't bode well for him…

AHealingRenaissance: it seems like you are reading my mind – she exactly took two days to think about it before she went to see him. In the next chapter, you will see her conditions to remain with him. Their relationship will have to change from that day on.

Glassary: He finally came clean. Now, they can start fresh on equal footings, if he accepts her conditions…

HubrisBrutus: I am glad that you read the Glorfindel version too. I actually take great care in making sure the stories are very different, with the characters being fairly consistent, although the pairings are sometimes changing. You may like the Legolas version too, if you like reading about Thranduil and Valerie – they have a pretty antagonistic relationship when she is married to his son!


	29. Chapter 29 - Understanding

_Chapter 28 ended with:_

 _She sat in front of him while he kept drinking without saying a word. He seemed to be dreading her words, bracing himself by drinking some more._

 _It was hard to believe that this flawless face was an illusion. That beneath this skin, perfect visually and to her touch, lay a destroyed visage. It explained so much of his character. And one could only be impressed with his courage, his resilience. She was still shocked, but she knew she loved him still. More if that was possible. She had to break the ice. He was extremely worried, she could tell, with his future happiness in her hands._

 **Chapter 29 - Understanding**

Valerie had never been one to beat around the bush when starting a difficult conversation. "Does it hurt?"

For a rare moment, she was able to read his thoughts on his face. This was not the opening he had been anticipating. He had been expecting a declaration that she was leaving him, too horrified by his true appearance and darkness. Especially after the two days of silence he had had to endure.

He put the bottle down. "Over the centuries, it has become a dull ache. Perhaps my tolerance to pain has increased. However… I do not feel it when I am with you."

"You have been keeping this terrible secret from me. But I understand why you did it. I admit, I am not certain that I would have bound myself to you if I had known from the beginning. You must forgive my weakness."

"Weakness? You are not weak. You did not run away as I had expected when I showed you my real self."

"No, I did not. But I needed time to think about your revelations, to organize all my thoughts about them. There is much I need to tell you."

He leaned forward on his chair. "Valerie, do not make me wait any longer. Just let me know if you can remain here, in Greenwood. You are my wife, my queen. I will leave you alone and never impose my presence to you, but I beg you to consider staying here. I need to see you, even if I cannot be with you."

Thranduil really thought she would leave him? True, it had taken her days to realize he was the same ellon she had fallen in love with. But he truly was. With a layer of heroism she had not known existed in him. He was exceptional. She would be a very unremarkable elleth if she could not overcome her initial aversion.

She slowly stood and walked up to him. He leaned back against his seat when he saw her movement, clearly shocked that she was actually sitting on his lap. He did not put his arms around her waist like he usually did. She gently touched his left cheek, feeling his skin as if it was truly there.

"How long did it take you to master the enchantment?"

"Not long. It was urgent that I learned to hide myself."

"I admire you, Thranduil. I admire you, and I love you. But things will have to change between us."

"I realize that," he sighed, defeated.

"Are there any other secrets that you are keeping from me?"

"I have none that come to mind," he said after a while, "but I have lived a long life and may be forgetful at the moment. I will make sure to let you know if I ever think of one."

"I am tired of you hiding your feelings from me. You can be as cold and aloof as you like with everyone, but with me, you must be more open. You must share your thoughts with me." She put her arms around his neck, leaning her face closer to his. "When we make love, I want to hear you."

She very slowly put her lips on his, wondering if she would feel a difference. She did not. She had kissed him countless times since they had met, and this time felt like all the others, except that he was not participating. She leaned back to look at him.

"Thranduil, will you not kiss me back?"

"You want me to kiss you?"

"I want you to do more than just kiss me. I want you to bind yourself to me. Truly. Without holding back."

"No!"

"Yes! I will accept no less."

"You are a pure soul, my love, I cannot do this to you!" He caressed her face with devotion. He had overcome his surprise, understanding that there may be a chance that he would not lose her.

"It is quite the opposite, I need this so that we will be on equal footing. In order to truly be a couple, we must share the joys but also the burdens. I can help you by taking a portion of that evil, I am stronger than you think."

"I realize how strong you are."

"Then let me help you. This will also help me be more attuned to you, more able to resist you when you turn unpleasant." She kissed him again, and this time, he kissed her back. "I will not accept anything less, Thranduil," she repeated.

"I do not deserve you."

"You probably do not," she chuckled. "One more thing. We must tell Mithrandir."

"Why?"

"It is only a question of time before Saruman starts trying to manipulate us, I expect as soon as everyone hears that we are pregnant."

Thranduil's hands moved to her still flat stomach, marveling that they had created a life together simply by loving each other so much.

"Mithrandir is our ally," she insisted.

"He is your ally," he corrected.

"And when we are fully bound, he will be your ally too."

"Valerie… I love you," he said for the first time, his face hidden against her neck.

She moved away and took his face between her hands. "There, there. It was not so hard to say, now, was it? Tell me again."

"I love you," he repeated, his eyes burning.

* * *

A/N: a short chapter, the next one should be published soon with an epic reconciliation following…

stubs1101: thank you! From now on, they will be on the same page most times.

Riddicks-gurl1988: He is very pleased that he will be a father again, now, there is only the small problem of Saruman's reaction to that…

princessnera: yes, she asked him that question as she had wondered when she was be comforted by Legolas. Her condition is mainly that they bind again, for real this time. He is afraid of how that would change her…

glassary: yes, Saruman will try to blackmail them, but now they are two to face him and Thranduil is no longer afraid that Valerie will hear about his darkness through someone else!

Lyryenn: he truly was convinced that she was leaving him, and at best, he was hoping that she would accept to remain in Greenwood even if they were not together as a couple anymore… He is really pleased at the moment, so much that he is willing to tell her he loves her!

AHealingRenaissance: Yes, she will be fully bound to him very very soon. Wow, I am very happy for you. Congratulations for the future baby and your toddler! Do not worry about reviews, I will dedicate a chapter to you when the time for your C-Section arrives. Good luck!


	30. Chapter 30 - Passion unleashed

_Chapter 29 ended with:_

" _Valerie… I love you," he said for the first time, his face hidden against her neck._

 _She moved away and took his face between her hands. "There, there. It was not so hard to say, now, was it? Tell me again."_

" _I love you," he repeated, his eyes burning._

 **Chapter 30 – Passion unleashed**

He had told her how he loved her many, many times since that first time. Verbally, but also through their bond. She could now feel his emotions when they were strong, which had mostly been directed at her lately. She could also feel his desire, torturing, overwhelming and never satisfied, proven by his constant attentions.

He had pronounced again the binding words a few days before, during the most epic reconciliation she could have dreamed of. Once he had understood that she was accepting his secret and still loved him, his scruples and worries had left for good. He had found his true mate, of that, he no longer had doubts. He had unleashed on her all his passion, and it had yet to abate. They were like a newly bonded couple whose connection had not settled yet, needy and craving the other's love and constant care.

Even at that moment, despite her exhaustion, she was blissfully happy that he had her pinned against a wall in the living room, moving in and out of her in powerful thrusts that sent waves of pleasure all over her body. She could no longer track how many times they had coupled that day. She was exultant since she could feel how cherished she was, directly from his fëa, with each push of his hips. Their bond was wide open, he no longer guarded himself when he was with her. At the moment, his eyes were closed yet he had an ecstatic expression that was still odd to see on his perfect face. Seeing him in the throes of passion, while he was making love to her, was bringing her bliss to a whole new level. She felt powerful, beautiful, contented.

"Thranduil," she murmured, "please stop for a moment."

He halted and opened his eyes, a worried expression on his face. "Did I hurt you? Is it our child?"

"No," she laughed, caressing his face. "Do you remember the first time we made love? You were holding me in the same position, against an oak in the gardens of Isengard."

"How could I forget this? Our first time together?"

"The wall is more comfortable than the tree bark," she chuckled. "We could have saved ourselves much heartache if we had simply been open with each other that night."

"Yes, we could have," he replied, one his of hands playing with one of her locks while he maintained her against the wall with just one arm. "But yet, I doubt you would have reacted well to a full bonding that night."

It was his way of referring to the fact that when they had fully bonded a few days before, he had lost control of the enchantment hiding his face, and she had seen again, for a few moments, his damaged skin. She had been surprised but not repulsed. She was getting used to it, even if it was not a pleasant sight.

"Maybe you are right," she sighed. "Kiss me, show me that you love me."

"You know I do," he said, before he lifted her a little higher and resumed his thrusts. "It is… an experience I will never tire of... I would be in you for the rest of my life if I could."

That was a new side of him, a talkative Thranduil during sex. It exceedingly turned her on.

"You are so tight, so warm around me..."

She grabbed his face and kissed him, their moans and his words hushed by their embrace, the passion increasing until they were both on the verge of explosion. He came first, his groans now loud and clear in the room, and she followed soon after, with the help of his strong, erratic pushes in her core.

They kissed sweetly for a long while after, with a tenderness that was new to them. She smiled against his lips, connected to him like she had never been before. Their faces were close, nose to nose, reading in the other's eyes like an open book. They did not even need to say the words. Their eyes contained promises of eternal devotion.

But at some point, reality always kicks in. "Thranduil, put me down, my legs are aching," she whined with a smirk.

He put her down yet kept her in his arms, kissing her neck feverishly while his hands caressed her breasts.

"No!" she laughed, pushing him away feebly. "I am tired, I am sore, and I need to take a bath. We must have made love five times this afternoon."

He kept kissing her and caressing the skin on her back. She could feel his pearly semen on her thighs. She really needed a wash.

"Thranduil! Stop it!" she cried again as his hands started to tickle her ribs. He let her go and she walked out of his arms, watching his naked form with an appreciative glance. He was beautiful as a god, his long, muscular limbs and his athletic chest like those of a sports model back in her world. He was hers, completely and utterly.

Despite Thranduil being an eye candy, she needed some time to herself without him. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, looking around and only seeing his dark blue tunic and leggings on the floor.

"I do not care," he replied lazily as he sat on the sofa to watch her search for her clothes. He particularly appreciated the moment when she bent in two to see if they were not under the sofa.

"I would not do that again if I were you," he said, a promise to take her once more if she tempted him again.

"Oh no! Your Majesty will be leaving me alone!"

She suspected he had thrown her gown in the fire to ensure she would not get dressed anytime soon. Too bad, it had been a dress that she particularly liked, but she now owned so many gowns that no one would notice if one had disappeared. She grabbed his tunic and covered herself with it. The tunic and especially the sleeves were too long, but it was better than going back to her apartment entirely naked. She hoped she would not see a servant on the way to her apartment. The royal aisle had been strangely quiet in the last few days.

* * *

A/N: And a special treat – I am publishing 2 chapters today! They were going hand-in-hand anyway…

Philosophie88: I hope you liked the make-up sex! Saruman is untrustworthy at the moment, his evil side is about to be unleashed.

W: Yes, he finally said it – and in many ways in this new chapter!

Lyryenn: It was about time, but don't you think it made sense for an ellon like him to take so much time to come to that conclusion by himself? So cold-hearted, in my mind, it had to take a few months otherwise it would not have been very realistic.

Princessnera: things have greatly improved between them. Things are about to go downhill for Legolas now!

AHealingRenaissance: so far, the peacefulness still hasn't made an appearance – it will take them a bit of time before this passion abates! Valerie's elfling arrives in 3 chapters! She will give birth before you do!

Stubs1101: thank you so much for your compliments about my writing. I truly like writing stories. In fact, I have ideas for non-fan fiction stories as well, but I am not sure I will go that route. You are the second reader mentioning Elrond. He is a bound ellon, with a mate waiting for him in Valinor - are you imagining an original universe where Celebrian doesn't exist, which means no twins (a shame) and no Arwen? That would leave quite a bit of a hole in Aragorn's life… which may not be a bad thing when it comes to pairing! 😊

Blake2.1: I was looking at the pictures for the movie when I described his scarring, I thought it was pretty bad! Babies will start coming very soon – starting in chapter 33!

Aralinn: thank you for the nice words. I truly take extra special care to make sure that Thranduil and Valerie stay in character. Although Thranduil just did a complete 180 degrees!


	31. Chapter 31 - Life of a stepson

_Chapter 30 ended with:_

 _She suspected he had thrown her gown in the fire to ensure she would not get dressed anytime soon. Too bad, it had been a dress that she particularly liked, but she now owned so many gowns that no one would notice if one had disappeared. She grabbed his tunic and covered herself with it. The tunic and especially the sleeves were too long, but it was better than going back to her apartment entirely naked. She hoped she would not see a servant on the way to her apartment. The royal aisle had been strangely quiet in the last few days._

 **Chapter 31 – Life of a stepson**

Legolas had gone to the forest for an emergency meeting with his lieutenants, although he had known the timing was wrong. However, the security of the realm was more important than the actual family crisis. But he was now back in the fortress, eager to help his father and Valerie work things out between them. He was fairly certain that Valerie had not spoken or even seen his adar since his departure. They would have been nearly a week apart by now, and his father must be really desperate and in need of his support.

After he had passed the gates of the fortress, he realized people were sending strange looks in his direction, but they avoided him when he was getting closer to inquire about their strange behavior. The area of the royal aisle seemed very quiet, with Cadworon and Brethilon guarding the entry of the hallway leading to the family quarters.

The two warriors bowed to him, yet they had a strange expression too.

"Good evening," he said. "May I inquire about your presence here? Are you waiting for the queen to go for a ride? It seems a little late to do so."

Valerie's bodyguards looked at each other before Cadworon declared that they were making sure that no one entered the royal aisle unless they had been authorized by Lady Ninaelil.

"Why is Lady Ninaelil restricting the entrance to the aisle? Please tell me what is going on!"

They looked at each other again. "It would be best if Lady Ninaelil explained it to you."

"Is there something wrong with the king or with the queen?"

"It would depend on… your definition of wrong?" Brethilon said when Cadworon refused to answer.

Since they were being unhelpful and alarming, Legolas decided to leave them behind and enter the royal aisle. They did not seem to want to follow him at all. He walked up to the area of the common rooms, meeting no one and hearing no noise, when Ninaelil suddenly grabbed his arm from behind.

"My Lord, please follow me, do not go to the living room," she murmured. She pulled him in the family dining room, where two servants were cleaning plates and food lying on the floor and on the chairs, as if someone had violently pushed the dinner out of the way to use the table for other purposes. The servants were picking up the mess in the most absolute silence.

When she realized how Legolas was truly worried, the housekeeper hushed him before he started asking too many questions in front of the servants.

"Please leave, I will finish cleaning myself," she whispered to the servants, who left with some of the plates while there was still a lot more on the floor.

Ninaelil had helped the former queen raise the Greenwood heir, there was a lot of affection between Legolas and her, she knew him well and was treating him with familiarity when they were alone. "I know what you are thinking, Legolas. Let me reassure you, they did not fight, I can attest that there is no violence between them. It simply was an accident."

"An accident?" he whispered back. "All these plates and food on the floor? Our people being uncomfortable all over the fortress about what is truly happening here? Tell me what is going on! Did he hurt her?"

"Quite the contrary," she replied, gently putting a comforting hand on his arm. "I believe they have bonded again, a second time, and this bond seems much stronger than the first one."

"And why is the area being guarded? Why is everyone whispering or being silent? I still do not see the reason behind all these measures!"

"Legolas, four days ago, the queen went to see the king to discuss the altercation that they had when she announced her pregnancy. We have barely seen them since then. I have not seen your father in four days."

"Where are they?"

"They are not hurt, stop worrying!" she whispered-cried. "They are here, in the royal aisle! We are leaving food for them, and they eat. They simply have been spending all their time together. When I last saw her, the queen mentioned that they had formed a new bond. She said she was now feeling your father's emotions, like she should always have. The fact that she could not feel your father like I do for Bronadon had been a major worry for her in the past."

"When was that?"

"Two days ago. She seemed… different. Her aura was similar to the king's. You know how I have always felt that your adar had something gloomy in his fëa, although I never asked questions. I have too much regard the king, for his dedication and sacrifices, to spread rumors about him. Queen Valerie has never been afraid of him, always accepted him as he is, and now, I would even say that there was a light in her eyes that I only have seen in the king's so far. Whatever is… wrong with his fëa," she delicately said, "she now shares it."

Legolas was not pleased to hear this. That did not bode well. If his father and Valerie had bonded again, this time fully, it could mean that some of the evil present in his adar's soul was now in Valerie's. How had she convinced him to bind again in the first place, when he had been set on protecting her against the dragon evil?

"How do you know they have not hurt each other then?" he asked, the both of them acknowledging that Valerie having a sparkle similar to Thranduil's in her eyes was not necessarily good news. It meant that she could at least potentially be as cold, impatient and unforgiving as his father. That could create explosive situations in their relationship.

"Legolas, it is quite the opposite. They have been loving each other. Continuously, many, many times, every day and night. Bronadon has not seen the king to discuss the affairs of the realm in the last four days. I am spending my days in the royal aisle, sending the most discreet servants once they are done… in whichever room they have been in."

"I do not believe you! What happened here?" he asked, pointing at the plates and food still on the floor.

She simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. Legolas suddenly pictured his adar clearing the dinner table with a violent shove, and taking his new wife on the table. He would never have a meal again in that room without picturing this scene. How awful.

"Where are they now?" he asked, not certain he wanted to interrupt them during this newly found symbiosis.

"I believe they are in the living room. Legolas, I would recommend that you sleep in the guest aisle until… they settle down. It may take a few more days. I have noticed an abatement... in the frequency of their encounters." Some days, Ninaelil found her position difficult to hold. Witnessing the intimate moments of the royal family was sometimes a heavy burden, especially with the Elvenking's difficult personality. She had liked Valerie from the moment she had first met her, and she hoped that the queen was still herself, at least mostly...

"I will go get some of my things," Legolas decided. As a son, he did not want to be nowhere near his father and his new wife. Yet, he still could not truly believe that his adar and Valerie had come to an agreement so easily. She had accepted his secret, overcame the horror his father's true face inspired, and had simply resumed her life with him as if it was not a major issue? He still woke up in the night, reliving the scene when his adar had revealed his secret. It tortured him to know his father still suffered greatly from the dragon evil. Yet this young elleth, barely out of childhood, had simply brushed this matter off? Maybe that had been her secret. She did not see how truly disturbing this was, and how this could be used against Greenwood if the secret was to be revealed. She had accepted the fact that her mate was disfigured, and had moved on.

Ninaelil followed him as he walked in the direction of his own apartment. Just as they were passing in front of the living room, the door opened and Valerie came out, wearing one of the king's favorite tunics. The queen quickly closed the garment around her, but he had had time to see a little too much of his stepmother's skin. He tried to forget the fleeting appreciative thought he had had when he had seen her bosom. Awful. His life was becoming awful.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter – Legolas' day just keeps going downhill…


	32. Chapter 32 - The new king

_Chapter 31 ended with:_

 _Ninaelil followed him as he walked in the direction of his own apartment. Just as they were passing in front of the living room, the door opened and Valerie came out, wearing one of the king's favorite tunics. The queen quickly closed the garment around her, but he had had time to see a little too much of his stepmother's skin. He tried to forget the fleeting appreciative thought he had had when he had seen her bosom. Awful. His life was becoming awful._

 **Chapter 32 – The new king**

Legolas and Valerie stared at each other. The housekeeper was right, there was something different in Valerie's gaze, a wickedness he had never seen before. It was not evil, but it definitely was somewhat malicious. He dropped his gaze but not before he had seen her sarcastic smile.

"My love, your son is back from the forest," she called back to her mate who was still in the living room. "Please do not burn my clothing in the future. Now you will have to greet him in your leggings. How inappropriate! He can barely look at me while I am completely covered!" Then she stared at Legolas. "Well, this is a little awkward," she told him. "Nina, please have a bath prepared for me. And get some food to the king, his energy is waning."

They all heard the king huff in the other room. Valerie laughed while she walked in the direction of her apartment, as if this whole scene had been an hilarious moment. Ninaelil left to give the necessary orders while planning to have the servants go back to the dining room to finish picking up the mess the royal couple had made during one of their recent couplings. The king may want to eat in the dining room, although she had a feeling he would ask for his meal to be brought to the queen's apartment. He barely left his wife out of his sight these days.

"Legolas, do not stand there with your mouth open, this is not flattering. Come have a seat," Thranduil said, appearing in the doorway, only wearing his dark blue leggings. Legolas could not remember the last time he had seen his adar in such a state of undress. The Elvenking watched the appearance of the living room behind him and seemed to change his mind. "Let us go to my study instead. Ninaelil will certainly want to do some cleaning."

"Adar, what happened?" Legolas asked, following his father to his private apartment.

"I am going to be a father again," Thranduil replied as if he was simply discussing the weather. As if his actions were not completely out of character.

"I know that! I was there on the day of the announcement! I even recall you doubted the paternity of the child! I want to know what happened between Valerie and you!"

"I heard Ninaelil tell you before. She was mostly right in her assumptions. Valerie and I have bonded again. This time, I did not hold back. We are truly a bonded couple now, we can feel each other's emotions like all true mates."

"But what about the darkness in your fëa? What about her soul? You were concerned about the purity of her soul! You said you would never allow some of this evil to be shared with her!"

"Oh well… She is still perfect. The perfect mate for the monster that I am." Thranduil was smirking despite his words, as if he no longer saw himself as a monster hiding behind a perfect mirage. As if Valerie had given him acceptance and peace of mind.

Legolas thought his father didn't understand how critical the situation was. "Does she hear a voice in her mind, tempting her to behave wrongly, like you have heard in yours since the dragon burned you?"

"Yes."

"Adar, that is terrible!"

"We now share the burden, Legolas. Like a real couple. Our bond is strong and we understand each other perfectly. You cannot imagine the relief I am feeling at the moment, now that I have the complete acceptance of the elleth that I love. My heart is lightened. I want to see her happy, I jest just to see her burst out laughing! On the other hand, she copes with the darkness very well. Without it, she probably would never accept my true face. She has seen it again… a few times recently, and did not even blink. I understand your concern for her, but I can promise you that all will be well. Know that she did not receive much of my darkness, the Valar be thanked, just enough to be… more captivating to me."

"Captivating? You find her new darkness captivating?"

"As I said, she received very little of it, just a bit of wickedness. And yes, this wickedness is captivating to me. And in many senses, my son." The Elvenking even wiggled his eyebrows for more effect.

There was no mistaking what Thranduil was saying. Legolas was horrified that his father, who used to be so cold in all circumstances, was now making sexual innuendos about his wife.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Thranduil laughed. "Do not worry, ion nin. I am still the same unpleasant king. This new side of mine? Only Valerie will see it. Maybe you, once in a while. However, I would really appreciate if you could give us some privacy during our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Legolas repeated feebly.

"Why do you not go back to the forest for a few days? When you come back, I promise I will be back to my old self. Just give me a few more days." Thranduil was grinning, knowing he was completely destabilizing his heir.

Legolas left the fortress the next morning and stayed with his warriors near the forest road for two months before he ventured to come back home. To his intense relief, the king and the queen had resumed being their normal selves by then, although Ninaelil had told him it had taken quite longer than the few days Thranduil had predicted.

* * *

A/N: they finally overcame the overwhelming attraction of a recent bonding. In the next chapter, we will see the birth…

Glassary: he decided to escape in the forest with his warriors. There was no way he was going to stay in the fortress to witness this day-in, day-out. Catching his father and stepmom in action is a traumatizing event that he didn't want to experience again!

W: do not worry, Legolas is a favorite character of mine, he will find true love eventually in this story. I am always ahead by almost ten chapters when I write, and in the chapters that I am writing now, he has met her already…

Lyryenn: I am sure you like his side even more after this chapter, Legolas is now completely traumatized by his father's new personality…

AHealingRenaissance: I don't think he realizes that Legolas saw something, Valerie didn't say it out loud, and Legolas is too mortified to mention it! I hope this chapter made you laugh… How is the pregnancy going?

Stubs1101: and imagine, the servants got weeks of this to cope with! Maybe I should write a chapter where Ninaelil has to speak to a shrink!

Riddicks-gurl1988: I didn't quite realize that it was a MILF moment, but you are absolutely right! She is indeed considered a "mom"…

Philosophie88: Valerie didn't all that much evil, but she can definitely cope with it. She has always been strong. But I am writing some scenes where she is definitely not very nice as a consequence…

ObiLucius: and it got worse in this chapter…

Princessnera: He is a liberated ellon now – the new bonding completely changed him. Valerie and him are now true mates and they will become quite the couple in the eyes of the elven population!

HubrisBrutus: did you find it amusing? I think teasing Thranduil, wiggling his eyebrows is quite hilarious!

Guest: I hope you will recognize yourself since I don't know your name. Do you mean a story with Valerie actually having two mates at once? I cannot imagine what it would be like to be married to both twins at once, I imagine them to be so unpredictable – what would her life be with them two? Interesting thought.


	33. Chapter 33 - Labor

_Chapter 32 ended with:_

 _Legolas left the fortress the next morning and stayed with his warriors near the forest road for two months before he ventured to come back home. To his intense relief, the king and the queen had resumed being their normal selves by then, although Ninaelil had told him it had taken quite longer than the few days Thranduil had predicted._

 **Chapter 33 -** **Labor**

 _6 months later_

Thranduil was pacing in front of the door leading to Valerie's bedroom, Legolas sitting near him and watching him with compassion.

"She is not my mate and it hurts my soul to hear what is going on in her room."

"This is not helpful, Legolas," Thranduil said through gritted teeth.

It had been going on for hours. Valerie was in labor, surrounded by healers and with Ninaelil as emotional comfort. At first, it had been a joyful event. As time had passed however, the pain had significantly increased, and the Elvenking had been listening to his mate's agonized screams for longer than he could tolerate. She was in pain, she needed him, yet it had always been considered inappropriate in Greenwood for an ellon to attend a birth unless he was a healer.

"I should be with her," he whispered. He could feel her anguish and fear, just as she must be feeling his frustration and concern.

"I hope you realize no one would stop you. You are the king, if anyone can change traditions, it is you."

Just at that moment, Valerie's distressed groans turned into pathetic sobs, calling her mate, begging him to come in her room and stay with her. He did not even know if the birth was normal or if her life was at risk. One thing was for sure; losing her was not an option, not after having spent millennia looking for his mate only to have been allowed to barely have a year and a half with her. These 18 months had had more impact on his existence than any other period of time before. She was now necessary to his survival. He knew he would fade if she died in childbirth.

What was he doing, wasting precious time away from her, and when she desperately needed him?

"That is it! I am going in." Thranduil did not even look back at his heir, he simply entered the room, to the absolute dismay of the healers.

"Thranduil!" Valerie cried in relief. She was sweaty, had tears on her face, and looked quite frightened. She was holding her bulging stomach, covered by a thin silky sheet while Ninaelil was sitting on her bed, holding one of her hands. The healers were either sitting on chairs near the bed or standing further away. They were no longer chatting, all of them without exception looking at him with a scandalized expression, while they should be discussing the progress of the birth, in his opinion.

It had been a complicated pregnancy. It had soon become apparent that Valerie was carrying twins. She had been bedridden for weeks to ensure she would carry the elflings to term, which had been unknown depending if Valerie was going to give birth on the 12-month schedule of an elleth or the 9 months of a mortal. The labor had started a few days short of the tenth month of gestation.

"Your Majesty, your presence here can only distract our patient," Ellavon, the chief healer, told the king. "I would respectfully request that you leave the room, after spending a few minutes with her, if she so desires."

"The patient is my wife, your queen, and I hope you will remember your place before I give the position of Chief Healer to someone who will not put roadblocks in front of me. I am staying, am I clear?"

The healer watched the king, his eyes expressing that he would fire him on the spot if he even replied anything else than the word _yes_. He nodded his acceptance, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Excellent choice. Now, I will go speak to my wife and when I come back, you will give me a detailed report of how things are progressing."

The healer nodded again, and Thranduil, after one last warning glare, softened his expression before turning to his mate. He walked to her bed, Valerie looking at him with hopeful eyes. He sat in her bed and moved away from her face the wet hair that was around it.

"How are you doing, my sweet?"

"Thranduil!" she said pathetically, "I do not think I can do this. It hurts… so much more than I expected. If feels like my stomach is being cut open over and over again. Oh no! There is another one coming!"

She braced herself, holding his hand on one side and Ninaelil's on the other, and she gritted her teeth, groaning for a long minute while she was feeling like her body was getting torn in two pieces. Tears started falling again, he knew she was attempting to look strong and brave but she was exhausted. It was worse to see her suffer rather than just hearing her, Thranduil realized, but she needed him to be strong for her.

"Give her some water," he murmured to Ninaelil once the contraction was over.

"Thranduil, please do not leave me!"

"I am not leaving you, I just want to speak to Ellavon." The king left his wife in the care of her friend, and walked back to the subdued chief healer. "Tell me what is going on," he demanded.

"Everything is going well, your Majesty. The birth is following its natural course."

"She is in pain..."

"As every naneth suffered since the beginning of times."

"Can you do anything for her?"

"There is nothing we can do. The contractions will intensify and within an hour or so, she should be able to push. However, we have a concern."

"What is it?"

"The queen is very young. She has not experienced severe pain before, and does not have centuries or even millennia of life experience to see this ordeal as a fleeting moment. She feels the pain as an excruciatingly slow and painful eternity, and panics each time a contraction starts. This is not slowing the birth, but it is making it more difficult for her."

"What should I do?"

"She needs to relax, to calm down, accept the pain rather than brace herself against it. We have not been able to achieve that."

"This is why you should have called me. I could have been here hours earlier."

"Sire, the traditions..."

"Look at your queen, Ellavon! Does she look like a traditional queen?"

Both ellyn watched Valerie, so obviously half-elvish yet beautiful in her strangeness, acting like a young soul, desperately hanging on Ninaelil's hand like the housekeeper would save her life.

"She does not," the chief healer had to admit.

"Then you must adapt to her. From now on, I make all the decisions in this room, I hope I am making myself clear."

"Crystal clear, your Majesty."

"Good."

Thranduil walked back to the bed before Valerie faced another contraction. "Ninaelil, please give us some privacy."

The housekeeper stood and walked to the other end of the room with the healing team.

"Valerie, listen to me," he said, taking Valerie's face in his hands. "I know it is painful. I can see your suffering. Now, we both know what pain is. We have something else in common, binding us even more than before."

"I am so weak, you must be so disappointed! Your pain must have been a hundred times worse than mine. And here I am, whining and crying like a weakling."

"I am here for you now. We will go through this together. You know I cannot take the pain away, but I can be there to support you. Just let me know when you feel another contraction coming."

It was not long before Valerie's eyes filled with dread. When Ellavon tried to come closer, he was stopped by Thranduil's hand, silently commanding him to remain where he was standing. The healer stood back, his expression showing that he thought the king would not be successful.

"Breathe with me, Valerie, deeply. Let us breathe together, do just like I do." He guided her throughout the whole contraction, his mate concentrating on his directives rather than focusing on the pain. Soon, the contraction receded and Valerie had gone through it without even a scream.

"It is gone!" she whispered to her husband.

"You see? I knew you could do it. I will be here with you until we have our elflings with us. Are you ready to bring two lives into this world?"

"Yes, my love," she replied, squeezing his hand.

An hour later, she was pushing with all her might, Thranduil on one side and Ninaelil on the other, screaming in the final stages of the birth of her first child while her mate encouraged her and guided her energetically.

And then the child appeared, along with his mother's last shout, a male who welcomed the world with an angry yell. While Ellavon held him, they all stared at his shockingly-red unruly locks. He clearly was not a prophecy child.

* * *

A/N: what happened? Does the Valar not recognize their bond by not giving them prophecy children? The answers will be known in the next chapter…

Iduna: Legolas will be good older brother when he is at the fortress – he is unfortunately spending a lot of time with his warriors in the forest…

Lyryenn: it was a little pause before the action resumed – Thranduil will have more worries from now on, his cheerful side will be seen less frequently for some time. He will be responsible for two more lives…

Riddicks-gurl1988: he will not be scarred for long, too much will be going on for him to worry about this things anymore…

princessnera: love that you liked the new king. Unfortunately, the worries will be coming back, we will see this side of him less frequently.

DecoNoir: thank you! I lose track a bit when I write little chapters like that, glad to know the whole story makes sense when read in one shot!

Stubs1101: the darkness will make a first appearance when their enemy shows up at their door… soon.

Glassary: yes, this is very out of character. But I would like to be the woman who can make him do that!

HubrisBrutus: humm… with whom would you see her in the wizarding world? On the good, or evil side of the war?

Elodie: Happy new year to you too! Her darkness will be mostly directed at their enemies. Legolas will witness that, but it will not be focused on him in the future…

Guest: let me think about it – I want to focus on this story first, finish it before I start a new project.

AHealingRenaissance: yes, the fact that she has some darkness in her soul will come in handy for Thranduil, she will be able to support him and do some of his dirty work while he watches with interest… if you see what I mean…

ObiLucius: First baby not being a prophecy child – did that take you by surprise?


	34. Chapter 34 - Naneth

_Chapter 33 ended with:_

 _And then the child appeared, along with his mother's last shout, a male who welcomed the world with an angry yell. While Ellavon held him, they all stared at his shockingly-red unruly locks. He clearly was not a prophecy child._

 **Chapter 34 - Naneth**

Thranduil held out his arms to receive the child from the stunned chief healer. Ellavon quickly wrapped the little prince in a blanket and gave him to the king. The child immediately calmed down, as if he had felt he was in the arms of his adar.

"Thranduil?" Valerie asked her mate, uncertain. Did that mean that the Valar did not truly recognize their binding?

Since he had no answer for her, he told her what he truly felt in his heart. "He is our blood child, my sweet. Our own. I could not be happier!" He smiled to her, and she immediately relaxed.

"I cannot see him very well."

The Elvenking put his second heir in her arms, watching her expression as she fell in love with her firstborn. If only she knew how much joy and worry this child would be giving them! Only an experienced parent knew the journey ahead, but he was ready for it, ready to live this once more, only this time, he deeply loved the naneth of his child.

Valerie cooed to the elfling, playing with his tiny hand and watching the icy blue eyes, so strange in such a small face. His tiny ears were pointy, his facial features refined, he was a full elf, not a half-elf like her. "He is beautiful," she murmured.

"Yes," Thranduil agreed. He took the baby from her arms, knowing Valerie still had work ahead of her. He gave his son to Ninaelil, and turned to Valerie. "There is another little one who wants to be born."

"The contractions should resume soon," Ellavon stated.

Twenty minutes later, and with much less pain, Valerie was giving birth to an elleth. Thranduil took her in his arms like he had done for her brother before while the placentas were being expelled.

The king examined his first daughter, looking for common features with his mate or himself. Strangely, he could find none. She had golden hair, not exactly the shade of Oropher's line, and she had amber eyes, a yellow copper color he had never seen before.

"Valerie, any golden blondes in your family?"

"No, only brown hair and some red heads like me," Valerie replied.

"Amber eyes?"

"Amber eyes? Is this not extremely rare? It is in my world."

"In the elven world too."

"Can I see her?" Valerie asked once the proceedings were over. "Does she look like you or like me?"

Thranduil showed her the child like he had done moments before with the first elfling.

She stared her daughter, especially at her eyes. She immediately understood. "It seems the Valar know you well, my love. They are perceptive."

"What do you mean?"

She made sure only her mate would hear her words. "If we were to only have prophecy elflings, how many children would we have had? One? Two at the most?"

"Yes, I imagine so."

"Imagine this. First, we conceived our children while you were making sure your semen was infertile, which means they can make it fertile against your will. But they have also given us a child of our own along with a prophecy elfling. They will repeat that, time and time again, giving us a blood child here and there to make sure that we will be motivated to keep on having children without knowing if we will be blessed with a prophecy or blood child."

"That is very conniving of them."

"It is. And so now we have twins, one blood son and a prophecy daughter."

"You think the prophecy included ellith?"

"Why not?" She truly seemed surprised by his question. Her world was much more advanced than his in that regard. She was right, why did they all assumed the prophecy elflings would be male?

"How will we know who she is?" she asked.

"Worry not, we will soon have visitors. I received a letter from Saruman. He will arrive in two weeks, with Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel."

"Mithrandir is coming? I cannot wait to see him!"

"You forget who is coming with him."

"Saruman can no longer hurt you. Who cares if he tries to use your secret against you? No one will care. Our people revere you, they are dedicated to you. If anything, he would make you more heroic than you already are in their eyes."

"We will see about that. I do not want my secret to be known by all."

"Then it will not," she told him, pressing his hand. "We will put him back in his place and ensure Mithrandir is on our side."

"You seem confident."

"I am. This time, I will be the one protecting you. But you have to promise me something, Thranduil." She grabbed his forearm, to ensure she had his full attention. "That baby is mine. Do not let anyone take her away from me because she is someone's reborn relative." Valerie was cradling the elleth against her chest, as if someone was threatening the child. "Promise me she will remain with us until she is an adult."

"There is only one way to ensure that. We must claim her as a Greenwood princess."

OoOoO

His people were assembled in the throne room, awaiting news about the birth. He entered, nodding to them while he walked up to the pedestal where the thrones were located. He stood there, facing them, evaluating their mood like he always did. They were curious, not anxious. They cared about Valerie, that he knew. They must also be wondering about his own state of mind.

"People of Greenwood," he said, his voice loud and clear in the throne room, "this day is a day of celebration. Our queen gave birth to two healthy elflings today, an ellon and an elleth. She is herself doing very well and faced the delivery with her usual courage."

People started cheering and smiling until he lifted a hand to ask for silence.

"I am pleased to announce that the ellon is my second heir, a son of Oropher's line, although he inherited the queen's hair color and will be known all over Middle Earth for it. We have yet to find a name for him, but as soon as the queen and I agree on one, we will communicate it to you all. However I have to warn you, this may take some time."

Despite his neutral expression, his people knew how to recognize that spark in his eyes that told them that the king was pleased. People laughed and cheered again, pleased to know the continuity of Oropher's line was secured with two sons now.

"And the elleth?" someone asked in the crowd.

"We believe the elleth may be a prophecy child."

A stunned silence welcomed his words.

"This may be a surprise for most of us, myself included. I do not believe anyone expected the reborn elflings to be female, but as the queen asked me earlier today, why not?" he asked. "Why not indeed! Our history is filled with ellith who have tragically and courageously lost their lives, and who deserve to be recognized as proud representatives of our race. We are expecting a visit from the Istari and Lady Galadriel, during which the identity of the elleth will be revealed. However, whatever her identity is, let it be known in all Middle Earth that she is a princess of Greenwood, at the service of her people as will be her constant duty. She is today considered third in the succession line."

His people nodded with reverence, knowing Oropher and his descendents were dedicated rulers who were putting the interest of the Greenwood people way ahead of their own.

"Let the celebrations begin!"

Thranduil stayed in the throne room to receive their congratulations for an hour before he returned to his mate's apartment. There he found her, sleeping peacefully in a clean nightgown and changed bedsheets, while Legolas was sitting in a nearby sofa, holding a new sibling in each arm. Behind him, Ninaelil and Miniel, the elflings' governess, were cooing as if they had never seen an infant before. He sighed. His private life would be invaded by outsiders now.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Saruman arrives with Mithrandir and Galadriel…

W: the Valar understand Thranduil very well. They know he is not interested in only having prophecy children – they have to compromise by giving him blood children along the way…

Lyryenn: the child is a new character – since he has different father in this story, I didn't feel comfortable to use a previous original character…

teenytinytwilighter: I am not very familiar with the stories surrounding the Silmarils. I wouldn't have been comfortable writing about Maedhros. He would have come with a lot of baggage too!

Princessnera: you are right, the Valar are plotting to meet both their needs and Thranduil's to ensure the prophecy will take place in an optimal manner. This is what they came up with when Valerie ended up with an unexpected and difficult ellon… One of each!

Glassary: for now, he is only getting one – but it is enough to keep him motivated to keep going! Maedrhos came with too much baggage – and I liked the idea of a little red haired Thranduil. He will be as difficult!

HubrisBrutus: the second one is a prophecy child – the Valar are kind of in a hurry. They cannot give them two blood children when Middle Earth needs the prophecy to be accomplished…

Riddicks-gurls1988: Legolas is already taking is new role seriously…

stubs1101: The Valar gave them one of each, so the people of Greenwood understand that their union is blessed by the Valar in two manners…

AHealingRenaissance: The Valar found a way to get Thranduil's future collaboration – and Valerie's status is reinforced in both the realm and in Middle Earth! There is no need for her to get angry – not until Saruman shows up!


	35. Chapter 35 - Visitors

_Chapter 34 ended with:_

 _Thranduil stayed in the throne room to receive their congratulations for an hour before he returned to his mate's apartment. There he found her, sleeping peacefully in a clean nightgown and changed bedsheets, while Legolas was sitting in a nearby sofa, holding a new sibling in each arm. Behind him, Ninaelil and Miniel, the elflings' governess, were cooing as if they had never seen an infant before. He sighed. His private life would be invaded by outsiders now._

 **Chapter 35 - Visitors**

Saruman, Mithrandir and Galadriel were introduced in the throne room, wondering if they would be received well. Visits to Greenwood had been few and far between in the past millennia. They also were worried for Valerie. She had given birth recently, however, this was not a guarantee that she was happy in her new life. It was quite the contrary. They dreaded to find her transformed into a submissive mate to the imposing Elvenking.

The people of Greenwood were standing on each side of the room, leaving in the middle a way leading to the pedestal where the thrones were located, a big one with a smaller throne beside it. The people were politely bowing, but this was no warm welcome by any stretch of the imagination. The three visitors walked up to the end of the aisle where the king was waiting for them, sitting on his throne with a bored expression, his first heir standing beside him. They were both dressed in full regalia, their dark green ceremonial clothes clashing with the simple attires of the visitors.

"Welcome to Greenwood," the Elvenking said loudly for everyone to hear in throne room. He did not stand to welcome his guests.

"Thank you for receiving us," Mithrandir replied diplomatically while Saruman was glaring at the king.

"I hope your journey was uneventful."

"It was," Lady Galadriel said, "although I must admit that it was tiresome."

"One should not travel such long distances if they do not have the strength to complete their journey."

"We made it here, did we not?" Galadriel challenged the king with a smirk. It was obvious that Thranduil would have preferred for them all to stay in their own realms and mind their own business. The thing was, the Istari and the elven leaders thought the reborn elflings were their business too, and would refuse to be kept out of it. They had to be there as witnesses, although they had decided not to cause a diplomatic incident by limiting the number of guests to the three most important representatives of the other realms.

"Obviously," the king said, letting a bit of impatience leak through his cold tone.

"Has Valerie completely recovered from the delivery? We shall like to see her," Saruman said a little abruptly. There were murmurs around them. The people of Greenwood had noticed how the White Wizard was speaking about their queen in such a casual way.

The king turned his displeased gaze to him. " _Queen_ Valerie gave birth more than a month ago. Her recovery went very well, as you will see when she joins us. She was a little delayed."

At that moment, a discreet panel in a darker part of the room, located behind the pedestal, was opened and a lady entered the room. The crowd bowed respectfully and the visitors stared at Valerie as she walked in their direction. She looked healthy, without any trace of even having been pregnant recently. Thranduil stood and held out his hand to help her climb the stairs leading to the thrones. She too, was wearing the ceremonial attire of a queen of Greenwood, a dark green dress with a high collar, the heavy cloak and the most amazing crown they had ever seen. Thranduil's crown was very simple, made of wood and decorated with leaves, berries and flowers depending on the season. What his crown lacked in opulence, the queen's amply compensated for. Her crown was made of an impressive quantity of diamonds surrounding the biggest emerald they had ever seen. The Elvenking had made good use of the jewels he had obtained during the battle of the five armies.

Valerie sat regally on her throne as if she had been born a princess and the king sat down again. She put her hand on his before speaking to their visitors.

"Lady Galadriel, Saruman, Mithrandir, what a pleasure it is to see you in our halls today. Has my husband not offered you a seat so you can rest?" she asked, turning her gaze to the king.

"We were still exchanging the usual pleasantries when you arrived," the king replied, his expression turning cold again.

Valerie lifted a hand and three servants brought three chairs in front of the thrones. Since Thranduil, Valerie and Legolas were on higher ground, it made the visitors in a physical position of inferiority that did not sit well with Saruman. The wizard stood and started walking around.

Valerie grinned. Legolas and Thranduil did not react.

"I assume that you would like to see my children?" Valerie asked Galadriel.

"We would appreciate the honor. Are we to understand there was more than one child?"

"The Valar honored us with twin elflings"

"This is wonderful news. Can you tell us more about them?"

"An ellon and an elleth. We had a son of Thranduil's blood, the second heir of Greenwood. His name is Arnor."

"It cannot be," Saruman murmured to himself.

"As for our daughter," Valerie continued as if she had not been interrupted, "we are certain that she is a reborn elleth."

The three visitors stared at her.

"Please tell me you did not think that a reborn elf cannot be an elleth," Valerie said, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know she is not your daughter?" Mithrandir asked.

"There is one thing that I will not tolerate when speaking about our daughter," Thranduil stated threateningly while he stood. "Anyone who dares say that she is not our child will no longer be welcome in our halls. She is my daughter, and anyone in Middle Earth challenging me on this will find themselves in great danger."

"You are quite clear, my Lord," Lady Galadriel said as haughtily. "I can assure you, no elf will ever attempt to take your daughter away from you. This is not our way."

"Can you say the same for the Istari?" Legolas spoke for the first time.

"I have never thought of taking the child away," Mithrandir replied, speaking more specifically to Valerie, who acknowledged his declaration.

Saruman did not immediately say anything. When all eyes turned to him, he quickly protested that he shared Mithrandir's view. The rulers of Greenwood did not believe him.

"We were hoping you could help us identify who our daughter is," Valerie told Galadriel. "If that is not possible, then we will raise her normally and will wait for the memories of her former life to come to the surface."

"I may be able to feel her inner light. If I have known her in the past, I will recognize her. When can we see your children?"

"It will not be possible for now. They are asleep. If you would accept our invitation to a private dinner, you will be able to meet them both at that time. Until then, would you like to rest and refresh in your rooms?" Valerie asked.

"That would be appreciated," Galadriel replied, standing while Mithrandir did the same.

"I would like to have a word with the king," Saruman declared.

Thranduil sat back down on his throne and put his hand on Valerie's.

"Alone, if you please," the White Wizard insisted while servants led the Lady of Light and Mithrandir out of the room and all the court left as well. Legolas followed them, frowning. The wizard stared at Valerie, trying to convey the message that she should leave too. She simply installed herself more comfortably in her throne.

"I have nothing to hide from my mate," the Elvenking replied with contempt.

"Are you so certain, your Majesty?" Saruman asked threateningly, his voice unpleasant and his dark eyes burning with something akin to hatred.

So this was it. The time for the confrontation had finally arrived.

* * *

 _Saruman will show his true self in the next chapter…_

 _AhealingRenaissance: well the next chapter should make your day – Valerie will show Saruman that she has claws after all! I will keep your c-section date in mind a dedicate a chapter just for you once you are back home!_

 _Glassary: yes, I am planning for Arnor to be a difficult child. You cannot be the son of Thranduil and be a sweetie! The identity of the elleth will be revealed once Galadriel finally sees her…_

 _Riddicks-gurl1988: You will see Saruman in action in the next chapter, and you will also know the elleth's name in chapter 38!_

 _Lyryenn: I am writing again with the concept that the reborn elves can also be female, even if no one expected that. This also allows for more pairing possibilities in the future!_

 _Princessnera: Saruman brings the trouble, and will make his demands clear in the next chapter._

 _Stubs1101: I will take that as a compliment to my imagination! :-) Be ready for the next chapter for the action you are looking for…_

 _ObiLucius: stay tuned for chapter 38 – this is where I will reveal it. Thanks for your review!_


	36. Chapter 36 - Saruman

_Chapter 35 ended with:_

" _I have nothing to hide from my mate," the Elvenking replied with contempt._

" _Are you so certain, your Majesty?" Saruman asked threateningly, his voice unpleasant and his dark eyes burning with something akin to hatred._

 _So this was it. The time for the confrontation had finally arrived._

 **Chapter 36 - Saruman**

The king did not reply to the barely veiled threat. Saruman sat in his chair with a nasty glint in his eyes and a satisfied smirk. "I seem to recall there was a secret that you wanted to hide at all costs," he said, putting emphasis on the word _hide_.

"The time where I would submit to your demands is now over. I have a mate with whom I share most of my thoughts and opinions."

"I am calling your bluff, Thranduil," the wizard said. "There is no way that I will believe that you told her."

"Oh, I did not tell her," the king said, standing and walking down the pedestal to get closer to Saruman. "I just showed her."

Saruman laughed, a nasty, evil laughter that Valerie had never heard from him in the year she had spent in Isengard. It was as if he was rotting on the inside, slowly but surely becoming a monster while remaining unchanged physically. He truly was a despicable man.

He stopped laughing and paled when Thranduil leaned over him, his ravaged face just a few inches away from his. He tried to control his movement backward but he still had moved a little away.

From her throne, Valerie tutted. "My love, do not scare the poor little wizard. He may have nightmares tonight. And who will rock him back to sleep? Certainly not me!"

Thranduil walked back to this throne, his real appearance still present as he sat back down. He simply had not put back the enchantment.

"Is that what you wanted to discuss, Saruman?" Valerie asked, intertwining her fingers with her husband's. "What did you think you could obtain from Thranduil by threatening him to tell me that he was disfigured by a dragon? Money? More power? Our reborn children?"

"How can you?" Saruman asked, bewildered. "Such a fragile elleth, how can you stand being with him? He is..."

"He is what?" Valerie asked, her hard expression now showing an anger he had never thought her capable of. There was something wrong with Valerie. This was not the elleth he had spent a year with. She had changed. He could feel in her the same darkness he had always felt in the king. Somehow, it had passed on to her too.

She stood when she saw the wizard was not replying. She then walked down the pedestal and sat on a chair beside Saruman, putting her arm around his shoulders with a familiarity that insulted Saruman to the core. He moved away from her and she smirked.

"Look at him," she told the wizard, "look at my bonded mate. This is who he is. He accepted himself and I accepted him. Do not mistake his usage of the enchantment as fear of what people would think if they knew. Not anymore. You see, my mate is stylish, he likes to look dashing, we would certainly not want him not to look his best when he stands in front of the crowds, right, Saruman?"

The wizard stared ahead of him. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"And then you are quite the opposite," she continued. "You are rotten inside, a real monster. Yet, your face looks perfect," she said, teasing him with gentle slaps on the side of his face. "Well, to each his own, I guess. You are not my type."

This finally provoked the reaction she had been expecting. The wizard jumped out of his seat while pushing her away from him so hard that she fell on the floor. She started laughing ironically, insulting him even further.

Saruman turned to face Valerie who was still laughing on the floor, pointing a finger angrily in her direction. "Your conduct is vile! How dare you disrespect me like this? After all I did for you!"

He was holding his staff as if he was going to use it. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to hurt her just once, to prove that he had turned dark. Thranduil had reluctantly agreed to this plan, ready to intervene if the wizard was truly losing control. But he seemed to know it would be a major mistake, especially with Lady Galadriel in the fortress.

She stood to confront him. "I want you to leave Greenwood. Whatever power you thought you had over us, it does not exist. You will not control Thranduil's life, or mine for that matter. I am not certain why you are here today, but you are not welcome."

"Oh, I can imagine what his carefully designed plan was," Thranduil interrupted. "Saruman brought you from your world without your consent, wanted you to be wed against your will, and he was planning to have some control over you and a strong influence on the prophecy elflings. Their presence would change the balance of power in Middle Earth. Then we met in the gardens and Saruman thought things would be even easier! He had leverage against me, and he blindly assumed I would never be a loving adar. He thought I would not love the prophecy elflings, that I would refuse to raise them as my own. Between his threats of revealing my secret and my disregard for the reborn heroes, he thought I would entrust their education to him."

Saruman did not even deny anything. It was almost as if he still had hope that his plan would eventually come to fruition.

"You were wrong, horribly wrong," Valerie hissed. "These children are ours until they come of age. They will be raised respecting their previous heritage and the Greenwood traditions. And they will be loved by their parents. In fact, this may surprise you, but my mate is very much enamored with our reborn daughter. You will never have them. Never. I suggest you return to Isengard and stay away from us."

"You cannot ignore the power of the Istari!"

"I wonder what Elrond and Celeborn would think if they knew about your plans. Do they know that your soul is not as pure as they think it is?" Thranduil asked. "You have definitely crossed a line, if I were you, I would go back to my comfort zone and lead the Istari as you should. Know that I will keep an eye on you, Saruman."

"This is not the end of it!" the wizard cried angrily, although he was still avoiding to look at the king.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called calmly, the enchantment hiding his face still missing.

Saruman could not believe his eyes when the heir of Greenwood entered the room by the same hidden door Valerie had used before and looked at his adar straight in the eye without flinching.

"Please escort Saruman to the border," the Elvenking commanded. "His visit is over. Give him some food, we certainly would not want him to starve."

"Should I escort Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel at the same time?"

"No, they are still welcomed guests, until we decide otherwise," Valerie replied.

"It will be done as you command," Legolas bowed and stood beside Saruman, clearing indicating that they should leave the room. Saruman gave them one last hateful glance and followed the captain.

Once alone, Thranduil restored the enchantment and walked closer to his wife. "We may have made a mistake by angering him like this. We have a mortal enemy now, and no one will believe us that he has turned to darkness."

"I know," Valerie sighed. "The best we can do is secure an alliance with Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel. I will take care of that, if you do not mind. You do not have a great track record with them."

"You are mistaken, my dear. I spent an entire night with Mithrandir at your bedside. We became very close. We found we have an interest in common – you. We would both do anything for you."

"Are you ready for your secret to be revealed to more people, to ensure Saruman will not use it against you anymore?"

"I do not have a choice now. I do not think Saruman believed you when you said I do not care if people know. I do," he admitted. "I would prefer for this to remain the best kept secret in Middle Earth."

"I will see what I can do," she promised, caressing his face, still marveling at the normal feel of his fake skin.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter – we know who Valerie's baby daughter is…

Lyryenn: did the whipping meet your expectations? Ha Ha Ha

princessnera: did you like how she handled him? I think it was the best she could do in front of a dark wizard trying to hide his true nature…

glassary: I don't think Saruman will try to manipulate Thranduil again. At least, not with this threat!

Thrndlwood: thank you, I really love writing and sharing all these ideas that occupy my mind at all times of the day!

Guest: you are right, although Thranduil allowed Valerie to take the lead this time!

Riddicks-gurl1988: Valerie took care of him, Thranduil enjoyed the show. I imagine he loved seeing how she reacts with that little darkness she has inside of her now…

AHealingRenaissance: Thranduil enjoyed watching Valerie confront the wizard, although he is not certain he wants his secret to spread all over Middle Earth. Will Saruman truly go home and keep quiet?


	37. Chapter 37 - Amber

_Chapter 36 ended with:_

" _I do not have a choice now. I do not think Saruman believed you when you said I do not care if people know. I do," he admitted. "I would prefer for this to remain the best kept secret in Middle Earth."_

" _I will see what I can do," she promised, caressing his face, still marveling at the normal feel of his fake skin._

 **Chapter 37 - Amber**

Valerie had shared Thranduil's story with Mithrandir and Galadriel. The wizard had left them a few minutes before, shocked to hear that Saruman had been escorted to the borders and determined to discuss this with the king.

Once he was out of the room, Galadriel turned to Valerie.

"Can I share this information with Celeborn and Elrond?"

"My mate is not ready at the moment for his secret to spread like wildfire all over Middle Earth. He does not want to be identified as a monster, and be treated as such by everyone."

"Of course not!"

"However, you can share our suspicions about Saruman. Even if you are not believing me, please remain on your guard. Question him more, try to understand his motives before agreeing with anything he is proposing."

"I will," Galadriel promised, although Valerie could sense that the Lady of Light was a bit bothered by the fact that one so young and newly arrived in Middle Earth was giving her advice. She knew it would take time before the elven leaders truly considered her one of them. For now, to them she only was Thranduil's wife and she was being treated as such.

A wail at the other end of the apartment saved them from an uncomfortable silence. By now, Valerie could differentiate Amber's cries from Arnor's. This was how they had temporarily named their infant daughter, referring to her beautiful yet strange amber eyes. Shortly after, there was a discreet knock on the door.

"Your Majesty, Amber seems to be hungry, do you want me to give her some goat milk until you are available, or do you want to nurse her now?"

"You can bring her to me, Miniel. Is Arnor awake?"

"Unfortunately, he was awaken by his sister."

"Bring them both, I will feed them before Mithrandir comes back."

Galadriel just observed as the governess brought back the children, reliving memories of Celebrian feeding her twin sons together, at the same time. She was very curious to see the elflings but kept her interest in check until the queen was ready to share them. She watched as Valerie held one infant to each of her breasts, their hungry little mouths suckling with appetite. She could see their miniscule hands touching as if they were holding hands.

Valerie still was not an expert mother, but with the help of Miniel, the feeding was done rapidly and the children needed to be burped.

"Please allow me," Galadriel almost begged. "I have not seen an elfling in so long."

Valerie and Miniel exchanged a glance, and the governess gave Arnor to the Lady of Light, who took him eagerly. If she was disappointed not to be holding the prophecy child, she did not show it. Miniel gave her a towel, and Lady Galadriel started rubbing the back of Valerie's son like she had done this just yesterday.

Miniel took care of Amber while Valerie was adjusting her gown. When Mithrandir entered the room with Ninaelil, wearing brand new grey robes, he sat beside Galadriel and watched the elfling with interest.

"I can see why you have no doubt that he is your blood son," the wizard commented as he and Galadriel were watching the red hair of the infant.

Valerie observed them as they cooed above Arnor, his little arms trying to catch Galadriel's locks and Mithrandir's beard. They enjoyed him for a few minutes, until they turned to Valerie and the daughter she was holding in her arms.

"If I did not know you better, I would think that you do not want to introduce your daughter to us."

"You do not know me well then. This is exactly what I am thinking. I am not certain that I want to know who she is. I do not want her real parents to come and take her away from me."

"Her parents are not in Middle Earth. Otherwise, she would have been born to them again," Lady Galadriel reassured her.

"Then she may have family here, or people who know her."

"Valerie," Mithrandir said with his most formal tone, "I swear to you that no one will ever take your children away from you. I suggest that we first figure out who she is. And if we feel her identity cannot be revealed at the moment, we will simply not reveal it. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It is fair," a new, cold voice, replied to the wizard's question. Everyone looked as Thranduil entered the room. The king sat beside his wife, kissed her hand respectfully yet with contained passion, and took his daughter in his arms.

The guests stared at his perfect face, still amazed that this was only an illusion. He ignored them while he rocked his daughter with a tender expression on his face.

"My dear," he told Valerie, "we need to know who she is. Ignorance is not always bliss. We need to understand what kind of threats she could face, know if she has a mate still in Middle Earth, and help her when she starts having memories of her previous life. We need to know all that to ensure that her childhood will be pleasant, and that it makes up for the tragedies of her previous life."

"Who says her previous life was tragic?" Valerie inquired.

"We elves do not die, my love," he reminded her. "She did not lose her life in sickness or in a peaceful manner. There was violence at some point, she found herself defenseless in front of foes and went to the Halls of Mandos because her family was not there for her..."

Valerie seemed to think about it for a few moments. "Alright, let us do this." She took her daughter from Thranduil's arms and held her against her chest for a while, observing her beautiful little face and her peculiar amber eyes.

"Are you ready to know who you are, Amber?" she whispered to the child.

Lady Galadriel gave Arnor to Mithrandir, and opened her arms to take the infant. "I have not seen her in my mirror before I left for Lothlorien. But if I met her in the past, I will recognize her fëa. Otherwise, I can always try to see if I can find some hidden memories in her soul, memories that can give us clues."

Valerie finally found enough courage, and delicately put her daughter in Galadriel's arms.

"I would recognize those eyes even if an eternity had passed since I had met her!" she exclaimed. "I had doubts when you said she had amber eyes, but I wanted to be absolutely sure."

"Who is she?" the Elvenking asked.

"Finduilas."

Valerie saw Thranduil cringe for an instant, before his face became neutral again.

"Who is Finduilas?" she asked him. "I do not recall ever seeing her name in a book."

"She is the sister of one of my enemies, Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor," he said carefully.

"She is not our enemy," Valerie cried, grabbing his hand violently.

"No, she is not. She cannot be blamed for the faults of her brother."

Galadriel and Mithrandir diplomatically did not say anything. History was interpreted differently by each realm. Outside of Greenwood, people tended to think that Gil-galad had been a good king, and that Thranduil's father, Oropher, had been the problematic ruler at the time.

"Is she married? Does she have family in Middle Earth?"

"She does have family here," Galadriel answered. "She is my great-niece, the daughter of my nephew Orodreth. However, I have no intention of requesting to raise her myself. You are quite safe in that regard. She is yours, although I would like to see her once in a while, if you will allow it."

Valerie nodded in acceptance, although she was watching the Lady of Light with weariness.

"She was betrothed but never got married," Thranduil added to change the subject. "She is the only elleth who has fallen in love with two ellyn. In the end, she never married either of them."

"What happened to her? How did she die?"

"She was abducted by orcs, taken captive. Later on, the beasts decided to kill all the captives they had taken. They nailed her to a tree with a spear. Her body was found days later."

Valerie cried and stood in an instant. "Give me my daughter!" she requested with ferocity. Galadriel opened her arms and the queen took her daughter, running away from the room, Ninaelil and Miniel following her.

"You could have been less cruel," Mithrandir commented.

"This world is cruel. My mate needs to know what her children will face, or what they faced in the past. She will get over it. She is now able to cope with the darkness of this world."

"Did you truly have to share your darkness with her?" Galadriel asked.

"Do I hear a judgment in your question?"

"Her soul is no longer pure," Mithrandir said. "This was never part of the agreement we had. You promised to take care of her. I trusted you!"

"I promised that I would make her my bonded-mate. We share one fëa now."

"If I had known, I would have encouraged her to bond with Glorfindel."

Thranduil's expressions became murderous. "Watch your tongue! I may have been damaged by dragon fire, but you will give me credit for not acting upon this evil. If I had, you would all be bending under my rule, and believe me, if you think my words just now were cruel, you would now know what the true meaning of cruelty is."

"Please give us some time to get used to the revelations. Mithrandir and I will retire now. We will meet you for dinner?"

"Yes," the Elvenking said, taking his son from the wizard's arms. "If you cannot handle the truth, please leave my realm. Valerie and our children are not in danger. I can take care of my family. I do not need your help."

"I know that," the wizard sighed. "Despite all this, Valerie has bloomed under your care. Do you love her?"

"She is part of me, Mithrandir. Of course I do."

"Then I want to help you. She is still very dear to me. Like a daughter."

"I am certain we can find common ground to build on."

* * *

A/N: there will be a 2 years time jump in the next chapter…

AHealingRenaissance: I will follow canon on this, so Saruman will be waiting for the right time before he reveals his true nature to all.

Riddicks-gurl1988: they are such a passionate couple!

Princessnera: he will try to remain discreet at the moment, especially when knowing that Mithrandir doesn't really trust Valerie's word about him.

W: it probably helped that she shares some of Thranduil's darkness!

Aralinn: they will be on their guard, but they find it difficult to believe… As per canon, it will take some more years before Saruman shows his true allegiance…

thrndlwood: Thanks!

Lyryenn: this chapter was a little longer, so much to reveal – did you love the identity of the elleth?

Stubs1101: for now, the elflings are helping the social interactions between Valerie and Galadriel. It may develop into something more with time… once Valerie's credibility in Middle Earth rises.

ObiLucius: and he will not improve with time! But soon, people will realize who he truly is...


	38. Chapter 38 - News from Greenwood

Finduilas was the sister of Gil-galad, but she also was Galadriel's great-niece. Please note that I made some minor changes to chapter 37 to reflect that. Thanks to Tibblets who pointed it out.

 _Chapter 37 ended with:_

" _Despite all this, Valerie has bloomed under your care. Do you love her?"_

" _She is part of me, Mithrandir. Of course I do."_

" _Then I want to help you. She is still very dear to me. Like a daughter."_

" _I am certain we can find common ground to build on."_

 **Chapter 38 – News from Greenwood**

 _2 years later_

"An eagle brought a letter for you, my Lady."

Galadriel lifted her eyes from the book she had been reading. Celeborn watched her as she took the roll from the servant, watching the green wax seal.

"Is it from Valerie?" he asked. "She had not answered your most recent missive."

"I was starting to wonder if she was upset about something I wrote, I must admit," Galadriel replied as she broke the seal of the royal family of Greenwood. "She is becoming almost as irritable as her charming mate."

"Dangerous mix, between her passion and her temper. Thranduil, at least, always thinks straight."

"I am certain he was not so withdrawn and cold before."

"Before what?"

Galadriel stared at her mate. She had almost revealed the king's secret. "I meant that he was probably not like this as a young ellon."

She started reading the letter, a smile quickly appearing on her face. Celeborn knew she was hiding information, but he knew by now that she would share it when she was ready. Or rather, when Thranduil was ready, since it seemed to have started when Galadriel had been in Greenwood with Mithrandir two years before, when Saruman had been banished out of the realm by the Elvenking. Whatever that secret was, it had changed the balance of power in Middle Earth. Somehow, Galadriel did not trust Saruman as much as before, even if she was trying to hide it. He was planning to discuss this with Elrond the next time they met. Since there was no immediate plan to visit Imladris, he would have to wait a little while. It would give him time to observe his mate some more, and maybe obtain a confession.

OoOoO

 _Dear Galadriel, first let me start by apologizing for having taken so long to answer your most recent letter. I am certain that you were thinking that you had somehow offended me, or that Thranduil had been reading my mail and not given me your letter out of spite. The reason for the delay is less dramatic, my friend. I am afraid that I simply have been too busy, which is probably the poorest excuse of all times. It is my reason nevertheless._

 _Arnor and Finduilas are running all over the fortress and we keep losing them. They especially like hiding in the dungeons, can you believe that, and their father warned them that he would lock them in a cell if he ever caught them there ever again. Where do you think they were hiding the next day? Fear not, Thranduil did not lock them in a cell. I found them first. I did not want to test if he was going to actually lock them. He is an ellon of principle!_

 _I was saddened to hear that Lothlorien has recently lost a warrior during a skirmish with orcs. Each life is precious and I do hope that the ellon will be reborn in Valinor as soon as possible. Please give his widow my condolences on behalf of the kingdom of Greenwood. If there is anything we can do for her or for Lothlorien, please do not hesitate to let me know. We have not lost any life in Greenwood, but Legolas says the attacks from the spiders are increasing in frequency and severity. Another section of the forest has fallen to darkness, all its vegetation dying inexplicably. I visited the area with my mate and Radagast, who declared that he could not heal it. The darkness is too strong. I could feel the call of the dark in my fëa as I walked around the desolated area, and Thranduil could feel it even more strongly. Radagast had to pull us away from there with his magic. May the Valar bless his pure soul, I am not certain what would have happened if he had not been there. There is no more denying that Sauron is growing in power. It is only a question of time before he strikes. I am still uncertain about my role in all of this. The thought that I must fight this evil is frightening, although my mate says my role is limited to giving birth to the prophecy children, love them, and ensure that all elves in Middle Earth are behind them when the time comes. I hope you will help me, Galadriel. In this storm coming for us, I hope I can count on your help and guidance in order to accomplish my duty._

The ink was different for the rest of the letter.

 _I was interrupted when I was first writing to you, and as I reread what I had written, I see that the last part was very depressing. I apologize and will only give good news for the rest of the letter._

 _Arnor and Finduilas are growing well, are talking ceaselessly and have everyone in the realm wrapped around their fingers, myself included. I am with my children every morning but I am spending my afternoons working on the affairs of the realm with my mate. My dear Miniel has been taking care of my offspring for entire days at a time, with the help of Ninaelil when she can. What would I do without them?_

 _I know I had promised to bring Finduilas to Imladris for the Noldorin lords to meet her, but I will not be traveling for some time, I am afraid. The Valar did not waste time in the accomplishment of the prophecy. I am with child again, six months into this new pregnancy, and by the size of my stomach, it is clear that the gods will once again give us twins. Probably a blood child and a prophecy child again. Will you look in your mirror and let me know their identity? I am both happy and afraid, and so is Miniel. We may have to find a second governess for my future babies._

 _Thranduil is more protective than ever, and mentioned it may be best if the Imladris people were visiting Greenwood. The safety of our children would not be at risk with long travels. Do you think that would be possible? I am hoping that we could organize festivities following the birth of our children. The people of Lothlorien would be more than welcome to join us too. If you do see Mithrandir, please let him know I would be expecting his presence._

 _Last but not least, I finally convinced my mate that Celeborn and Elrond should be informed of his situation. I understand that your mate is wondering why Saruman was kicked out of Greenwood. Will you please share with them what happened to Thranduil, and let me know if we still have their support?_

 _I pray the Valar for the safety of Greenwood, Lothlorien, Imladris and all Middle Earth every day. Please give my regards to Celeborn and Arwen, who I believe may still be visiting her grandparents._

 _Your friend,_

 _Valerie_

Galadriel carefully folded the letter and put it on the table. "Celeborn? There is something that we need to discuss. It is about Thranduil..."

* * *

In the next chapter, Valerie gives birth once again…

W: I needed to find a new prophecy child for this story – and now, the time jump allows for the birth of more children…

Tibblets: I stand corrected, I had not realized this. I will correct it in the previous chapter – thanks for pointing it out!

Thrndlwood: a little time jump before the action starts again!

Lyryenn: you can probably imagine why she was born in the Greenwood family…

Riddicks-gurl1988: her background seemed strange and interesting – although quite messed up, yes! An elleth who falls in love twice and who dies dramatically without having been bound.

Princessnerra: The wizard can be a little overprotective, and that doesn't work well with Thranduil. Valerie doesn't need his protection anymore, just his affection…

AHealingRenaissance: they were able to become friends, although mostly pen pals due to the distance. How is the pregnancy going? You are getting closer to the big day!

Stubs1101: it was enough for Galadriel to watch Saruman a little closer, but not enough to consider him an enemy. Saruman will have to show his true face before the elven leaders fully realize how lost to darkness he truly his. Valerie is a protective mother, have no doubt about it!


	39. Chapter 39 - Double Trouble

_Chapter 38 ended with:_

 _Galadriel carefully folded the letter and put it on the table. "Celeborn? There is something that we need to discuss. It is about Thranduil..."_

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to AHealingRenaissance, who is, by my calculation, giving birth tomorrow. Good luck, I hope you will have a safe delivery and a beautiful, healthy baby boy!**

 **Chapter 39 – Double trouble**

 _Year 3015 of the Third Age_

"Nana! See babies!" Arnor insisted for the tenth time that morning. The 3 year-old elfling was too short to see over the edges of the two cradles where their new siblings born the day before were sleeping.

"Where Legolas?" Finduilas asked while Valerie was lifting her son so he could see the newborns.

"Legolas is still in the forest. We sent him a message, he will soon come and meet the babies."

Valerie had given birth a little earlier than expected, and the heir to the throne had not be at home when his stepmother had given birth for the second time. The Valar had once again given them a prophecy child and a blood child. The boy was a small replica of Thranduil, who was proud of now having three sons who would eventually protect the realm and lead the army. They had called their new son Orelon.

They also had what they assumed was another prophecy daughter, a blonde elleth that didn't look like anyone in the family. Her identity was still a mystery since they had just sent that day a missive to Lady Galadriel to announce the birth and ask if she could look in her mirror to know who the prophecy child was. In the meantime, they had called her Hope, an English name that reflected the belief that the prophecy children would play a positive role in the future of Middle Earth.

"Hold!" Arnor requested.

"No, sweetheart, they are sleeping. You will hold them when they are awake. Why don't you go see Mini? She told me she was going to bring back some goodies from the kitchens."

In a flash, the elfling was gone to see his governess in the new room that he shared with his twin sister since the nursery was now occupied by the newborns.

"You do not want goodies, cupcake?" Valerie asked Finduilas. Her daughter was always quieter than her brother, observing the people around her with her serious amber eyes.

"See too," she quietly asked her naneth.

Valerie lifted her daughter on her hip so that she too, could see her new siblings.

"Sleep?"

"Yes, they will be sleeping a lot for a few months."

"Look Ada," her observant daughter said, pointing in Orelon's direction.

"Yes. He is like a little version of Ada and Legolas."

The little elleth turned in Valerie's arms and put her arms around her neck. "Love you, Nana."

"Love you too, cupcake."

"See Ada?"

"We will see him at dinner."

Ninaelil knocked on the door frame and entered the nursery.

"You should not be lifting your children so early, your Majesty. You just gave birth yesterday."

"I know, but they wanted to see the babies. Can you please take her to Miniel and ask Gwelwen to come watch the babies? I will rest while they are sleeping. We can meet about next week's feast once I have fed the children again."

"Yes, your Majesty." Ninaelil took Finduilas' hand and they left. Valerie sat down, exhausted, waiting for the new governess to join her in the nursery. Gwelwen had spent a lot of time with Valerie, preparing for the birth of the new heirs and familiarizing herself with the private life of the royal family.

She woke suddenly, still sitting on her chair, when she heard the faint cries of an infant. Gwelwen was hushing one of the babies.

"Gwelwen, how long have I been sleeping?" Valerie asked, hopeful that she had been able to sleep at least an hour or two.

"It cannot have been more than five minutes, your Majesty. I just arrived. Hope seems to be hungry."

Valerie sighed. "I had forgotten how exhausting the first few weeks are."

"Maybe we could find a wet-nurse in Lake-town," Gwelwen suggested.

"Maybe if I have more children on day. I think four is enough, quite frankly. Let us hope that the Valar is happy with the two prophecy children we got already."

Gwelwen didn't think the Valar would be satisfied with just two, but did not dare crash the hopes of her queen. "Do you want to feed her in that chair?"

"Why not? It was comfortable enough for me to fall asleep in it!"

OoOoO

Legolas entered the private dining room while Valerie and her oldest children were having breakfast. Thranduil was not usually joining them since he worked in the morning, but he made sure to share with them the mid-day and evening meals.

"Legolas!" Finduilas and Arnor cried at once. They both jumped down their chair and ran to their older brother, who took a twin in each of his arms. He cajoled them while Valerie kept eating her breakfast while watching them. Finduilas was very ticklish and Legolas never stopped teasing her until she begged him to stop. He gave them a kiss and let them go back to the table, overexcited, while Legolas went to sit in his usual chair. Within seconds, Finduilas started throwing grapes at her brothers while Arnor spilled his milk all over the table.

"Children!" Valerie said sternly. "Please leave the table immediately. I hope you will behave better at lunch, or you will spend the afternoon with an empty stomach. Go see Miniel, she is waiting for you to start your lessons."

The elflings left the room sheepishly while Legolas apologized for overexciting them.

"Do not worry. They had not seen you in a while. They were waiting for you to come back."

"You look tired," he commented, looking at her drawn look and realizing she was still in her dress robes.

"The babies kept me awake most of the night. I do not know what I would do without Gwelwen and Miniel. I cannot imagine the life of the other mothers who have no help."

"You had four children, two sets of twins, all born within 3 years. This never happened before in all elven history, and probably even in the realms of humans!"

"Have you gone to the nursery yet?"

"No. I wanted to see my little monsters first. Otherwise, I would never have had time to quietly meet my new siblings."

"True. Are you hungry or do you want to go now?"

"I would like to go now, if you are done with your breakfast."

"Sure, I ate too much anyway. I want to get my figure back quickly."

Legolas did not say anything, but as she stood from her chair, he could see that she was almost back to her usual figure only two days after giving birth. In this, her elven side dominated.

They walked to Valerie's apartment where the nursery was located while she informed him that they had been blessed by a blood son and a prophecy daughter.

Legolas curiously watched the ellon, making a comment that he looked like his adar.

"He looks like you too. But you are right, he mostly looks like Thranduil," Valerie replied as they both stood over the first crib. "We called him Orelon."

"A good name."

"And this Hope. We called her like this until Lady Galadriel can send us a messenger telling us her identity."

They turned to the second crib where the little elleth was sleeping restlessly. Valerie picked her up delicately to soothe her, quietly humming a song until the elleth stopped whining.

"Nana is here," she said to the little elleth who watched her with her deep blue eyes. "Do you want to meet your big brother?" she cooed.

Valerie walked closer to Legolas so he could properly see her charming little face. As soon as her stepson looked at the infant, he jumped away from them.

Valerie glared at him. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You stepped away as if she was horrifying to look at!"

"I need to leave!" he cried. He left the nursery without a look back. Gwelwen, who had been respectfully sitting in a corner of the room, stood to come closer to the queen and her daughter.

"Does she need a nappy change?" the new governess asked, wondering if a bad smell had driven the prince away.

"No, she does not. I cannot understand why he left so suddenly after seeing her. She is such a beautiful little girl," Valerie cooed to her daughter.

"Did you wish to take a nap while I take care of the children?" Gwelwen offered, knowing that the queen had had a difficult night.

"Yes, I would really appreciate that. Wake me when they are hungry," Valerie requested. All thoughts of Legolas' strange reaction left her mind as her attention got redirected to the opportunity of sleeping for a few hours.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, we understand what is going on with Legolas and Valerie receives troubling information from Galadriel…

AHealingRenaissance: You will have a few chapters to read when you are back from the hospital. Enjoy the moments with the new baby!

Stubs1101: And the Valar have plans for more than just 4 elflings… She just doesn't know that yet!

Carpathian Princess: thank you! I hope you liked this one too.

ObiLucius: You got me thinking too… Gave me ideas about a few scenes with Elrond. Darn it! I had promised myself the Thranduil version would be my last Valerie story! Ha Ha


	40. Chapter 40 - Orelon

Sorry for the error when posting chapter 39. You may want to reread it to ensure you have seen it before you start chapter 40.

 _Chapter 39 ended with:_

 _All thoughts of Legolas' strange reaction left her mind as her attention got redirected to the opportunity of sleeping for a few hours._

 **Chapter 40 - Orelon**

Legolas entered his father's study without knocking and started pacing in front of his desk. Thranduil could see how agitated his oldest son was. In fact, he could not recall ever seeing his son so upset, not even when dwarves had escaped their dungeons a few decades back.

The king put his quill on his desk and leaned back against his chair, waiting for his son to find the right words to express his concerns. Had something happened in the forest? It seemed unlikely. He knew Legolas had visited Valerie and the children even before visiting his father. If there had been an attack on the realm, Legolas would have reported it to him first, not last.

After a few minutes, Thranduil realized that Legolas was not going to start this conversation. Since he had a lot of work to do and that he had been planning to spend time with his children and mate in the afternoon, he would have to give his son a little nudge in the right direction.

"Have you seen the babies yet?"

Legolas didn't answer right away. He looked at his father, distressed yet unable to produce any sound to ask for help. So it had something to do with the newborns.

"Legolas, do sit down. You look like you are about to faint like a weak elleth."

The captain of the army sat on a nearby chair, but didn't react to the insult. That told Thranduil that the situation was dire indeed.

"Legolas! Tell me what is wrong. Did anything happen to Hope or Orelon?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Did Valerie say something that upset you?"

Once again, Legolas shook his head no.

"Well then, say something or leave my study and come back when you will have found your tongue back."

Thranduil picked up his quill and continued writing the missive he had started earlier. Legolas didn't leave as his father requested, and it took him a while before he was ready to finally say what was bothering him.

"The child..."

"Which one?" the king asked without looking up.

"The prophecy child."

"You mean my daughter Hope? Your sister?" Thranduil asked, not liking how Legolas was distancing himself from the infant.

"She cannot be my sister..." the warrior whispered brokenly.

"And why not?"

"Because… I felt something."

"Stop talking in riddles. Tell me what is on your mind at last!"

"When I looked at her… looked into her eyes... I knew."

Thranduil, tired of asking questions, simply waited. Never had he had such a confused discussion with his son, and he was seriously aggravated.

"Adar, I think she is my mate."

The Elvenking's irritation sky-rocketed.

OoOoo

"Your Majesty, an eagle just brought a letter for you. It is from Lothlorien."

"Thank you, Nina." Valerie outwardly seemed calm but her heart was beating very fast in her chest. At last! She would know who her daughter was. She broke the seal and read quickly the salutations of Lady Galadriel. Some unimportant news from her realm, and then…

Valerie stared at Ninaelil.

"Is there something wrong?" Ninaelil asked, kneeling beside her stunned queen. She took Valerie's hand in hers. She would never dare read the letter, even if the queen and her had become friends over the years.

"Orelon..."

"Yes? What has the lady seen about our little prince?"

"I have to speak to Thranduil."

"Let me go get his Majesty. We will be back shortly," she promised.

"No, no, please ask him to join me in the nursery."

"I will do so."

When Ninaelil left the room, Valerie went to the nursery where her babies were peacefully sleeping. They were now two weeks old, and although they were still not sleeping very much, Valerie had fully recovered from the birth and was less exhausted.

"Orelon," she murmured, picking up her son and cradling him against her chest, trying to find the right words for her mate.

When the king arrived in the nursery, followed by Ninaelil, she had elaborated a basic plan, which completely disappeared from her mind the moment she saw her mate. How would he take the news?

"My love, is there something wrong? Ninaelil says you were distraught by news you received from Lothlorien."

"Yes," Valerie acknowledged, feeling like a deer in the headlight. But first, she had to make sure there would be no witness. "Ninaelil, would you please leave us?"

Valerie could see that her friend was hurt, but promised herself that she would find Ninaelil as soon as she was done with Thranduil. She deserved an explanation. The king watched as the housekeeper was leaving the room, understanding that what Valerie had to tell him was very private.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked, enfolding her in his arms while she still held their son.

"Thranduil… Lady Galadriel sent me a letter. She looked in her mirror and saw some very important information about our children."

She gently put their son in his arms, staying beside him to caress Orelon's blond baby hair.

"She has seen information about him."

"Is he in danger?" Thranduil asked worriedly. Maybe the Lady of Light had seen that Orelon would be hurt in the near future? Why else would Valerie be so upset? And to think he still had not told her about Legolas' revelation almost two weeks before. Since then, his heir had gone back to the forest, both to absorb the shock and to give his adar some time to discuss the issue at hand with his mate. Unfortunately, Thranduil had not found the right words yet.

"No, he is not in danger. But… she saw that… we did not get a blood child."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thranduil, I gave birth to two prophecy elflings this time around."

"Two?" the king repeated, frowning.

"There is a reason why… Orelon looks nothing like me, but that he looks so much like you."

Thranduil became very pale. He carefully observed Orelon while weakly walking towards a chair. Valerie slowly guided him there, knowing her mate was smart enough to have understood with these succinct hints.

"Is he… my adar?"

Valerie put a hand on his shoulder while he still held their son. His father. Legolas' grandfather and half-brother. That was going to be so strange.

"Yes, darling. Lady Galadriel is convinced that this is Oropher. We will have to stop calling him Orelon."

"I can hardly believe it!"

"Think about it. Which reborn elfling would have created the greatest devotion in Greenwood? He was the Valar's obvious choice."

"Our people will be dedicated to all our children, by blood or given to us by the Valar. They did not need that."

"But they will be ecstatic."

"Yes. They will."

"And you?"

"I am… awed. Grateful. And very apprehensive. My adar was a tormented ellon."

"I know, you told me about his childhood, about how worried he was for Greenwood during the war."

"My injuries made his life hell too..."

"I know all there is to know about tormented ellyn. I can handle it," Valerie jested. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

Thranduil held his father more closely. "Of course I will." Valerie observed him while he closed his eyes and savored the moment.

In her crib, Hope started to be agitated.

"And what about our daughter? Does Galadriel know who she is?" Thranduil asked, praying the elleth was not family. That would simply destroy Legolas' hopes that she was his mate.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, we learn who Hope is…

Riddicks-gurl1988: that would be a little twisted… I admit I had not thought about that at all!

Faithful followe: you were right that he thinks she is his mate. As for Elrond, I agree that Glorfindel's aura could be so attractive for a woman that she has difficulty choosing between the serious Elrond and a glorious warrior!

Glassary: did you figure it out before reading this chapter?

Stubs1101: you are right, so many hot elves to choose from! Not ready yet to write about men when so many possibilities remain in the elven world.. A reader suggested that I write a version where Valerie would be with Elladan and Elrohir. They are barely present in the books, which gives some extra freedom to fiction writers!


	41. Chapter 41 - Legolas' mate

_Chapter 40 ended with:_

 _In her crib, Hope started to be agitated._

" _And what about our daughter? Does Galadriel know who she is?" Thranduil asked, praying the elleth was not family. That would simply destroy Legolas' hopes that she was his mate._

 **Chapter 41 – Legolas' mate**

Thranduil was praying that the name Valerie would give him would not destroy his son's life and future happiness. He did not deserve to be miserable like his father and grandfather had been before him. It was time to break the streak of misfortune that ran in the family.

"Yes. She is Mithrellas. We have to write to Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. We need to inform him about her rebirth."

"He may not care."

"The Valar would not have sent her back if the people of Dol Amroth did not care about their elven ancestor."

"True. I can write to him if you want."

"I will write to him, do not worry about it. I will also inform our people later today. But for now, I have to speak to Nina. She was pretty hurt by my dismissal."

Valerie was about to leave the nursery when he grabbed her hand. He truly needed to tell her about Legolas, before his claim became common knowledge.

"My love… there is something I need to tell you. You have made me… very happy today."

"I am glad." She could read on his face that he was overwhelmed with the joy and responsibility of raising his own father.

"There is something else… It is about Legolas. And Mithrellas."

"He rejected her as if she was-"

"He did not reject her. It is quite the contrary."

"The moment he saw her, he jumped backwards as if she was something horrifying, and then he left the fortress. Explain that one to me. I know you have been hiding something from me. I am just too tired to read it through our bond."

"Legolas thinks that Mithrellas is… his fëa-mate."

Valerie stared at him. "His fëa-mate?" she repeated disbelieving me.

He nodded.

"Was she not married?"

"To a mortal, whom she abandoned after giving him two children. It is safe to think that Imrazôr is not in the Halls of Mandos, expecting to be reborn and resume his life with her."

"That is a cold way to look at it."

"What other way is there?"

"I guess you had two weeks to think about it. It must have made you more rational about it," she accused with a point of sarcasm. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? Why did Legolas leave the fortress?"

"He was terrified by your potential reaction."

"Terrified?" she challenged him. "Or rather, did he want me to determine the basis of his relationship with her without getting involved?"

"A bit of both."

"I am not an idiot, Thranduil. I can tell the difference between a blood child and a prophecy child. They are not related at all."

"But if she is raised as his sister, things could be difficult for them later on."

"And what do you suggest we do? Ship her to Dol Amroth for the next 50 years with a note to send her back once she is of age?" she asked, raising her voice.

"You see, Legolas and I knew you would be emotional about it."

She breathed deeply for a few moments. _Ellyn_.

"She will not be treated differently. She will be a sister to all her siblings," she declared decisively.

"I agree. But not to Legolas. They should never call each other brother and sister. Never."

"I understand. Will people be… gossiping about this?"

"Of course."

"Then maybe we should not tell people."

"And how would we explain that they are not treating each other as siblings would?"

"All right. How do you suggest we communicate that without looking like freaks?"

"I will find a way. It does not have to be now."

"Fine. I need to go see Nina."

Before she left the nursery, she turned back to her mate. "And Thranduil? Please tell your son that he does not have a say in how I raise her, am I clear?" she said with a smile, yet seriously.

"Crystal, my love. Everyone in this realm knows you are the head of this family."

Valerie laughed, but soon lost her smile. She found Nina guiding the work of two servants in her dressing room. She asked the servants to leave while Nina was busying herself with some ironing.

"Nina, please stop ironing. You do not have to do that yourself."

"It keeps my mind off things, your Majesty."

"Do not "your majesty" me now. I want to explain why I asked you to leave."

"You have every right to your privacy."

"You know we barely keep any secrets from you. But this time, I needed to support Thranduil… in private."

"Is the king unwell?" Ninaelil asked, lifting her eyes from her work.

"Not exactly, but he could have been."

"How so?"

Valerie walked closer to her friend. "Nina… Orelon is a prophecy child."

"Oh. Oh!" the elleth realized. "Is the king… disappointed?"

"No, not at all. Orelon is in fact… Oropher."

Ninaelil started to cry. "What a blessing! I had been hoping that he was already reborn in Valinor."

"I hope you understand why I wanted to give my mate some privacy to absorb the news."

"I do!"

"We will need a feast to celebrate this event. The greatest this realm has seen in years."

"I am already working on it!" Ninaelil said through her tears.

"I have another news, which needs to remain a secret for now."

"What is it?"

"Legolas found his mate."

"Really? Where is she?"

"In the nursery. It is Mithrellas."

"Is our Hope the Mithrellas that lived in Dol Amroth?"

"She is. I will need your support on this one. I am still uncertain about how to react to this… and how will the family handle this. I mean, everyone will think them brother and sister!"

"Yes. We will need a plan on that. How long will Legolas stay in the forest?"

"Why?"

"Because the longer he stays away, the longer we have to come up with a plan. He will not be able to hide it when they are in the same room."

"You think so? He seems pretty calm and cool to me."

"Those days are gone. We will meet a new Legolas as soon as he comes back."

"I assume he will come back once he hears about Oropher."

"Then we barely have a few days to plan."

Legolas truly was a different ellon when he came back from the forest for the feast in the honor of his reborn grandfather. Valerie and Ninaelil still had no idea how to present the predicament the family had found itself into...

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, many announcements are made to the people of Greenwood.

I have great news! I finished writing the story (wrote _the end_ this weekend) and will be publishing the chapters much faster from now on. I hope you still enjoy the story and will keep reading until the end.

Princessnera: I hope you liked the choice I made for Legolas' mate. I needed a prophecy child to cover Belfalas, and I liked the match I had done in another version.

Stubs1101: I will finish this story and see if I my imagination kicks in enough for another story in Imladris…

glassary: it will be awkward for the entire family. But they will have to find a way to handle it!

Foofie01: I admit I was a bit afraid to have a darker Valerie – and it will get worse over the next chapters. I hope you will appreciate it, it does allow for interesting scenes, especially with a creature that will eventually be delivered in the Greenwood dungeons!

Faithful Reader: Thank you! I would be sad too to finish the prophecy stories. However, I am still letting my imagination run to see if I have enough ideas for another version that would be different than the others…

ObiLucius: I am very honored to hear that you have read my stories more than once. This is the best compliment you could give me!


	42. Chapter 42 - Announcements

**And a second chapter the same night!**

 _Chapter 41 ended with:_

 _Legolas truly was a different ellon when he came back from the forest for the feast in the honor of his reborn grandfather. Valerie and Ninaelil still had no idea how to present the predicament the family had found itself into..._

 **Chapter 42 - Announcements**

The news that Orelon was truly the reborn King Oropher spread in the fortress like wildfire. Everywhere Valerie walked, people thanked her and congratulated her as if she deserved all the praise. Although she had carried him in her womb for long months, the miracle would not have happened without the Valar's intervention.

"My adar fought in the war with King Oropher," a maid told her as she was on her way to the kitchen. "Your Majesty, the fact that the king was reborn brings me much hope that my own father's fëa may have also been released in Valinor. Thank you, thank you for what you are doing for our realm!"

"I will pray the Valar that they release your father from the Halls if they have not already," Valerie promised the maid.

She entered the kitchen and all the staff bowed at once.

"Good afternoon," she told everyone. "I would like to see Amareth. Is she working at the moment?"

The head cook brought her to the room where Amareth was doing an inventory of the provisions.

"Hello Amareth," Valerie greeted Legolas' former lover, who bowed to her queen respectfully. "I wanted to know if you believe we will have enough provisions to share with Lake-town. The winter was harder on them than it has been on us. Anything we can spare would help. You can leave us," Valerie told the head cook, who went back to his own duties.

Amareth detailed all the provisions that could be donated to the nearby town.

"If we could make a little more effort, I would appreciate it. I do not wish to hear that their children are starving while we can afford to have a few feasts before the end of the spring."

"It will be done, your Majesty."

"Thank you. I also wanted to talk to you about something else," Valerie said, walking in the aisle where they kept the dried meat to avoid looking at the elleth. "There will be another announcement soon, about Legolas. He has found his mate, at last."

Valerie and Ninaelil finally had found a way of presenting the news to the kingdom, and part of the plan was to ensure Amareth was not going to be difficult about the situation.

Valerie gave Amareth a few seconds to absorb the shock before she looked at her.

"I… I see," the elleth whispered. She leaned against the wall as if her legs were no longer supporting her.

"Do you need help?"

"No… No, I do not. I… I am surprised. My heart is not his anymore, but… we have been together for so long, and I had hoped for a long time..."

"I know. This is why I thought it would be best if I gave you advance notice." Valerie walked back to Amareth and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will tell the head cook that I gave you a few hours of rest after you worked so hard on the inventory. Go back to your quarters. Sleep on it. Tomorrow, when the announcement is made and she is presented to the court, people will be looking at you. You must build your strength now."

"Thank you. I really appreciate your attention."

OoOoO

"People of Greenwood," Thranduil said as he stood in front of all the elves who were currently in the fortress. "I know that the information already reached the ears of most of you. I can confirm today that we have been blessed with two prophecy elflings instead of one as we had originally thought. Our former king, hero of the battle of Dagorlad, great and visionary leader, and last but not least, my adar, was given back to us two weeks ago."

People cheered in the crowd and Thranduil waited for the noise to go down before he started speaking again.

"I would appreciate if you could thank the Valar in your prayers tonight, for this incredible and unexpected blessing."

People nodded and from the whispers that she could hear, Valerie understood that most of their people had already done it the day before, when the news had started spreading.

"And most of all, I would like to propose a toast. To my mate, my queen, who continuously provides this realm and myself in particular such good fortune. You may also wish to thank the Valar for enlightening me when I first met her and realized that she was meant to be ruling by my side."

Thranduil was grinning when he said those words, and the people of Greenwood enjoyed one of his rare smiles. They all raised their glasses and said: "To the queen!" in unison.

Valerie, who was standing beside Thranduil with Oropher in her arms, bowed her head in thanks. Legolas was near, holding Mithrellas. Valerie and him had had a heart to heart conversation to establish the rules of how the elleth would be raised. There was in fact just one: Valerie was going to make all decisions regarding her daughter. Legolas could be consulted, but if his wishes and opinions differed from those of Mithrellas' parents, their will would prevail.

Valerie found the situation awkward enough. She would facilitate the development of Legolas' platonic relationship with Mithrellas for decades to come. However, she wanted her daughter to have a normal childhood, and not to be forced to marry Legolas. After all, her stepson thought she was his fëa-mate, but what if Mithrellas fell in love with another ellon? She would be given freedom of choice, Valerie would make sure of that.

"I am certain that you wish to know the identity of our new daughter too," Thranduil continued once the crowd had stopped cheering. "I am glad to announce that Mithrellas, elven ancestor of the princes of Dol Amroth, has now joined our family."

People applauded at the news.

"Legolas, our captain and heir to the throne, informed me recently that he believes she may be his fëa-mate."

Whispers were heard in the room, but most people were attentive.

"It is not the first time in elven history that an elf meets their fëa-mate while they still are elflings. The usual protocol will apply. The child will be leading the relationship until she is ready to recognize the bond. I am counting on your support in this. The claim Legolas has made must never come to the ears of my daughter. In this regard, we will try to avoid making direct references to the fact that they are brother and sister. They are, after all, not blood siblings. Since the age difference is important, the child will not realize right away that Legolas is an older brother."

People nodded. The people of Greenwood knew balancing the two relationships would be difficult.

"As usual, the fact that Finduilas, Mithrellas and Oropher are prophecy children must never be mentioned in their presence. They must be treated the same way than Arnor is. On these last words, please let our children enter the room," Thranduil requested from the servant at the door.

The door was opened and Arnor and Finduilas, wearing their ceremonial outfits entered the room followed by Miniel and Gwelwen.

People took their seats and the feast began. Valerie gave Oropher to Gwelwen and looked at Legolas, who had sat at the head table with Mithrellas still in his arms. "Legolas, please give my daughter to Miniel. You will find that eating with an infant in your arms is not practical."

The ellon seemed to hesitate a little, but when he saw that Valerie was frowning, he immediately gave the child to her governess. After all, the terms of the agreement had been clear, he was certainly not going to breach them on the very first day!

In a corner of the room, Amareth was watching the scene with a calm demeanor. People had discreetly looked at her reaction when the bond between Legolas and Mithrellas had been mentioned. Her lack of reaction would spare her many pitiful looks in the future. She was truly grateful for the advance notice she had been given.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Prince Imrahil gets an unexpected letter from Mirkwood…


	43. Chapter 43 - Prince Imrahil

_Chapter 42 ended with:_

 _In a corner of the room, Amareth was watching the scene with a calm demeanor. People had discreetly looked at her reaction when the bond between Legolas and Mithrellas had been mentioned. Her lack of reaction would spare her many pitiful looks in the future. She was truly grateful for the advance notice she had been given._

 **Chapter 43 – Prince Imrahil**

"My Lord, the biggest eagle I have ever seen landed in the courtyard. It had a missive attached to its leg, but our warriors didn't see it immediately."

"Is the eagle still here?" Imrahil, the prince of Dol Amroth asked. "I have never seen one, although I have heard of them. Is it true that they are bigger than a man?"

"The bird left right after he delivered his message. But two men could sit comfortably on its back." Fergil, lieutenant of the Swan Knights, was smiling as he remembered the huge eagle he had seen just now before it had majestically flown away in the sky. He gave the rolled parchment to the prince, who stared at the seal with disbelief.

"This is impossible. I must be mistaken," Imrahil mumbled to himself.

"I have never seen this seal before," Fergil commented.

"I believe this letter is from Mirkwood."

"From Mirkwood? Why would the elves have sent you a letter?"

"This is what we shall see," Imrahil replied, breaking the seal. "It is signed by the Elvenking Thranduil. Please leave me," the prince requested. He had no idea why the king was writing to him, but it had to be something quite extraordinary and he wanted no witness while he read the missive.

Once his lieutenant had left his office, Imrahil started reading the letter written in Westron.

 _To Imrahil, son of Adrahil, prince of Belfalas and Dol Amroth_

 _Greetings from Greenwood_

 _I have no doubt that although a significant distance separates our lands, you have heard of the events that took place in the elven realms a few years ago, with the accomplishment of a prophecy concerning reborn elves. These elves, born from different elven realms, are expected to unite both Men and Elves against the threat growing in Mordor._

Imrahil had heard about this prophecy, rumors were circulating all over Middle Earth about these reborn elves. A year ago, Gandalf had been traveling to Dol Amroth and he had told Imrahil that he had seen the first reborn elf, an elleth called Finduilas, just like his own deceased sister. This Finduilas had been the sister of the High King of the Noldor Gil-galad. All the Noldorin lords and ladies had rejoiced and sworn to remain in Middle Earth to fight the growing power of Sauron. But why was King Thranduil writing to him about this? His daughter Finduilas had been born more than three years before, this was old news.

 _My queen has given birth to Finduilas three years ago, along with Arnor, the second heir for Greenwood. Just a few weeks back, my wife gave birth again to prophecy elflings, this time bringing into the world my adar Oropher, former king of Greenwood, and an elleth whose identity will be interesting to you, I hope._

 _Mithrellas, wife of Imrazôr, your elven ancestor, was reborn in my house. I have wondered in the past how the rebirth of elves would unite Men and Elves against the darkness. I no longer ask this question. My new daughter will be the catalyst of the collaboration between our realms._

Imrahil's line was long-lived, due to Mithrellas's remaining elven blood in their bodies. Imrahil himself was 60 years old and yet, still looked like a young man in his early thirties. His wife was not so lucky and showed her age, the growing disparity in their physical appearance a major reason for gossips in Gondor. The prince loved his wife dearly, but the suspicion and staring he was attracting was heavy to live with.

As far as he could remember, his family had always wondered why their elven ancestor had left Imrazôr and their two children. It seemed they would be able to get an answer soon. There was no more frustration about the abandonment, just strong fascination for their mysterious elvish ancestor. And Imrahil would be the one to eventually meet with her. He would ask for permission to the king, and would even travel all the way to Mirkwood to meet her in person.

 _Our reborn children will not recover memories of their previous lives before the_ _y_ _come of age, on the_ _ir_ _50_ _th_ _birthday. However, even if Mithrellas will not remember her marriage to Imrazôr during your lifetime, I am more than ready to allow you to meet with her and allow for a reunion once she is at the age where traveling will be permitted._

 _Rest assured that she will be loved by our family. We can send news regularly if this is of interest to you and your family._

 _Under the circumstances, and following the Valar's obvious will, Greenwood is offering to sign a treaty of peace, support and assistance with Dol Amroth. We can both benefit from having an ally who can come to our aid in times of need, especially in these darker days. I will await an answer on this proposal._

 _My queen wanted to write to you herself to share the news, but since this is turning into an offer of alliance, I decided to write to you personally. However, she does join me in wishing you health and hoping that your realm remains untouched by the darkness as long as possible._

 _Thranduil Oropherion, King of Greenwood_

Imrahil reread the letter twice, still amazed by the news and the possibilities it offered. He understood that he would probably not have a conversation with the young princess about her previous life in Dol Amroth a millennia before. But maybe his children would, if they were as long-lived as their predecessors. And that in itself was reason enough to ensure that the safety of the little princess was assured at all times.

Prince Imrahil would support all initiatives of the elves to protect Middle Earth, even if his brother-in-law Denethor, steward of Gondor, was more preoccupied by Gondor only, and the retaining of the power in his family. Rumors that Isildur's heir was alive had started circulating and it bothered Denethor to no end. Dol Amroth would not participate in the politics between Men. The prince and his Swan Knights would be dedicated to the greater good of Middle Earth, and it included collaborating with the elves of Mirkwood, and any other elven realm willing to work with Dol Amroth.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be published right after… Ninaelil will demonstrate unbelievable loyalty for her queen.

Faithful Reader: Imrahil decided to become an ally of Greenwood, which was the whole purpose of Mithrellas being reborn.

Riddicks-gurl1988: He will get his happy ending… eventually, knowing that a future oath he will make to Aragorn will have an impact on his happiness with his family…

princessnera: it will not be too difficult to handle until Mithrellas becomes a dreamy teenager…

mysweetkat: thank you so much for the review! It doesn't really get better than this for a writer!

Thrndlwood: hope the update was quick enough – with a bonus chapter to follow!


	44. Chapter 44 - Loyalty

_Chapter 43 ended with:_

 _Prince Imrahil would support all initiatives of the elves to protect Middle Earth, even if his brother-in-law Denethor, steward of Gondor, was more preoccupied by Gondor only, and the retaining of the power in his family. Rumors that Isildur's heir was alive had started circulating and it bothered Denethor to no end. Dol Amroth would not participate in the politics between Men. The prince and his Swan Knights would be dedicated to the greater good of Middle Earth, and it included collaborating with the elves of Mirkwood, and any other elven realm willing to work with Dol Amroth._

 **Chapter 44 - Loyalty**

 _Year 3016 of the Third Age_

 _Six months later_

Thranduil was reading the final version of the agreement between Dol Amroth and Greenwood when he received a powerful surge of anger from Valerie through their bond. This was not unusual in itself. Ever since their second binding, Valerie had been prone to violent outburst that died out as soon as they had started. His eyes went back to the thick parchments, expecting her flow of negative emotions to cease soon, but after a minute or so, he had to admit to himself that her displeasure was turning in fury. Whatever had caused this, it was nowhere near ending.

He listened carefully to the sounds in the royal aisle, and heard far way the noises of items breaking, probably against a wall. He stood in a hurry and walked as fast as he could without running in the direction of Valerie's apartment, hearing the noises more clearly as he got closer to the nursery. The sound of Valerie screaming _no_ repeatedly and a vase breaking was the last thing he heard before he receive a surge of despair through their bond. When he entered, he saw his mate in the middle of the nursery, kneeling on the floor and sobbing in Ninaelil's arms, while Gwelwen and Miniel each held one of their youngest elflings.

The three ellith were so distraught and focused on their crying queen that they did not notice his presence in the room.

"We will help you," Ninaelil kept repeating over and over again.

"We can find more help!" Miniel said while Gwelwen nodded convincingly, although the two governesses seemed to be on the verge of weeping too.

"I do not want this! I am so tired!" Valerie sobbed through her tears while Ninaelil was slowly caressing her red hair.

Thranduil cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the distraught ellith.

Valerie looked at him and her sobs increased. Sensing that his mate was too upset to welcome him, he walked to her and knelt beside her while Ninaelil slowly leaned Valerie against him. She put her arms around his neck and kept crying.

"What happened?" he mouthed to Ninaelil.

"I am afraid that the queen just found out that… she is pregnant again." It was Miniel who had shared the news.

"Well.. This is unexpected," the Elvenking said. He was shocked himself. Not that it was impossible, he knew Valerie and him had resumed making love on a regular basis months before. But she was still nursing Mithrellas and Oropher, and usually, it acted as a birth control method. It meant that the Valar had been meddling again.

"I cannot have more children already," Valerie moaned in his ear. "I barely sleep. You know how Oropher is difficult, the child never sleeps! How can I have so many children in such a short period of time?"

"Assuming that the Valar is going for twins again, this will be six elflings in a barely more than five years," Gwelwen counted.

"Thank you, Gwelwen, for this accurate calculation. Please leave us," the king requested to the two governesses. "Ninaelil, please stay."

Ninaelil gave silent orders to the ellith to go to a different room with the elflings.

"Please help me put Valerie in bed," Thranduil requested, knowing that Valerie was exhausted and that her tantrum would make her crash soon enough. They went to Valerie's bedroom and the king gently put his mate on the bed while he sat on her side while Ninaelil took the other.

"Are you absolutely certain?" he asked his mate.

"I skipped my periods this month, and I am nauseous, like I usually am when pregnant. Ellavon confirmed it a few moments ago."

"He escaped when he realized that the queen was not happy with the news," Ninaelil added.

"What are we going to do, Nina?" Valerie asked.

"How can we do anything else than accept the Valar's will and find solutions to the additional burden?"

"I would not qualify our children as burdensome," the king interrupted, frowning at the word used by the housekeeper. "We can hire another governess."

"Thranduil, you do not understand," Valerie sighed. "Even if we hired ten governesses, there is one thing none of them can do, and it is nursing the babies. Last I checked, there are no pregnant elleth but myself in this kingdom. Can you even imagine how much work it is to nurse twins, and so close together?"

"Yes, I can imagine it. I see that you are still feeding Oropher at night, and that you spend most of your day time with them while attempting to give Finduilas and Arnor all the attention they need, on top of doing your duty as queen. I am not blind, my love."

"Maybe an elleth could get pregnant..." Ninaelil said with a small voice, with tears in her eyes.

"No, no, no! This is not an option," Valerie said forcefully. "I know that you want to wait until you are in Valinor to have a child."

"I would do it, for you..." Ninaelil vowed to her friend, taking Valerie's hand in hers.

"No! I refuse! There has to be another solution." Valerie turned against Thranduil's body and he started caressing her hair, knowing he would soothe her that way. The queen fell asleep quickly.

"How long before one of the twins need a feeding?" he asked.

"Mithrellas was fed an hour ago, she should be good until after the mid-day meal. Oropher… he still needs nursing every three hours. I am not certain why. Ellavon is recommending to feed him as he needs. He may simply need the comfort his mother brings him rather than the milk, but Valerie follows his schedule as he needs it. He should need a feeding in less than an hour."

"I agree with you that the Valar was not thinking about Valerie's health when they got her pregnant again. This is too much for her. What would help her the most?"

"A wet nurse, your Majesty. This is why I offered-"

"Is that all you need?"

"That would help so much, but we are facing two major obstacles. First, the queen wants to feed her children herself."

"She would refuse not to feed them at all. But I am certain she can be convinced to feed them a few times per day, and have a wet nurse cover the rest of the day and the night."

"But where we would find a wet nurse? There are not many ellith left in Greenwood, your Majesty, and you know those who did not have elflings yet do not desire to give birth to children in a world where the darkness is growing. But… I repeat my offer. I can speak to Bronadon and… see if we can overcome our reservations about Middle Earth."

"You are willing to get pregnant in order to become the wet nurse of my children, Ninaelil?"

"My loyalty and dedication has no limits, your Majesty."

"I treasure your loyalty, Nina. I will always be grateful for it. However, I do not believe it will be necessary for you to have a child now. We can find a mortal living in Dol Amroth. I can ask Prince Imrahil to send someone."

"You want a mortal to live with us?"

"Do you see any other solution? I know this will be strange for our people, but I am certain they will understand that the queen's well-being requires it."

"And you think a woman will travel with her child for months on the road to come live in an unknown territory, amongst strange elves?"

"There is no other way."

"How about a woman from Lake-town? This is much closer, she could still visit her family once in a while."

"That is… an excellent idea. We have been protecting the city for centuries. They can certainly find a woman to accommodate us for a year or so."

"Maybe the queen should go to Lake-town and meet candidates."

"No!" the Elvenking cried. Valerie had gone once to Lake-town, and he had not slept for a week, reliving the memories of when his first wife had been slaughtered by orcs on her way to the city. Now that she was the mother of four elflings and pregnant again, she would safely stay in the fortress until further notice.

He gave Ninaelil an appraising look. "Will you go for us, Nina? You can meet candidates and select the one that would get along best with all of you. I will send Legolas with you."

"I will, your Majesty. This is the least I can do," she whispered gratefully. It was clear that she was relieved to know she would not have to get pregnant to become the royal children's wet nurse.

"I will write a letter to Brand of Dale, as an introduction. He will help you in your searches."


	45. Chapter 45 - Asta

_Chapter 44 ended with:_

 _He gave Ninaelil an appraising look. "Will you go for us, Nina? You can meet candidates and select the one that would get along best with all of you. I will send Legolas with you."_

" _I will, your Majesty. This is the least I can do," she whispered gratefully. It was clear that she was relieved to know she would not have to get pregnant to become the royal children's wet nurse._

" _I will write a letter to Brand of Dale, as an introduction. He will help you in your searches."_

 **Chapter 45 - Asta**

Esgaroth or Lake-town, as the Greenwood elves still called it out of habit, was not short of mothers or future mothers willing to move to the elven fortress to take care of the royal children for a year or two, and gain a fortune by doing so. Some men even volunteered their own wives in the hope of making money. But Legolas and Ninaelil were looking for someone who would not simply give their milk to the royal children, but who would also love them in their first years. That requirement significantly reduced the pool of candidates.

The prince and the housekeeper were staying at an inn with a few warriors, and were scheduled to leave Lake-town within the next two days. This left little time to make a choice, and they were discussing two candidates in the inn's common room while having dinner, knowing that no one understood Sindarin around them.

"I believe Sylvana would get along better with Valerie," Legolas said, looking at the notes prepared by Ninaelil. "Her daughter is only a few months old and she could get along well with Mithrellas once they are older."

"I worry about her husband," Ninaelil admitted. "He seems to be a drunk, who knows if he will not regularly arrive in Greenwood and cause a scene in order to get more drinking money?"

"It is a concern of mine too. I do not think the king would tolerate his behavior for long."

"Excuse me?" a young woman interrupted them with a low whisper. If Legolas and Ninaelil had not been elves, they would probably not have heard her.

They turned to her and she bowed shyly. She was a small brunette with intelligent brown eyes, although her slimness showed she probably did not eat as much as she should.

"My name is Asta. I was told you were looking for a woman to become the wet nurse of the royal children."

"We are," Legolas confirmed in Westron. "Do you know a woman who would be interested?"

As a reply, Asta simply opened her shawl and they saw that the young woman had a small belly. "I am five months pregnant."

"Please do sit down," Ninaelil offered, moving aside on the bench to give her some space.

Once Asta was comfortably seated, the inn keeper offered her a goblet of wine but the woman refused.

"Do your parents know that you are here, speaking with us?" Legolas asked.

"I am an orphan. My mother died in childbirth and my father was killed by wolves in the forest two years ago."

"I am sorry to hear this," Ninaelil said. "How about… your husband?"

"There is no husband either," Asta replied with a blush of shame.

The two elves immediately understood that Asta was an orphan who had barely made it to adulthood before getting pregnant by a man who refused to take his responsibilities.

"Why are you interested in the position, Asta?"

"I need a place to stay for a while. A place where healers will take care of me when I am pregnant, to ensure I will not die in childbirth. And once I give birth, I will have a roof over my head, food in my belly, and maybe… raise some money to move to another town once my services will no longer be required. Maybe I can make it to Rohan in a few years from now. I understand that my presence would not be tolerated amongst the elves once I will no longer be useful."

"You do not know our queen well if you think that," Ninaelil said. "She is a half-elf. She will never reject a mortal just because they are a mortal. If she loves someone, she loves them fiercely and will protect them as such. If she takes a liking to you, you would never have to move away."

"You think so?" Asta asked hopefully, while Legolas thought that Ninaelil had aptly described his stepmother. His father, on the other end… would probably not be so open to the idea of a permanent stay.

"The king has difficult character, but if you stay out of his way, all would be well. This is what most people do," Ninaelil continued while Legolas stared at her disbelivingly.

Asta gulped audibly.

"Are you courageous enough for the position, Asta?" the housekeeper insisted. "Do you have enough love in you to give your heart to small elflings who will not care if you are an elleth or a woman?"

"That, I have," the young woman cried. "I always loved children. They are such a blessing from the gods."

"All your expenses would be covered. Food, clothing for you and your child, education…"

"That is marvelous."

Legolas detailed what her salary would be, and it was clear that Asta had never imagined making so much money in her lifetime, left alone for each year of service.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Is that enough time for you to gather your items and say your goodbyes?"

"Yes."

Legolas was standing up to leave, but Ninaelil stopped him.

"Asta, do you want something to eat?" Ninaelil pushed some plates closer to the young woman, and Asta started eating like someone who had not properly eaten in a little while.

"Her manners," Legolas whispered in Sindarin.

"I can teach her. I want her to sleep at the inn tonight. Please send some warriors to get her belongings. I do not even want to know where she is sleeping at night."

"It will be done as you wish, Ninaelil," Legolas said, leaving without a look back.

"I am Ninaelil, housekeeper of the Greenwood fortress," the elleth started to explain to Asta, switching back to Westron. "Please use a fork, dear, it is more polite."

"Who was the man sitting with you?"

"He is Prince Legolas, heir to the throne and captain of the army. He is not married but has found his future betrothed." Might as well cut any potential infatuation immediately.

"You addressed him as if -"

"I know, I have known him since he was in his nappies. This is why I can address him this way when we are alone. But you will have to address him like the prince that he is. Now let me tell you about the royal family, and the queen in particular."

"I remember seeing her when she visited. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a dark green cloak over a light green gown. Her hair was incredible, so red under the sun, her thick braids above her head… She didn't even need a crown, everyone watching knew she was a queen."

Yes, Valerie was queenly in front of strangers. Asta would quickly realize that Valerie was like any other mother and wife, worrying about her children, loving them and ready to die for them, while being madly in love with the glacial king that would without a doubt scare Asta to no end.

"You will have to learn Sindarin. All the adults in the fortress speak Westron, but the royal children are too young to learn another language," Ninaelil continued. May as well ensure that the future wet nurse would not piss off the king by not showing any efforts in learning their elven culture.

The next morning, the warriors, led by Legolas, rode on the way back to Greenwood, an elleth and a young woman between them. Asta, cleaned, rested and fed, wearing new clothes lent by Ninaelil, looked much better than when they had first met her. During the two days that the trip lasted, the housekeeper taught her a few basic words in Sindarin, enough to be understood by the royal children.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Asta arrives in Greenwood…

AHealingRenaissance: I am happy to see that all went well with the birth, and that your daughter is curious about her little brother! Another 2 chapters tonight…

stubs1101: It will be quite the adaptation for Asta before she can evolve into a different person in the contact of the elves…

W: yes, this is why she was angry at first, feeling the Valar was using her. Yet, there is a reason why the Valar is pushing – the events of the LOTR are about to start… and Valerie and Thranduil are not done yet with their alliances.

Carpathian Princess: thank you very much!

Thrndlwood: there will be visitors in Greenwood in a few chapters!

Aralinn: sorry to hear you missed a few chapters, but you had the pleasure of reading a few one after the other. When I read stories, I hate the wait between chapters! There will be a struggle when dealing with the situation once Mithrellas is older, but that is still many chapters away.

Riddicks-gurl1988: the idea of being pregnant again while she was still feeding twins was just too much for her, hence why she was so desperate. But when your husband is the Elvenking – solutions are always found…

Faithful Reader: yes, there will be a tie to the Noldor in the next pregnancy!


	46. Chapter 46 - Introduction

_Chapter 45 ended with:_

 _The next morning, the warriors, led by Legolas, rode on the way back to Greenwood, an elleth and a young woman between them. Asta, cleaned, rested and fed, wearing new clothes lent by Ninaelil, looked much better than when they had first met her. During the two days that the trip lasted, the housekeeper taught her a few basic words in Sindarin, enough to be understood by the royal children._

 **Chapter 46 - Introduction**

"Asta, please meet Miniel and Gwelwen. They are the royal children's governesses," Ninaelil introduced.

"It is nice to meet you," the ellith said, observing the young woman. Asta looked a little overwhelmed yet faced the challenge of her new life with courage. It had been agreed that until she gave birth, Asta would participate in the care of the royal children to familiarize herself with their routine.

"The queen is with her older children, Finduilas and Arnor. I have to go to the nursery, duty calls," Gwelwen said.

By then, Asta knew all about the prophecy, about Arnor being the queen's only blood child, Oropher being the king's reborn father and Mithrellas being Legolas' future mate. That one had been harder to understand, but as she was surrounded by perfect and immortal beings of great wisdom, she did not think of questioning that too much.

Asta was nervous. She knew she was about to meet the queen of Mirkwood. _Greenwood,_ she reminded herself. The elves truly hated the new name given to their forest by the other realms of Middle Earth. What if Queen Valerie did not like her? Would she send her back to Esgaroth? Her musing was interrupted when a door opened and the red-haired queen came out, followed by an ellon wearing long robes, which she knew by now meant he was a scholar. The warriors were wearing shorter tunics and leggings that allowed them freedom of movement.

The queen was quickly talking in that unknown language, and despite the fact that Asta didn't know the words, she knew the queen was not pleased at all. The ellon seemed to be making promises.

"She is not pleased with the progress of Prince Arnor," Miniel whispered in her ear. "She says he is lazy and that his tutor is letting him get away with it."

The culprit came out, an alluring little ellon with red hair as wavy as his mother's, and when he spotted her, his icy blue eyes stared at her with interest. It was clear this child knew what he wanted and how to get it. His mother gave him an annoyed glance, but her exasperation disappeared when a little girl with the most incredible amber eyes came out of the room and took her mother's hand.

"Your Majesty, please let me introduce you to Asta. She is the wet nurse we have found for your future children," Ninaelil said.

Recognizing her name, Asta fell into a reverent curtsy, keeping her eyes down until she received permission to stand back up.

"Asta," the queen said, walking closer to the young pregnant woman. "She will do," the queen said in Westron. "You, on the other hand, I am questioning," the queen continued still in Westron, turning to the preceptor of the royal children. "You are wrapped around my son's finger. He is a child, for crying out loud. I want his lessons to get more serious than this, or I will find another preceptor for my children. I will not allow them to be lazy and uneducated because you have no experience tutoring elflings."

"I will ensure that your expectations will be met in the future, your Majesty."

The queen gave a kiss to her daughter but ignored her son. The elfling grimaced in her back and Miniel glared at him, silently promising punishment as soon as the queen had left the room. Asta knew that Miniel was the governess of the older children while Gwelwen was the governess of the younger ones.

"Asta, please follow me to the nursery, I would like to get to know you."

Asta followed the queen, entering her apartment, which was bigger than any house she had ever seen in Esgaroth. There were so many rooms, she did not wonder if she would get lost but rather, when she would stop getting lost. Once they entered the nursery, Gwelwen was already there, sitting on the floor and playing with two small elflings, both blond and beautiful.

"Your Majesty, please look at our Oropher," Gwelwen said. She helped the little boy to stand and he stood there without falling for three long seconds. The queen was so pleased, she dropped on her knees while wearing this beautiful silk gown as if it did not matter if she was tearing it or staining it.

"Oropher! You are such a big boy!" the proud mother cried.

"He will walk before he turns a year old," Gwelwen predicted while taking Mithrellas in her arms.

Asta curiously looked at the little girl who apparently was the prince's future mate. Valerie noticed her questioning stare.

"Asta, please sit down. I would like to know you, and see if you can cope with all the strange things you will see here."

Asta was about to sit on a large, comfortable chair when she noticed Gwelwen making a small movement with her head indicating that she should sit on the smaller chair in front. The queen sat on the chair that looked more comfortable and just stared at the young woman.

"How old are you, Asta?" she eventually asked.

"I am 17 years old, your Majesty."

"Nina tells me that you are six months pregnant? I am four months along." Valerie distractedly caressed her stomach, which seemed bigger than Asta's. Ninaelil had told her that Valerie only gave birth to twins. It was obviously the case again. Something about the gods rushing the rebirth of elven heroes. Asta understood why the queen needed two governesses and a wet nurse. She just had too many children to take care of.

"Who is the father of your child?"

Asta avoided the eye contact.

"Let me guess. Some young man who was not ready to face the consequences of his actions?"

"Yes. He said… He does not want me to go see him ever again with my claims. He denies the child is his. He says… that I was with other men… but he lies!" Asta cried. "I am not a whore!"

Valerie studied the young woman, the epitome of the cute young girl who got used by some hormonal young man, who got promised love and marriage, promises that disappeared once the man's interest had waned. In her world, there could have been solutions to Asta's problem. Not in Middle Earth.

"What if he shows up at the fortress, claims he loves you, wants to take you back to Esgaroth?"

"He got betrothed to the daughter of a rich merchant a few weeks after I told him I was with child. If he comes to see me here… it can only be because he thinks he can gain an advantage from my position here. No, he does not love me."

Valerie had to admit that the girl was pretty sensible under the circumstances.

"And why are you here?"

"I need a home, for myself and my child. I care not if this home is with elves. You can offer me security and comfort. I can offer my help, my dedication and loyalty. I will be here, at your service, until you need me no more. I just hope that it will be for as long as possible."

"You do not even know if you will love it here."

"What is there not to love? A family to serve, people who treat me with respect. My child will be raised in a comfort I could never afford by myself. Lady Ninaelil told me that your standards are high, that you have high expectations when it comes to the people serving you. I can meet them, this I know. Just allow me to show you, you will not be disappointed."

"I am pleased to hear it, Asta. You will be reporting to Ninaelil, as do Miniel and Gwelwen. The three of them will show you how to accomplish your duties."

The queen suddenly had an absent look on her face. She then turned to Gwelwen. "The king is on his way. Please show Asta where her room is. Quickly!"

Gwelwen left the children on the floor and grabbed Asta by the arm, showing her the way to a room near the nursery.

"Why the sudden rush?" Asta whispered.

"The king is a very private ellon. He does not like being seen interacting with his family. Only Ninaelil is allowed to interact with the family when the king is present."

"This is where you will be sleeping," the elleth told the future mother. The room was not as big as the rooms of the queen's apartment, but it was so much bigger than the horrible room Asta had been renting in Esgaroth. The bed looked big and so comfortable, she even had a desk and a wardrobe.

"Ninaelil ordered some dresses for you. You will take your meals with the staff, in the staff's kitchen."

"Where do you sleep?"

"I have a small apartment with my mate. He is a warrior. Miniel is also bonded to a warrior."

"Is your apartment close?"

"No, it is not in the royal aisle. It would be indecent for my mate to sleep in the queen's apartment! I sometimes slept in your room, but from now on, it will be reserved to you. Let me know if you are missing anything."

"No, I have… I truly have everything I need," Asta admitted to Gwelwen. "This is already so much more than I expected."

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Asta learns how uncomfortable it can get around a passionate royal couple...


	47. Chapter 47 - Diamonds

_Chapter 46 ended with:_

" _Is your apartment close?"_

" _No, it is not in the royal aisle. It would be indecent for my mate to sleep in the queen's apartment! I sometimes slept in your room, but from now on, it will be reserved to you. Let me know if you are missing anything."_

" _No, I have… I truly have everything I need," Asta admitted to Gwelwen. "This is already so much more than I expected."_

 **Chapter 47 - Diamonds**

Asta entered the queen's bathing room, where Valerie was taking a bath, her long hair hanging outside of the tub. Ninaelil showed the queen a few bottles of salt, and after the queen selected a bottle, Miniel poured the delicately smelling salts into the water.

"I love the smell of jasmine," the queen said in Westron. They all spoke that language when Asta was present, until the woman knew more Sindarin to be fully functional. "It is the king's favorite smell on my skin."

Asta noticed the glances exchanged between Miniel and Ninaelil. Asta had been in Greenwood for two weeks now, and she still had not met the king. She had heard plenty about him, and was not completely disappointed not to have met him. Some ellith seemed both terrified and excited when they mentioned him. The queen did not seem impressed by her husband's reputation. Queen Valerie herself was a strange lady. Sometimes, Asta saw the queen's glares when she was displeased with people and she knew that her majesty could be unpleasant, although her displeasure had never been directed at Asta herself.

"Please give me a diamond necklace," the queen requested.

Ninaelil went to a special piece of furniture with many small drawers and opened the fourth drawer. Asta saw a lot of shiny items before the housekeeper closed it, holding in her hands the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The queen sat in her bath, not ashamed of her nudity in front of her ladies. Ninaelil put the necklace around the queen's neck.

Asta stared at the queen, wondering why she wanted to wear such a precious necklace while bathing. It made no sense to her. Queen Valerie was really smart, there had to be a reason behind that strange request.

"She called him already!" Miniel told them with a sarcastic smile that only came from years of familiarity. The queen laughed softly, her eyes still closed. Asta would not allow herself to display such familiarity unless the queen allowed it explicitly.

"Miniel, the lessons of Finduilas and Arnor will soon be over. Please ensure they take their meal in the dining room. Their parents will not be available, so please eat with them," Ninaelil ordered while the queen had a strange, anticipating expression on her face.

"Asta, the queen received new maternity dresses today. Please put them on the displays, in her dressing room."

Asta barely had time to leave the bathing room that there was a sharp knock on a door connecting to the queen's bedroom. The queen's smile grew predatory. Asta opened the door connecting to the dressing room but could not stop herself, curiosity winning on her sense of appropriateness. She saw an ellon with long, silvery hair standing in front of the queen's bath, his back to Asta. He was wearing a dark blue long tunic with high black boots. He had his hands in his back, observing the queen in her bath. Queen Valerie put one of her legs on the edge of the tub in a position that was both indecent and provocative.

Asta hurried out of the room, having learned a lesson. She had wanted to see the king, but instead, she had seen how the queen was self-confident and quite erotic. Asta had never imagined that someone could be so seductive without being a whore. It meant that not all couples were mismatched, or that they had sex for procreation only. The queen had wanted sex for the pleasure of it, and had somehow called the king to get what she wanted. It was normal to want to have sex. If Queen Valerie had done this, it meant it was not wrong, like people had told her once they had heard of her pregnancy.

She wanted to find a man to share something like that with him. She did not know when it would happen, but she wanted it.

Yet, something bothered her. What was the purpose of the diamond necklace?

OoOoO

"I was in the middle of a meeting."

Valerie smiled. The bugger was acting like he was annoyed by her call. Well, maybe he was, but he would not have taken the bait if he had not been a little interested in an interlude.

"I thought you would like to smell the jasmine… on my skin." She breathed deeply. "It reminds me of my trip to New Zealand when I was a student. The massages on the beach with jasmine oil, with the calming sounds of the waves. And you, what does it remind you of?"

"You. Just you," he said, still standing near the tub with an aloof expression.

Valerie moved her chest a little, her breasts peaking out of the water. Her mate finally leaned over the tub, putting his hands on the edges.

"Tell me… who was giving you these massages?"

"Someone I paid."

"Female… or male?"

"It depended on my mood," she said wickedly. "I would be in the mood for a massage by an ellon at the moment."

"It is too bad… I do not have time for what you are asking for. I would barely have time for a quick tryst," he said, bringing his face closer to hers, his icy blue eyes burning with hunger.

"Why are you still dressed then? We do not have time to lose!"

While he removed his boots, tunic, undershirt and leggings, she slowly stood, showing him her body, knowing he found fascinating her curved pregnant body and her swollen breasts of nursing mother.

"You are splendid."

He lifted her as if she was not heavier than usual, and brought her near the roaring fireplace, knowing she would get cold quickly while she was wet.

"How long do you have?" she asked feverishly.

"Not even ten minutes." He gently put her down on the rug and she went on her hands and knees, enticing him in a position that she knew he liked. He was in her the next moment, both his hands grabbing and massaging her breasts while slowly moving in and out of her, his length deliciously caressing her insides up to her womb.

"Gods, I love the feeling of you inside me," she murmured, countering his movements to create more fiction. "Harder, I am not made of glass."

"I want to savor it slowly."

"We have no time!" she reminded him, moving away from him. "Lie down!" she ordered, and he complied with a grin. Once in a while, he liked when she took charge. As soon as he was on his back, she straddled him and slowly sunk on his elfhood.

"The view is so much better this way," he commented, his eyes observing her body again. She had put some diamonds on, she knew it would turn him on even more.

Valerie simply swayed her body on his hips, his penis creating friction at her entrance while her bud was in contact with his body with every movement. From the look on his face, this different movement gave him great pleasure too. She put her hand behind her back and gently massaged his testicles.

"Do not stop doing that," he breathed feverishly.

His hands were now on her hips, controlling her movements since she was losing coordination with the building of pleasure. He decided to sit, Valerie on his lap, his elfhood buried to the hilt in his mate. He took her bottom in his hands and moved her along his length, staring at his glistening engorged member going in and out of her silky core, panting each time he got in and felt a current of bliss move from his groin to the rest of his body. He moved his eyes back up to observe her beauty while she leaned backwards, her eyes closed while the moans coming out of her mouth created the most beautiful of music in the room.

He cared not if people heard them, certainly not that little human who was in Valerie's dressing room at the moment.

"Please, please," Valerie begged. He felt his own pleasure increase in waves, his balls getting harder and harder, ready for the explosion…

"Oh yes, like that, just… like that, Thranduil!"

Her cries mostly covered his triumphant grunts as he exploded in her, leaving behind jet after jet of his semen, a surprising amount after their lovemaking of the previous night.

She truly was able to get the most out of him, each time. The pleasure she gave him, how their bodies were made for each other… It was wondrous, and he thanked the Valar every day for the treasure he was given without even deserving it.

"Is our ten minutes over?" Valerie asked, her head leaning against his neck.

"I am afraid so."

"I will go back in the bath then," she said, standing on weak legs and walking back to the tub. He could see the rivulets of semen on her thighs. A sign of ownership if there was one, for an ellon, it didn't get any better than this.

"I expect you will finish the job tonight," she mentioned in a bored tone.

He grinned while he grabbed his clothing. "The job was done, and well done at that," he stated with a sure voice.

Valerie simply huffed and carelessly dismissed him with a movement of her hand.

The vixen. He would get his revenge tonight.

Valerie started giggling once he had left her bathing room. The water was getting cold, she washed herself with the scented soap quickly, calling for Asta who she assumed was still in the dressing room.

"You called, your Majesty?" the blushing girl asked.

So she had heard everything. Well, she may as well get used to it. Thranduil and her were showing no signs of a waning passion.

"Please bring me a morning dress, a… yellow one. I feel like wearing yellow this morning. The morning dresses are on the left side of the room, near the mirror."

"Yes, my Lady."

Surprisingly, the girl was back within a minute with exactly the dress that Valerie had had in mind amongst all her dresses. She was getting the hang of it quicker than she had expected.

* * *

AHealingRenaissance: he will eventually accept Asta, once he discovers she has a backbone! He can only respect people like that.

Firerosedreamer67: Wow, I can see that you read it all within one day!

Thrndlwood: it will take some time before he even deems her worthy of his attention…

ObiLucius: you will see a creature we all hate before you will see the babies… they will arrive in chapter 50.

stubs1101: Asta will allow us to see the life of the elves from a different perspective, and Valerie's in particular. She needs that kind of innocence around her to control her darkness.


	48. Chapter 48 - Life with the queen

_Chapter 47 ended with:_

 _Surprisingly, the girl was back within a minute with exactly the dress that Valerie had had in mind amongst all her dresses. She was getting the hang of it quicker than she had expected._

 **Chapter 48 – Life with the queen**

Asta opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling in the darkness. She thought she had heard a noise in the nursery. She listened closely but didn't hear anything. Maybe one of the children had woken and fallen back asleep.

She had been in Greenwood for two weeks now. The strangest and most incredible two weeks of her life. Even if she was a servant, she was living a life of luxury like she never had dreamed of. The people were very nice to her, although she could feel there was a good dose of pity for her situation in their generous hearts. The food she ate was the best she had ever had and she knew she was gaining some weight and was healthier now. An assistant healer was taking care of her pregnancy every day, while the chief healer met the queen at the same time. She was getting the same care than the queen herself! Life could not get any better.

She was getting attached to the royal children.

Arnor was the smartest of them all, and was using his great intellect to his own benefit and generally obtained everything he wanted with very little effort. This had cost his previous preceptor his position, and a new one had to be found before Miniel lost her mind.

Finduilas, strangely, was very protective of her twin brother and covered his mischief with a fake innocence that didn't seem natural for an elleth so young. It was hard to stare into her amber eyes and not give up the reprimand on the spot.

Asta knew she would give them anything they asked because they were such charming elflings! Only the queen seemed able to control her older children. She had heard the king was not oblivious to their schemes either, but since she had never truly met him, she could not confirm that.

Oropher was the difficult one. Although he was more than 9 months old, he still woke at night and requested some cuddling and milk from his naneth. He was a whiny child who preferred to be in someone's arms, having crying fits almost daily, inconsolable unless he was in the arms of his mother. The poor queen was at her wit's end about the reborn little king.

Mithrellas on the other hand was a sweet, quiet child who barely needed attention, as if she allowed her brother to take her own share.

Asta heard a noise again in the nursery. One of the babies must be awake. She decided to go check, knowing that she needed to get accustomed to waking up in the night. In just a few months from now, she would have her own child to take care of, and then, the queen's.

She opened the connecting door, her eyes getting used to the darkness. There were two adult shapes sitting in the couch. Was it Gwelwen with Miniel?

Mithrellas suddenly laughed out loud.

"Asta, would you please prepare a new nappy?" the queen's voice asked.

The queen had a much better eyesight than she did, that was for sure.

"Can I please light a candle, your Majesty?"

"Yes, of course."

Asta found a candle, lit it quickly, and soon saw the queen as she was nursing Oropher, the boy happily playing with a lock of her hair. She was wearing a silky dressing gown that was not appropriate as per Asta's standards, since the queen's legs were exposed, including her thighs.

And sitting beside the queen was an ellon, his long hair free on his shoulders, with Mithrellas sitting on his lap. The little elleth was trying to put her little fingers in his mouth and he was attempting to gently bite her. She laughed each time he grabbed her fingers and pulled them out only to try it again.

The ellon turned his face in Asta's direction and she froze under his stare. He had to be the king. He was… so attractive yet his eyes were so cold! What could the warm queen find in this icy, indifferent ellon?

He startled her when he stood, leaving the room with his daughter.

"My mate does not like people to witness his interactions with our children. Only Nina has gained his entire trust."

"Will he ever trust me?"

"Do not get your hopes up, sweetie. Nina has been there to help raise Legolas. He is more than 2,000 years old. This is a long time to gain the king's trust."

Asta was once again reminded of the immortality of the elves.

"How old are you?" she dared ask.

"I am 36 years old. As per the elves, I am still a child!" the queen laughed lightly.

"Are you immortal?"

"I was told I am by the wizards who brought me here. I do not age. And I trust them, well, I trust two of them," she corrected. "Oropher seems to be done. Can you please help me?"

Asta took the half-asleep child and quickly changed his nappy while the queen readjusted her dress robe. The king reentered the room with a sleeping Mithrellas and put her in her crib.

Asta put Oropher in his own crib and turned to the royal couple.

"Good night, my Lady."

"Have a good night, Asta. Thank you."

"Good night, your Majesty."

The king, who had been gently pulling his wife out of the nursery, turned back to observe her with a raised eyebrow. She wondered if she had made a blunder by addressing him directly before he had acknowledged her. The queen watched him with a raised eyebrow too.

"Good night, Asta," he said with a deep voice. He turned back and took his wife's arm to leave the room.

Asta was astounded at her own guts, yet knew she had probably earned some of his respect by showing courage.

OoOoO

Legolas had been back in the fortress for a week, and was reviewing the defense plans of the fortress with his lieutenants. The idea that the fortress could be attacked was no longer a distant possibility. It was only a question of time.

Cadworon suggested that they set up guards at the hidden door on the north-east side.

"Is that something Brethilon and you could organize?"

"As soon as he is back from the forest, I will submit a plan to him and we can come back to you with our proposal."

Since Valerie rarely left the fortress now, Cadworon and Brethilon were going back on guard duty one at a time to ensure they would remain in shape and participate in the protection efforts.

There was a small knock on his door. Legolas knew it was the appointed time for the daily visit of Mithrellas with the new girl working for Valerie.

"Enter," he called.

Asta opened the door. "My Lord, is this a good time?"

All the males in the room smiled, liking the presence of the little princess during their meetings. It greatly lightened the atmosphere. Today, she was wearing an icy blue gown that enhanced the blue of her eyes. Mithrellas smiled, recognizing two important ellyn in the room, Legolas and Cadworon. She extended her arms to go to Legolas first, as always.

"I will come back in half an hour," Asta said, giving the little elleth her small doll.

She was about to leave the office when a warrior she had never seen entered. He was wearing the usual tunic of the warriors, and looked like most Greenwood soldiers with his braided blond hair and his muscular shapes.

"Captain! My father was brought to the healing halls. He was grievously injured near the forest road during the night."

Who his father was, Asta had no idea. But the prince and Cadworon seemed quite disturbed by the news. The prince gave her Mithrellas back.

"Please tell the queen to go to the healing halls immediately." Legolas, Cadworon and the new warrior left the room.

"Who was injured, in case the queen asks?" she asked to the remaining lieutenants.

"Tell the queen that Brethilon needs her presence."

She knew Brethilon well by now. Suddenly, the duty of the Greenwood elves of protecting both their fortress and Esgaroth seemed so much more real.

OoOoO

Valerie entered the healing halls, followed by Asta.

"Brannor!" she said to the warrior who was waiting by the door, Cadworon waiting with him. "How is your adar?"

"He has a major gash on the side, a few minors ones, broken ribs and a broken arm..."

"Gods, how did that happen?" Valerie asked, worried for the life of her bodyguard.

"There was a party of orcs on the Forest Road. We were outnumbered, but managed to kill them all. He exposed himself more than necessary, but yet again, would we have sustained more losses or injuries if he had not taken the lead like this?"

"Did you get any news since he was admitted?"

"None," Cadworon said. "The captain is with him."

Valerie sat down on a chair, pulling Brannor's hand to sit beside her.

"Your adar is very courageous, and he is strong. If he survived the night, it means he will survive."

"I hope so, your Majesty."

"He knows he is not allowed to die. I would be very angry with him."

Brannor smiled worriedly, but smiled nevertheless.

"Sit down, Asta!" Valerie commanded. The future wet nurse sat down on a chair and just observed the scene, trying to be the least obtrusive as possible.

"Brannor, this is Asta. She arrived with us a few weeks back."

The warrior bowed to the young woman. She was obviously pregnant, and he remembered the rumors that the queen had hired a wet nurse for her future elflings. She was a cute little thing, what was she doing in Greenwood instead of being with her husband, with her people?

Legolas entered the waiting room at that moment. "He is doing well, under the circumstances. You did well when you took care of him, Brannor. Ellavon said that if you wish to change profession and become a healer, he would hire you."

"Can I see him?" Cadworon asked.

"In a few moments. He would like to see the queen first."

Valerie stood and followed Legolas to the room where Brethilon was lying on a bed, chest heavily bandaged and his left arm immobilized against his chest.

"Bret!" she whispered to her bodyguard, wanting to touch him but not knowing where without hurting him.

"My Lady."

"I heard that you saved the day back on the road. I wish you would stop acting like a hero and stay with me."

"I cannot. Being a hero is in my blood," he painfully said, panting.

Valerie huffed. "I do not think I will let you go back out there for a long time," she whispered, drying the tears on her cheeks. She took Brethilon's uninjured hand in hers and pressed it.

Legolas was standing behind them, knowing the two bodyguards would be stationed at the fortress for a long time, whether they liked it or not. He would have to mention it to his adar and seek his guidance on the matter. After all, it was his mate who wanted to overprotect two competent and courageous warriors against their will.

* * *

A/N: Gollum will soon be an honored guest of Greenwood…


	49. Chapter 49 - Gollum

_Chapter 48 ended with:_

 _Legolas was standing behind them, knowing the two bodyguards would be stationed at the fortress for a long time, whether they liked it or not. He would have to mention it to his adar and seek his guidance on the matter. After all, it was his mate who wanted to overprotect two competent and courageous warriors against their will._

 **Chapter 49 - Gollum**

 _Year 3017 of the Third Age_

Valerie entered Thranduil's study after having received the message that he wanted to see her. He was sitting on his usual chair with his arms crossed, immobile like an ice statue although she felt his anger burning through their bond, while Legolas was standing beside a man who was very filthy and whose smell matched his extreme dirtiness. It took all her self-control not to display her aversion.

"You called for me, my love?" she asked in Sindarin, but the flicker of recognition in the stranger's eyes told her he spoke that language. How odd.

"Do sit down, my dear. It will do no good if you stand for too long."

Valerie was getting closer to her due date, if she continued giving birth somewhere between the human and elven pregnancy schedule. She now was ten months pregnant, and quite huge again since the Valar were sending her twins once more.

She sat in a vacant chair and stared at her mate, completely ignoring the stranger until he was properly introduced, as per the protocol. Thranduil didn't seem in a hurry to make the proper introductions.

"This ranger is a messenger from Mithrandir. He has brought us… a questionable gift." Thranduil took a parchment on his desk and gave it to her. Her name was written on it. Valerie sent a questioning look to the king.

"Open it," he insisted. "I am curious to see why such a gift would be sent to us with a letter addressed only to you. I sense… a deception."

Valerie broke the seal, wondering what this all meant. She had seen the grey wizard five times since her arrival in Greenwood, Mithrandir visiting once in a while for a few days to check on her and make sure that the prophecy was following its course. She liked seeing him and enjoyed spending alone time with him, the only person she could talk to about Thranduil without revealing too much information.

 _Dear child,_

 _I am writing to you since I know you will help me convince your mate to accept the task that I wish him to accomplish. The ranger is known as Strider, but I want to be honest with you, he is very dear to the heart of a certain lady you have met a few years back._

Valerie lifted her eyes from the missive and observed the dirty ranger, understanding through the cryptic words that this was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir and lover of Arwen. She hoped he at least washed himself before meeting with the elleth. She started breathing through her mouth to stop smelling him, his scent was giving her nausea, especially in her state. She felt Thranduil's mirth although his face remained impassive.

 _Valerie, the events are unfolding at an unprecedented pace. Just like the Valar are accelerating the birth of your reborn elves, Sauron's efforts to find his ring have grown tenfold in the past months. I was lucky enough to encounter a creature who has been in contact with the ring for centuries. Gollum, that is his name, was captured by Sauron's forces around Mordor, tortured to reveal all he knew about the whereabouts of the ring and strangely, was freed despite his knowledge and desire to regain the ring for himself. We have to acknowledge this as another trap set by Sauron in order to find his ring. Gollum cannot be trusted. He is dangerous, treacherous, and must be controlled by our side._

 _I want him to be held in Greenwood's dungeons, the safest ones of the elven world._

 _Your mate will want nothing to do with him. Just like you will hate the idea that this creature is so close to your children. But he was brought to you in absolute secrecy. You should not worry about an attack from Mordor in order to free him._

 _I am pleading with you to keep him in Greenwood, where he cannot hurt anyone. Each day he spends in your custody is a day where Middle Earth is safer._

 _Please, my dear child. For the sake of our world._

 _Mithrandir_

Valerie took the letter and put its corner above the flame of a candle, watching it burn until it was no more. She grabbed a long quill and started hitting the corner of the desk with it, a sure sign that she was under a lot of stress.

"The nerve this wizard has!" she eventually said, turning dark eyes to the ranger. "And you! You brought this creature to Greenwood, the only elven realm with elflings and unprotected by magic!"

"This was the best option!" Aragorn pleaded.

"The best option would have been to kill it!" she spat. "And make no mistake, my mate and I reserve the right to make the final life and death decision about this creature!"

"It is important to keep him alive!"

"Why is that so?" Thranduil asked, understanding what the wizard was asking from them.

"Gandalf says he still has a role to play in the future events. He can feel it."

"I can only guess that his role will not be a positive one!" Valerie turned to her mate. "Have you seen this Gollum?"

"Yes. Some deformed hobbit, horribly destroyed by the power of the ring. Legolas says he is half-crazy, with a split personality."

"Beautiful! Just… great!" she spat again. "Something tells me the creature will be bringing a lot of trouble to us. I want to see him before we make a decision."

"You should not -" Aragorn started. He stopped when he saw the way the rulers of Greenwood stared at him.

"Are you trying to decide what is right or wrong for my queen to do?" Thranduil asked with his most pleasant voice.

"In her condition -" Aragorn continued digging his grave but stopped when he saw the queen's eyes, burning with fury. There was a loud snap in the room. The quill the queen had been playing with lay broken on the king's desk. "But if she believes she can withstand the encounter..."

"I truly do not see what Lady Arwen sees in you. Perhaps she likes to be belittled by a strong, protective man. I certainly do not need a man such as yourself to make me feel safe. My beloved," Valerie said to her mate, "I would like to see this creature. We need to evaluate its dangerousness and decide if we will accept to hold it in our dungeons."

OoOoO

"There she is, precious… the beautiful red queen. _Gollum! Gollum!_ " He spat the last words as he was vomiting. Gollum's long fingers were holding the bars of his prison and his face was watching hers attentively.

Valerie stared at the creature in his cell, the most secure one of the dungeons. It was difficult for her to see him in the semi-lightness provided by the nearest torch. What was this thing? Thranduil was not far off when he said that it seemed to be a deformed hobbit, with horrible skin, no hair and huge eyes that had adapted to its dark environment, under the mountain for centuries. The ring had changed this hobbit physically. How powerful was this ring? What damages could this Gollum cause in Middle Earth? Yet he was here, in her dungeons, when her children were innocently playing in the royal aisle. She would attack Mithrandir the next time he showed up in Greenwood. Even if she agreed this thing needed to be contained somewhere, why did it have to be in her fortress?

"I thank you for the compliment. I wish I could return it, but I cannot. What an ugly little thing you are! Quite repulsive!"

Gollum looked behind her, watching the ranger who had brought him all the way here, the elven captain who had forced him into the cell and the cold king standing beside them while keeping his full attention on the pregnant queen.

"She has darkness in her, precious… Oh yes, she has. Not as much as the king… But she wants to hurt us… She would love to..." he whispered, as if he was challenging her to hurt him.

Valerie wondered how he could know her thoughts so well. But then again, who met this thing without wanting to kill it on the spot? This had to be a normal reaction for everyone and the creature knew it. She noticed a bucket of dirty water near the cell. In an impulsive move, she grabbed it and threw the soiled water on the creature.

Gollum was shaking with the shock, and spit water out of his mouth. He started trying to rattle the bars but they didn't move. "Bad queen! Bad queen! We hates her! We wishes her children will -"

She hit his long fingers hard with the bucket. Gollum cried out, holding them against his chest.

"Your words are filthy," she told him with an icy tone. "As filthy as you are. Do not dare ever say anything about my children, or I will have you flayed alive in front of me. Legolas, make sure our guest will not get any water or food until he makes amends."

The ranger protested. "Your Majesty, I do not think Mithrandir would -"

"My dear, do you see Mithrandir anywhere here?" Valerie asked her husband, while comically looking around.

"I do not," the king replied regally.

The queen turned to the ranger. "You brought this thing here. He is no longer of your concern. You only had to think twice about it before you dragged it here."

Aragorn turned to Legolas for help, but the captain seemed indifferent, no flicker of support appearing in his eyes.

"It was good of you to visit us," the Elvenking told him. "Legolas will lead you to a servant who will provide you with a room for the night and food for your return journey."

The king turned to his wife and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked in the direction of the stairs going back to the ground level.

"We hates her!" Gollum murmured loud enough for them all to hear.

The royal couple stopped. "Are you not hungry, Gollum?" Valerie laughed without even turning to observe the creature. They left the dungeons without a look back.

"Please follow me," Legolas ordered Aragorn. While they were climbing the stairs, Aragorn tried to convince the prince that the queen was not being fair.

"Was there anything in my conduct that made you think that I will not follow the orders the queen has given me?" the captain asked with a frown.

"Maybe you can convince your father!"

"Was there anything in the king's conduct that makes you think he does not approve of the queen's orders?"

"Mithrandir will not be happy!"

"He knows where they are if he wants to complain."

* * *

A/N: the identity of the next prophecy children Valerie is carrying will be revealed in the next chapter, which immediately follows. I think that from now on, I will keep posting them two at a time!

Philosophie88: I put a quick moment between Thranduil and Mithrellas, but you are right, I don't show a lot of scene of Thranduil with his children. I think that after the war, the parents will be much less stressed and will be able to enjoy parenthood a lot more!

AHealingRenaissance: you remember that scene with Haldir? Yes, that had been something that Legolas could have murdered him for, but thankfully, he had the necessary self-control! I plan to stick with cannon in this case, so yes, Legolas will be part of the fellowship and greatly displease his father and stepmother…

thrndlwood: Thranduil is able to maintain the illusion to cover his face, but has no special healing skills to help Brethilon recover.

Stubs1101: she was not so bad with Gollum, was she? Considering she would have preferred to simply end his life!

Princessnera: hopefully, you are getting the notifications from Fanfiction when I publish?

ObiLucius: yes, he is a major creep. I wanted to follow cannon and show that he was held in the Greenwood dungeons – until he escapes and Legolas has to report the event in Imladris, and have him decide to become a member of the fellowship…

firerosedreamer67: for sure, having Asta with Valerie means a heartbreaking separation will have to take place eventually. A little secret: she is also too innocent for her own good, and will know the pain of unrequited love…

Aralinn: say will play an important role with the children, they will get attach to her quickly. They will not really realize that she is different.

Glassary: just wanted to remind the readers that they both have this unnatural love for treasures, that comes for the dragon evil that they both carry… And yes, Asta will fall for an elf – but it will sadly not be reciprocated.


	50. Chapter 50 - The royal family

_Chapter 49 ended with:_

" _Was there anything in the king's conduct that makes you think he does not approve of the queen's orders?"_

" _Mithrandir will not be happy!"_

" _He knows where they are if he wants to complain."_

 **Chapter 50 – The royal family**

 _Three months later_

Glorfindel passed the gates of the fortress of Greenwood for the first time in his life. An invitation to visit the realm had not been issued by the king in centuries, and the one that had been sent months ago could only be justified by the fact that the elves needed to meet the reborn children while the Elvenking refused to allow his wife to travel in Middle Earth. Not with the bands of orcs roaming in every region, and not with the growing darkness around Mordor.

Glorfindel could understand the king. If he had been married to Valerie and if she had given him six children, he would safely keep her in Imladris without allowing her to even ride out of the borders for a few hours! Her life and those of her children were too precious for the future of Middle Earth.

He followed Lord Elrond and his sons as they were led by a servant to the throne room. He knew that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had arrived a week before with some of their warriors, and that even Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth had made the journey with his own knights. It was the gathering of all elves and mortals concerned by the rebirth of the prophecy children. There would be much discussions on the role of the elves and of the Swan Knights in the upcoming years, with the war brewing like it never had before. It was assumed that the collaboration of Gondor and of the dwarves was not realistic in the current state of affairs.

They were introduced in the throne room, although the king was not present yet. Lord Celeborn and his mate were already in the room and Lord Elrond and his sons joined them. Glorfindel stayed behind to give them some privacy, stopping in front of an immense painting of the royal family, his curiosity overwhelming his sense of propriety.

In the middle of the painting, sitting on a large chair was Valerie, with the king and the prince standing behind her and her six elflings encircling her. He assumed that the painting had been started months ago and that the newborns had been added recently.

Valerie had not changed physically since he had last seen her in Isengard. If not for this strange light in her eyes, which he could not remember seeing when he had met her. She was wearing a dark green gown and a crown made of diamonds, a spectacular necklace made of a river of diamonds and rings that were just as impressive. He briefly wondered if she suffered from dragon sickness but that made no sense. But why else would she be wearing so much jewelry? It had to be the king's influence. He had always been known to have an unhealthy liking of diamonds. Enough to participate in a war in order to put his hands on some.

Despite the outrageous quantity of jewelry, she was magnificent. An amazing queen. And her mate knew it, painted while he stood behind her, a possessive hand on her left shoulder. He was wearing his own crown with white flowers but it did not make his expression any less cold and serious.

On the painting, he identified Arnor, their only blood child, by his red hair. The five year-old elfling was a mix of his adar and naneth, his ice blue eyes as piercing as his adar's. He was sitting beside Valerie on the large chair, putting his little hand possessively on her arm as if to claim that he was her only true child. Like father, like son! He was a beautiful child, even if his expression screamed that he was difficult. Who could blame him when one knew who his adar was?

Standing on Valerie's other side was Arnor's twin, Finduilas, the first prophecy child. She was wearing a yellow gown that highlighted her most stunning feature: her amber eyes. He took a closer look, impressed by the strange color. It was quite shocking actually, yet strangely beautiful. In her previous life, the elleth had been known to have fallen in love with two different ellyn yet never binding with one. She would probably be a heart breaker again in this second life.

Standing close to Arnor was Oropher, now two years-old and already a spitting image of Thranduil and Legolas. This one would never wonder about his parentage before he started having memories of his previous life, the similitude between himself and the adult males of the family extremely obvious. Glorfindel remembered that Oropher had been know for his difficult character. He seemed like a cheerful child in the painting. He sincerely hoped that the king would find happiness in his second life.

Legolas was standing behind Valerie's chair too, with a little elleth he assumed was Mithrellas in his arms. The elleth was wearing a blue gown that complimented her darker blue eyes. There were rumors circulating in Middle Earth about Legolas and Mithrellas. Some said he had found his fëa-mate in his younger sister. How awkward that would be if it was true. Lord Elrond was planning to discover the truth about this. But what would he do with the information? It was clear that the king would never allow him to meddle in the family affairs.

Last but not least, Valerie was holding her newborn children in her arms, Ereinion Gil-galad and Elros.

Lord Elrond had sobbed when he had received the news of the rebirth of his twin brother. His entire family had encircled him to give him the comfort he needed. This rebirth had been unexpected, since Elros had chosen mortality millennia before. Why was he reborn as an elf again? It did give the entire family hope that should Arwen choose mortality to wed Aragorn, she would eventually be reborn again as an elleth. Not that they discussed this in front of her. She had been quite disturbed by the unexpected news.

Glorfindel had soon after understood that the lord of Imladris was grateful for the return of his brother yet uncomfortable that he had been reborn as the child of the Elvenking and his wife. There were rumors about them. How Valerie had become as cold and merciless as her mate. Would they give Elros the love he deserved and needed as a child? Lord Elrond seemed to doubt it.

And there were even more doubts about Ereinion Gil-galad's future happiness. The child had been, in his previous life, the enemy of the Greenwood royal family. The elven leaders were concerned and were ready to intervene if they felt the two children's well-being was at risk.

Valerie seemed to hold them normally, like a loving naneth would, but this was only a painting. Only the Valar knew what she truly thought of her youngest elflings.

"She is quite scary, is she not?" Haldir's voice murmured beside him.

"Scary is not the word I would use," Glorfindel replied.

"When I see this painting, I feel like I did the right choice. She was not for me. I would never have been able to cope with… how strange she seems to be now."

"She probably would not have been like that without binding with the king." Glorfindel knew he was right. The king's influence was obvious, an influence she would not have been exposed to if she had bonded with Haldir or himself.

"Arnor… he looks unpleasant. I could not have raised him."

"Haldir!" Glorfindel sighed. "Please refrain from saying insulting comments about the royal family. He is an elfling and should not be judged based on a painting we are seeing for the first time. And in case you did not realize, you would never have had to raise him since he would not exist, considering he is a blood child of the king!"

"That is so true, Captain," a cool voice said behind them. Both ellyn turned around to see that Legolas was standing near them, his expression profoundly displeased. "My brother has a lot of character but is an elfling who loves with all his little heart. I will not tell his naneth the comment you made, Marchwarden. You would risk being kicked out of the realm before you even had time to apologize."

"I am sorry," Haldir said, bowing regretfully in front of the prince. At the other end of the room, he knew Lady Galadriel had followed the altercation. She would be most displeased with him, that was certain.

"The king and queen will be making an appearance soon. I suggest that you get closer to the throne if you want to speak to them."

Legolas took a glance at the family portrait, wondering if the two ellyn realized how much of a nightmare the painting of it had been, between the adults' lack of posing time, the boredom of the children, and the constant requests from the children that their governesses and Asta be part of the portrait and the whining and crying that the refusal had resulted in. However, the painting was impressive and intimidating, which had been his father's purpose for having it done.

Legolas glared at the two warriors one last time, and left them to go stand behind the two thrones, as was his place as the first heir of the kingdom. Soon, the entire royal family was introduced in the throne room and all the guests walked in their direction to greet them.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Mithrandir wants Valerie to explain her treatment of Gollum in her dungeons… You can imagine how welcomed his comments will be!


	51. Chapter 51 - Divide and Conquer

_Chapter 50 ended with:_

 _Legolas glared at the two warriors one last time, and left them to go stand behind the two thrones, as was his place as the first heir of the kingdom. Soon, the entire royal family was introduced in the throne room and all the guests walked in their direction to greet them._

 **Chapter 51 – Divide and conquer**

"Is Gollum still here, Valerie?"

"Of course," she replied to the grey wizard, using her very small pool of patience. He had arrived at the gathering after all the other guests, and his first concern had been for the creature in her dungeons rather than for the health of her entire family. She did not want to show her disappointment. He was not her father after all, even if he regularly said he felt as such. "Gollum and I are now the best of friends. He is such a charming… pet."

"Valerie, please cease your teasing!"

"Mithrandir, Gollum has been in a cell for many months now. I had to show him who is in charge between him and I, although it took quite a while for him to catch on. I am afraid it cost him quite a few pounds of weight on his already thin carcass, he is now fully aware that his destiny is in my hands."

"You cannot break him, he is like a worm."

"I know that. He is a slimy little cheat and liar. But he is an obedient little worm at the moment. What else did you want me to do with him? Teach him Sindarin and elven history? If that was your objective, you only had to send Gollum to Imladris. I am sure Elrond would have loved to take him as a pet project. I have no time to waste on this thing."

"I know," the wizard sighed. "I am afraid he will escape and join the evil forces of Sauron."

"Unless Sauron comes to the gates of our fortress, destroy them and conquer this realm, Gollum will remain here, in the dungeons. Everyone would be better off forgetting about him and letting Thranduil and I deal with this little shit."

"Your language is terrible for a queen."

"I never was sweet and pure. That Valerie was a creation of your imagination. Perhaps you brought the wrong woman from my world… but quite frankly, I am certain Thranduil would never have married another."

"You were not supposed to bind with him," he reminded her.

"Plans change. And I think the Valar have made it obvious that they approve, have they not? Five prophecy children have been born since I bound with my mate. Quite frankly, I would not have been happy with any other ellon."

"Your fëa would still be pure."

"My fëa is doing very well. I wish you would stop worrying about me like I was a child needing your protection, and that you start thinking about your own safety. What have you done to protect yourself from Saruman?"

"Valerie, I wish you would stop making such comments about the head of the Istari order. I have spoken time and time again with him, he is the dedicated leader of the order and wants to protect Middle Earth at all costs. You may have been upset that he thought about raising himself the prophecy children, but he backed off and that does not make him an evil person."

Valerie stared for a long time at the wizard she truly loved deep down. She could not convince him of Saruman's evil nature if he didn't want to believe her. What would happen to him in the next years to come? Could she protect him against his will?

"When you realize he has been playing you all along, you can come to us for help," she said sadly. "I even promise not to tell you that I had told you so. Good luck, Mithrandir. I truly hope you will not be hurt when the revelation comes."

If the wizard was shaken by her words, he hid it well. She extended her hand and he took it gently, two people who liked each other, extremely worried about the other and unable to convince them of the dangers ahead since their opinions differed so much.

OoOoO

Valerie was nursing a baby when Thranduil entered the nursery after a long and painful meeting with Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond. He took a look at the little head and sighed loudly before sitting on a chair near her.

"Valerie, you are the queen of Greenwood. You know I find it extremely inappropriate for you to feed Asta's son. He is the son of the wet nurse!"

"His name is Tobias," Valerie gently chided. She knew what she was doing was unusual. "You should not get involved in matters that do not concern ellyn. Asta spent the entire night up with Elros, and she is exhausted. I am giving her a well-deserved break and I have plenty of milk to share. And… I like him very much too," she said, caressing the tiny head full of brown hair.

Thranduil sulked for a few moments but decided to resume talking to her when he realized she truly didn't care about his opinion on the matter, when she started singing a lullaby to Asta's baby.

"How was your conversation with Mithrandir?"

"He wanted to make sure Gollum was still here, and that he was being treated fairly."

The Elvenking snorted loudly and the baby in Valerie's arms started.

"I told him Gollum knows who is in charge here."

"Poor creature. You are not always nice to him," Thranduil said with a virtuous tone.

"He gets food when he behaves. You would do nothing different."

"Oh yes, I would. I would have killed him the moment Aragorn brought him here."

"Mithrandir still believes Saruman is a good man," she said, truly saddened that the wizard was in great danger because he trusted someone he should not.

"Events will eventually prove us right."

"But how can I protect him against his will?"

"You cannot, my beloved. I know you care for him a great deal, but he is not one of our children. He will have to face the consequences of his decisions and beliefs, and we will protect the ones that truly need us. We have six young children and Legolas to take care of, and all our people. Mithrandir can take care of himself."

He stood and gave her a tender kiss on the head.

"We need to talk about Glorfindel," he murmured in her hair.

"I know. I will take care of him. And of Imrahil. You take care of the others. Divide and conquer, my love."

"Yes. It has always been a good strategy."

* * *

thrndlwood: all the chapters are written now, they are all between 1,200 and 2,000 words, but since I publish them more quickly, hopefully you will get your heart's content with the ficlets!

Glassary: we will mostly see how Valerie interacts with some of the leaders – next, Imrahil and Glorfindel…

stubs1101: Gollum is a character that I truly don't like either. You will see that Glorfindel will always be an ally of Valerie, especially after their next meeting alone…

AHealingRenaissance: yes, the breath of fresh air will soon be coming, but like in each of the stories, there will be a different guilty party. As you can see, Valerie is unforgiving – she would never allow Gollum to go outside, not even if Mithrandir demanded it!

firerosedreamer67: Someone will be inquiring about how the newborns are being treated by Thranduil. Wait until you see the conversation! I laughed when I was writing it!

ObiLucius: Thranduil and Valerie are now too confident in their own parenthood to allow anyone to try to interfere…

Faithful Reader: yes, Glorfindel will find his mate in a few chapters… You will hear about Thranduil's reaction to the birth of Gil-galad very soon!


	52. Chapter 52 - Tea party

_Chapter 51 ended with:_

 _"We need to talk about Glorfindel," he murmured in her hair._

 _"I know. I will take care of him. And of Imrahil. You take care of the others. Divide and conquer, my love."_

 _"Yes. It has always been a good strategy."_

 **Chapter 52 – Tea party**

Prince Imrahil and his wife were in Valerie's boudoir for a private meeting without any of the other leaders. The couple had wanted some private time with the reborn ancestor of their line, away from the prying eyes of the elves.

"She is a wonderful little girl," the princess of Dol Amroth said of Mithrellas as she played on the floor with Valerie's youngest daughter. She had been immediately charmed by how comely the little elleth was and how pleasant were her manners. Mithrellas had always been a charming child, laughing and singing with her governesses, and very affectionate with everyone she knew. She had quickly adopted Imrahil's wife as a person of interest and had been charming her way into her heart since then.

"I cannot even begin to express how grateful we are that you are allowing us to see her," Imrahil said.

"It must be very strange for you, I have no doubt," Valerie replied knowingly. She had seen how they regularly stared at her daughter, as if trying to find common features between Mithrellas and the members of their family.

"It is," Imrahil admitted, "although we cannot deny she truly is at the origin of our family. We have had many ancestors who had unnaturally long lives, and certain elven features in the past. It has become less frequent with the passing centuries, and we find ourselves today with little left of her legacy."

Valerie observed the man who looked way too young for his age. Imrahil was one case of resurgence of the elven genes in his family, something that his children unfortunately didn't get. He could pass as a brother of his sons, and a son to his wife. That must be a terrible fate for a couple, with one aging faster than the other. She shivered with the thought that she could not have been granted immortality when she had arrived in Middle Earth. By then, she would have looked older than Thranduil, with some white hair and wrinkles starting to appear. Would he still have loved her if she had started to age? Did Imrahil still physically love his wife when she looked like she was his mother?

"Although you seem to have gotten some of her legacy," Valerie said pleasantly to hide her darker thoughts, pointing at his ears, which were slightly pointy, just like hers.

Imrahil laughed and they both decided not to mention his youth in front of his wife who was absorbed in a tea party with Mithrellas.

"Our family always wondered what happened to her. Why she left Imrazôr after giving him two children."

"It is something none of us will know until she retrieves her memories of her first life. In more or less 48 years."

"I will probably never know then."

"I will make sure your family will know as soon as I learn the truth."

"It is in a very long time. Will our alliance still stand?"

"There is no reason why it would not. All our realms are ready to fight whatever Sauron will throw at us. It may be next year or in a century. Greenwood will hold true to this commitment. What will you do, Prince Imrahil? How will you ensure that the next generations of Dol Amroth rulers will still be allies of Greenwood in a century from now?"

"I cannot guarantee what will happen after such a long period of time. But I can say this: I am personally committed to our alliance, and so is my son Elphir. His wife just gave birth to their first born, they called him Alphros. Alphros will be raised to commit to this treaty too. After him, quite frankly, it will be up to you to ensure that the alliance still holds. Gods, it is so strange to think that you will meet my future great-grand-children, and the generations after while I will not."

"I can promise to watch over your family, if that can make you feel better. At least, until my family sails to Valinor."

"It would please me a great deal to know that yourself and Mithrellas will be associated with them. Thank you."

"What about the Steward of Gondor, your brother-in-law?"

"He is an unpleasant man, unfortunately. Nowadays, he is tormented with the rumors that Isildur's heir is alive and will come to take the throne back. I am ashamed to say he is not a man you can trust."

"What about your nephews?"

"Boromir is a great captain, but follows all of his father's commands without much questioning. Faramir is closer in character to my sweet sister. He has spent a great deal of time in Dol Amroth, and with Gandalf when he travels to Gondor. He is a pure soul, although he is eager to please his father. It is quite sad to see him long after his father's attention, which he is never getting. I have tried to be the father figure that he misses."

"You are an example of honor and righteousness. I am truly honored to count as one of your friends. I will keep an eye on Faramir too, and Boromir if I can."

"As a friend, you will share some private information with me?"

"It depends, my friend, on how intrusive your question will be."

"Is it true that Prince Legolas wants to marry Mithrellas?"

Valerie sighed. "Is everyone talking about that?"

"Yes," Imrahil answered honestly.

"My stepson believes that they are fëa-mates. He felt it from the moment she was born. As you know, elves only have one fëa-mate. Some meet when they are adults, some meet when one of them is an infant. The Valar choose when they are united, but regardless of the timing, it is always an extreme blessing to finally meet your mate. Some elves wait ages before they finally meet their mate."

"Mithrellas was married before."

"Imrazôr was not her fëa-mate. Otherwise, she would not have left him. And fëa-mates traditionally are elves. Or half-elves, like myself. Rarely a mortal. There are too few exceptions to this rule to believe Mithrellas and Imrazôr were mates. She probably loved him, or maybe it was a marriage of convenience for her. I cannot answer that, only she will, one day, in five decades."

"Your explanation makes sense."

"It is realistic to think that Mithrellas has always been Legolas' fëa-mate. But they never met, she died before he was born. Thankfully, they get a second chance, now that she is reborn."

"This will be awkward for her. Being raised as his sister and then, turning into his lover?"

"It is a delicate matter. He does not treat her exactly as his sister. We try to make a difference. They call each other by name, rather than brother or sister. He spends more quality time with her, and is careful for her not to identify him as a brother. This is all we can do at her age. When she is older, we will have to find some explanation, that they are more than brother and sister and that their relationship is even closer than that."

"What if she does not like him that way?"

"It will be her choice. She will never be forced to bind herself to him. Yet… I am certain you have noticed how she is with him. This light in her eyes. That special bond is already there, only a blind man would not see it. We will just go with the flow, and hope for the best."

"I guess you cannot do more than this."

"No, we cannot," Valerie agreed. She then turned to Mithrellas who gave her an empty cup of tea. "Thank you so much, sweetie. Did you put some sugar in the cup? You know I love my tea very sweet."


	53. Chapter 53 - Threat

_Chapter 52 ended with:_

 _"It will be her choice. She will never be forced to bind herself to him. Yet… I am certain you have noticed how she is with him. This light in her eyes. That special bond is already there, only a blind man would not see it. We will just go with the flow, and hope for the best."_

 _"I guess you cannot do more than this."_

 _"No, we cannot," Valerie agreed. She then turned to Mithrellas who gave her an empty cup of tea. "Thank you so much, sweetie. Did you put some sugar in the cup? You know I love my tea very sweet."_

 **Chapter 53 - Threat**

"You look better than I had expected," the Lord of the Golden Flower told her with compassion.

 _Compassion? Why could she read compassion in his eyes? Did he really think she was defenseless and that she was looking for his protection?_

"And what did you expect, my friend? You actively pushed Thranduil in my arms when we were in Isengard, by acting like you were courting me and making him insane with jealousy. And now, you are telling me you thought you were sending me to get hurt?"

"No, you misunderstand me. I knew that you could handle him when you left for Greenwood. However, I have heard since then that when he bound himself to you, he gave you some sort of darkness..."

"Who told you that?" she cut, angry that someone had shared the secret outside of the rulers of the elven realms.

"There were always rumors about your mate. I never listened to them. Then Elrond said something to Celeborn one day, in front of me-"

"What did they tell you?" she cut again, ready to strangle the first one she would see that evening. Elrond or Celeborn, one of them would regret being born by sundown.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But I am not an idiot! Even if I am not being told what is truly going on, I understand that there is a darkness in your mate's fëa and that you now carry it too. Even if I do not know the details."

Valerie stared at Glorfindel for a while before turning her gaze away.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you," she stated, knowing that denial was futile. He had been reborn in Valinor, he was a being of light with certain powers given by the Valar, he could probably see a dark aura around her...

"Hurt me? With all due respect, you cannot hurt me."

Valerie turned back to him, her eyes dark yet with a smirk on her face that told him she was convinced she actually could, and was tempted to prove it.

"I may not be able to hurt you physically, Glorfindel, but I can hurt you regardless."

"How?" he challenged, truly curious yet uncomfortable with the way the conversation was turning. The old Valerie would never have made such disturbing statements. She would never have enjoyed toying with him.

"I can make sure you will never see Finduilas ever again."

Valerie observed him as he turned pale and seemed about to choke, as if she had hit him directly in the throat. It was a good thing he was sitting, because his knees would not have supported his weight.

"Breathe," she whispered, observing him with interest, analyzing his reaction. "Legolas told me how it feels. How such a threat is devastating. I told you I could hurt you. Do not challenge me, Glorfindel. We are friends, but I will protect my family from anyone threatening them."

"I am not a threat," he replied, panting, his expression desperate.

"I hope you are not. As I said, I will not hurt you. I will change my mind the day one of my children or my mate finds themselves in trouble because of you. Especially Finduilas."

Glorfindel could not help but silently plead with his eyes.

"Thranduil is taking this very well, I admit, much better than I would have expected. He must have a lot of respect for you. You know that I do. And this is why I am willing to be accommodating with your situation."

"I do not even understand how it is possible. She had a mate..."

"She did not have a true mate," she reminded him. "She fell in love with Gwindor, then with Turin, yet never bound with either of them. I would guess there were infatuations. She already is very passionate and loves without compromise, even as a child in her second life..."

"How did you know about me?"

"My poor friend. When you saw her, you looked like a starved ellon being served the best meal of his life. I am quite certain everyone noticed, but no one wanted to say anything to you until you spoke to Thranduil or I."

"Was I truly that obvious?"

"Yes. You were." She was looking at him with such a sarcastic light in her eyes, he wondered if she was laughing at him.

"How you will… handle the situation?"

Valerie stood and walked to the table to serve them some wine. The negotiation was starting, but he would find her more accommodating than he probably expected. She fondly remembered how he had helped her years ago. Without knowing it at the time, he had obtained an arrangement for his current predicament. She gave him a glass and sat back down in front of him.

"My expectations are similar to the ones I have for Legolas. Your certainty that she is your fëa-mate must never be mentioned in front of her. You will let her lead your relationship as a friend, until she is of age. My mate and I will never force her into marriage. If she does not share your feelings, you will leave her alone to live her own destiny, without your interference."

"Can I see her, from time to time?"

"I have no objections to that. However, until orcs are no longer roaming in Middle Earth, she will safely remain here, in Greenwood. If you wish to see her, you will have to come for a visit."

He nodded a little desperately.

"I was hoping that Elrond's sons would be able to replace you as captain by now," she said without directly asking the question.

"I have never felt the need to leave my position, even temporarily. My life is… lonely and I rarely spend time at the Last Homely House."

"Your loneliness can be diminished, Glorfindel. I am fairly certain that Elrond would be willing to accommodate you. Do you want me to speak to him?"

"No. I can fight my own battles."

"Good. Now, let me tell you more about Finduilas. She is very protective of Gil-galad, as if somehow she feels that he is her true blood brother. She demonstrated that when she eventually realized that Thranduil was not holding him as frequently as he did Elros. You should have seen her! So small in front of my mate, yet defying him with angry eyes, demanding to know why Gil-galad was not being cuddled by him the same way he did for his other children."

It was clear that Glorfindel could not imagine Thranduil cuddling a child. "What happened then?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Thranduil whipped her."

"What?" Glorfindel cried, standing with his hand on his sword like he was about to go after the Elvenking to hurt him.

Valerie burst out laughing, and the ellon sat back down, understanding that Valerie was teasing him.

"It is funny how people think that Thranduil is barbaric. Wait until I tell him that you believed me when I said he had whipped one of his daughters!"

"Please do not tell him that," Glorfindel requested, embarrassed.

"I may one day, if the right circumstances arise. Do not lose sleep over this, my friend! Anyhow, back to my story, he had not realized that he was acting differently with Gil-galad. We all know why. However, he knows he cannot blame a child for the mistakes made in his previous life. Problem fixed! Thranduil has been a loving father to him since then, and Finduilas showers with love both her father and her favorite baby brother."

"She does sound like a feisty little elleth."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Valerie teased. "I almost pity you."

"What about Elros?"

"Is there something wrong with _my son_ Elros?" Valerie inquired, insisting on the word son, her tone no longer pleasant.

"Nothing," he backpedaled, deciding not to fight Valerie on this. He would let Elrond fight his own battles. He was glad his situation looked brighter than he had originally expected. Valerie's expression told him Elrond's request to be involved in the second upbringing of his reborn brother would not be kindly welcomed by the Elvenking.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Gollum leaves Greenwood… and not with Valerie's benediction!

thrndlwood: she wants them both to be happy, and she wants to give them the best chance at happiness without forcing them into a bond…

princessnera: I always imagined that Imrahil was a man full of wisdom, a man who would have had a great influence on Faramir…

firerosedreamer6: when Valerie's darkness doesn't get triggered, she can be quite reasonable, and will always be a loving mother regardless!

Faithful reader: You now know that his mate is Finduilas – and Thranduil's reaction wasn't unpleasant, he actually was calm when he told Valerie that they needed to speak about Glorfindel at the end of chapter 51. Although I had not revealed what they needed to talk about! I think Thranduil has a lot of respect for the captain of Imladris, now that he doesn't feel threatened by him.

OaktreeX: I am picturing what Valerie would be with a part of Thranduil's darkness, of course many people in Middle Earth will not find her as agreeable than she was before she bound with the king. And you need to remember that she has the backing of Thranduil, who doesn't let anyone in Middle Earth make decisions for him…

ObiLucius: Finduilas took care of Thranduil's initial reaction. She protected her brother and made sure he was treated equally, without even knowing what was going on in Thranduil's mind!


	54. Chapter 54 - A stroll under the stars

_Chapter 53 ended with:_

 _"Is there something wrong with my son Elros?" Valerie inquired, insisting on the word son, her tone no longer pleasant._

 _"Nothing," he backpedaled, deciding not to fight Valerie on this. He would let Elrond fight his own battles. He was glad his situation looked brighter than he had originally expected. Valerie's expression told him Elrond's request to be involved in the second upbringing of his reborn brother would not be kindly welcomed by the Elvenking._

 **Chapter 54 – A stroll under the stars**

 _Year 3018 of the Third Age_

 _One year later_

"How could you?" Valerie yelled at the top of her lungs. "What gave you the impression that you had permission, that you had the authority to make such a decision? You were reckless, and incompetent, and stupid! Yes! Stupid! I do not want to see your face ever again! You are the shame of Greenwood! Guards!" she called powerfully.

The entire fortress had heard her by now. Two guards entered, avoiding at all cost to look at the warrior kneeling on the floor in front of their queen.

"Take him away! Put him… put him… in the dungeons!" she decided. "As a replacement for our lost prisoner!"

Legolas was about to protest but shut his mouth when he saw her eyes. Valerie was enraged and could very well hurt the warrior. He actually may be safer in the dungeons than in the fortress. The soldier did not even try to plead with her, his guilt was too great. With an imperceptible movement of his head, the captain authorized the guards to take the culprit away from the room. He followed them, deciding that looking for his adar may be best under the circumstances. Only the king could calm her down. He had just closed the door behind him when he heard an object crash against it. Valerie was continuing the destruction she had started before the guilty warrior had been brought to her. Where was his father when he needed him?

He finally met Thranduil near the entrance of the royal aisle.

"Where is she?" the king asked, having heard the voice of his mate from outside the fortress, where he had been spending some time with his older children.

"In her office." Legolas quickly filled him in, cringing when his father glared at him like he rarely did.

"I will calm her down," the king said. "But you and I will have to talk about the incompetence of your warriors, Captain."

Legolas gulped, knowing there would be consequences, both inside and outside the realm.

OoOoO

"Brethilon thought Gollum would benefit from a stroll under the stars! Gollum! I must have missed the part where this creature is a hopeless romantic who needs to see the stars! Perhaps he wanted to write some poem about his damned ring?" she continued ranting while pacing in front of her mate who was serenely listening to her.

"He opened his cell, and discreetly, like a thief wandering in the fortress, he took Gollum outside by one of the hidden doors and brought him in the forest. For a nice, romantic walk! And this is where it gets better! Gollum was expected! There were some orcs waiting for him, as if there had been some kind of signal! I am not certain how Brethilon made it out alive, but I will surely make sure he will regret not dying while trying to fix his stupid mistake!"

"You do not mean that," Thranduil replied calmly. Valerie liked her two bodyguards, had always been friendly with them. Brethilon had made a major, costly mistake, but not big enough for Valerie to truly wish him dead. He could feel it in her fëa.

"Of course, I mean that!"Valerie denied. "Gollum is gone! He left with orcs! Do you understand what it means?"

Thranduil understood perfectly well the consequences, but allowed his mate to keep on ranting.

"Mithrandir wanted him in our dungeons, to ensure he would not help Sauron's forces. And guess who took him? Sauron's beasts! Who knows where Gollum is by now, what dreadful deeds he is working on! It is another creature that will go after the ring, one who has more chances than any other of finding it because he is attuned to it!"

"At least, the creature is no longer in the same fortress than our children."

Valerie stopped in front of him. "Well… there is that. But think of the shame this has brought on our realm! We will have to send word to Mithrandir. Admit that our warriors were too stupid to just keep Gollum in his cell!"

"It was just one, Valerie. Do not call them all stupid."

"No, you are right. I should not talk that way about our warriors. Only Brethilon brought this on us. He should be the only to pay."

"How long are you intending to keep him in a cell?"

"As long as it takes for him to grow a brain. Are you going to stop me?"

"You are the queen, he is your bodyguard. I will not interfere."

"Can we send a message to Mithrandir? Can we call the eagles?"

"It will not be necessary. I received a missive from Elrond. He is calling for a meeting of many realms. Saruman has finally shown his true colors. He kept Mithrandir prisoner at the top of Orthanc for quite some time. Mithrandir had found the ring."

"Where was it?" Valerie had suddenly forgotten about Brethilon and his mistake.

"In the Shire. Mithrandir had given the ring to a hobbit, can you believe that? Anyhow, the hobbit barely made it alive in Imladris, with the help of Aragorn and Glorfindel. Mithrandir had gone to ask guidance from Saruman. You can imagine the welcome he got! An eagle helped him escape. He is now safe in Imladris too."

"I am glad everyone now knows that Saruman has turned dark."

"They do."

"And Gollum is now free somewhere in Middle Earth. And maybe on his way to Imladris too!"

"It is not inconceivable. We will have to let everyone know about his escape. Our fault is great. I will send Legolas to personally present our apologies to Mithrandir."

"Are you not a little harsh with Legolas by sending him personally?"

"I do not think so. As captain, he is responsible for the acts of his warriors. And I can return the question to you. Are you not a little harsh by putting Brethilon in a cell?"

"I do not think so either," Valerie replied dryly. "He will remain there for as long as I deem it necessary."

OoOoO

"Your Majesty, my father profoundly regrets his mistake. He has spent a month in his cell, I am begging you to reconsider your decision to keep him in the dungeons."

Valerie had to give it to Brannor, the ellon had balls. Balls of steel, like they said in her world. To dare question her will, insist that she reconsiders her decision while his father had made a terrible mistake? Even Cadworon, who was standing beside him, had not dared place a word in favor of his brother. She was certain that Cadworon, although he loved his brother dearly, thought that his brother's mistake was unforgivable for such an experienced warrior.

"Your father shamed the entire realm," she reminded Brethilon's son.

"I know. My father wants to atone."

"How? He is here, safe in a cell, while your captain is on his way to Imladris to present our deepest apologies to Mithrandir and Elrond. If Legolas dies during an attack by orcs, Brethilon's fault will never be forgiven. He will have the loss of the life of the heir to the throne on his conscience for all eternity."

Cadworon paled, Brannor looked about to be sick. In a corner of the room, Asta, who had been taking care of Elros, gasped loudly. Valerie turned her glare to her and Asta returned to Elros rather than listening to the conversation.

"I will give a thought to your request, Brannor. But one thing is for sure. Your father is no longer a bodyguard of mine. If I decide that his punishment lasted enough, he will find himself on duty in the forest until I can bear the thought of even laying my eyes on him."

"You have my gratitude for listening to my plea, your Majesty," Brannor said, knowing his father would be crushed by the demotion. But under the circumstances, this was best for everyone. His father had, after all, made a mistake unparalleled in the history of Greenwood.

"You can leave," Valerie replied with annoyance. "Not you!" she said when Cadworon started to follow his nephew. Once Brannor had left her study, she turned to her sole bodyguard.

"I do not have a choice, you understand?" she asked, knowing Cadworon would be disappointed that his brother would no longer be working with him.

"This is the price for his mistake. I can only agree with you, your Majesty. Will you be looking for a replacement?"

"Yes. If I do not appoint a replacement, you will be stuck in the fortress on a permanent basis, and I know that you like to go in the forest once in a while with the other warriors."

"I do."

"What would you think if I gave the position to Brannor? I am certain that you would like to work with your nephew. I find him quite… persistent. Legolas only had compliments about him too."

"If you ask me as your bodyguard, I would say I would prefer to work with Brannor. As Brethilon's brother, I would say that he may be upset that his son took his position after he lost his position."

"I appreciate your honesty. But Brethilon's feelings are not a consideration in my decision. How do you think I feel, having to admit to the elven leaders that my own bodyguard took Gollum for a walk in the forest at night and that he escaped? I am quite certain that my feelings are more hurt than his will ever be. Please see with Brannor if he is interested. I would not like to force him into this. If he is not interested, then find me a few candidates I can meet."

"It will be done as you requested, my Lady." Valerie waited for Cadworon to have left the room before turning to Asta.

"Asta, sweety, come here," Valerie demanded. Asta took Elros in her arms and walked to Valerie, a happy smile on her face.

"I have noticed that you have a certain… interest for Brannor."

Asta blushed violently.

"Is there anything that makes you think that Brannor returns your feelings?"

Valerie knew it was not the case. Brannor never looked at Asta more than a few seconds before turning his gaze elsewhere. She was convinced that Asta had fallen in love with Brannor when Brethilon had been injured a year ago and that he had spent time in the fortress during his father's recovery. Hopefully, it was simply a passing infatuation. Things would get even more complicated if Brannor became her second bodyguard.

"I do not think so, your Majesty."

"You do understand that a love like this would not be possible?"

"But the king and you..."

So that was it. Asta, sweet girl as she was, was hoping that Brannor would bind himself to her, and maybe she even thought that she would become immortal by the same token.

"I have become half-elven by the will of the Valar, when I was taken to Middle Earth. Those are not normal circumstances, and these cannot be replicated. Your destiny is to remain mortal, Asta, I am sorry."

Asta seemed about to cry. Valerie took Elros from her arms, and Asta asked if she could be dismissed.

Valerie nodded with a sigh. It was to be expected, really, that Asta would have developed such hopes. There were no mortals around her, and she had started to aspire to have the life of an elf. It was quite sad, and Valerie regretted not to have been more delicate with the young mother. Asta was truly devoted to the royal elflings, even now that there was no need to nurse Elros and Gil-galad anymore.

"Asta may have to go back to Lake-town," she told Elros, who grabbed one of her locks and put it in his little mouth, completely unconcerned by the matter.

Maybe not now. Her children really loved Asta and her son Tobias. However her infatuation would have to be managed. Maybe Ninaelil would have suggestions. She was the one who had told Valerie that Asta was in love with Brannor after all.


	55. Chapter 55 - Worst-case scenario

_Chapter 54 ended with:_

" _Asta may have to go back to Lake-town," she told Elros, who grabbed one of her locks and put it in his little mouth, completely unconcerned by the matter._

 _Maybe not now. Her children really loved Asta and her son Tobias. However her infatuation would have to be managed. Maybe Ninaelil would have suggestions. She was the one who had told Valerie that Asta was in love with Brannor after all._

 **Chapter 55 – Worst-case scenario**

"The fellowship of the ring! What a silly name for a stupid quest!"

To say that Thranduil was upset was the understatement of the century. He had been ready to kill Elrond ever since he had received a note from Legolas two days before. As Legolas had participated in the council called by Elrond, a decision had been made to destroy Sauron's ring in the fires of Mount Doom no less, and a group of people including Mithrandir and some hobbits had been formed. Legolas had volunteered.

"And to think that Legolas will be spending months with a dwarf! And the son of the Steward of Gondor, the one that Imrahil says is his father's puppet! No doubt he will try to take the ring for Gondor!"

"We do not know him, we cannot assume that he will steal the ring." Valerie's argument went completely unnoticed, but she was used to it by now. Thranduil had been soliloquizing for almost four hours by now, not even listening to what people around him had to say.

"Do you realize that Elrond is sending my son on a suicide mission but that his own sons will safely stay in Imladris?"

"We can certainly not call them cowards, they spent decades killing orcs like I would kill ants as a child." Once again, the comment remained unheard.

"And Mithrandir! For a wizard who claims to like you as a daughter, he sends your stepson to his death without much regrets!"

"Thranduil!" Valerie cried, finally reaching the limit of her patience. The king turned to her. "Legolas has always been fearless, if not reckless. He volunteered. He wanted to go."

"He is not reckless, not since Mithrellas was born."

"Maybe he is doing this for her. He wants her to live in a world where Sauron is not threatening her life. He wants that for all his siblings, Thranduil. And probably for you too. He is courageous, and is part of a small group of people who are willing to risk their lives for us to live in a better world. Do not diminish his sacrifice by implying that he is a victim here."

"He is my son!" Thranduil murmured while sitting down. It was the first time that she saw her mate look so lost, so afraid.

"I know. They all are somebody's son. Or someone's love. Aragorn is going too, and Arwen must be very worried."

"What are we going to do, Valerie?"

"We will protect our other children. It is likely that Sauron will hear about it. He will launch an attack against our alliance. Greenwood will probably be targeted, because we kept Gollum for a year in our dungeons. Sauron will know we worked against him. He will send orcs here, from Dol Guldur. We have to get ready for war, Thranduil."

"Legolas is our best strategist."

"Get all his lieutenants back to the fortress. We should even consider pulling all our warriors from the forest and keep them in the fortress. We cannot fall, Thranduil. When Legolas comes back, he needs to find us alive. All of us."

Thranduil caressed her cheek tenderly. "I am so lucky to have you. You are my strength when I am weak."

"Come to bed, it is late. Let me comfort you until you find your own strength back."

OoOoO

 _March 15th, Year 3019 of the Third Age_

"Valerie?" a voice whispered. She jerked awake, only to find Thranduil above her, his face lightened by the candlestick he was holding in his hand.

"My love, there are lights coming in the direction of the fortress. An army..."

"Oh no," Valerie complained. "And I was having such a nice dream."

Thranduil snorted, yet gently caressed her cheek. "You know the plan. Do what you have to do, and meet me at the gate."

"I will." She grabbed his tunic and kissed him fiercely. "We will beat them, Thranduil."

"I know," he said with a wicked smile. "Let the fun begin!"

Thranduil left her to quickly see their children one last time before the battle while Valerie quickly got dressed. She put on a warm tunic and leggings, with her leather boots, knowing that she would have to put on some pieces of armor above her clothing once she was outside. She met Miniel and Gwelwen who had been awaken by their mates who had been called to the gate by their lieutenant.

"Mini! Get Arnor and Oropher," she commanded, "and bring them to the nursery when you are done. Gwelwen, get the food and water skins in the kitchen, Nina will have everything ready by now. We will meet you in the hallway leading to the hidden door."

The two elleth literally ran in opposite directions while Valerie walked swiftly to the nursery. Her sudden entrance awoke Elros and Gil-galad but she ignored them and went to the little door leading to Asta's room.

"Asta!" she cried-whispered, suddenly awakening the young woman. "We are under attack! Get your son dressed and get started with Elros and Gil-galad. I will join you as soon as I am done with the girls. Do not forget, it will be cold in that area of the fortress, and outside if it comes to that. Choose warm clothes for you and your son."

Asta jumped out of her bed and went to the crib beside it where her son Tobias was sleeping. Valerie gave a quick kiss to her youngest sons on her way out of the nursery and ran to the nearby room where her daughters were sleeping. When she entered, Finduilas was already up and encouraging her younger sister to get dressed.

"You are such good girls," she told them. Finduilas, at 6 years-old, was aware that her home could be under attack and although she knew she was safe, she understood that measures had to be taken, and one of them was to bring the royal elflings to the safest place in the fortress. The hidden entrance on the north-east side of the fortress. Should the fortress fall, it would take a while for the invaders to figure out that there was an exit there and by then, the elflings, their governesses and the queen's bodyguards would be hidden in the forest, and eventually on their way to the Grey Havens if it came to that.

A few minutes later, they all met near the hallway leading to the secret door. Valerie observed all her children, looking frightened or perplexed in the case of her two youngests who did not understand what was happening around them. Cadworon and Brannor were there too, armed to the teeth and looking determined to protect their young charges.

"Your Majesty, you are sure you will not change your mind?" Miniel asked.

Valerie almost decided to go with them, but had to listen to her head rather than to her heart. She was an archer, even if she had been practicing much less over the recent years. If she could kill even only a few orcs, it would be less beasts who could kill elves or invade the fortress should Greenwood fall. She was needed, and she wanted to stay with her mate to give him all the support he needed. Who knew what his reaction would be once he felt his kingdom was in danger? Would he fall into darkness?

"I have to stay, Mini. Take care of them." She kissed and fussed over all the children, drying their tears and reassuring them that she and their adar would be back soon. She quickly prayed the Valar that it was not the last time that she saw their beautiful faces. She then hugged the terrified Asta for a few moments. "All will be well, Asta. If the fortress falls, Cadworon and Brannor will make sure you can return to Lake-town." _Or whatever will be left of it,_ Valerie thought in her head. She was fairly certain that the town would be attacked too.

"I have to go," she said with a shaky voice. "I will see you soon, I promise," she told her children.

One last glance to her bodyguards, who nodded in acknowledgment of her silent plea to protect her children, and she turned around, almost running away while the group was disappearing in the dark hallway. Valerie could hear her children calling and crying for her, but she did not turn back. She dried her tears and put on a brave face when she reached the gate.

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Valerie participates in the battle…

Philosophie88: yes, she is his blood sister. She was abducted by orcs and killed when they decided to get rid of their hostages. Not a nice first life for her! As for Valerie and Thranduil, the softer side will start appearing after the war, once there is less darkness in Middle Earth. I do realize this version goes in less detail about the lives of the prophecy elflings, I guess this is because I am doing quick ficlets that are not too detailed and I go straight for the action. There will be a little bit interactions with the children once they are a little older.

Firerosedreamer6: Elrond will sail not long after the war, he would have wanted to bring his brother with him, but faced with the choice of staying in Middle Earth with his brother or sail to see his long lost wife, he will choose his love…

spicyrash: Thank you! I admit that I know much less about the Silmarillion than about LOTR, it would be more difficult for me to write canon on these characters. But there will be a little part of the story taking place in Valinor…

Faithful Reader: the end of the war will allow Glorfindel to make choices that would have been hard if the war had not been won shortly after the recent events! Did you like Thranduil's reaction to Legolas' quest?

Thrndlwood: she is like a lioness protecting her children, the darkness in her makes her a little unforgiving – but she will soon soften…

Aralinn: she will forgive Bret soon. The war is raging now, all the prophecy children the Valar wanted reborn have been born by now, linking most realms to a common goal...


	56. Chapter 56 - The battle of Greenwood

_Chapter 55 ended with:_

 _One last glance to her bodyguards, who nodded in acknowledgment of her silent plea to protect her children, and she turned around, almost running away while the group was disappearing in the dark hallway. Valerie could hear her children calling and crying for her, but she did not turn back. She dried her tears and put on a brave face when she reached the gate._

 **Chapter 56 – The battle of Greenwood**

The battle had been ongoing for hours. It had started at dawn, with a massive army of disgusting beasts standing in front of the wall encircling the front of the fortress. Valerie had been standing on the permanent scaffolds on the fortress side of the wall, in a corner that was less exposed, the only place that Thranduil could tolerate for her to be. Any more exposed area had been out of the question. She had been insulted by his protectiveness at first, however once the army of orcs had been standing near the gate and that she had seen these beasts for the first time in her life, she had been secretly relieved not to be exposed like the other warriors. She had sensed Thranduil's amusement from afar.

She had witnessed the preparation of the warriors, the swords and arrows ready, the boiling water in huge cauldrons prepared under the direction of Ninaelil. The housekeeper had stayed near the fortress until the first orcish arrow had been shot. Ninaelil had then been pushed inside the fortress, where she had joined the other ellith who were hidden near the dungeons. Ninaelil had sent one last worried look to her queen, standing on the wall before she had disappeared. She had wondered if she would ever see her queen again.

Valerie had had the same thought. It was one thing to think you would be courageous in front of danger, it was actually quite another to be truly courageous when the danger was right there, in front of you, staring at you with its ugly, orcish face.

When Thranduil had yelled the order to shoot, Valerie had done like every other archer on the wall and had started to shot arrow after arrow, her aim less precise yet still hitting most of her moving targets. At some point, a battering ram had appeared and Thranduil had yelled to the archers to kill the orcs who were using it to try to break the gates. The beasts were not totally stupid and were hiding behind their shields, which made the task of killing them more difficult. Each time one was killed, there was always another to replace it. Valerie had been too far to participate, and she had resumed her task of killing orcs closer to her. Twice they had attempted to put a ladder near her and each time, warriors had pushed them away. Valerie had watched with glee the orcs falling to the ground and on their friends, if orcs had friends. The boiling water had been a little less fun to watch, even if they were horrible beasts, watching them contort with burning pain was a traumatizing sight she would never forget.

As the hours passed, Valerie was getting tired while the warriors around her seemed fresh as daisies. Legolas had truly trained them to be these unbeatable war machines. It was during a moment of inattention that she exposed herself unnecessarily to kill an orc too close to the wall. Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the shoulder and under the impact, her body was projected backwards. She felt herself fall, seeing the scaffolds where she had been standing grow smaller above her, until she hit the ground violently. All became black.

OoOoO

When she opened her eyes, there was a warrior above her. Brethilon, who had stayed close to her during most of the battle. Her head ached, her back ached and most of all, her left shoulder was burning so badly she wanted to cry. She turned her head a little and saw an arrow coming out of her shoulder, on the exact spot not covered by a piece of armor. An inch on the side and she would not have been hit.

"Bret? How long was I passed out?" she asked the warrior kneeling beside her.

He looked at her strangely. "Your Majesty, you just fell, not even a minute ago."

Before Valerie had time to answer, the warrior was pushed aside by a frantic king. "My love, do not move!" he commanded, watching her body wearily.

"Thranduil, it is only an arrow."

"Valerie, I want you to slowly move your feet. Just a little bit. I want to see them move."

She understood that he was afraid she had broken her back during her fall. She moved her feet and he sighed heavily. "It was a mistake to allow you to fight."

"I think I was useful!" she bristled, insulted, the pain making her bold in front of witnesses.

"You were," he confirmed, "however, your mate has not been able to focus on the battle! He kept watching over you the entire time."

"You can tell my mate that I do not need him to watch over me all the time."

"Says his mate as she is lying on the ground with an arrow in her shoulder."

"It is painful," she admitted through gritted teeth. "Will you remove it?"

Thranduil moved her shoulder just a little bit and Valerie cried out in pain. "The arrow went through your shoulder. The point is black with poison. The bastards!"

By then, a few healers were around them. Valerie could see two of the lieutenants from afar, still trying to lead the battle while attempting to see what was happening with the king, their commander in the absence of their captain, gone on a suicide mission.

"Thranduil, you must return to the battle," she murmured, breathing through her nose to control her pain.

"You are hurt!"

"Any many more will be hurt, or even killed, if you do not return to lead the battle with your lieutenants. Please, Thranduil! Go!" she cried, knowing he would not go unless she did something drastic. She took her right arm and gave him a shove. "Leave!"

He looked at her, ready to start a fight but then Ellavon, their chief healer, grabbed the king's arm. Under normal circumstances, he would never have dared to do this, but this was a battle and the queen was right, in his opinion. Her injury was an injury that was very common in Greenwood.

"Your Majesty, I will personally take care of the queen. You can trust me."

"I will be back soon," the Elvenking promised his wife before running back to the wall. The gates were very damaged and needed to be reinforced, and Thranduil started to supervise the repair work.

"I thought he would never leave," Valerie said, in so much pain by now. The burning was intensifying, probably the poison starting its work of devastation in her body. "Bret, you must go back too," she said to the warrior who had remained near her since her fall. He refused.

Ellavon gave orders and soon she was transferred on a stretcher and carried inside the fortress, Bret carrying the stretcher at her feet. There were many warriors already lying or sitting on the ground, being cared for by the team of healers. Certain warriors were going back to the battle with bandaged limbs, others were too injured to go back. Valerie was carried in a private corner, and a healer removed the pieces of armor covering her chest. She cried in pain each time they moved her a little too much.

"Your Majesty, we will need you to sit down."

"I do not think I can… My back is painful… and my shoulder!"

Before she could add anything, someone had lifted her back from behind her and Valerie was leaning against Bret's chest while someone was touching the area near the arrow. She half-listened to the healers as they were discussing the treatment plan. Soon, one of them appeared with a cutting tool.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked worriedly. "Why don't you just pull the arrow out?"

"It went through your shoulder, my Lady. We need to cut the point behind you, and then we will pull out the front. While we are cutting the shaft, it may… hurt a little."

"A little?" Valerie half-cried. "I am in pain! I do not think it can hurt more than this, quite frankly!"

She was proven wrong a few seconds later when a healer struggled to cut the shaft of the arrow behind her. Valerie lost consciousness again.

"It is better that way. This will allow us to clean the wound properly without her feeling anything," Ellavon commented.

"The queen is very resistant to pain. We have seen her give birth to twins three times," another healer added.

"I still prefer her unconscious."

The healer finally cut the shaft and Ellavon quickly pulled out the part sticking out of Valerie's shoulder. He poured a generous amount of alcohol on the wound, cleaned it carefully, and was about to apply the poultice with anti-venom when Valerie opened her eyes.

"I am glad to see the arrow is gone. It would have been difficult to dress in the morning if it had been stuck there permanently."

"You are doing well if you can still jest. Unfortunately, I am not done with the treatment."

"Do what you have to do. Just give me some painkillers."

"We have no time. We need to apply the anti-venom before the poison spreads."

"Great. Just… great."

She grabbed Brethilon's hand and cried loudly as Ellavon applied the poultice inside her wound. If she had thought the burning had been bad, someone putting a finger in her wound was even worse. Why was she not blacking out again? The gods must hate her!

"I am done, your Majesty," he finally said. "We only need to put a bandage on your wound now."

Valerie, sweaty, dirty, with dried tears on her face, just nodded. How she wished she had chosen to stay with her children!

She was given a sleeping draught, understanding that contrary to the other injured warriors, she was not expected to return to the battle. Brethilon waited until she was asleep before going back to the wall. The king inquired about his wife as soon as he saw the former bodyguard, and Brethilon gave him the most recent news. The Elvenking thanked him and returned to his post, deciding that Brethilon had shown his dedication to Valerie that day.

Valerie missed the signal that rang an hour later, the one informing the entire fortress that the battle had been won by Greenwood.


	57. Chapter 57 - Victory

_Chapter 56 ended with:_

 _Valerie missed the signal that rang an hour later, the one informing the entire fortress that the battle had been won by Greenwood._

 **Chapter 57 - Victory**

When Valerie woke, she was lying in her bed, her shoulder so heavily bandaged that she could not move it. It was painful, but much less than when they had been trying to remove the arrow. Her bedroom was dark, but she could see that someone was sitting on a chair near her bed. Her mate, who was wearing his shiny armor and his traveling cloak.

She was glad that she was in her bed with him sitting near her. It could only mean that Greenwood had won the battle. But why was he still wearing his armor? Why did he look like he was about to go back to battle?

"How long have you been here?" she asked softly, afraid that speaking louder would mean the end of this quiet moment.

"Three days, on and off," he said, taking her good hand. "You have been feverish while fighting the poison."

"If I find the son of a bitch who shot me, he is dead."

"He is dead already, my love," he told her darkly. "I knew exactly which one shot you. When we got out of the gates to kill the last orcs, I went after him."

"What did you do to him?"

"Sliced and diced."

"Good," she murmured, knowing that this orc must have been Thranduil's way of spending all his anger. "The children?"

"Sleeping in their rooms."

"Please tell me no one died."

"I cannot. We lost ten warriors. We buried them yesterday. Some injured are still in critical condition but should survive."

"Do not tell me who. Not now," Valerie said, tears running down her face. Ten warriors. Probably ten widows, who would wait millennia to be reunited with their mates. She now knew how Galadriel felt when Lothlorien lost wardens.

"I have to leave," he said, stating the obvious.

"Where to?"

"I received a letter carried by an eagle. Lothlorien was attacked twice. They were not able to kill all the orcs, they will come back again."

"You cannot reach Lothlorien on time."

"True. However, maybe I can reach Dol Guldur. We can destroy it. It must be almost empty by now. Celeborn will join me as soon as he can."

Valerie wanted to scream, she wanted to beg him not to go. But he was king, and she was queen. She understood that the greater good of Middle Earth came before their own safety, before their own happiness.

"I wish I could go with you."

"After that stunt you did on the wall, when you miraculously fell without breaking your neck, you can be sure that I will not allow you to fight ever again. It will be a once in a lifetime experience for you."

"I will cherish the memories forever," she said, sarcasm leaking through her tone. "Please come back," she pleaded with a small voice. "I do not want to lose you."

"I swear I will do everything I can to remain alive. But should I not be able to keep my promise… you know what to do."

"Yes. Wait for Legolas to return. If he is in the Halls of Mandos, Arnor must be crowned before any other elven leader tries to take Greenwood."

"I am counting on you, my love. I must go."

"Now? Now now?"

"Yes. I consider myself lucky that you woke before I left."

"I love you!" she cried desperately.

"I love you too. Goodbye, my sweet darling." He gave her a tender kiss and observed her intently, as if he wanted this moment to be imprinted on his memory.

She held back her tears until he closed the door. She burst into tears, sobbing like a child for long moments until the door reopened on two little forms.

"Nana?" Finduilas' voice asked.

Valerie did not reply, but her daughters entered nevertheless, closing the door behind them. They climbed on the bed and Valerie lifted the sheets so her daughters could lie on each side of her.

"We heard you cry," Finduilas said. "Why are you crying?"

"I am crying because Adar left, and I am so scared for him and for our warriors."

"Ada left?" Mithrellas whispered.

"Yes, remember? He told us he had to go kill some villains in Dol Guldur," Finduilas reminded her little sister.

"When Ada back?"

"When all the villains are dead," Valerie replied to Mithrellas. And to think there was a Nazgul in Dol Guldur. How did Thranduil think he could kill a Nazgul?

"Then he will be back soon," Finduilas added with the certainty of a child who thought her father was invincible.

They spent the entire night like this, Valerie not sleeping at all while her daughters were keeping her warm. More than ever, she thanked the Valar for having given her six wonderful children. She prayed all night that both Thranduil and Legolas would survive the war and come back home.

OoOoO

 _March 31st, Year 3019 of the Third Age_

"Your Majesty, an eagle just arrived with a letter for you. It is from our king." Bronadon looked both excited and fearful. The king and the army had been gone for days, and they had not received any news from Thranduil.

Valerie grabbed it eagerly, knowing that the entire realm must be waiting for these news. Although there were only the royal children, ellith and scholars left in the fortress, everyone had participated in the cleaning efforts following the battle under the guidance of Valerie's three bodyguards. Brethilon had been reinstated in his position following his dedication to Valerie during the battle. The bodies of the dead orcs had been burned, the orcish weapons destroyed and the gates repaired.

They only hoped that they were not the only people left alive in Middle Earth… Not knowing what was happening with Sauron's attacks all over Middle Earth was the most difficult part of the wait.

 _My love, so many great news to share with you. First, Legolas is alive. He is now in Minas Tirith after fighting in the final battle during which Sauron's ring was destroyed. You have heard correctly, Sauron is gone for good this time. It happened on March 25th, just a few days ago._

 _Lothlorien has been attacked on the same day that orcs arrived at our fortress, and a few days later again. Yesterday, combined forces of Greenwood and Lothlorien attacked Dol Guldur. The Nazgul was gone since the fall of Sauron, yet many orcs had remained without a leader, still a threat to our people. They all are dead now, and Galadriel used the waning powers of her ring to destroy the fortress. I had spent centuries living there before we abandoned it to move to our current fortress, but my strongest memories were relating to my encounter with the dragon and its consequences. I admit I was glad to see Dol Guldur crumble under Galadriel's wrath._

 _Celeborn, in his great subtlety, asked me if I still had this_ secretproblem _in my fëa. I did not answer him. We both know where it comes from, and how it was exacerbated when in contact with Sauron's evil. But the origin remains different and as such, my soul is unchanged. I guess people in the know prefer to think that I have a clean, normal fëa now. So sorry to disappoint, as usual! I guess it is the same for you. You and I will remain linked this way – am I wrong to be pleased that we are keeping this common burden and will keep on sharing it forever?_

Thranduil was right, she had not felt any change whatsoever in her soul since Sauron had been destroyed. Since there was no link between the dragon burns and Sauron, there was no reason for Thranduil to miraculously heal because Sauron had been vanquished. Celeborn should have realized that. But if he did not, and that people had assumed he had been cured, then maybe they should not deny it. They may leave them alone. She would burn that letter to ensure no one ever read it.

 _Saruman is dead. He had created an army of beasts to attack Rohan but it was defeated by the Rohirrim and elves that Elrond and Galadriel had sent to their aid. Mithrandir is now the White Wizard. Too much happened to put in a letter. Just know that all our enemies are gone and can no longer hurt us._

 _Aragorn will be crowned within a few weeks. Elrond will give him Arwen in marriage. Everyone will be gathering there to attend the wedding, which will be held this summer. Legolas will stay with him until then. I will leave it up to you to decide if you want to attend the wedding too. I know traveling with six elflings will not be easy, seven if Asta joins us._

 _I will remain with Celeborn for a few weeks, as we are negotiating how to separate the forest around Dol Guldur. If he was planning to claim this entire territory for himself, I have news for him. If you join me before I am ready to leave, I will understand that we will make the journey to Minas Tirith. If you do not, I will travel back home. Regardless of your decision, warriors are already on their way back to protect the fortress in my absence._

 _Either way, I am eager to see you and our children. The nights are long without you…_

 _Thranduil_

Valerie wasn't sure if she wanted to travel for months in order to attend a wedding. However, she had been told that the White City was beautiful. It probably had been damaged during the war. But it would be an opportunity to meet Prince Imrahil and his wife again, and to see Galadriel once more.

"My Lady?" the hopeful voice of Bronadon took her out of her reverie. "Did the king have good news to share?" The queen had been calm while reading the letter, but the councilor assumed that she would have reacted badly if the king had written that he had lost the battle near Dol Guldur.

"A lot of great news, Bronadon. Not only did Greenwood and Lothlorien eliminated all the threats in Dol Guldur, but he was informed that Sauron has been vanquished when his ring was destroyed. The prince is alive and currently in Minas Tirith."

"Thank the Valar!"

"The king is asking if we want to attend a royal wedding."

Bronadon stared at her. "Who is getting married?"

"Aragorn and Arwen."

"The man finally decided to claim the throne? I never thought he had it in him."

"It seems that Elrond made it a condition for marrying his daughter."

"He was always jealous of the fact that my lord is king."

"Maybe. I do not know him well enough. Do you think we can easily make the journey with the children? Do you think Nina, Mini and Gwelwen would accept to travel with us?"

"I know that Ninaelil always dreamed of seeing Minas Tirith. The others should be fine with the journey as long as their mates travel with us. What about Asta? Should she be returned to Lake-town?"

"Please do not talk about her as if she was a merchandise," Valerie chided softly.

"She no longer has any duty."

"The children like her. So do I. I am not ready yet for the separation."

"There is the issue of her infatuation with Brannor."

"You noticed it?"

"Has anyone not noticed it?"

"I did not know it was such common knowledge. I will ask her if she wants to stay with us for a few more months or if she wants to go back home."

"She will choose to remain near Brannor for as long as possible."

"Perhaps she will. We all need some closure, and I cannot send her away within a few days if we are to leave the fortress within two week."

"I will start making the arrangements. Did the king say if warriors are being sent back to guard the fortress while we will be away for months?"

"They are already on their way back. Please ask Nina to join us in my study as we plan the journey."

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter, Valerie and her family arrive in Minas Tirith for Arwen's wedding.

Thrndlwood: now that Legolas is safe and sound, Thranduil will not go after Elrond, and will focus on the fact that his son is a hero… it would have been a different story if Legolas had died during the war!

Laurelin: we each have our favorite version – once the Thranduil one is finished and I have a more global view of all the stories, I will be able to say which one is my favorite – which I cannot do when I am so focused on one story! I never really thought of Luthien since I am not really familiar with her story. I also think it would have been sad for her to be reborn yet never have the hope of finding her love again since Beren was a mortal. I guess she could have moved on with another ellon, like Finduilas in this version, although Finduilas was never bonded to her previous loves…

Philosophie88: you will get the happy ending you are expecting, there are just a few more chapters to this story, and it will end well. And you will keep seeing Thranduil's softer side…

firerosedreamer67: fortunately, the war is now over with Thranduil having participated in the destruction of Dol Guldur. Valerie's injury will not stop her from going to Minas Tirith!

Faithful Reader: there is no version of the prophecy where Thranduil is happy with Gimli's presence in his son's life! He can be more warm and fuzzy, but to the point of gladly welcoming a dwarf? Never! Thanks for the encouragement to keep writing!

Stubs1101: Yes, Valerie not getting injured in her first battle would have turned her into a Mary Jane, which she is absolutely not! I may take a little break after this story, to create more ideas and scenarios, get more inspiration. I never start a story unless I feel I have enough ideas to complete it and keep the readers entertained. May even write outside of the LOTR, who knows!


	58. Chapter 58 - Minas Tirith

_Chapter 57 ended with:_

" _I will start making the arrangements. Did the king say if warriors are being sent back to guard the fortress while we will be away for months?"_

" _They are already on their way back. Please ask Nina to join us in my study as we plan the journey."_

 **Chapter 58 – Minas Tirith**

Valerie lied on her comfortable cot, greatly relieved that the journey was finally over. It had almost taken three months to reach Minas Tirith with the elven delegations of Greenwood, Imladris and Lothlorien. Another week of journey and she would not have guaranteed the safety of anyone in her family, her mate included. Everyone was getting on her nerves, even her own children. And to think it would have barely taken a few days with modern transportation!

She was in a large and comfortable tent that had been provided by the new king of Gondor. Valerie would have preferred to be lodged in the palace, but Thranduil had argued that they would have more privacy in the green fields in front of the White City. As usual, Greenwood had been acting differently than the other elven delegations, most of them having found lodging inside the walls of the city. But her mate had been right, they were quiet and would only go in the city when they wanted rather than being expected to show up in court daily. Quite a few elven lords and ladies had decided to stay in the fields too, one of them being Glorfindel.

They had met during the journey, when the royal family had reached the area near Lothlorien. To Thranduil's displeasure, everyone had waited for them, Galadriel and Elrond thinking that it would be a great opportunity to develop closer relationships with their Greenwood kin. Thranduil had been displeased to know he had weeks of social entertainment ahead of him, while Valerie had immediately known that Elrond had wanted to spend time with his reborn twin Elros, who was now 2 years old, while Glorfindel had wanted to meet again Finduilas, who was now a 7 year-old charming elleth.

For weeks, the combined delegation had ridden, trying to entertain the children who were being passed from adult to adult under the severe gaze of her mate, who wanted to make sure that his children would be treated as should Greenwood royal children rather than as they truly had been during their first lives. Elrond and his daughter did not even bother to hide that Elros was their favorite elfling, although most of them were too young to notice the blatant favoritism. Glorfindel had been more discreet with Finduilas, carefully splitting his time between all the royal children. In this, Valerie recognized a great strategist, since he was making sure that all of his future mate's siblings would like him very much.

Glorfindel's reaction when he had seen Finduilas for the first time in 2 years had been quite revealing: he had suffered from the distance between them. And although Valerie's daughter was too young to develop feelings for him, she liked him very much as a friend, felt a special connection to him and had welcomed him as if she had seen Santa Claus, although Valerie had never explained the concept of Christmas to her children.

However after months without privacy, Valerie was glad that this was over, and already dreaded the return journey. Would it be very impolite for them to leave quickly, even if all the other elves wanted to stay in Minas Tirith for months with Arwen? She was certain that Thranduil would whole-heartedly agree with her.

She turned on the large cot, wondering where Thranduil was. He had said he would have a quick discussion with Glorfindel. They had probably opened a bottle or two of Dorwinion and she would not see her mate for a long time. She listened attentively for noises coming from the tent next to hers, but all she could hear was the multiple quiet breathings of her children.

Her children. They had caused quite a commotion when they had reached the city gates. From afar, Valerie had been able to see a crowd waiting at the gates, curious people observing the impressive number of elves who were the allies of their new king.

Most of them had seen elves before, since Legolas and Elrond's sons had spent many months in Minas Tirith since the fall of Sauron. But people had been curious to finally see the one that their king loved, an elleth who had decided to lose her immortality for the king. Their love was becoming legend, being so great that she was willing to make such a sacrifice!

Elrond and Arwen had arrived first, and Aragorn, now called Elessar, had welcomed them warmly, throwing away all dignity by kissing his betrothed passionately in front of his people. Elrond had smiled through the whole thing, while Thranduil had whispered to Valerie that he would never let one of his daughters lose her immortality to marry a man. Valerie had rolled her eyes, knowing Elrond was saddened by the thought but that he loved his daughter enough to let her make her own choices.

Galadriel and Celeborn had been welcomed second, as the grandparents of the future queen. Near Elessar, Legolas had been patiently waiting for his family's arrival in the city. The children had noticed him and had started shouting his name. He had smiled, relieved to see them all, especially Mithrellas, who had been sitting in front of Miniel at the time.

The crowd had stared at how beautiful and young the elves looked, and their curiosity had peaked when they saw six young children being put on the ground by the adult elves they had been riding with, and when said children had all ran in the direction of the blond elven prince who was the friend of the king. Some of them had even given hugs to Gandalf as if he was their grandfather.

"Not the entrance I had expected," Thranduil had sighed in Valerie's ear while helping her to dismount.

"They make us look like a normal family," Valerie had replied, knowing that their children were the true ambassadors of Greenwood, fighting with their happiness and smiles the bad reputation of their father and the uncertainty on the changing character of their mother.

Valerie had heard whispers in the crowd about her husband and her, the king and queen from the North who were recluse in their fortress in the rocks. She had even heard indiscreet feminine comments about how Thranduil was extremely handsome and how his cold attitude was a turn on. She had felt a wave of jealousy come to the forefront of her mind, but then her mate had possessively put his arm around her waist.

"Do not listen to the crowd," he had said, and the way he had pulled her against him told her that he had heard similar comments about herself.

They had congratulated the new king, had gathered their children around them and suddenly the crowd's opinion of the royal couple had improved greatly. Within a few hours, the spacious tents had been distributed, the rooms in the palace allocated, and after a dinner with all the elven and Gondor lords and ladies, everyone had gone to bed since the wedding would take place the next day.

Aragorn seemed to be in a hurry to marry Arwen. Valerie had often wondered if Arwen and Aragorn had taken the next step in their relationship or not yet.

The flap of her tent was lifted and Thranduil entered, his steps a little uncertain. How much wine had he drank with Glorfindel? Valerie closed her eyes and feigned sleep, sparing him the humiliation of making a comment on his clear inebriated state, yet wondering if a drunk Thranduil would be a sleepy ellon or an ardent mate? She hoped for the latter.


	59. Chapter 59 - Nightly musing

_Chapter 58 ended with:_

 _The flap of her tent was lifted and Thranduil entered, his steps a little uncertain. How much wine had he drank with Glorfindel? Valerie closed her eyes and feigned sleep, sparing him the humiliation of making a comment on his clear inebriated state, yet wondering if a drunk Thranduil would be a sleepy ellon or an ardent mate? She hoped for the latter._

 **Chapter 59 – Nightly musing**

He entered her bed, fully naked, and attacked her neck with his lips. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, knowing she was not sleeping.

"I was wondering if Arwen is a virgin."

Thranduil snorted. "Only you would care about that."

"I think Aragorn would like to know too, don't you think?"

"I care not for her, and do not want to talk about her in my bed," her mate replied pushing away the sheet covering Valerie and placing himself above her. In an instant, her nightgown was lifted up to her waist and his hand trailing upward on her thigh.

He took her lips and she tasted the wine in his mouth. Oh yes, he was drunk all right. But it did not decrease his efficiency in any way, as his expert hand was already caressing the apex of her thighs, making her moan in his mouth.

This was going to be swift. After traveling for so long, it was the most comfortable setting they had had to mate in months. Once he had made sure that she was wet and ready for him, which she always was, he thought, satisfied, he entered her, filling her with his thick elfhood. He paused his movement and released her mouth, watching her with eyes that were almost black with desire.

"You believe she is a virgin?" Valerie asked with a grin.

Thranduil grabbed her left breast and played with her nipple until it became hard. He put his lips around it and teased it until Valerie moaned with pleasure. He was still buried to the hilt, but knew she would think about Arwen until he finally answered her question. He usually found her curiosity charming, but not when she talked about another elleth when he was buried in her silky warmth.

"Of course, she is. She is daddy's little princess, is she not?"

Valerie laughed. "She does not know what she is missing."

"You do not seem to realize what you are missing too, with this silly conversation."

"I doubt Aragorn is as skilled a lover as you are, my love. Arwen will probably never know how it feels to make love for hours with a tireless and well-endowed ellon."

"How would you know the difference?"

"I have made love with men before, Thranduil. Back in my world. I know the difference. And I much prefer you..."

Valerie arched her back and started licking one of his nipples, her nails gently grazing his back. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the jealousy she had awakened in him. He could kill these men she had been with if they were standing in front of him. But they were far away, and she was here, in his bed, the one he loved, the one who at the moment was tempting him and making him harder than before, if it was even possible. Nine years they had been bound, and he still wanted her like it was the first time. And it would be like this for an eternity. He could forget about the others. He pitied them for having lost this treasure he had gained. His mate.

He started moving inside her, but she stopped him and made him lie on the bed, straddling him like she liked to do so frequently. Memories of the day she had done so in his office came to the surface. As a lover, she was sure of herself, and knew exactly how to pleasure him and pleasure herself too.

She pulled her nightgown above her head and he immediately put his hands on her breasts while she started to rock slowly on him. He knew she was trying to be discreet, still uncomfortable to know that people could hear their love-making. It was so natural for elves, no one was offended when a couple celebrated their love. Actually, if he listened attentively, he could hear a few other couples in the tents around them.

She was so beautiful, so perfect for him, and the way she moved on his length-

"Nana?" a little voice asked near the entrance of the tent.

In a flash, Valerie was sitting on the bed, hiding her bosom with the sheet. Thranduil had turned on his side to hide his hungry face and his massive erection from their oldest daughter.

"Yes, cupcake?"

"Is Ada sleeping?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why are you naked?"

"I was too hot, darling." Valerie felt Thranduil's amusement at her choice of words. She pinched him discreetly. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to talk about Glorfindel."

"Sweetie, can we talk about him tomorrow morning?"

"No. I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Valerie said, a point of irritation in her voice.

"A woman in the city stopped us when we were visiting the palace. She asked Glorfindel if he was my father. When he said no, she asked if he was family. When he said no again, she then said it was inappropriate for him to hold my hand like that. She seemed angry, as if I was in some sort of danger. But Glorfindel is my friend, I do not feel like he is dangerous. He is a warrior, do you think he could hurt me?"

Valerie silently damned that woman who understood nothing of elven culture. "No, Finduilas, Glorfindel would never hurt you. He is a great warrior, one who fought against terrifying enemies."

She suddenly thought that like herself, Finduilas would eventually have to deal with the troubled mind of an ellon who had been burned by a monster. A dragon for Thranduil, a balrog for Glorfindel. In the case of the latter, his death and rebirth had erased the physical sign, but the mental scarring was probably still very present.

"He is courageous, noble, and the best of friends you can wish for. However, it may be best, while we are in Minas Tirith, if you do not show that he is your friend. Just do so when we are here, in the camp, where there are only elves. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Nana."

"Your Majesty? I am so sorry!" Miniel's voice said on the side of the tent.

"It is okay, Mini. We have finished our conversation. Will you go back to bed with Mini, my little love?"

"Yes, Nana," Finduilas said obediently. She left the tent and joined Miniel outside.

"I hate mortals when they are judgmental. Did Glorfindel tell you about this?" she asked her mate.

He turned around, his elfhood still standing proud. "Why do you think I had to get him drunk?"

He pushed the sheet away. "Where were we?" he asked as if he truly was wondering.

"I was on top of you, you were deep in me, every inch of your elfhood making me feel so full, and even tiny movements created such friction, I was about to come..."

"Hush," he told her playfully, moving her so she would be on her hands and knees. They both groaned when he entered her from behind. "I am going to make you beg before I allow you to come..."

At some point, Valerie stopped worrying about being heard by the people in the camp, and people from other elven realms discovered to their great surprise that the king of Greenwood seemed to be a greatly skilled lover indeed.

* * *

Thrndlwood: there will be a few chapters today, I hope you will enjoy them too.

Spicyrash: no plan at all at the moment, but when I start a new story, I usually send a note at the end of my recent ones… You can be alerted that way.

Philosophie88: well, you got the ardent version, not the sleepy one! In the next chapter, I will prepare the end of a parallel story. I am unfortunately starting to tie the loose ends before the epilogue…

Faithful reader: I believe you got the answer to your question: Glorfindel was worried about the perception of his relationship with Finduilas by the people of Gondor…

Aralinn: his drunkenness was not too bad, I somehow cannot picture him making a fool of himself in public!

Firerosedreamer6: their love will be tested again in a few chapters…

stubs1101: her forward thinking will allow her to face the next challenge that will present itself…

AHealingRenaissance: I feel for you! I went through that phase three times, I remember the lack of sleep and how I kept dreaming of just an hour or two of sleep, alone! I wish you will have 6-7 hours nights within a few weeks! In the meantime, I will keep updating the story regularly this week. Enjoy!

Glassary: yes, a few ships will sail – and Legolas will regret his oath many, many times!

Guest: I am thinking about it. I will finish this story and see if I get inspiration!


	60. Chapter 60 - Broken heart

_Chapter 59 ended with:_

 _At some point, Valerie stopped worrying about being heard by the people in the camp, and people from other elven realms discovered to their great surprise that the king of Greenwood seemed to be a greatly skilled lover indeed._

 **Chapter 60 – Broken heart**

The wedding had taken place the next day, a grandiose ceremony that had made Thranduil realized how his own binding had been unworthy of royalty. He felt he had disrespected his mate by binding himself to her in a way that had made it look like he had been a thief stealing her away from the Istari. In fact, now that he thought about it, this was exactly what he had done. He had snatched her right under their long, crooked noses.

"I loved our binding. We did it our way. These grand ceremonies are not for us," Valerie reassured him discreetly, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

"My daughters will be married like the princesses that they are," he replied, "or at least one of them," he added darkly.

They had been extremely displeased to hear that Legolas had vowed to remain in Middle Earth until Elessar would pass away. His friendship with a dwarf seemed like great news in comparison. During their long journey, Galadriel and Elrond had revealed that they wanted to sail within a few years. Thranduil and Valerie had never discussed any timing for their own sailing, but they knew they had not been planning to wait for Elessar to die before doing so.

What did that mean for Legolas and Mithrellas? Would she sail with her parents and only be reunited once Legolas sailed after the end of Elessar's reign? Or would Thranduil and Valerie have to wait 46 years until she came of age and leave her in Middle Earth with Legolas? Would Thranduil or her start fading if they didn't sail right away, like Galadriel and Elrond seemed to feel? The waning of the power of their rings had taken its toll on them. Thranduil never had a ring, however, Valerie had started feeling a strange longing in his fëa since the end of the war. She had felt it the first time during their journey to Minas Tirith. A desire to travel West in the direction of the sea rather than South, in the direction of Minas Tirith. She had dismissed it at first, but now that she knew that they may be stuck in Middle Earth for decades, she could not deny that this could quickly become a problem.

She pushed her worries away when Thranduil stared at her with a frown.

The wedding feast started. The royal couple of Greenwood was sitting at one of the tables of honor while their children were a little on the side with their governesses and Asta. Near that table was another with people from Dol Amroth, mostly highly ranked Swan Knights with their wives. One of them was trying to make conversation with Asta, and she spoke to him but her eyes were always going back to Brannor, who was standing behind Valerie, showing the guests that the security of the queen of Greenwood could only be entrusted to a deadly warrior from that realm. He looked a bit scary standing there, and Thranduil was quite pleased with the impression he gave to the people of Minas Tirith.

"Brannor, have you ever told Asta that you are not interested?" Valerie whispered without turning to look at him, so low that only the closest elven ears near her could hear.

"No, your Majesty," he replied in just as low a tone, his lips barely moving.

"Why is that? Can you not see that your lack of clarity gives her hope that you will one day fall in love with her?"

"Your Majesty," he started, and she could hear the embarrassment in his voice, "she is a favorite of yours."

"And you think I would appreciate if you could take her to bed just because I like her very much?"

He did not answer and Thranduil turned his gaze to his mate. "Darling, this conversation is highly inappropriate."

She glared at him. Like propriety had been a concern of his during the night, when he had made her sing his name at the peak of her pleasure!

"Please fix this, Brannor. The poor child is alone in this world with her son, and she is such a charming girl that she could find a life here, in Gondor or even in Dol Amroth. If she comes back with us to Greenwood, make sure it is because she wants to go back to Lake-town, not because she hopes you will ask her to marry you."

"I will."

"Tonight."

"Valerie-" Thranduil started, thinking that the day of the royal wedding was hardly a good day to have this conversation.

"I said _tonight_ ," Valerie insisted with a harder voice.

Thranduil turned his head back to his other neighbor, deciding that it was up to his wife to manage her bodyguards. He now had his entire army to think about, now that Legolas had chosen to remain in Gondor with a man and a dwarf. He glared at his son, who looked surprised by the antagonism before he remembered he fully deserved his adar's evil eye. He turned to Gimli and started talking about the food, a subject the dwarf was always fond of. When he looked back at his father, Thranduil was now glaring at the new king of Gondor. Elessar had the decency to look apologetic, knowing the vow he had accepted was going to tremendously complicate the Elvenking's life.

OoOoO

"Asta, may I have a word with you?"

Asta had put Tobias to bed and had decided to walk around the camp, fascinated to see all these elves from different realms fraternizing around the campfires. She had recognized the voice of the ellon she kept dreaming of, both during the day and at night.

She turned to look at him. How impressive he was, still wearing the full armor he wore when guarding the queen during the feast. Even if his expression could be quite scary when he was at practice, his facial features were refined, his blue eyes could be quite sweet when he interacted with the royal children, and his smile… How she had dreamed of his smile… of his kisses…

"Of course, Brannor!"

"Maybe we can… talk over there?" he suggested, pointing in the direction of an area where no elf was present so they could have some privacy.

Asta's heart started beating wildly. Was it the moment she had been waiting for for almost two years? Did Brannor finally realize that they were meant for each other? The warrior took her arm gently and walked her to the quieter area. He let go of her arm and stood in front of her. He took a deep breath.

"Asta, dear Asta… I have noticed that you have a certain interest in me."

 _That was a good start_ , Asta thought. It would be best if she made things easier for him. He seems very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I do," she said encouragingly, batting her eyelashes for more effect.

"I am very honored that you have considered me… worthy of your affection."

"You are worthy of anyone's affection, Brannor. You are an outstanding warrior, dedicated to our queen, yet you can make the children laugh and play with them… You are a rare ellon."

"Thank you." He seemed to hesitate. "You also are a special young woman."

"Thank you," she said, pleased. It was a little short for a compliment, but she would take it. He must not be used to flirting.

"Yes, you are a special woman, Asta. And I am… an elf."

She stared at him, not understanding what he meant with that last comment.

"I am an elf, and one day, I will bind myself to… an elleth," he added, as delicately as he could.

Asta became very pale. She was intelligent, and had immediately caught what he was trying to say. She suddenly felt dizzy, and he grabbed her arm before she fell. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"How could have I been so stupid?" she murmured, pushing him away. The queen had tried to tell her, back when they were in Greenwood. But she had not listened to her. She had assumed that the queen had been wrong and that she had been right. Now that she understood, she realized the queen would never have lied to her! She had nothing to gain from separating Asta from Brannor if he had been truly in love with her. Gods, she was such a fool.

"Asta-"

"Leave me alone!" she demanded. "I understand what you are telling me. You are not interested. You are an elf, I am a mortal. Not even of the same race. It would have been like a cat and a dog."

"This is not what I meant!"

"No, you are right, you have tried not to insult me. I am sorry, Brannor. I will no longer bother you."

A delegation from Dol Amroth arrived near the royal tent. The prince of Dol Amroth was visiting the queen and king of Greenwood, followed by some of his soldiers. Brannor looked pleadingly at Asta, knowing he had to return to his duty.

"Go!" she mumbled, feeling she was about to cry. "The queen should be your priority. The king would never forgive you if you are not near his wife when strangers are there."

Brannor gave her a kiss on the forehead, one that made her feel like a child. And then she realized, she was little more than that to him. A child who was the mother of a child. She let her tears fall, watching as Brannor arrived near the tent before the delegation, welcomed them and introduced the prince of Dol Amroth in the royal tent. The Swan Knights stayed outside, looking curiously around them at all the elves in the camp. One of them was staring at her. The one who had been sitting at a table near hers during the feast.

She dried her tears, put on a brave face and turned around to walk away, looking for solitude. No one would say that she had caused a scandal within the queen's entourage. She strolled around the tents, knowing that her time with the elves was nearing its end. She was not an elf, as Brannor had delicately told her earlier. She had to go back to Lake-town. The king was giving her money every month, and she had accumulated in two years more than she ever dreamed of earning in her entire life. She was not certain what she would do with her life, but she would give her son the life that he deserved.

"Lady Asta!" a deep voice called behind her. She stopped, knowing the soldier must have followed her.

"I am not a lady,"she replied, not turning around. She wanted to be alone to think about her future, to mourn on her unrequited love.

"How should I call you then?" he asked, now standing beside her.

"Asta. Just Asta."

"Well, Just Asta, I have wanted to make your acquaintance since I first saw you when you arrived in Minas Tirith. I tried to speak to you during the feast, but you were otherwise preoccupied. My name is Amarthon. I am a lieutenant of the Swan Knights."

She looked at him. He was a good looking man, probably in his early thirties, dark haired, serious brown eyes. Physically, almost the opposite of Brannor. She felt her tears coming back.

"Lieutenant Amarthon, now is not a good time," she said, looking elsewhere to hide her tears. "I would like to be alone."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "And I shall be there when the moment is right, Asta."

She looked at him, and his eyes seemed to read directly in her soul. He knew she was sad and broken-hearted. He must have heard the end of her conversation with Brannor.

"Good night, Lieutenant," she whispered.

He bowed and left her. She looked around the camp, trying to find her tent. She had walked quite far away, and it took her long moments before she located it. She entered and sat on the cot where Tobias was sleeping. She lied beside him and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, her pain would have lessened.


	61. Chapter 61 - Departure

_Chapter 60 ended with:_

 _He bowed and left her. She looked around the camp, trying to find her tent. She had walked quite far away, and it took her long moments before she located it. She entered and sat on the cot where Tobias was sleeping. She lied beside him and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, her pain would have lessened._

 **Chapter 61 - Departure**

 _A month later_

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked Asta again with worry. "You barely know him!"

"Amarthon is a nice man."

"Do you even love him?"

"I like him enough. And over time, I know I will love him. He likes my son very much, and will become his father. What more can I ask for?"

The opportunity was unhoped for Asta, but Valerie would have preferred if the young woman had taken more time to recover from her heartbreak.

"What about all your belongings back in Greenwood?"

"I have my son, and the king gave me my wages. I can buy more clothes when I am in Dol Amroth."

"You are truly leaving us?" Valerie asked with regret, discovering in the young woman a new maturity that Asta never had before.

"Yes."

"Then, can I ask that you get married here, in Minas Tirith? The children and I would like to attend your wedding. We would really, really appreciate it. I know the last month has not been easy for you, but you know we love you very much, Asta."

"I know. I would like you to be there too. I will speak to Amarthon."

"I want to give you your wedding dress. And take care of everything. You have done so much for me, it is the least I can do."

"Oh, your Majesty, you are the one who did so much for me. I was so vulnerable and sad when I found myself alone and pregnant, but this pregnancy brought me to you, to Greenwood, and I was happy at your service. And even now, I have found my way to Amarthon because of you, because you brought me to Minas Tirith with you rather than send me back to Lake-town once Sauron was destroyed."

"I will miss you, Asta. And Tobias. The children will miss both of you too."

A few days later, Asta married her lieutenant wearing a white dress that Valerie had never worn. Thranduil had commented that it was a queen's gown, not a lieutenant's wife dress. Valerie had asked him to mind his own business, refusing to let him ruin her fun. She knew that he would miss the young woman, and she realized it when Thranduil was present to say goodbye to Asta when she left for Dol Amroth with her son and new husband.

The royal children were not truly realizing that they would probably never see Asta and Tobias again, and were waving them goodbye and promising to see her soon back home in Greenwood. Valerie didn't have to heart to rectify their belief. Neither did Thranduil.

OoOoO

"We need to leave, Legolas. Our people want to go back home, and some of them will want to start preparing their journey to the Grey Havens to sail on the next ship. Some of them have been feeling the call of the sea for many decades now. They no longer have a reason to linger here."

"I know," Legolas replied darkly.

"We will be leaving within the week. I will ask Bronadon to inquire if some of our people are interested in staying with you when you establish this new realm of yours in Ithilien. I have a feeling that some of them will want to live in harmony with nature as they do in Lothlorien rather than live in our dark caves."

"Valerie would probably prefer it too."

Thranduil did not immediately react to his son's latest attempt at convincing them to stay. Legolas had made this vow to Aragorn, and unless he wanted to be known as an oath breaker in all of Middle Earth, he had to start living his new life here, in Gondor, far from his family. Far from Mithrellas, who would return back home with her parents.

"Valerie will prefer to live with her mate, in the comfort of her suite rather than living in a tree. Trust me on that, I know my mate better than you do. Legolas, I promise we will visit you once in a while."

"How frequently?"

"It is a long journey," Thranduil said softly. "One we would do with six children. You cannot expect us to visit you more than once every decade."

Legolas winced.

"I am certain that you interpret your oath a little too literally. You can travel up North to visit us too, you just cannot… leave Middle Earth."

"When will you sail?"

"I cannot tell. Some days, I have felt the longing… but I ignored it. At the time, I could not let my people down. But now that Sauron is gone, when the call will be too strong, I will leave and take all my underage children with me. I pray that Mithrellas will be of age by then. I hope we will not be entirely alone in the fortress by then."

"You could stay in Ithilien if there is no one left in Greenwood!"

"We will see."

They watched through the open flap Valerie and Glorfindel walking towards the tent where father and son were discussing. They were followed by all six children, although Finduilas was following more closely than the others.

"I bet Glorfindel will move to Greenwood once Elrond sails," Legolas said bitterly.

"My son, do not be angry with the people who mull over their decisions before taking them. Glorfindel is an exemplary ellon in this regard. If Finduilas is indeed his mate, as we all believe when we see how fascinated she is by him, then I could not hope for a better mate for her. Valerie and I will welcome him in our family with open arms, and so should you."

Legolas took the chide in strides, knowing he was in the wrong. He was bitter about the oath he had taken, but he would have to get over it and find ways to work around it so he could be with his family as much as possible.

"And Legolas? When you visit Greenwood, please leave that dwarf of yours here. You know I cannot tolerate dwarves in my home."

"Valerie likes Gimli. The children too."

"They will forget him soon enough," the king replied with a tad of disgust. "I am serious!" he insisted when his son laughed.

"What are you serious about?" Valerie asked, entering the tent.

"My adar was asking me to bring Gimli to Greenwood when I visit."

Valerie laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that. But I am sure the kids would love it. Can you imagine him at the family table?"

Legolas made a face to his father, one that said: "see?"


	62. Chapter 62 - Complications

_Chapter 61 ended with:_

" _My adar was asking me to bring Gimli to Greenwood when I visit."_

 _Valerie laughed. "Somehow, I doubt that. But I am sure the kids would love it. Can you imagine him at the family table?"_

 _Legolas made a face to his father, one that said: "see?"_

 **Chapter 62 – Complications**

 _Ithilien_

 _Year 25 of the Fourth Age_

 _27 years later_

Valerie and Legolas were walking in the forest of Ithilien, on the mend after years of darkness in the areas near Mordor. Just like in Greenwood, creatures and evil had changed the forest, the grass and flowers dying and the trees greatly suffering from the lack of light. Only the close harmony with elves could bring back nature to what it had been before the orcs had walked on its grounds. It was the hard work of Legolas and his people that had allowed such a quick recovery. The progress around the Greenwood fortress were slower since the population had decreased significantly, between the people moving to Ithilien and those who had sailed.

Although Valerie was glad to observe the recovery of the forest, she knew that Legolas had not asked her to join him in his daily walk to discuss the progress with her. He wanted to talk to her about something else, and he did not want his adar or siblings to be around. His need for privacy was even greater since there were many guests in Ithilien, between King Elessar and his wife, Prince Imrahil, Elrond's sons, Celeborn and Glorfindel. The Greenwood royal family was not traveling frequently and when they did, many people made sure to meet with them wherever they went.

Valerie suspected that it was Imrahil's last journey. At 91 years-old, the prince of Dol Amroth finally looked like an old man, his youthful appearance gone a decade before. His wife had passed away long ago, and his son Elphir, who was 59 years-old, looked much older than his father at the same age. The elven blood was disappearing from their family, and within two or three generations, Valerie presumed that their life span would be like the average Gondorian men.

Elessar was now 115 years-old, and looked like a man in his fifties. The elven blood was still strong in him. Arwen had barely changed since their marriage, with just a few grey hair here and there in her dark mane. Who knew if their children would be even more long-lived than their father, with the fresh addition of elven blood in their line through Arwen? After 27 years of marriage, they still were childless, to Arwen's great perplexity. She wished she could seek counsel with her father, but Elrond had sailed 25 years before with Galadriel. Her brothers were a great comfort to her, and so was her grandfather, although Celeborn had announced that he was planning to sail soon.

"The recovery is amazing, Legolas. You should be proud of what you and your people did! I am thinking of hiring you to help us in Greenwood!"

"Is the progress not similar?"

"We are so little people left and those who are left are very busy. Since Nina, Bronadon and Gwelwen sailed, I have additional duties. I am lucky that Miniel plans on staying until we sail ourselves. We barely have 30 warriors left, most of them being single, since those who had mates in Valinor are long gone. We completely shut the fortress down to travel here, since we could not leave so little people to guard it."

"I did not realize there were so little people left."

"This may be our last visit, Legolas," Valerie delicately said. "It is becoming too difficult for us to travel here."

"How is my adar?"

"He feels the call of the sea more strongly with each passing decade. He is resisting it, but I sometimes see him staring into emptiness, with an expression of longing I had never seen before. When he is like this, even the children cannot make him smile."

"I did not realize it was that bad."

"Legolas… he may not make it to Mithrellas' fiftieth birthday."

Her stepson looked stricken. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Prepare yourself for the possibility that you may only be bound to Mithrellas once you sail, because she may leave these shores before she is of age."

"No!"

"Legolas, be reasonable! Your father is unwell!"

"I do not see it!"

"Because you refuse to see it! Stop thinking of yourself for once, and think of the well-being of your family!" Valerie had enough of Legolas being self-centered. He had made a decision to stay in Middle Earth until Elessar passed, and was expecting everyone to remain with him even to their own detriment.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?" he spat angrily.

"Do not talk to your queen like this!" a young but forceful voice stated behind them.

They both turned around to see Arnor standing there, his face a replica of Thranduil's on his bad days. The elfling, at 34, looked like a 14 year-old teenager and was very much in the middle of his adolescent crisis. Like his father, he liked protocol and people paying their respect to the royalty that he and his family were. He worshiped his adar and was aligning his behavior with his father's at all times.

The sentence he had said and the tone he had used were so like something Thranduil would have said to a disrespectful elf outside of their family!

"Arnor, I am talking to your brother."

"He is not my brother. He is only my half-brother." Arnor came closer to Valerie as if he was putting her under his protection. He actually was taller than her now. Valerie was able to contain her laughter. Legolas didn't think it was funny at all.

"Return to the city this instant. This conversation is none of your business," the older brother said with annoyance.

"You want my adar to suffer. My naneth just said so."

"Arnor, sweetie, just give me a minute with Legolas. And then you and I will return to the city. I would like nothing more than a walk with you in these woods. Will you please do this for me?"

Arnor sent a glare in Legolas' direction with his icy blue eyes, but turned around and walked a little further away yet still in view of Valerie and Legolas.

"He is so like your father, I am amazed at how they seem to have been made using the same pattern."

"Your forget his horrible red hair," Legolas jested lamely.

"Well, your adar likes my hair. I will content myself with that," Valerie replied lightly, knowing her hair color and her son's were a subject of great fascination in the elven world. Arnor would probably be the most popular ellon of Valinor once he was of age.

"Legolas, I do not want to fight with you. Start preparing yourself. You know your father will stay as long as he can. But he may not resist another 19 years."

She turned around and walked in the direction of her son. Arnor extended his arm for his mother to take, like a true gentleman. She took it and they followed the path in the other direction, chatting like they had no care in the world.

Legolas was devastated. However, he knew he only had himself to blame for the situation he was finding himself in. Gimli, he would find his friend Gimli and have a drink with him. The dwarf always had good advice to provide.

* * *

Spicyrash: I always felt that Legolas was the last elf to sail to Valinor, since he had to build his own ship to do so. And I imagine Thranduil would have sailed at least at the same time than Legolas. In this version of the story, Thranduil will sail way before Legolas…

princessnera: there will be one last trial for Thranduil and Valerie before they can be happy forever…

HubrisBrutus: many have asked for a version with Elrond or his sons. I will think about it once this story is completed… Thanks!

Firerosedreamer67: and he will come to regret that oath even more. Yet others will also suffer because of it – he really didn't think things through when he made his promise to Aragorn!

Thrndlwood:Asta will find her peace and eventually fall in love with her husband. It was the best option for her, and I imagine her happy with her choice.


	63. Chapter 63 - Distressing alternative

_Chapter 62 ended with:_

 _Legolas was devastated. However, he knew he only had himself to blame for the situation he was finding himself in. Gimli, he would find his friend Gimli and have a drink with him. The dwarf always had good advice to provide._

 **Chapter 63 – Distressing alternative**

 _Year 41 of the Fourth Age_

 _16 years later_

"He cannot sleep anymore," Valerie described to Glorfindel, her voice having a desperate tone. "He spends hours prostrated, sitting on his throne or at his desk. He does not even read, he just… sits there, lost in painful thoughts. I am now taking all the decisions for what is left of our realm."

Glorfindel knew all of this. He had seen it for himself. "I am wrong when I say that he has lost weight?"

"You are not wrong," Valerie confirmed. "We cannot wait anymore. Thranduil is fading, and more quickly than I ever thought possible. The call of the sea is constant for him."

"It is such sadness to think that Mithrellas is only 3 years away from becoming of age."

"She does recognize Legolas as her mate. It is obvious to everyone that she already thinks of him as such. The last time he visited, she was ecstatic and spent most of her time with him. And when he left, she cried for days. She writes to him every day, and sends these huge missives every month."

"I have seen that his replies are as voluminous."

"My friend, I may… have a plan. I am not enthused by it at all, but this may be the best option for all."

"What is it?" Glorfindel took Valerie's hand. Whatever her idea was, it was obviously something painful for her to imagine.

"Arnor and Finduilas will turn 50 in six months. Your bonding is expected to take place shortly after."

Glorfindel nodded. The end of his wait was finally arriving. Since Finduilas had been a little elleth, they had been close friends. At age 45, Finduilas' feelings had evolved into a great liking, which had recently evolved again into love. Glorfindel could not have been happier. It was the confirmation he had been waiting for during decades. His future wife had started recovering memories of her first life, had remembered the two ellyn she had been in love with in her first life, but she had told the lord of the Golden Flower with great certainty that whatever she had felt for them, it was nothing compared to the passion she felt for him. Glorfindel being the perfect gentleman, he had never allowed things to go any further than kisses on her hands. Thranduil was very grateful that his daughter was being treated like the princess that she was.

"I was thinking… I mean, it is an idea that I had, but you may think it is stupid..."

"Valerie, I have known you for more than 50 years now. Get it off your chest, and we will debate after. I know you are seeking my counsel, and I promise I will evaluate this option you are thinking about with the greatest attention."

With Thranduil not being himself anymore, Glorfindel had been Valerie's main support in the past few years. He had been living in Greenwood for decades, and was considered a part of the family.

Valerie took a deep breath. "Thranduil should sail. He cannot wait any longer. And I can.. stay here. For three years." She burst into tears.

Glorfindel took her in his arms and held her until she had regained control of herself. It was a rare occurrence to see Valerie so vulnerable.

"I am thinking that if Galadriel could withstand being separated from Celeborn for decades, then I can certainly survive three years without Thranduil, right? And at the same time, it will allow Mithrellas to be bound to Legolas. Quite frankly, with the reports we are getting, Elessar looks nowhere near his passing."

"What about the children?"

"Arnor, Finduilas and you could sail with Thranduil. You can all take care of him, although I suspect he would quickly recover once he arrives in the Undying Lands. The others would stay with me, and sail with me in three years except for Mithrellas."

"I am not certain Thranduil would leave you alone here."

"I could move to Ithilien."

"Valerie, I will never leave you alone here without protection."

"Brannor, Cadworon and Brethilon would stay. So will Miniel and her mate. They all promised to stay until I sailed."

"I am certain that Thranduil will refuse to leave unless I am staying in Middle Earth with you."

"Probably," she admitted. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, it is only three years. You are a youngling of 82 years. Once you are thousands of years old like I am, you will realize that 3 years is a fleeting moment..."

"These three years will feel like an eternity to me."

OoOoO

 _8 months later_

"I will take care of him, Naneth," Arnor promised while Valerie was crushing him against her. Her son was now as tall as his father, and just as strikingly handsome. Valerie could see that a few ellith from the Grey Havens were eying the young prince with interest.

"He will need help during the journey," she murmured. "Make sure he eats enough, you know how he forgets to eat when we don't force him to eat some food. When you arrive, look for your grandmother Tialyn. I imagine she will have been advised of your arrival. Stay with her until your father is completely recovered, and then you can decide what you will do until we arrive. Do not forget to give her the letter I wrote for her. She will want to know how Oropher is doing, even if he doesn't remember her yet."

"Yes, mother," he dutifully said, not reminding her that she had told him this at least twenty times already. He understood her worry for his father's health, but also her despair with the separation ahead.

"I love you, and I will see you soon," he told her encouragingly.

Thranduil was standing nearby, watching the ship that was going to take him away from Middle Earth. Arnor started saying goodbye to his siblings, while Valerie walked to her mate and took his hand.

"Cirdan's mastery of shipwright is unparallelled. Remember how Imrahil was so proud of his fleet? His flagship was nothing compared to this one."

Valerie made a quick prayer for her friend from Dol Amroth, who had passed away seven years earlier. It reminded her of Asta, who had also passed away 15 years before. Of all the humans she had known, only Elessar was still alive. And Arwen. It truly was time for her to leave. 3 years. Only 3 years and she would be reunited with her mate.

"It is a great sacrifice you are doing for my son," the Elvenking said softly, feeling the sadness in his mate's soul.

"I am mostly doing it for Mithrellas. Legolas just benefits from the great love I have for her." Valerie was trying to jest, but there was truth in her words, and he knew it. Valerie liked Legolas, but they were not so close for Valerie to choose to stay behind in Middle Earth while her mate sailed. Only for one of her children would she do that.

"I will be waiting for you. Sail as soon as you can after they are bound."

"I will make sure they marry here, in the Grey Havens. The minute they are bound, I jump on the next ship. Cirdan already told me he will have a new ship ready in less than three years."

"Good."

On the ship, the mariners were already calling the travelers.

"I have to go," Thranduil said. He took her face between his hands, and gave her a gentle, loving kiss on the lips. "You are my love. I will think of you every minute of every day."

Valerie put on a brave face. "I miss you already. But the children will keep me so busy, I cannot promise I will think of you every minute of every day."

The Elvenking smiled sadly. He hugged all his children, and then turned to Arnor.

"Are you ready, ion nin?"

"Yes, Adar."

Arnor gave Valerie one last hug. The two ellyn soon disappeared on the ship, and reappeared on the deck, standing there to watch their family for as long as they could. When the gangway was removed, Valerie felt her heart break. Thranduil lifted his hand in goodbye.

Valerie stopped seeing the ship way before the pure elves of her family. Regardless of her less keen sight, she would not have been able to see clearly because of the tears running down on her face. Near her, all her children were crying. The newly-mated Finduilas was being comforted by Glorfindel, and Mithrellas by Legolas.

Valerie pulled Elros, Gil-galad and Oropher against her. They were tall and almost adults by now, but they still needed the comfort of their naneth during this most distressing moment of the departure of their father and brother to Valinor.


	64. Chapter 64 - Interrogation

_Chapter 63 ended with:_

 _Valerie pulled Elros, Gil-galad and Oropher against her. They were tall and almost adults by now, but they still needed the comfort of their n_ aneth during this most distressing moment of the departure of their father and brother to Valinor.

 **Chapter 64 - Interrogation**

 _Ithilien_

 _2 years later_

"Naneth, we would like to talk to you."

Valerie looked up from the diary she had been writing into. She had figured that the best way to remember everything that happened during Thranduil's absence was to write down every morning what had happened the day before. He would appreciate going through the books once they were reunited.

Oropher and Mithrellas were going to turn 50 in less than 6 months. Legolas was planning to propose to Mithrellas on her birthday. The elleth had loved Legolas for years, and Valerie had had to explain to her at some point that they were not truly half-brother and half-sister, and that she would eventually explain the details once she was older. Mithrellas was so easy to please that this guarantee from her mother had been enough for her.

It had not been enough for the always suspicious Finduilas, who had demanded an explanation on this unnatural situation between Legolas and Mithrellas as soon as she had realized her sister loved Legolas. When Finduilas had been 45, Thranduil and Valerie had explained to her that Mithrellas was a reborn elf. They had not told her about herself and all her brothers. She had a special bond with Gil-galad, but had no idea at the time that they were truly blood siblings from a previous life. Finduilas had always been mature, and had understood that for Mithrellas' well-being, it was best for her not to know about her rebirth until she started remembering her first life. She had kept the secret for years and had stopped questioning why was Legolas obviously in love with a sibling.

Finduilas had herself started remembering her first life in the weeks prior to her coming of age. Memories of Gil-galad as a king, images of her two previous lovers whom she had not loved enough to bind herself to... The memory of her death had been the most difficult one. Valerie would forever remember her yells in the middle of that night, a few weeks after she had bound herself to Glorfindel. Even if her mate had been in her bed, it had been her mother that the young elleth had called for. Valerie had gotten the detailed and gruesome description of her captivity with the orcs, and how they had speared her against a tree. She had taken hours to die, stuck on the tree, bleeding and in horrible pain. It had taken hours for Valerie and Glorfindel to finally calm her down. She had been depressed for a few days, until she had finally realized that despite the horrible end of her first life, she now had a second chance with a new family who loved her, and had bonded to her fëa-mate.

In the following days, Valerie had had to come clean with Finduilas about all her other children, since Finduilas had realized that all her siblings except Arnor were not Valerie's blood children. Since then, she had been a great help to Valerie in managing the secrets around the children.

The memories of Finduilas' transition from her first to second life rushed in Valerie's mind as she lifted her eyes from her diary and saw that all her younger children were standing in front of her with a determined air. She had an idea what they wanted to talk about. Their timing was bad, Legolas, Glorfindel and Finduilas had gone to Minas Tirith for a few days. Or rather, they had perfectly timed their intervention. They were smart to attack when she was alone.

Valerie put down her quill and smiled to her children. "Yes, my darlings?"

"We need to talk to you," Oropher repeated. He looked like Thranduil and Arnor so much, it was both a comfort and a curse for Valerie.

"I heard you the first time around." It was obvious that the former king was nervous and stalling.

"We want to talk about Finduilas and Glorfindel," Elros said. Elrond's twin brother now looked like an adult, being 3 years away from his majority. And his resemblance with Elrond was incredible. Yet none of Valerie's children remembered Elrond all that much, and none of them had made the link between the former lord of Imladris and Elros. The Valar bless their pure souls.

That was not the opening that Valerie had been expecting. Did her children have a problem with the couple? She always thought they were getting along well. They all were very fond of their brother-in-law, who had been living with them in Greenwood and now in Ithilien.

"Please sit down," she requested, "you make me feel like I am being interrogated."

They sat down and Valerie turned to Elros. "What is wrong about your sister and her mate?"

"We heard them the other night, before they left for Minas Tirith. We were outside around a fire camp, and we heard them… talk."

Valerie patiently waited.

"Glorfindel had had a nightmare. Something about being burned by a balrog. Finduilas was comforting him, but she talked about her own memories of being killed by orcs."

"Are they both reborn elves?" Gil-galad asked directly.

"Yes."

The four children looked at each other.

"What does it mean, to be a reborn elf?" This was Oropher.

"It happens when an elf dies. Their fëa goes to the Halls of Mandos, where centuries or even millennia will pass while the soul heals and grows further in wisdom, looking at the mistakes of their life. And one day, they are ready and can be reborn. Their naneth gets pregnant again, and they grown up for many decades before they start recovering memories of their previous life. They live their second life with the memories of both lives, usually in harmony."

"Unless their first passing happened in some horrible manner?" the former king of Greenwood asked again.

"I would imagine that any elf who passed under terrible circumstances would struggle with the memories."

"If Glorfindel and Finduilas reborn elves, why were they not born from their first mother?" Mithrellas asked.

So this was it. They were slowly asking the questions so that denying that they were reborn elves too would be impossible. They had trapped her skillfully, and their adar would be so proud of them once he read the details of this conversation in her diary in the near future.

Valerie sighed. "Actually, Glorfindel was reborn from his mother, however, he is the only reborn elf who sailed back to Middle Earth after his rebirth in Valinor. He had been tasked by the Valar to protect the family of Lord Elrond."

"What about Finduilas? Where is her first naneth?"

"In Valinor. The Valar wanted her to be born here, in Middle Earth, before the war with Sauron started. There would not have been enough time for her to be born in Valinor and to sail once she was of age."

"How did you give birth to her then?"

"The Valar had to choose a second mother for her. They chose me and your adar to be her second set of parents. She was born a princess of Greenwood and will remain so, even if she is not truly our blood child. We love her just as much as a blood child, we do not see any difference!" It was important for them to understand that last point.

"Naneth, are we all reborn elves except Arnor?" Elros asked.

* * *

Guest: The consequences for an elf and a mortal being in love are very sad, with one aging and eventually dying, the other fading after, and children that may or may not be immortal. Even if there is love and happiness during a time, I felt like these loves are more like legend, and neither Asta nor Brannor fit the description of memorable people overcoming that kind of difficulties. Brannor is a warrior, with only war on his mind, while in my mind, Asta's infatuation comes more from a fragile young woman who was abandoned once and who is looking for a man to love her and support her. He is not the right candidate. Amarthon will be a much better match for her….

Firerosedreamer67: 3 years for an elf is short, but for Valerie? It's been difficult. She only survived it by writing to him every day and by taking care of her children, with the support of Finduilas and Glorfindel!

ObiLucius: and that oath will come back to haunt him again in the next chapter…

W: In the next chapter, the timing of the sailing is discussed. Time is almost up!

Thrndlwood: happiness forever is next on the list – this separation was the last obstacle to overcome. Sadly, there are just two chapters left including the epilogue...


	65. Chapter 65 - First lives

_Chapter 64 ended with:_

" _Naneth, are we all reborn elves except Arnor?" Elros asked._

 **Chapter 65 - First lives**

"What makes you say that?" Valerie stalled.

"Only Arnor looks like Adar and you. The rest of us all look different," Gil-galad said.

"You told me once not to worry about my feelings for Legolas, that all would be explained later, and that you were not worried about the fact that we are siblings. In no culture is a relationship between siblings normal and socially acceptable. I can only interpret that as the fact that I am not truly his sister," Mithrellas continued.

"And we all have memories we cannot explain," Oropher added, frowning heavily. It was clear the memories he was talking about were quite disturbing.

Valerie looked at them all, one by one, hoping that what she was about to reveal would not change their family. She quickly prayed the Valar that this would not cause the explosion of her family, with all her children going in different directions, not feeling attachment for the others who were not truly siblings by blood, but only by rebirth. She hoped that all the love and care Thranduil and her had given to their children would be stronger in the end.

"First, I want you to know that your father and I love you, with all our hearts, with a passion true parents feel for their children. However, you are right, Arnor is our only blood child."

"Who are we?"

"What do you remember?" Valerie asked around.

"I have dreams… dreams in which I see Adar… horribly burned, and I know a dragon did that. He is screaming in agony, begging me to kill him… and I cannot… I cannot kill him… he calls me _adar_ , and cries and screams...Please tell me it is just a horrible nightmare that keeps coming back," Oropher pleaded desperately.

"I am sorry, Oropher. Unfortunately, this is not a dream, it is more than likely a memory. I know because I have been described this same events… by Thranduil himself. Your name is not Oropher in memory of your grandfather, the first king of Greenwood. You are him. You are Thranduil's father."

"Adar was burned by a dragon?!" Elros cried. "How did he survive that?"

"With his usual determination and courage. It is a painful memory he does not like to remember, but I am certain that he will accept to discuss it with you once we are reunited."

"Poor Ada. This is terrible. At least, he is now completely recovered," Mithrellas chimed in. Valerie did not reply. It would be up to Thranduil to decide if he would let his children know about his permanent injuries or not. Since he had shown Legolas, he may be open to share it with his other sons. However, she was pretty sure he would never show his true face to his daughters. Mithrellas in particular would not recover from that, with her sweet soul.

"Is Finduilas my real sister?" Gil-galad asked, changing the subject. "I have strange memories of myself, people call me Majesty, they bow to me, and Finduilas is there, and I call her sister."

"She is your true blood sister. You were both reborn in our family, and that is the reason why you feel that special bond with her. You were a king in your first life. The High King of the Noldor."

"In my memories, I see Gil-galad sometimes. And I hate him," Oropher added, not understanding why he could hate his brother in his previous life.

"You were both kings during the first war against Sauron. You both died during that war. You could not agree on a strategy for the battles, and it culminated during the battle of Dagorlad. It is unclear what happened on that battlefield. Some blame Gil-galad for his strategy, others blame Oropher for his recklessness. I frankly do not care. You both are my sons, and I expect you to respect and love each other as brothers."

"And we do, Nana, we do," Gil-galad said, sending a look to his brother, who nodded in return. Whatever had happened in their first lives, whatever disagreements they had had in the past, their second childhood would help me overcome the anger and disappointments.

"Adar always treated Gil-galad like a son, not like an enemy responsible for the death of his father," Mithrellas added with wisdom. "If Adar, with his difficult character, can have a change of heart and accept Gil-galad, then Oropher will do the same."

Oropher put his arm around Gil-galad's shoulder and pulled him closer. "He is my baby brother."

"Naneth, who am I?" Elros asked, thinking that the subject of Gil-galad and Oropher's feud was over with.

"You were born an elf, Lord Elrond's twin brother. You know how the elves of that family can choose to either become mortal or remain elves?"

"Yes, and Arwen chose to become mortal to marry the king of Gondor."

"You did the same. You fell in love with a mortal woman. You became the first king of Numenor, and you had a long line of descendants, the last ones being King Elessar himself, and his son Eldarion." Arwen had given birth a few months before to their first son, after 45 years of marriage.

Elros nodded. "I only have some vague memories. But in them, I see that I am with another child, playing with him, and he looks exactly like I looked when I was younger."

"It was Elrond," Valerie replied. "He is certainly impatient for you to sail so you can be brothers again. After you were reborn, he told me how devastated and abandoned he had been once you had made the choice of becoming mortal. He could not have been happier than the day you were reborn."

Valerie turned to Mithrellas. "Do you have any memories at all?"

"I remember being married to a man once. Did I have to make the choice of becoming mortal too?"

"No. You met Imrazor, the prince of Belfalas, when traveling in the south of Middle Earth. You must have fallen in love with him, because you accepted to marry him. You are the elven ancestor of that family, and the reason why some of them had such long lives."

"Is this why Prince Imrahil kept visiting us?" Gil-galad asked.

"Yes, he was fascinated by Mithrellas."

"Did I have children with this Imrazor?" the elleth asked with a frown.

"Yes, you did. A boy and a girl."

"Were they half-elven and given the choice?"

"Unfortunately not. They were mortals."

"They are dead?"

"Yes. It was more than a millenium ago."

"What were their names?"

"Galador and Gilmith."

"How did Mithrellas die?" Oropher asked, taking his twin sister's hand. Although she was not truly his twin sister. But he would always consider her to be.

"We never knew. One day, Mithrellas left her family in Dol Amroth and was never seen again. I guess a mystery will be solved once she remembers that part of her life. Let us pray her passing was… peaceful. There are already too many of you with difficult memories to deal with."

"I love you, Naneth," Elros suddenly said. He walked to her and hugged her with force. Soon, Valerie was engulfed in a group hug by all her children.

Once they were all back on their chairs, Gil-galad asked why they had not sailed with their adar.

Valerie looked at Mithrellas. "Once you are of age, you will have to decide if you want to bind yourself to Legolas."

"You know I want to. I have loved him for many years now."

"Is this why we did not sail? For Mithrellas to marry Legolas? Why could they not get married in Valinor?" Elros asked.

They all nodded. They missed Thranduil just as much as she missed him.

"It is not that simple. Legolas made an oath to King Elessar. He promised him he would stay in Middle Earth until the end of his reign."

"Why?"

"To support him. In the first decade, there were wars with the Easterlings."

"But Gondor is now a peaceful region. There is no reason to remain," Gil-galad insisted.

"Legolas promised to stay regardless."

"But Elessar is long-lived!" the former High King insisted.

"And Legolas will remain for all that time," Valerie quietly stated, waiting for them to realize what it meant.

"If I bind myself to him, I will have to stay too?" Mithrellas asked. "Will you stay with me?" Her voice had taken a desperate tone that told them all she could not imagine herself in Middle Earth without her family.

"I have been separated from your adar for a long time now. And Cirdan's ship will be ready soon. I love you, Mithrellas, and I was willing to be separated from your adar for a few years so you could find your own happiness with Legolas. But once you are bound… I was planning to sail."

"I will go with you," Oropher decided. "I want to see Adar. I need to speak to him. I need him to reconcile both my lives, all these memories of him. I want to make sure that he is okay, that he forgives me for what happened to him. He was my captain at the time, was he not?"

"Yes, he was your captain like Legolas was his in Greenwood. But let me put your mind at ease. He does not feel any resentment. He loves you dearly and could not wait for you to remember him."

"We need to choose to stay here or sail?" Gil-galad asked.

"You are not of age, so you cannot remain here alone," she reminded Gil-galad and Elros. "Miniel wants to sail too. She only stayed out of love for us all, since you are too old to need a governess now. But she misses her family and her duty is over with us."

"Is Finduilas staying? I would like to stay with her, wherever she goes," Gil-galad argued.

"Glorfindel's fëa needs the peace of Valinor. He truly died fighting a balrog during the fall of Gondolin. His memories are not easy to cope with, as you have heard the other night. He decided to stay with us for a few years to protect us, but once I am sailing, he will follow, and so will Finduilas."

"He is the Glorfindel they talk about in the history books?" Elros suddenly realized.

"Yes, he is the one. Quite frankly, I think they both need to sail."

Mithrellas started to cry. "So I will stay alone in Middle Earth with Legolas?"

"We will wait for you," Valerie promised.

"This is Legolas' fault," Oropher stated. "My sister would not be unhappy if he had not made that stupid oath."

"He deserves to wait," Elros added. "Mithrellas should come with us, and they can be bound once he arrives in Valinor, once Elessar has passed."

"It could be in decades from now," Valerie warned. "I have been separated from my own mate for years so they could be bound before I sail. We should consider this carefully before we condemn Legolas to loneliness and have made your father's sacrifice vain..."

Legolas had no idea what he would have to face once he came back from Minas Tirith. Her sons would make his life a living hell for separating their family like this, especially Oropher, now that he knew he was Legolas' grandfather. Valerie could almost feel pity for him. Almost.


	66. Epilogue

_Chapter 65 ended with:_

 _Legolas had no idea what he would have to face once he came back from Minas Tirith. Her sons would make his life a living hell for separating their family like this, especially Oropher, now that he knew he was Legolas' grandfather. Valerie could almost feel pity for him. Almost._

 **Epilogue**

They all could see the coast of Valinor. Cirdan was at the bow of the ship, having decided to sail since there were no elves left in Middle Earth except for Legolas and Mithrellas. The couple had gotten married in Ithilien three months ago, and then had moved to Minas Tirith since they could not live alone in Ithilien. Mithrellas had been too upset to make the journey to the Grey Havens to see her family sailing. Furthermore, Valerie would have been quite worried if the couple had had to travel back to Minas Tirith alone for months. The separation with her daughter had been heartbreaking, but now that Valerie was about to be reunited with Thranduil, she felt her pain lessen.

All her other children were with her, along with Glorfindel, Miniel and her mate, her bodyguards and Elrond's sons, who had decided to leave Middle Earth too, even if their sister Arwen was still alive. They preferred to see her forever as this middle aged woman they had left than witnessing her aging and death once her king would pass. They were also eager to see their naneth and adar after such a lengthy separation.

They were supposed to berth in the port of Alqualondë. It was close to sundown, and the red light of the sun was beautifully illuminating the city, with most of its structures ornate with pearls. It reminded Valerie of drawings of the Ancient Rome, or the Greek temples. This was so different than Greenwood or Ithilien. Was Thranduil living in that city, or had he found a home in the woods of Valinor?

"Do you see your adar?" she asked her daughter, knowing that Finduilas had a keener eyesight than her.

"There are some people on the quay. I cannot recognize anyone yet."

"There will be a lot of people waiting for us," Glorfindel guessed. "Not only Thranduil and Arnor. All the first families of your children will be there, and my own family."

"That will be strange," Valerie mumbled, knowing that being reunited with her mate and Arnor also meant that her children would see their first naneth too. Would they forget about her once they found their first mother? More importantly, Elros and Gil-galad were still considered elflings, even if they were two years away from their coming of age. Would their first parents request to obtain their custody? Both of them would not have a mate waiting for them, that was one less worry for her.

As if she was reading her mind, Finduilas took her arm. "I will make sure Gil-galad will stay with you until he is an adult and can decide who he will live with."

"Thank you," Valerie murmured. She also worried about Oropher's first naneth, who was apparently the most disagreeable elleth alive, and the fact that Oropher had finally remembered his first wife Tialyn. At least, she knew Oropher would remain with his family forever, and it included her, whatever his first naneth had to say about it.

"I see him!" Finduilas suddenly cried! "My adar!"

"Which one?" Valerie asked.

Finduilas turned to her with a look of confusion, and then blushed. "I meant my adar Thranduil. I have not see my adar Orodreth on the quay yet."

Valerie exchanged a glance with Glorfindel. Even Finduilas would have to adapt to her new situation.

"Where is Thranduil?" she asked, and Finduilas pointed an area on the quay.

"See, there is a red-haired ellon standing by him, it is Arnor."

Valerie could not clearly see yet. She sighed with impatience. "Will this ship ever arrive?" she asked louder, making sure Cirdan would hear her. The ellon only smirked in reply.

The ship eventually berthed and a gangway installed. Valerie left the ship with her children ahead and behind her. As if they had agreed on this prior to their arrival, they all went to their second father and Arnor, a good way of showing support to their second set of parents.

Thranduil was there, walking swiftly in Valerie's direction with a determined air, having obviously recovered from his fading. She almost ran to him and threw her arms around his neck while he crushed her against him, lifting her from the grounds while their children were welcomed by Arnor.

"I missed you so much," she whispered to him. "Some days, it was agony to be away from you."

Thranduil replied by pulling her even closer against him. He would never admit such personal things in public. Already, that display of affection was out of character for him.

"Can I please hug my naneth too?" a deep voice asked beside Valerie and she opened her eyes to see Arnor standing there. The sight of him almost hit her. She had missed him so much too. Thranduil let her go and Valerie hugged Arnor forcefully, thanking him for taking care of his adar, while the king welcomed all his children and Glorfindel.

Oropher held Thranduil for a long time. "I am still very confused about my two lives," he murmured only for Thranduil to hear. "I am glad that you finally found happiness after your encounter with the dragon. I was despairing to ever see you smile and find love. There is much we need to talk about. I do not even know if I should call you son or adar!"

"You have been my father much longer than you have been my son, but I will follow your lead once you make your transition." Thranduil looked around. "Your twin sister stayed with Legolas?"

"Yes, and she was not pleased about it. I think she will make him regret his oath more than you ever did."

"And he deserves that. Look who is there," Thranduil said to his son/adar, gently pulling closer a beautiful blonde elleth who had been standing a little behind them. "Mother is here."

Oropher and Tialyn stared at each other. "You remember her, do you?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"I mostly remember you, Thranduil," Oropher admitted. "Although you look familiar to me," he said to the elleth.

If Tialyn was disappointed, she hid it well. She had been warned that the memories would be slow to reappear. "I am glad to see you again, Oropher," she said softly.

The way Oropher was observing her made it clear that he liked what he saw. Valerie knew it would not be long before he found his way to her bed, whether he fully remembered her or not. It would be their second chance to fall in love.

While Valerie was being introduced to Tialyn, Elros had gone to see Elrond and his wife Celebrian, who were already with Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel seemed to be with his parents while Finduilas and Gil-galad were with a couple a little further away on the quay. Mithrandir was there, talking to everyone, looking much younger than before.

"What happened to you?" Valerie asked him after hugging the wizard she had always considered a father.

"This is my real look. In Middle Earth, I gave myself the appearance of an old man to ensure people would trust me."

"If he had had his true appearance in Middle Earth, I would never have let him be around you," the Elvenking jested. It was true that Mithrandir had a glow to him and a physical appearance that was even more attractive than an elf's.

Valerie looked around and saw a very pregnant Ninaelil patiently waiting for her queen to finally notice her. She was standing with Bronadon and Gwelwen, who all had been greeted with joy by the now adult children they had helped raise back in Middle Earth.

"Nina! You finally are with child!" Valerie cried, happy to see that the former housekeeper had finally deemed the time right to create a new life with her mate Bronadon.

"Yes, your Majesty. I am so glad that you are finally here with the children. The king is not the same without you by his side," she murmured. "He recovered quickly, and then started preparing your arrival. Everything is ready to welcome you in our realm."

"Nina, where is his first wife?" Valerie whispered. She wanted reassurance that her relationship with Thranduil would not be questioned by the people of Valinor.

"She lives with her family in Tirion. She met with the king once, and they agreed that her passing had dissolved their marriage. She wants nothing to do with him. They never loved each other, you know that. We may see a little more of her once Legolas sails, but I would not worry about her until then."

"I am so glad to see you both," Valerie said to Nina and Gwelwen while Miniel finally arrived near the two ellith with whom she had worked has a team for many years.

Valerie let them greet each other and walked back to Thranduil. She was exhausted, and the excess of happiness was taking its toll. Her mate realized it, and told their children around them that he had reserved rooms for them at an inn, unless they wanted to spend time with their other family. He took Valerie's arm and walked in the direction of the inn, showing her the most beautiful constructions of the city.

The inn was a very decent one, and their room quite luxurious. When she made the comment out loud, he replied that he was one of the kings living in Valinor, and it gave him a certain status when he traveled around Valinor.

"Where do you live?"

"My naneth has been living in Greenwood, a realm she founded with the people who used to live in our realm in Middle Earth. The city looks somewhere between Lothlorien and Imladris. Some have built their home in the trees, others built houses on the ground. It creates a perfect balance, and our people are happy. I spent the last three years building a large manor with a great flower garden, since I suspected you would not like to live in the trees."

"I admit the last three years in Ithilien have been difficult. I prefer a certain level of comfort, and living in a tree house is not my idea of a comfortable home!"

"I knew that very well, so I made sure my queen would have a deluxe suite in her home."

"Are you still king, Thranduil? I mean, with Oropher back, who will be the king of Greenwood?"

"We can both hold the title. However, I am the reigning king."

"I know you love it. You told me once that Oropher never liked being king, that it was a burden to him."

"Then there will be no issue."

"My love, Oropher remembers your encounter with the dragon," she reminded him. "He remembers everything, and told the others," she warned. "It made such a lasting impression on him that he recalls all the events surrounding that while he barely remembers his own mate. All the children know now, and they will want to talk about it with you."

"I expected it. However… there is something you must know. When I arrived here three years ago, the Vala Tulkas was waiting for me. I had to follow him to his palace, where the Valar were waiting for us. They told me I could not remain in Valinor unless I accepted to be cured. They could not let me wander freely in Valinor with the darkness in my fëa."

"What? They wanted you to go back to Middle Earth?"

"Unless I accepted to let them clean my soul, to allow them to remove all this dragon darkness I still had in me. I accepted. What they did to me, I cannot tell. The Vala Namo touched my forehead and all became black. However, when I woke… the peace in my mind was indescribable. A peacefulness I had not felt since being a young ellon… Furthermore… they mended my flesh and skin, my love."

"They did?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"I no longer have to maintain an enchantment. This is my skin, my real skin."

"This is wonderful news," Valerie said, happy tears on her face. "You are finally at peace. I had hoped that I would find you completely recovered, but never to that extent! I am so grateful to the Valar for curing you completely."

"Tomorrow, we must leave to go to the palace of Lord Tulkas."

"What for?"

"I promised the Valar I would bring you there immediately after your arrival. I did not want you to be frightened by them showing up on the quay to immediately bring you to the palace."

"But why do I have to go? What have I done?"

"It is not what you have done, but what I did to you when we truly bound to each other. I may no longer have darkness in my fëa, but you still do. Now that I have none left in me, I can feel yours. It is there, latent, waiting to create havoc. It must be removed from your soul too, so we can both be at peace."

"Do we really have to go tomorrow? This city is so beautiful, I would like to visit it in daylight."

"I promise to bring you back to Alqualondë. However, we have no choice, we must leave tomorrow morning or risk to see Lord Tulkas extremely displeased with us. This would not be a good thing, believe me, my love."

"Fine," she sighed. And then yawned.

"You are exhausted. Do you want to go to bed?"

The bed looked very comfortable, especially compared to the cot she had been sleeping on in her cabin on the ship.

"Will you go to bed with me?"

"Did you doubt it?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave. Since they had been reunited, they had hugged and kissed, but there had been no physical contacts of an amorous nature.

"I was wondering if you still found me attractive," Valerie said lightly, knowing it was the complete opposite. "I mean, we have been reunited for two hours, and you still have not-"

She was interrupted when he grabbed her and possessively started kissing her while his hands reacquainted themselves with the shape of her body. He lifted her and put her gently on the bed. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"You wear too much clothes, and so do I," she said. They both started undressing, in a hurry to lie skin against skin, to feel their mate's body against theirs once more.

"I need to take you now," he almost apologized, his elfhood already at her entrance, waiting, hoping she would not mind his uncontrollable desire to have her immediately.

She nodded.

"Open up for me then," he said, grabbing her leg and putting it around his waist. He deeply groaned when he entered her inch by inch, Valerie feeling the fullness she had missed all this time. Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he promised her they would never be apart, ever again.

Some of their family and other guests of the inn heard them throughout the night.

So did they for Tialyn and Oropher, who had felt his bond with his fëa-mate and was embracing it, even if he did not fully remember his first life her. After millennia apart, Tialyn could only thank the Valar that her mate had decided to resume his life with her. His memories would eventually resurface. In the meantime, they would make new ones, and from how passionate he was with her, they would be some very interesting ones.

OoOoO

The next morning, Thranduil and Valerie were having breakfast in the common room with Oropher and Tialyn, Arnor and Elros, who had decided to stay with his second parents rather than with Elrond.

Gil-galad and Finduilas entered with Glorfindel, and Valerie stood to welcome them.

"You look like you expected never to see us again," Gil-galad said, half jesting when he saw his naneth's relief. Finduilas sent him a glare.

"Your naneth and I have a trip to make to Valmar," Thranduil announced. "We will then go to Greenwood, where I have a vast manor. You are all welcomed to visit us, or even stay with us permanently," he added. "Most of our people live there. Bronadon and Ninaelil, Gwelwen and her mate, Ellavon..."

"Our other parents live in Valmar," Finduilas said, "and so are Glorfindel's parents. We are not certain where we will live at the moment, but we can travel to Valmar with you. When were you planning to leave?"

"Now."

"Now?" Finduilas asked. "What is the rush? Alqualondë seems like a beautiful city, I would like to visit it while we are here!"

"The Valar probably want to see your mother. She is a half-elf, they probably are curious about her," Glorfindel explained, saving them from an explanation they may not like, although he suspected why Thranduil needed to rush to Valmar with Valerie. He knew her darkness would not be tolerated for long.

"How long will you stay in Valmar? Maybe we can follow later and stay there with you for a few days?"

"Certainly we can stay there for a week or so?" Valerie asked, wanting to spend time with Gil-galad and Finduilas.

"Of course," the Elvenking accepted. "Oropher and Tialyn can bring the people who traveled with you directly to Greenwood. I was in such a hurry to welcome you all back, I did not even greet Miniel, and Brannor, Cadworon and Brethilon."

"Where are you planning to go?" Valerie asked Elros.

"Elrond founded a new realm called New Imladris. I do not feel comfortable living with him, at least not immediately, not until I turn 50 in two years from now. I will go to Greenwood with Oropher and will wait for you there."

"Until I come of age, I would like to alternate between my two sets of parents," Gil-galad said.

"As long as Finduilas remains with you," Valerie said, thinking it was a good enough compromise.

Gil-galad turned to Elros. "Why not stay with me and alternate between the two cities?" Elros was his reborn twin after all, just as close as he had been with Elrond in his first life.

"Maybe for a visit, but they are your first parents, not mine," Elros reminded his brother. "I prefer to stay in Greenwood." It was clear that Elros was not ready to leave his second family, that he felt anxious about this new life in Valinor.

It would be a very delicate balance in the future, Thranduil realized, but he would make sure his family would live in harmony between all these families.

Now if only Legolas and Mithrellas could join them soon. Would Elessar finally decide to pass away? Thranduil knew it was not a proper thought to have, but the king of Gondor was nothing to him, while he was missing his two children.

They only sailed 76 years later, arriving on a flimsy boat Legolas had built that could have sank anytime during their journey, as per everyone's assessment of its structure and solidity. The dwarf Gimli was with them, which made Thranduil roll his eyes.

"I had never thought the price to pay to be with my children would be to have to live with a dwarf," the king said loudly.

"Stop it, Adar," Mithrellas said, hugging her father. "Gimli has been a great comfort to us all these years. I missed you both so much," she said, hugging Valerie too.

She observed her parents with tears in her eyes for a long time, repeating over and over again how she had missed them every day. She felt a hand on her arm and say that Legolas was waiting for his turn to greet his father and stepmother. Legolas hugged them both at once.

"I am so glad to finally be here. I have regretted my oath for so long, but I feel that I accomplished what I owed to the people of Middle Earth. And now, I can be at peace here. I owe it to the sacrifice that you made, to be separated for three years to allow me to be with Mithrellas. I will be forever grateful to you both."

"As much as it pains me to admit, you did the right thing," Thranduil admitted, hugging his son back. "Let us put this behind us and start again. All your siblings have been impatient to see you both. Minus the dwarf."

Gimli smiled, knowing he was in for years of teasing.

Mithrellas turned to see Finduilas, who was impatient to greet her. "Who is this little one?" Mithrellas asked, seeing a little blond elfling sitting on Finduilas' hip. "Finduilas, you had a baby?"

"Quite frankly, I expected you to have one too!"

"No, I wanted to be here in Valinor with my family, before I started my own. Can I take her?" she asked, grabbing her little niece with an eagerness that made them all think that it would not be long before Legolas and Mithrellas had an heir of their own.

And they did, a year later, when Mithrellas gave birth to an ellon who looked very much like her. Thranduil was now the proud grandfather of two elflings, and could not have been happier, until Valerie told him that they would soon welcome too a new addition to their family.

First the first time in his life, Thranduil cried. He blamed it on the fact that his soul was now pure. When Mithrandir gave him his congratulations, the Elvenking thanked him profusely. After a few bottles of the most excellent wine the Elvenking could find, he admitted to the White Wizard that without the Istari bringing Valerie to Middle Earth and Mithrandir himself supporting his claim when the original plan of the Valar had derailed, he would not have found such happiness.

The wizard smiled smugly. "I chose you, Thranduil. I derailed the Valar's plan myself. I knew all along that Valerie and you were meeting in the gardens of Isengard. I am sure the prophecy was more successful my way than any other plan the Valar had made. You made my daughter more happy than any other ellon could have, and I have to thank you for that."

Thranduil stared at Mithrandir.

"And now, it is time for you to promise me my daughter will be the happiest elleth living in Valinor."

"She will be," Thranduil declared, "but I do not have to promise you anything, you meddling wizard!"

The royal family of Greenwood grew over the following centuries, known in Valinor for their uncommon yet entertaining characters, the most popular ones being the heads of the family, the Elvenking Thranduil and his fiery queen Valerie. Without them, Valinor would have been a quieter yet more monotonous place…

* * *

Well, this is it, the end of the Thranduil version of the prophecy. Valerie and Thranduil got their happy ending after all… I hope you enjoyed it like the others, and that you liked the ficlets format rather than long chapters with longer posting time…

I would like to thank all the readers who took the time to send me reviews, comments and who asked questions. I really appreciated that interaction with you guys. Please don't forget to send me one last note to give me your last feedback!

Thrndlwood: I hope you liked the epilogue.

Philosophie88: All is forgiven, Thranduil was finally able to admit that Legolas did the right thing…

W: I always thought she had faded in the woods, after escaping a life that she did not particularly like as an elf… although I admit leaving her children behind is not something I can understand… what is the name of your fanfic?

Firerosedreamer6: they all found peace despite the oath, and now they all have their happy ending…

Aralinn: I think Valerie and Thranduil did a good job when raising them, and they never went back to fighting like they did in their first lives…

glassary: Thranduil got even more than he thought, now that he has a pure soul and a perfect face again. This allowed him to truly get his happy ending, without the constant presence of darkness in his soul!

Ayanamifaerudo: that would definitely be a darker story, taking place during the time of the Silmarillion rather than LOTR. I admit I am not as familiar with that book than with LOTR.


End file.
